<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uvidět bez očí by Womiska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978487">Uvidět bez očí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska'>Womiska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Smut, bezdomovec, bolest, harrytop, láska - Freeform, lékouzelník, nemoc, oči, pomoc, slepota, snapebottom, snarry, temnota, uzdravování, žárlivost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zrak je smysl, na který se lidé spoléhají nejvíce. Vnímají s ním svět kolem sebe, a pokud o něj přijdou, ztráta je velmi citelná. Najednou nevidí barvy kolem sebe, nepohlédnou do očí dalšího člověka, nespatří překážky nastražené při chůzi. Jsou osamoceni ve tmě. </p><p>S podporou nejbližších se dokáží po nějaké době odrazit, zvyknout si, přizpůsobit se hendikepu. Pakliže jsou však na všechno sami, snadno upadnou do zahořklosti, která se nezřídka překlene v odevzdanost a touhu po smrti. <br/>Přiznat si porážku je těžké. Ale někdy je mnohem těžší odložit hrdost, otevřít svou mysl a přijmout pomocnou ruku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Světlý bod v temnotě</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mladý černovlasý muž pomalu kráčel odpoledním mumrajem lidí ženoucích se kdovíkam. Předpokládal, že mnoho z nich bylo na cestě z práce, spěchajících, aby stihli nakoupit, než se vrhnou do kolotoče vaření večeře, starání se o děti a dalších nezbytných potřebností, než se budou moci posadit na pohovku v obývacím pokoji a sledovat svůj oblíbený seriál. Někteří ještě vyvenčí své psy, pak uspí děti a se svými partnery se pomilují před spaním.</p><p>Uznával, že měl o příjemném večeru dost naivní a pohádkové představy, bylo mu jasné, že takto to nefungovalo všude. Uvědomoval si, že někde se lidé budou hádat, někde bude další člověk zapíjet svůj žal, někdo se bude strachovat o svého bližního. Takto by si však představoval svůj poklidný večer on. Přijít z práce, absolvovat procházku se svým milencem a čtyřnohým mazlíčkem, společně se navečeřet, a pak si povídat nebo se dívat na film. Zakončit to přitulením, cítit tlukot druhého srdce, proplést ruce v gestu sounáležitosti. Nic z toho však neměl. Doma ho nečekal ani pes, natož partner, jen stále tichý malý domek, který si po skončení války a dostudování školy pořídil.</p><p>Zakašlání ozývající se někde pod ním upoutalo jeho pozornost a přerušilo tok neveselých myšlenek. Zmateně se rozhlédl a utáhl si černou šálu blíže ke krku. Nevzpomínal si, že by chtěl jít po nábřeží Temže, proto ho překvapilo, že stojí u jednoho z mnoha pouličních osvětlení, které v odpoledním šeru začínalo vysílat své umělé paprsky na dlážděnou zem. Zima klepala na dveře, vzduch byl studený a prosycený vlhkostí, která byla navždy nerozlučně spjata s londýnskou pověstí. Vítr posouval jednotlivé lístečky spadlé ze stromů, kde se držely zuby nehty do poslední možné chvíle. Několik z nich zavadilo o schoulenou postavu sedící na zemi, podloženou na první pohled nedostatečně teplou dekou, která znovu zakašlala, když k ní sklopil zrak. Aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, vhodil do malého plastového kelímku několik drobných mincí, které nosil po kapsách. V nádobce to povzbudivě zacinkalo.</p><p>„Omlouvám se, víc nemám,“ zamumlal a chtěl pokračovat v chůzi. Hodlal zmizet za nejbližší roh, aby se mohl přemístit před dům.</p><p>„Děkuji vám, pane,“ zachraptěl mužský hlas vděčně. Bylo evidentní, že je nastydlý a v jeho tónu zazněl třas, nejspíše vyvolaný zimou.</p><p>V něm něco povolilo, udělal dva kroky zpět. „Smím se na chvíli přidat?“ zeptal se, veden jakýmsi osamělým popudem. Nevěděl, zda si chce povídat nebo jen tak mlčet, ale zdálo se dobré na chvíli zastavit a sdílet ten čas s někým jiným, s někým cizím.</p><p>Ne, že by jich denně nepotkával dost – po absolvování bradavické školy se nakonec rozhodl pro jinou životní dráhu, než měl původně v plánu. Porážka Voldemorta, ke které byl dohnán, aniž by po tom toužil, v něm něco zlomila. Necelý rok, co strávil po boku Hermiony a Rona hledáním viteálů, mu znechutil vše, co s válkou nebo zločinem souviselo. Opustil sen stát se bystrozorem. Vložil svou píli do učení, vypiloval lektvary, s Nevillem po boku pronikl do tajů bylinkářství. Místo výcviku bystrozora se přihlásil na studium lékouzelnictví. Místo chytání zločinců se rozhodl zachraňovat životy jinak, stal se lékouzelníkem Potterem.</p><p>A s jistým zadostiučiněním si uvědomil, že ho ta práce naplňuje, ačkoliv směny ve třetím patře, které se týkaly <em>otrav způsobených lektvary a bylinami</em>, byly někdy náročné a vysilující. Bavilo ho potkávat nové lidi a pomáhat jim. Bylo to osvěžující a každý úsměv vyléčeného pacienta mu zalil útroby hřejivým pocitem. Možná proto ho zaujalo zakašlání muže, kterého by jinak přehlédl.</p><p>„Je to veřejné místo,“ řekl muž s pokrčením ramen a narovnal se, „můžete si dělat, co chcete.“</p><p>Hlas měl hluboký a nečekaně příjemný, i když byl poznamenán chrapotem z nachlazení. Něco mu to připomínalo, něco zasunuté v jeho vzpomínkách, ale pro tu chvíli nad tím nepřemýšlel. Co však Harryho překvapilo, až sebou neznatelně trhnul, byla špinavá páska přes oči, která se po stranách ztrácela v zacuchaných, mastných černých vlasech, které sahaly pod ramena. Ze zarostlého obličeje znatelně vystupoval hákovitý nos. Celkově byl muž špinavý. Slabé oblečení, tak nevhodné do místního chladu, bylo potrhané a jedna bota, která se při jeho narovnání odhalila, ukazovala odlepenou podrážku. Ruce v bezprstých rukavicích měl propletené mezi sebou – zda nervozitou nebo snahou si je zahřát, Harry netušil. Obličej porostlý černým vousem se naklonil, natočil k němu své ucho, možná ve snaze zachytit jeho dech, zjistit, zda tam stále stojí.</p><p>„Otázkou je,“ promluvil muž znovu, „proč byste to chtěl dělat.“ V jeho hlase poznal přání, ať odejde, v obličeji němou prosbu, ať zůstane.</p><p>„Jste nemocný,“ odpověděl mimoděk a dřepl si vedle. Rozhlédl se, nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost, nábřeží se téměř vylidnilo, nebe zbarvilo svou plochu do tmavě modré. Opatrně vyklepl hůlku z rukávu, seslal na zem neverbální magií mírné ohřívací kouzlo a usadil se.</p><p>Opět zakašlal. „Očividně.“</p><p>„Máte nějakou rodinu?“ otázal se, když si zkřížil nohy pod sebou a přes prsty si přetáhl rukávy bundy. Nedokázal pochopit, jak ten muž vedle něj dokázal v chladu vydržet.</p><p>Napjal se. „Do toho vám nic není,“ zašeptal tiše.</p><p>„Myslel jsem, že bych vám pomohl ji kontaktovat. Jistě by –“ začal vysvětlovat, ale dál se nedostal.</p><p>„Nemám nikoho,“ odsekl rychle a sklopil hlavu, prsty v jeho klíně se do sebe silně zaklesly.</p><p>„Promiňte. Nechtěl jsem vyzvídat,“ řekl upřímně. Nebyl si úplně jist, proč se o toho otrhaného muže zajímá. Možná jen potřeboval naplnit potřebu sociálního kontaktu, která se zvyšovala pokaždé, když se vracel do chladného domova. A něco v tom hlasu mu připadalo známé, třepotalo se to na okraji jeho podvědomí, jen to nedokázal uchopit do prstů. Zatoužil zjistit více, připomenout si vzpomínku. „Máte ještě nějaké potíže, kromě kašle?“</p><p>„Proč se staráte? Podle hlasu jste mladý. Jděte domů, potěšte svou ženu, neztrácejte čas se mnou.“ V hlase mu probleskla emoce, kterou Harry nedokázal identifikovat. Postrádal oční kontakt, který by mu napověděl.</p><p>„Jsem lékař,“ odpověděl ledabyle a ignoroval bolestný pocit někde u srdce. Neměl koho potěšit. „Nemusím vás ani prohlédnout, abych viděl, že jste prochladlý, zřejmě se o vás brzy pokusí horečka, pokud ji už necítíte. Kašel brzy sedne z průdušek na plíce. Pokud nebudete v teple a suchu, dostanete zápal plic.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, nechtěl ho vyděsit, ale potřeboval mu dát najevo, jak vážné to může být. Vložil do svého tónu naléhavost. „Můžete na něj zemřít.“</p><p>Hlavu nezvedl. „Výborně,“ hlesl odevzdaně a zatřásl se.</p><p>„Pomůžu vám,“ nabídl mu a natáhl se, aby se povzbudivě dotkl jeho ramene, na poslední chvíli ruku stáhl. Muž ho neviděl. Jeho dotek by si mohl vyložit úplně jinak, než byl myšlen.</p><p>„Nepotřebuji pomoc,“ odpověděl, ale umanutost, kterou chtěl do svého tónu nechat problesknout, se ztratila ve všeříkajícím záchvatu kašle. „Nechci pomoc,“ pokračoval, když se uklidnil. „Nechci mluvit. Běžte domů.“</p><p>„Samozřejmě.“ Zvedl se na nohy. „Budete tu zítra? Donesu vám něco na ten kašel.“</p><p>„Nebudu,“ řekl muž očividnou lež.</p><p>„Dobře. Stejně přijdu, zhruba ve stejném čase.“ Zamračil se. „Už je tma. Máte kam jít?“</p><p>„To, zda je tma nebo světlo, není podstatné. Jsem slepý. V mém životě je pouze tma.“ Zvedl k němu hlavu a vyslovil další lež: „A můžete být v klidu. Sice nevím, co vás k vaší starostlivosti vede, ale mám kam jít.“</p><p>Povzdechl si. Ale na jednu stranu mu rozuměl. Bylo těžké si udržet nějakou hrdost, když musel být na ulici. A jemu na ní zřejmě záleželo. „Přijdu zítra,“ zopakoval a vykročil. V polovině kroku se zastavil, odmotal z krku šálu a přidřepl si přímo před muže. „Něco vám tu nechám. Mohlo by vás to trochu zahřát. Děkovat nemusíte.“ Nechal ji spadnout do mužova klína a dokázal si představit výraz překvapení, který se na jeho tváři objevil. Poodešel dost daleko, aby si byl jist, že je bezdomovec přesvědčen o jeho odchodu. Otočil se a neubránil se úsměvu, než se opět rozešel, aby se vydal domů.</p><p>Slepec pod lampou seděl dál, v rukách držel šálu a vdechoval její vůni. Nemohl se toho nabažit. Šála byla měkká a ještě v sobě měla teplo druhého těla, které se rychle vytrácelo, ale ta dokonalá vůně zůstávala. Cítil nějaký drahý parfém, dost podobný tomu, co dříve používal on. Ale když si pořádně přivoněl, dokázal pod ním zaznamenat i osobitý pach muže, který si k němu přisedl. Nerozuměl mu. Musel být mladý, jistě měl rodinu nebo alespoň přítelkyni, za kterou by měl pospíchat, místo toho věnoval svou pozornost jemu.</p><p>Neodolal, aby do toho hřejivého kusu látky nezabořil celý obličej. Bytostně vnímal, jak se jednotlivé tóny vůně setkávají v jeho nose, a pocítil zvláštní bolest u srdce. Jak dlouho to bylo, kdy s ním naposledy někdo promluvil, aniž by nedal silně najevo znechucení? Tak daleko už jeho paměť nejspíš nesahala. Snažil se zapomenout na dobu, která předcházela jeho nynější rozervané existenci. Na dobu, kdy byl všemi nenáviděný, ale stále měl svou hrdost, byl sám sebou alespoň v některých aspektech. Měl kde žít, měl co jíst, měl alespoň nějakou úctu. Všechno ztratil v jediném dni. Od té doby jen čekal na smrt, která však stále nepřicházela.</p><p>S jistým sarkasmem sám sobě podotkl, že se vlastně nic moc nezměnilo. Stále byl nenáviděný. Avšak tehdy mohl být alespoň čistý. Povzdechl si, když si uvědomil, že šála bude za několik hodin stejně špinavá jako on sám a její vůně se ztratí v nepříjemném pachu, který okolo sebe šířil. Ale dokud to půjde, chtěl ji nasávat, chtěl se s ní pomazlit, s tím jediným světlým bodem v jeho temném životě.</p><p>Severus Snape si zoufale přál, aby muž nepřišel. Zároveň doufal, že své slovo dodrží. Kdyby mu zůstávaly ještě nějaké slzy, plakal by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Profesionální deformace, nebo zaujetí?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Měl hlad. Svíravě mu bušil v útrobách a rozvaloval se v něm s takovou razancí, až se málem lámal v pase. Od včerejšího rána téměř nic nejedl. Těch pár drobných, které měl, utratil za pár kousků pečiva, jež mu však někdo ukradl během toho, co na několik hodin usnul. Nenáviděl to. Nenáviděl, že nevidí, že není schopen si najít bezpečné místo na přespání, že nepozná, když se k němu někdo neslyšně blíží. Jeho instinkty, jež bývaly vždy neochvějné, zmizely záhy poté, co oslepl. Únava, nejistota, strach, hlad a chlad jej vyčerpaly, neměl sílu na přemístění, nedokázal se dostat do svého domu v Tkalcovské ulici.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeho hůlka byla zlomena, na novou neměl peníze. Pocit, že má svůj vlastní dům, ve kterém by bylo vše, co by potřeboval, jej drtivě frustroval. Pokud ještě tedy dům stále měl. S kouzelnickým světem nebyl v kontaktu a po prvním nezdařeném pokusu už to znovu nezkoušel. Nikdo o něj nestál, jediný člověk, který mu věřil, zemřel jeho rukou. Doufal, že taktéž zemře. To přání mu však bylo odpíráno a neměl odvahu, aby to skončil sám.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, jeho nohy opět vyšlapaly známou cestu k chladné kovové lampě, kam se posadil na žalostně tenkou deku, jíž vytáhl z otrhaného vaku, ve kterém shromažďoval svůj jediný a nejcennější majetek. Krabička zápalek, svíčka, o kterou si mohl ohřát ruce. Plechový hrneček, příbor (odmítal jíst jako zvíře, ačkoliv se tak cítil), dva kusy oblečení, které byly tak potrhané, že by mu v nastávajícím počasí byly stejně k ničemu. Kousek mýdla, jež by tak rád použil, ale v této zimě se neodvažoval vstoupit do řeky a umýt se nebo si vyprat oblečení. Ač by smrt vítal, toto by se rovnalo sebevraždě. Jednu teplou šálu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevěřil, že přijde. Žalostně doufal, že ano. Jeho hlas, tak příjemný a sytý, jej hladil po duši, sametově něžně klouzal do jeho uší a rozechvíval ho. Když s ním předešlého dne mluvil, bylo to… milé. Zatoužil ten hlas uslyšet znovu, bylo to jako kdyby se mu s tím vrátilo něco důvěrně známého, jako kdyby jej to přeneslo do doby, kdy svět byl temný jen z jedné strany. Ten pocit se mu líbil. Chtěl ho zažít znovu. Zároveň nechtěl, aby se na něj díval, ne, když on sám je v tak žalostném stavu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Třásl se hladem a vyčerpáním, horečka nastupovala. Rozkašlal se, neslyšel tiché váhavé kroky, proto sebou škubl, když nad sebou uslyšel hlas. <em>Ten</em> hlas. <em>Jeho</em> hlas. Srdce rozběhnuté z náporu záchvatu se na okamžik zastavilo, než se opět rozběhlo klidnějším tempem. Zdvihl pomalu a těžce hlavu, a ruce, jimiž si svíral břicho, se donutil volně sepnout v klíně. Narovnal se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Jsem rád, že jste tady,“ řekl Harry a přidřepl si k muži na zemi, aby s ním nemluvil z výšky. Přejel ho pohledem, nakrčil obočí, když nezahlédl šálu. V kelímku před ním provokativně zářila jediná pence. Rozhlédl se, nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost, proto z kouzlem zvětšené kapsy vytáhl deku, na kterou se posadil. „Něco jsem vám přinesl. Natáhněte ruku.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rázně zavrtěl hlavou v nesouhlasu. „Ne.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Proč ne?“ otázal se a potřásl hlavou. „Nechci vám ji useknout.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Nechci, abyste se ušpinil,“ vysvětloval tiše a Harrymu neušla stopa hořkosti. „Nechápu, proč mi pomáháte. Neprosil jsem vás o to. Nemám, jak vám to oplatit. Ale… pokud mi chcete něco dát, položte to vedle kelímku. Nechci, abyste se mě dotýkal.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Samozřejmě,“ odtušil Harry klidně. „Nechci vám narušit osobní prostor. Chci vám jen pomoci.“ Vytáhl z kapsy několik předmětů a položil je před sebe, než je začal skládat před něj. „Sirup proti kašli. Každou dávku máte odměřenou na jeden den v jednotlivých lahvičkách. Předpokládám, že z velké by se vám dávkování špatně odměřovalo.“ Zacinkalo to, když je dal na zem. „Nemyslel jsem tím nic špatného,“ odpověděl na ostré trhnutí hlavou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Rozumím.“ Vzal do rukou jednu z nich a zasykl. Znal je tak dokonale, že neměl nejmenší problém poznat jejich původ. Zalitoval, že nemá svůj zrak. Začínalo v něm klíčit podezření, že by muže sedícího vedle sebe mohl poznat. A srdce se mu vzápětí rozbušilo neklidem. Pokud byl muž vedle něj opravdu kouzelník, prosil všechny svaté, aby ho nepoznal. Schoulil se do sebe ještě víc. Odolal, nepřivoněl k obsahu, to chtěl udělat až v soukromí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Teplý čaj, léky na horečku. Už ji máte, že? Vezměte si dvě pilulky denně. Ideálně ráno a večer.“ Malý pytlíček s bílými kuličkami a termoska přistály vedle zbytku lahviček. „A myslel jsem…“ Zrozpačitěl a prohrábl si vlasy. „Nemáte hlad?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ne.“ Rázný tón hlasu pozbyl důvěru v téže chvíli, co slovo vyslovil, neboť bylo doprovázené ostrým zakručením žaludku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„V pořádku. No, kdybyste ho třeba dostal později…“ Pro sebe si povzdechl, když mu podal ještě tři obložené chleby se šunkou a sýrem. Netušil, co by mu mohlo přijít k chuti, ale domyslel si, že zřejmě není v takové situaci, aby si vybíral. A iritovalo ho, že se hodlal nejspíše zabít kvůli zbytečné hrdosti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Proč?“ zachraptěl a sotva se udržel, aby se na jídlo nevrhl. Nerozuměl mu a znervózňovalo ho to. Přesto nemohl odmítnout podruhé. Hlad byl příliš veliký.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Sám nevím,“ odpověděl Harry popravdě a zamyslel se, než se pohodlněji uvelebil. „Možná profesionální deformace. Možná jste mě něčím zaujal. Nevím.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Nemám, jak vám zaplatit,“ namítl chabě. Měl na sebe vztek, bylo mu příliš zle, než aby zvládl adekvátní jednání. Chtěl ho poslat pryč, neupínat se k bláhové naději, že by mu snad mohlo být lépe. Byl smířený s tím, že onemocní a zemře. Proč mu ten mladík podsouvá jinou možnost? Aby se dva dny mohl cítit lépe a o to hůře snášet další dny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Vezměte si ten sirup. Uleví se vám. A najezte se. To mi bude stačit.“ Pomalu se sbíral na nohy, protože si byl jist, že slepec neudělá ani jednu věc z toho, dokud bude sedět vedle něj. „Zítra mi řeknete, jestli je vám lépe.“ Zvážněl. „Skutečně byste měl jít někam do tepla.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Zítra sem nechoďte. Nebudu tu.“ <em>Prosím, přijď, i kdybys jen měl projít okolo.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Přijdu později. Mám delší směnu.“ Po dvou krocích se zarazil. „Řeknete mi své jméno?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Není podstatné,“ zamumlal Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Tak třeba zítra.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Děkuji,“ zašeptal do vzdalujících kroků. Přesedl si do pohodlnější pozice a opřel se o něco měkkého vedle sebe. S úžasem nahmatal deku. Jedna osamělá slaná kapka stekla zpod špinavé pásky. Přece jen mu nějaké slzy zbyly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nalil si whisku hned, jak přišel domů. Jako na povel se jeho příchodem zaktivoval krb, začal vysílat příjemné hřejivé plameny. Zadíval se do nich, usadil se v obývacím pokoji na sedačku a přemýšlel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proč?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nerozsvítil další světlo, za velkým oknem byla již hluboká tma, ale nepotřeboval více. Plameny něžně olizovaly dřevo, jež nikdy nemizelo, a osvětlovaly moderní světlý nábytek, kreslily pohyblivé stíny po zdech, odrážely se v zamyšlených smaragdových očích.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proč?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevěděl. Nedokázal si na tu otázku odpovědět. Netušil, co ho k tomu špinavému muži táhne. Nikdy dříve nic takového neudělal, muselo to souviset s jeho neukojitelnou touhou stále někoho zachraňovat. Ušklíbl se, vzpomněl si na Snapea a na jeho pohrdavý výraz. Ten by mu dal rychle najevo, že se chová jako idiot. Ale on si tak nepřipadal. Kdovíproč cítil, že dělá správnou věc. Možná bláznivou, ale správnou. Toužil udělat více, vzít ho někam do tepla, postarat se, aby měl kam jít, aby se mohl uzdravit a žít alespoň zdánlivě normální život.<br/><br/>To přece chtěl, když válčil proti Voldemortovi. Aby každý měl svůj spokojený život. Aby kouzelníci i mudlové mohli žít v míru, beze strachu. Ale ten muž zřejmě neměl strach. Byl jen strašlivě odevzdaný, i když se to snažil neobratně skrývat. Povzdechl si a na jeden nádech vypil obsah sklenice, přivolal si láhev a nalil si další. Ještě další dvě vypil, než na gauči usnul s myšlenkou, jak asi vypadají mužovy oči pod páskou.  <br/>  <br/>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>První obložený chléb snědl tak rychle, že si ani nedokázal vybavit jeho chuť. Jen vnímal, jak každé sousto plní jeho rozbouřený žaludek s uklidňujícím pohlazením. Druhý už si vychutnal. Slastně žvýkal, užíval si jednotlivé chutě, které mu i přes svou jednoduchost připadaly jako nejluxusnější pokrm bradavických skřítků. Kdo by si pomyslel, že jednou bude jeho vytříbená chuť šťastná za něco tak obyčejného? Neodolal, aby se sám nad sebou pohrdavě neuchechtl. Kam až spadl? Až na dno? Možná. Nebo tam ještě mířil. Ale ta drobná gesta, kterými ho zahrnul mladík, ho zachytávala těsně nad propastí. A Severus netušil, zda mu má být vděčný, nebo ho za to nenávidět.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nebyl zvyklý věřit iluzím. Každý jeho krok býval pečlivě promyšlený, naplánovaný tak, aby z něj měl prospěch. Alespoň tak to připadalo všem, kdo ho znali, kromě jednoho člověka. Vlastně dvou, opravil se v duchu. Ale Albus byl mrtev, zabil ho na jeho vlastní žádost a stal se tak nenáviděnějším než dříve. Nikdo netušil, co vše dělal proto, aby děti ve škole uchránil od toho nejhoršího. Jen Potter, kterému v očekávání své vlastní smrti věnoval své myšlenky, a ten byl Merlinvíkde. Kdyby tušil, že pokousání hadem přežije, nejspíše by mu je nevyjevil. Zřejmě by mu jen sdělil informaci, že je jedním z viteálů.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Když však smrt klepala na dveře a rozvírala před ním svou konejšivou náruč, podlehl sentimentu, chtěl, aby existoval alespoň jeden člověk, který by znal pravdu. Jaký výsměch osudu, že musel přežít a dopadnout hůř, než kdyby ho mučil Pán zla před smrtí? S ní byl smířen, s životem daleko za okrajem společnosti se smiřovat nechtěl, ale čím déle jeho přežívání trvalo, zjišťoval, že je víc a víc odevzdaný. Přesto v něm stále zůstávala jiskřička vůle k životu, malé světélko naděje, které mu zabraňovalo zůstat na odkrytém místě, když se z nebe sneslo vytrvalé mrholení.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po paměti a pečlivém počítání kroků došel na své obvyklé místo, kde nocoval, pod jakýmsi přístřeškem u opuštěného domu. Našel ho náhodou a stále se udivoval, že ho odtamtud nikdo nevyhodil. Jen ho občas někdo okradl – častěji, než by mu bylo milé. Usadil se na plesnivou matraci, kterou tam měl uloženou a téměř s nábožnou úctou vytáhl voňavou deku z batohu. Hřála. Poznal ohřívací kouzlo, které na ni bylo vrženo, velmi slabé. Takové, že kdyby byl mudla, zřejmě by předpokládal, že je to vlastnost materiálu. Jeho podezření zesílilo. Zabalil se do ní a rozhodl se prozkoumat ostatní dárky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Čaj voněl po citronu a bylinkách, jeho chuť byla silná a poté, co ho důkladně očichal, si jen užíval blahodárné teplo, které plnilo jeho zkřehlé tělo zevnitř i zvenku. Ten pocit si pamatoval z léta, ale to bylo vedro odporné, nutilo ho potit se a šířit okolo sebe nakyslý zápach, kterého se nedokázal zbavit ani koupelí v řece. Tabletky neznal, přesto mu, možná bláhově, věřil a poslušně jednu zapil čajem. Pokud by měl zemřít, tak proč ne. Ale nemyslel si, že by ho chtěl otrávit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vzal do ruky lahvičku. Jednu z těch, do nichž jeho studenti nalívali vzorky svých lektvarů, aby je mohl oznámkovat. Ruce se mu chvěly, ale tentokrát to nebylo zimou. Rázně si zakázal vyvolat sentimentální vzpomínky. Přesto některé přišly, když odzátkoval lahvičku a přivoněl si. Jitrocel, šalvěj, bahnivka, denivka, vílí dech, dračí srdce. Vylepšená verze lektvaru na kašel, smíchaná zřejmě s Životabudičem a lektvarem proti bolesti. Nebylo pochyb. Pomáhal mu kouzelník. Rozhodl se, že už se tam nevrátí. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ztráta všeho a získání něčeho nového</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry byl nervózní a zkrátka si odmítal připustit fakt, že by snad měl svou intervenci zakopat pod zem a o toho muže se přestat zajímat, jenže to prostě nešlo. Tři dny po sobě přišel na stejné místo a pod lampou nikoho nenašel. Bylo nabíledni, že muž nemá o jeho starostlivost zájem, ale co když to tak nebylo? Aniž by tušil proč, Harry měl neodbytný pocit, že se mu přitížilo a někde bez pomoci umírá.</p><p>Začal ho hledat, i kdyby jen proto, že ho najde, uvidí, že je v pořádku a ani o sobě nedá vědět. Potřeboval se ujistit, že nepřišel opravdu jen z důvodu, že o další pomoc nemá zájem. Uvažoval, kde by ho mohl najít. Předpokládal, že slepý muž, nota bene bez bílé hůlky, která by mu pomáhala s orientací, nemůže být příliš daleko. Nevěřil tomu, že by byl schopen se pohybovat na velké vzdálenosti, jistě měl několik vyšlapaných cestiček, kterých se držel, aby se neztratil a našel cestu zpět… Kam?</p><p>Harry neměl tušení. Na okraji vědomí se mu třepotal hlásek, který mu tvrdil, že se musel zbláznit, když se stará o neznámého bezdomovce a neochotně mu dával za pravdu. Přesto si nedokázal pomoci, cítil se k tomu muži přitahován jako magnetem. Měl neodbytný dojem, že by ho měl znát. Bylo to, jako kdyby měl před očima a na jazyku jasnou odpověď, přesto na ni nedokázal dosáhnout a pojmenovat ji nahlas, a to ho frustrovalo.</p><p>Procházel londýnskými uličkami křížem krážem v setmělém odpoledni, hledaje jakýkoliv náznak jeho přítomnosti. Míjel budovy a výkladní skříně obchodů, vyhýbal se spěchajícím lidem a snažil se neklouzat po chodnících zvlhlých nepříjemným mrholením, které nasáklo do spadaných listů a utvořilo na zemi jednolitou masu mazlavé břečky. S blížícím večerem čtvrtého dne už rezignoval a začal se ptát různě zanedbaných bezdomovců, které potkával po cestě usazené na zemi nebo spěchající s láhví piva do úkrytu, zda ho někdo nezná a neví, kde by ho mohl najít. Obvykle se mu dostalo jen nevraživých pohledů a krčení ramen, ale když už to chtěl opět vzdát, jedna žena mu za několik drobných mincí poradila směr.</p><p>Vydal se podle jejích pokynů, doufaje, že ho neposlala někam úplně jinam a otřásl se, když mu ostrý vítr profoukl černou mikinu opatřenou vodoodpudivým kouzlem. Nezáleželo mu na penězích, ačkoliv mudlovské už mu docházely, ale obával se ztráty času zbytečným hledáním. Zostražitěl, když se dostal do tmavé ulice, ve které to vypadalo, jako kdyby v ní nikdo nebydlel. Pouliční lampy mdle poblikávaly a příliš světla neposkytovaly, po zemi se válely odpadky a konec ulice byl v nedohlednu, ztrácel se v hmatatelné tmě. Mlha snesená k zemi společně s mrholením dodávala místu punc strašidelnosti, a ačkoliv se nebál, vytáhl hůlku. Někde v dálce se ozvalo zavytí psa a ve větru o jedno z rozbitých oken prvního domu po pravé straně pleskala nezajištěná okenice.   </p><p>Tlumený zvuk nesoucí se ze vzdálenějšího konce ulice upoutal jeho pozornost. Obezřetně se tím směrem vydal, svíraje hůlku pevně v pravé ruce. Smysly měl zbystřené nedostatkem světla a na krátký okamžik zauvažoval, že by zakouzlil <em>lumos</em>, avšak zatím jen pokračoval dál a sem tam odkopl kamínek, jenž se mu připletl do cesty. Výkřik bolesti a krutý smích ho donutil zrychlit a upravit směr. Utíkal směrem k lampě, která problikávala z posledních sil, a v kuželu jejího světla zahlédl rychle se vzdalující postavy. Jen chvilku uvažoval, jestli se za nimi vydat, když se přestal dívat pod nohy a zakopl, ocitaje se tak v další chvíli na zemi v kupičce tlejícího listí.</p><p>V duchu zaklel, zašátral kolem sebe, aby našel hůlku, která mu při pádu vypadla z ruky, a ulevilo se mu, když okolo ní obemkl své prsty. „Lumos,“ zašeptal, nedbaje už možnosti prozrazení a strnul, když si všiml, o co zakopl. „Tak jsem vás našel,“ zamumlal spíš k sobě než ke slepému muži, který se s bolestným sténáním snažil posadit. „Jste v pořádku?“</p><p>„To jste zase vy?“ zabručel a sykl, chytaje se za loket levé ruky.</p><p>„Můžete se postavit?“ zeptal se Harry, sám se chvatně zvedaje na nohy.</p><p>„Asi ano,“ vydechl a neohrabaně si stoupl. Harryho překvapila jeho výška, přesahoval ho alespoň o půl hlavy, za níž se zrovna držel. Něco zamumlal a podezřele to znělo jako <em>Salazare</em>.</p><p>Mladík nad tím povytáhl obočí, ale nekomentoval to. „Bolí vás něco?“</p><p>„Všechno,“ řekl mrzutě. „Vidíte někde můj batoh?“</p><p>„Nic tu není,“ odpověděl, když se pečlivě rozhlédl a definitivně se mu to potvrdilo poté, co vyzkoušel i neverbální přivolávací kouzlo. „Je mi líto –“</p><p>„Zatraceně,“ zašeptal a sklopil hlavu. Přišel o všechno. Neměl nic, než potrhané oblečení. Zvažoval, že by možná nebylo špatné někde zůstat sedět, promrznout a konečně počkat na smrt. „Děkuji, že jste se podíval.“ Otočil se k odchodu, s rukou napřaženou šel pomalu směrem k lampě, která v náhlém tichu slabě bzučela.</p><p>„Kam jdete?“ vyhrkl Harry a srovnal s ním krok.</p><p>„Nestarejte se. Už jste toho pro mě udělal dost. Běžte domů.“ V hlase zaznělo ostří, ale bylo podbarveno silnou rezignací, která Harryho vyděsila.</p><p>„Hledám vás už čtvrtý den,“ oznámil mu mírně.</p><p>„Proč?“ překvapeně vydechl a zastavil se, obraceje se k němu čelem.</p><p>Pokrčil ramena. „Nepřišel jste tam,“ vysvětlil. „Chci vám pomoci. Nechte mě to udělat. Jste nemocný. Nechte mě vás uzdravit.“ Litoval, že muž nemůže vidět výraz jeho obličeje, proto se snažil vetkat naléhavost do svého hlasu. „Prosím.“ Muž chvíli bez hnutí stál a zřejmě zvažoval jeho nabídku, než nepatrně přikývl. Vzápětí zalapal po dechu, neboť ho Harry chytil za ruku a přemístil se s ním před svůj dům.</p><p>„Pro Merlina,“ zasténal, když se znovu ocitl na nohách a rychle se otočil směrem od Harryho, aby ho nepozvracel. Nakonec to jakž takž ustál, i když se mu žaludek svíral, ale stejně by nevydávil nic jiného než žaludeční šťávy. Pocit pachuti žluči v ústech ho však dráždil a zhluboka dýchal, aby to překonal. Vzýval všechny svaté, aby se nerozkašlal.</p><p>„Vy jste kouzelník,“ vydechl Harry ohromeně a chytil ho pod paží.</p><p>„Už ne,“ odpověděl prázdným hlasem, zavrtěl hlavou a pokusil se mu vytrhnout. „Pusťte mě, budete –“</p><p>„Neblázněte,“ zamumlal a vedl ho směrem ke svému domu. „Z práce jsem zvyklý na horší věci. Opatrně. Budou tu tři schody.“</p><p>„Kam jdeme?“ zeptal se a v hlase mu zazněl závan nejistoty, přesto poslušně vystoupal po stupních.</p><p>„Ke mně domů. Mám malý dvoupatrový dům se zelenou fasádou a malou zahrádkou s několika stromy. Přemístil jsem nás na cestu ze zámkové dlažby přímo před dům. Opatrně,“ vysvětloval, snaže se mu alespoň trochu přiblížit, kam ho vede.</p><p>„Ale –“ zaprotestoval a Harry se zastavil. Upřel na něj pohled a zalitoval nemožnosti očního kontaktu.</p><p>„Nemusíte se bát. Nemám v plánu vás zabít. Myslel jsem, že byste možná ocenil možnost sprchy a zahřát se u krbu. Hm?“ Povytáhl obočí, v hlase nechal zaznít upřímnost.</p><p>„To zní… přijatelně,“ dostal ze sebe přiškrceně a Harry se pousmál. Neušlo mu, jak se jeho tvář rozzářila.</p><p>„Výborně. Teď odemknu. Dveře jsou hnědé, kdyby vás to zajímalo. Vítejte.“ Vešli dovnitř a oba zalilo příjemné teplo. „Chcete se napřed najíst nebo ukázat koupelnu?“</p><p>Nepotřeboval se dvakrát rozmýšlet. Vidina mýdla a teplé vody jej rozechvěla a měl co dělat, aby se netřásl. „Koupelnu… prosím.“</p><p>„Dobře. Půjdeme rovně. Najdu vám něco čistého na sebe. Jste vyšší než já, ale to upravíme kouzly, než budeme moci zajistit něco, co vám bude sedět.“ Jemně ho přidržoval za zápěstí a zdvihl koutek v nepatrném úsměvu, jak cítil napětí muže, co by se nejraději do koupelny rozběhl. „Musím říct, že se mi ulevilo, že nejste mudla. Dost věcí bude jednodušší.“</p><p>„To asi ano,“ váhavě odpověděl, „ale já vám nemám co nabídnout na oplátku. Nechci vám zůstat dlužen.“ Ten pocit nenáviděl. Byl zvyklý se o sebe vždy postarat sám, ale tentokrát si musel přiznat, že je na dně, a bez pomoci se neobejde.</p><p>„To probereme pak.“ Otevřel dveře a vzal ho do prostorné koupelny, neverbální magií přivolal ze své ložnice černé kalhoty a košili, kapesník přeměnil na úzký pruh látky, spolu s tím poslušně připluly i ponožky a spodní prádlo. „Dva kroky před vámi je sprchový kout. V pravém rohu je polička, na ní je šampon v kulaté lahvičce a mýdlo v hranaté, hned vedle je kartáček na zuby a pasta. Kohoutek je ve stejné výšce o kousek vedle, vlevo. Teplá vpravo, studená vlevo. Ručník a hřeben vám nechám před dvířky.“ Vzal ho za ruku a přivedl ho k nim. „Otevírají se jako klasické dveře, není tam žádný schod, o který byste mohl zakopnout. Oblečení budete mít vedle ručníku. A…“ na moment se zarazil, „předpokládám, že staré oblečení už nebudete potřebovat.“ Se zaváháním mu do ruky vtiskl igelitový pytel na odpadky, který taktéž přivolal neverbální magií.</p><p>„Nevím, jak mám poděkovat,“ vydechl nešťastně a nerozhodně stál, doufaje, že ho nechá o samotě. Nechtěl se před ním svlékat, ale byl rozhodnut to při nejhorším překousnout. Přesto se nehýbal a jen nenápadně zatínal nehty do dlaní.</p><p>„Říkal jsem, že to probereme potom,“ odbyl ho Harry. „A abych nezapomněl,“ švihl hůlkou a vzduchem připlachtila lahvička, kterou mu položil do dlaně, „musíte být vyčerpaný. Vezměte si Životabudič.“ Severus poslušně odzátkoval nádobku a přivoněl si k tak známé tekutině, než ji polkl. Harrymu gesto neušlo, ale nechal si to zatím pro sebe. „Je tu spousta věcí, o které byste se mohl zranit, takže bych doporučoval se tu potom moc nepohybovat. Později vám ukážu dům. Kdyby něco, zavolejte.“ Zasmál se, když viděl, jak otevírá ústa a převzal zpět prázdnou lahvičku. „A přestaňte mi děkovat. Nemusíte spěchat. Užijte si to.“ S tím se otočil, vyšel z koupelny a nechal tak muže naprosto rozčarovaného a samotného.      <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mlžení a polopravdy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osaměl, když se dveře tiše zaklaply a jen chvíli stál, neschopen uvěřit tomu, co se stalo. Skutečně byl v domě kouzelníka a dostal k dispozici koupelnu? Zdálo se mu to jako dar ze samotného nebe. Pokud ještě před chvílí, kdy slyšel měkký hlas nabízející mu pomoc, zvažoval, zda ji přijmout, nyní již byl rozhodnut. Vidina tepla v nadcházející zimě byla příliš lákavá, než aby ji nevyužil. Netušil jak, ale hodlal svůj dluh splatit, neboť by nedokázal jen přijímat, na to byl hrdý až příliš. Zima na ulici by jej jistě zabila, ale ačkoliv byl se smrtí smířen, zjistil, že díky událostem posledních dnů se do její náruče ještě vrhat nechce. Silně si to uvědomil ve chvíli, kdy jej přepadlo několik mužů, okradli ho o veškerý skrovný majetek a svými pěstmi mu dali pocítit, jak bezmocný byl.</p><p>I přes to, že v minulosti zažil horší věci – údery sevřenou pěstí se bolesti z kletby Cruciatus nemohly rovnat –, v té chvíli pocítil strach o život. Bránil se, co mohl, ale byl příliš slabý, než aby se dokázal vytrhnout dvěma mužům, co jej surově drželi a cpali mu do úst kus smradlavé látky, aby je neprozradil jeho křik. Závěrečná rána do břicha jej zlomila v pase a poslala k zemi, o níž si bolestivě poranil loket. Děkoval všem svatým, že ho nezabili. A nyní se zdálo, že jeho díky bude poslouchat ještě někdo další.</p><p>Během jeho přemýšlení začal lektvar fungovat, mohl tedy s jistým zadostiučiněním konečně sundat špinavé hadry, aniž by se mu u toho třásly ruce. S radostí je nacpal i s botami do igelitového pytle, sundal si pásku, jíž si zakrýval oči, zastrčil ji tamtéž a definitivně pytel zavázal, jako kdyby tím uzavíral jednu bolestivou kapitolu života. Doufal, že ano, že nedostal jen chabou naději, která by se za pár hodin rozplynula ve vzduchu jako mýdlová bublina.</p><p>Jako ve snách před sebou nahmatal dveře od sprchy, otevřel ji a vstoupil do ní. Řídil se instrukcemi a snadno našel kohoutky, vedle kterých se postavil a pustil vodu, čekaje s nataženou rukou, až bude proud vody příjemně teplý. Zasténal blahem, když se postavil pod perlivý déšť a nechával ze sebe smýt špínu, jakož i hořkou minulost. Nevěřil, že by se jeho život nějak výrazně zlepšil, ale odvážil se v sobě zapálit plamínek naděje, že by se snad někdy mohl dostat alespoň do svého domu. Pokud by se mu to podařilo, nemusel by zůstat dlužen nic, avšak netušil, jak to udělat. Doufal, že ho kouzelník nepozná, ale kdyby ho vzal do Tkalcovské ulice, jistě by se prozradil. Potřeboval to zařídit nějak tak, aby to zvládl sám. Možná, že když se alespoň částečně uzdraví, bude schopen se přemístit.</p><p>Dlouhé vlasy si umyl čtyřikrát, než byl zcela spokojen, stejně tak vousy, které bytostně nesnášel. Pečlivě si drhl každičký centimetr kůže, užívaje si teplou vodu, která smývala šampon a mýdlo pryč. Cítil, jako kdyby s tím odplouvala alespoň část starostí, kterými musel projít v posledních letech. Po velmi dlouhé době se cítil spokojeně, ačkoliv prázdný žaludek s ním příliš nesouhlasil. Nikdy by nevěřil, jak může potěšit smysly taková obyčejná věc, jako je horká sprcha nebo pocit vyčištěných zubů.</p><p>Zhluboka nasál příjemnou nevtíravou vůni z měkkého ručníku, mysle při tom na první moment, kdy se s ní seznámil, potlačenou pod drahým parfémem. Zdálo se mu to jako roky vzdálené, ačkoliv se to stalo jen před pár dny. Ještě jednou si užil polechtání čichových receptorů, než se pečlivě otřel a pohmatem našel oblečení, které si s menšími obtížemi navlékl. Cítil, že mu jsou krátké rukávy od košile i nohavice kalhot, ale neřešil to, jednoduché zaklínadlo to dokázalo napravit, a i kdyby ne, oděv byl čistý a hřejivý, což byla výhra oproti tomu, co musel nosit předtím.</p><p>Než si zavázal pásku přes oči, vyzkoušel, jako už mnohokrát dříve, zda se s jeho zrakem něco nezměnilo. Doufal – zřejmě z pocitu euforie nad nenadálým štěstím –, že by snad mohl zahlédnout temný stín, značící, že by někdy mohl vidět alespoň obrysy. Nic se však nestalo, neviděl nic. V duchu si vynadal za sentiment a odhodlaně se otočil, aby – s odpadkovým pytlem v jedné ruce – nahmatal kliku koupelny. </p><p>Harry zaslechl šramot a mírně se pousmál, než se z kuchyně vydal ke koupelně, dělaje dost hlasité kroky, aby se muž nelekl. „Pojďte,“ řekl tiše a vzal ho lehce za loket, zatímco druhou rukou mu odebral pytel. „Odvedu vás do kuchyně. Doufám, že máte hlad.“</p><p>„Trochu asi ano,“ připustil hlubokým hlasem a Harry se pobaveně uculil.</p><p>„Polévka vám přijde k chuti. Docela dobře vařím,“ pochválil se. „Pozor na práh, ať nezakopnete,“ upozornil ho mezi dveřmi, kde se s ním zastavil. „Kuchyň je spojená s obývacím pokojem. Když se vydáte vpravo, dostanete se do té obývací části a vlevo je linka a jídelní stůl. Myslím, že bychom se mohli najíst a u toho si promluvit, než vás tu provedu, co myslíte?“</p><p>„To zní jako dobrý návrh,“ souhlasil tiše, očividně v rozpacích.</p><p>„Výborně. Dáte si čaj?“ zeptal se, když ho usadil na jedno místo u stolu a pozoroval, jak dlaněmi zkoumá nejbližší okolí.</p><p>„Prosím.“</p><p>Jeho prsty hladily hladké dřevo stolu i židle, na které byl usazen a stále si připadal jako v jiném světě. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že ještě před zhruba hodinou byl na ulici a netušil, kdy se mu znovu podaří se najíst, a najednou byl zde. V domě, ve kterém bylo teplo od krbu, který hučel tiše za jeho zády a praskavý zvuk plamenů olizujících dřevo ho zval k sobě načerpat teplo. Zdálo se mu to jako malý zázrak, ale na ty už přestal věřit dávno. Se svou vrozenou skepsí – znásobenou léty na ulici – tak očekával, že se něco musí zákonitě pokazit. Byl tak zabrán do přemýšlení, že sebou trhl, když před ním s tlumeným zvukem přistál talíř a lžíce.</p><p>„Omlouvám se,“ zahučel Harry. „Ještě nikdy jsem se slepcem nebyl v tak… bezprostředním kontaktu. Nechtěl jsem vás polekat.“</p><p>„Nic se neděje,“ uklidnil ho, „polevil jsem v ostražitosti, moje chyba.“</p><p>„Budu se snažit vás neděsit moc často,“ prohlásil nenuceně a spokojeně zaznamenal, že se muži na tváři mihl slabý úsměv.</p><p>„To rozhodně ocením,“ opáčil a nenápadně nasál lahodnou vůni z polévky, kterou měl před sebou, než ji ochutnal. </p><p>Harry se usadil naproti a sám pomalu ujídal a nemohl si pomoci, aby si muže před sebou neprohlédl. Rozhodně prokoukl, když zářil čistotou a jako kdyby se mu koupelí do žil vlila jistá elegance. Z precizních pohybů, kterými i přes svůj hendikep nesl lžíci ke rtům, cítil cosi známého, co ho nutilo na něj téměř neslušně zírat. Černé vlhké vlasy mu spadaly až na lopatky a vousy pokrývaly většinu jeho tváře. Neviděl oči skryté pod páskou, z obličeje vystupoval už jen hákovitý nos a hladké bledé čelo.</p><p>Pohlédl na jeho ruce v košili s kratšími rukávy a kdovíproč mu na mysli vytanula představa bílé manžety a černého hábitu okolo zápěstí. V té samé chvíli byl rád, že jej muž nemůže vidět a stálo ho veliké úsilí, aby neupustil lžíci do talíře. Dech se mu zastavil a hrdlo stáhlo, když si ho prohlédl detailněji a odmyslel si vousy. Myslel, že zemřel. Potřásl hlavou, jak se snažil vstřebat fakt, že s největší pravděpodobností před ním sedí Severus Snape. A potlačil nutkání zvracet, když si představil jeho reakci, až zjistí, že je v domě Harryho Pottera.</p><p>Ale bylo by to opravdu možné? Viděl jej zemřít. On, Hermiona i Ron viděli, jak z něj život vyprchává a krev se valí z prokousnutého hrdla. V tu chvíli mu zrak padl na mužův krk, který se odhaloval díky nedopnutému knoflíčku a všiml si tenkých klikatých jizev. Rozvážně položil lžíci do talíře a upil ze svého čaje, snaže se zklidnit rozbouřené srdce, a následně zabořil hlavu do dlaní. Třeba se mýlil. Potřeboval to zjistit.</p><p>„Smím se zeptat, jak… Už jste se slepý narodil nebo jste o zrak přišel?“ zeptal se Harry poměrně zeširoka a gratuloval si, neboť udržel pevný tón hlasu.</p><p>„Přišel jsem o něj před několika lety,“ prozradil tiše poté, co polkl polévku a zkřivil čelo.</p><p>To čekal. „Řeknete mi, jak se to stalo?“</p><p>Severus zaváhal, než odpověděl, a napřímil se na židli jako svíčka. „Do těla se mi dostal jed jednoho vzácného zvířete,“ řekl nakonec neúplnou verzi. Vynechal, že to byl jed Nagini, Voldemortova hada, který ho nakonec oslepil. „Proč se ptáte?“</p><p>„Pracuji u Svatého Munga. Máme tam oddělení zabývající se pokousáním nebo jiným napadením kouzelnými tvory. Možná bych to mohl zkonzultovat s některým z kolegů,“ navrhl s mírnou nadějí v hlase.</p><p>„Obávám se, že už je to příliš dlouho, než aby to šlo zvrátit,“ zamumlal se zřetelnou stopou odevzdanosti, která Harryho nepříjemně bodla u srdce.</p><p>Odevzdaný asi-Snape byl pro něj něco naprosto nepředstavitelného a dokázalo by mu to zbortit veškeré představy o celém světě. „Uvidíme,“ opáčil. „Stejně potřebujete léky i na jiné záležitosti. To mi připomíná, že na vás pak ještě sešlu pár diagnostických kouzel, abych zjistil, co přesně vám je.“</p><p>Pokrčil ramena. „Jak myslíte.“</p><p>„Čím jste se zabýval, než jste se dostal do té… nepříjemné situace?“ pokračoval v tázání a žaludek se mu sevřel očekáváním.</p><p>„Vyráběl jsem lektvary pro jednu lékárnu,“ odtušil hladce, „ale kvalit Severuse Snapea jsem nikdy nedosáhl.“</p><p>Zvedl hlavu v očekávání reakce, a kdyby měl svůj zrak, propaloval by ho očima. Takto jen ztraceně čekal, co druhý muž odpoví. Doufal, že ho nepoznal. Nechtěl, aby zjistil, kdo je jeho pravá totožnost. Byl příliš hrdý, než aby musel přiznat, že zrovna on se dostal až na dno, zvlášť před neznámým mladíkem.</p><p>„O něm jsem slyšel,“ promluvil Harry a horečně uvažoval. Došlo mu, že Snape nechce, aby ho poznal, a tím se mu jeho totožnost potvrdila. Dokázal si představit, že muž jako on už tak musel trpět tím, co se z něj stalo, a pokud by dal Harry najevo, že ví, s kým sedí u stolu, jistě by se cítil velmi ponížený. „Myslím, že se o něm zmiňoval lékouzelník, u kterého jsem se učil,“ řekl nakonec polopravdu, neboť na kurzu lékouzelnictví – potažmo jeho specializace – byla o mistru lektvarů skutečně řeč, „ale nikdy jsem ho neviděl.“ Poznal, že odpověděl správně ihned poté, co se napjatá ramena druhého muže uvolnila.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Šokující optimismus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Tak teď už to chápu,“ zamumlal Harry, když po večeři odvedl Severuse na pohovku a seslal na něj sérii diagnostických kouzel, jež druhý muž stoicky strpěl. „Bylo mi divné –“</p><p>„Co chápete?“ ozval se zmateně Severus, sedící rovně jako kdyby spolkl pravítko. Zmateně nakrčil čelo.</p><p>„Od chvíle, co jsem zjistil, že jste kouzelník –“</p><p>„Už nejsem kou –“</p><p>„– jsem přemýšlel, jak je možné, že jste onemocněl mudlovskou nemocí,“ vysvětloval Harry klidně, aniž by se nechal přerušit. „Kouzelníci obvykle netrpí na chřipky nebo zápaly plic, pokud není něco v nepořádku s magickým jádrem. A to vaše je fakt v mizerném stavu,“ oznámil mu s povzdechem. „Nicméně,“ pokračoval už veselejším tónem, „to není nic, s čím bych si s trochou trpělivosti neporadil.“</p><p>„Mám poškozené magické jádro?“ zeptal se ohromeně. Nikdy se lékouzelnictvím nezabýval více, než co se lektvarů týkalo, a o poškození magického jádra sice slyšel, ale pouze ve spojitosti s černou magií. Mladíkovo prohlášení jej proto zaujalo, ale zároveň také vyděsilo, ačkoliv si připustil, že to dávalo smysl. Kdyby neměl magické jádro poškozené, dokázal by se alespoň přemístit bez asistence.</p><p>„Mimo jiné,“ potvrdil Harry tiše, snaže se nespadnout do svého profesionálního hlasu, neboť zde opět postrádal oční kontakt, jenž by jeho slova dokázal změkčit. „Zřejmě jste poctivě bral lektvar i pilulky, které jsem vám nechal, takže jste se vyhnul zápalu plic, ale i přesto ho ještě pár dní musíte pít, aby se plíce uzdravily. Všiml jsem si, že kašel už téměř nemáte, takže to je na dobré cestě.“ Usmál se, ačkoliv to druhý muž nemohl vidět a posadil se k němu na gauč, nechávaje mezi nimi dostatečně velkou mezeru, aby se muž necítil stísněně.</p><p>„A dál?“ otázal se zaraženě. Nevěděl, co s rukama, tak si je propletl mezi sebou v klíně.</p><p>„Naražený loket, pár modřin, podvýživa,“ vyjmenovával, co zjistil, „to jsou ty jednoduché věci, které spraví drobná kouzla a dost jídla. Slepota a jádro jsou ty horší, které nějakou dobu zaberou.“ Mírně zaváhal. „Řekl bych, že ty poslední dvě záležitosti spolu souvisí. A jsem si celkem jistý, že magické jádro dokážu postupně… opravit. S tím zrakem si nejsem jistý, ale věřím, že s pomocí lektvarů by se vám mohl zrak vrátit alespoň částečně.“</p><p>„Máte širokou specializaci,“ podotkl Severus a v jeho hlase zazněla nedůvěra.</p><p>„Ani ne. Mám samozřejmě základy všeho, ale můj obor jsou otravy způsobené lektvary a bylinami. Navíc mám kamaráda na oddělení, které se zabývá zraněními způsobenými kouzelnými tvory, takže pro konzultaci nemusím chodit daleko.“</p><p>Severus silněji propletl prsty. Uvažoval, zda by mohla být skutečně naděje na jeho vyléčení nebo to má být opět jen další krutá hříčka osudu. Pokaždé, když se v jeho životě objevilo něco, co se tvářilo nadějně, byla jen otázka času, než se něco pokazilo a on skončil na dně. Upřímně by na něm tentokrát raději zůstal, než aby měl znovu cítit strmý pád. Nebyl si jist, zda by si tentokrát ještě zvládl udržet příčetnou mysl. Přesto ten hlas mladého muže působil jako záchranný maják, jenž se mu snažil ukázat osvětlenou cestu, a on velmi toužil po ní kráčet a nechat se vyvést alespoň z pomyslné tmy. Na slepotu si postupně zvykl, ačkoliv se s ní nesmířil, ale svou bezmocnost z hloubi duše nenáviděl.</p><p>„Víte,“ pokračoval Harry a opřel se do čalounění za sebou, „já vám nechci slibovat, že to zvládnu. Je možné, že to nedokážu. Úplně nejradši bych vás vzal do nemocnice, ale tak nějak si myslím, že byste se radši vrátil na ulici, než jít tam.“</p><p>„Jste chytrý,“ poznamenal suše.</p><p>„Možná spíš všímavý,“ opáčil a v duchu se uchechtl. Kdyby Snape věděl, proti komu sedí, radši by si překousl jazyk, než aby o něm řekl, že je chytrý. „Každopádně věřím, že jádro s postupem času vyléčit dokážu. Se zbytkem uvidíme.“ Zarazil se. „Pardon, síla zvyku,“ zamumlal omluvně a v duchu si za tu poznámku vyčinil.</p><p>„Nic se neděje,“ odpověděl ledabyle a zdvihl koutek v jakémsi kyselém úsměvu.</p><p>„To mě asi jen tak nepřejde, ale nemyslím tím nic špatného,“ vysvětlil ještě a Severus ho gestem ruky zarazil.</p><p>„V pořádku. Nechte to být.“</p><p>Harry se zazubil. „Fajn. Takže… jak se teď cítíte? Nejste už unavený? Myslím, že ten Životabudič už během chvíle vyprchá.“</p><p>„Máte vždycky tolik otázek?“ zabručel Severus, ale přistihl se, že je za tu neutuchající palbu rád. Líbila se mu melodičnost, která každé slovo mladého muže provázela, nesouc v sobě i každou jednotlivou emoci, díky které si mohl domyslet i pronesený význam. Slyšel v jeho slovech opravdový zájem a upřímnost, a ačkoliv tomu nerozuměl, přinášelo to do jeho nitra velmi příjemný pocit tepla, který se v něm rozléval až do konečků prstů. Zjistil, že by ten hlas mohl poslouchat donekonečna.</p><p>Harry se od srdce zasmál. „Ještě jsem pořádně nezačal. Dejte mi chvíli a bude vám drnčet hlava.“</p><p>„Začínám se bát,“ pronesl sarkasticky a povytáhl jedno obočí.</p><p>„To byste vážně měl,“ řekl zcela vážně, než v místnosti opět zaperlil jeho smích. „Ale teď bez legrace. Jak je vám?“</p><p>„Jsem unavený,“ připustil neochotně a proti své vůli zívl s rukou před ústy.</p><p>„Dobře. V tom případě navrhuji prohlídku domu nechat až na ráno. Odvedu vás do pokoje, dám vám lektvary a zbytek necháme na zítřek. Jen…“ Skousl si spodní ret, nevěda, jak načít téma, které předpokládal, že by mohlo být citlivé.</p><p>„Několik dalších otázek ještě má hlava unese,“ ubezpečil ho s pokrčením ramen.</p><p>„No, spíš se jedná o nabídku a prosbu,“ nadnesl nejistým hlasem.</p><p>Udržel klidný výraz, přesto se jeho srdce rozběhlo o něco rychleji. „Mluvte.“</p><p>„No… chtěl jsem vám nabídnout… Na oddělení máme několik pacientů, jejichž léčba není příliš úspěšná a jsou dlouhodobě v umělém spánku. I když spí, jejich tělesné funkce stále pokračují.“ Severus nakrčil zmateně čelo. „Myslím růst vlasů, vousů… a tak,“ upřesnil a lehce vydechl, když se druhý muž uvolnil. „Kdybyste chtěl, samozřejmě nevím, jak jste byl zvyklý dřív… Můžu vám zkrátit vlasy i vousy, případně i oholit úplně.“</p><p>Ani netušil, proč se při té nabídce cítil hloupě, ale kdo by se mu mohl divit, když seděl proti Snapeovi? Nikomu jinému by tu nabídku možná ani nenadnesl anebo by z toho neměl takový stres, ale vzpomínal si, že mistr lektvarů nikdy nebyl neoholen. Předpokládal proto, že by to mohl přijmout.</p><p>Severus si skousl spodní ret a přemýšlel. Samozřejmě že chtěl, vousy naprosto nenáviděl, nesnášel, jak svědí a neustále se musel kontrolovat, zda mu v nich nezůstalo nějaké jídlo, přesto zaváhal. Pokud mu dovolí, aby jej oholil a zkrátil mu vlasy, bude snadno poznatelný. Ale mladík tvrdil, že ho nikdy neviděl. Předpokládal, že pokud by lhal, v jeho hlase by poznal alespoň nějaké zaváhání. Zdráhavě proto souhlasil, a když Harry zamumlal příslušná kouzla, spokojeně si promnul holou bradu a neměl daleko ke vděčnému úsměvu.</p><p>„Děkuji,“ pronesl a nechal ve svém hlase protéct opravdový vděk. „A ta prosba?“</p><p>„Chtěl bych vidět vaše oči,“ řekl Harry tiše, zatímco se snažil uklidnit splašené srdce. Dokud byl muž před ním zarostlý, ještě si mohl nalhávat, že se ve svém úsudku spletl, nyní už však nebylo pochyb, že na jeho gauči skutečně sedí nefalšovaný Snape. „Chtěl bych vidět poškození.“</p><p>S mírně třesoucími prsty beze slova odvázal pásku a po hlubokém nádechu zdvihl víčka. Ucítil, jak se sedačka prohnula, jak se mladík zvedl, a zatajil dech, když ho obklopila ta opojná vůně, již cítil ze všeho okolo. Udržel se, nenasál ji, ale vnímal ji tak ostře, že se mu ruce v klíně roztřásly ještě více.</p><p>„Dotknu se vás,“ upozornil ho Harry potichu a Severus mu kývnutím dal svolení.</p><p>Teplé prsty jemně obkroužily jeho oči a on se přistihl, jak by je pod tím dotekem nejraději spokojeně přivřel. Jak už to bylo dlouho, co se jej někdo bez odporu tak důvěrně dotýkal? Mohlo to být sice jen z hlediska profesionálního zájmu, ale to na tom nic neměnilo. Bylo to neuvěřitelně příjemné, dokud se opět prsty nestáhly.</p><p>„Vidíte nějakou změnu?“ zeptal se Harry, když do jeho očí posvítil hůlkou.</p><p>„Ne,“ odpověděl mdlým hlasem.</p><p>„Myslel jsem si to. Vaše oči jsou úplně bílé, téměř není poznat, kde končí bělmo a začíná duhovka,“ informoval ho zaujatě. „Nikdy jsem nic takového neviděl.“ Zavrtěl hlavou a vložil mu pásku do rukou. „Je to zvláštní. Myslím, že budu muset nahlédnout do knih.“ Sledoval, jak si zakrývá nepotřebný zrak a položil otázku, u které si byl jist, že mu na ni neodpoví. „Víte, jaké zvíře vás pokousalo?“</p><p>„Merlinžel si to nepamatuji,“ odpověděl po chvilce váhání. Obával se, že kdyby prozradil, že se jednalo o Voldemortova hada, byl by až příliš blízko svého odhalení.</p><p>„Nevadí,“ opáčil Harry, „prostě něco vymyslíme.“</p><p>„Váš neuvěřitelný optimismus mě šokuje,“ řekl suše a znovu se zaposlouchal do zvonivého smíchu. Líbil se mu, byl tak krystalicky čistý, až mu to bralo dech.</p><p>„Bez toho by moje práce nestála za nic. Pojďte. Dovedu vás do ložnice.“ Jemně jej vzal za loket a Severus se bez odporu nechal vést.</p><p>Cítil se velmi unavený, lektvar již přestal působit a zdálo se mu, že usne za chůze, když v duchu počítal schody vedoucí do patra. „Je jich dvanáct?“ ujišťoval se.</p><p>„Ano,“ potvrdil Harry. „Tohle bude váš pokoj,“ sdělil mu a otevřel vstup. „Jsou to první dveře na pravé straně chodby. Další dveře vedou na záchod a třetí ke mně do ložnice. Na druhé straně chodby jsou ještě další dvě místnosti, ale ty bych nechal až na zítřek. Vidím, že jste unavený.“ Opatrně mu pomohl přes práh. „Je to vlastně pokoj pro hosty, není to žádný zázrak. Je tu jen postel s nočním stolkem a jedna malá skříňka. Obvykle tu nikdo déle než jednu noc nezůstává, takže je to vážně dost neosobní.“</p><p>„To je přece v pořádku,“ zarazil jeho omluvný tón a s unaveným výdechem se posadil na okraj postele.</p><p>„Zítra s tím něco vymyslíme, nějaké křeslo, stůl a skříň se sem rozhodně vejde.“ Mávl hůlkou a přivolal ze své šatny pyžamo, které nechal klesnout do rukou muže, po druhém mávnutí na noční stolek připlachtil lektvar, pilulka a sklenice vody.</p><p>„S tím si nedělejte starosti,“ začal Severus, ale Harry ho odbyl.</p><p>„Nechte to na mně, ano?“ Pomalu vyšel ke dveřím, ale ještě se otočil. „Teď mi to došlo. Stále neznám vaše jméno.“</p><p>„Není důležité,“ zachraptěl s hlavou skloněnou.</p><p>„Nějak vám říkat musím,“ namítl Harry, „přece vám nebudu říkat Hej, ty.“</p><p>„Pravda,“ odpověděl rozvážně a napřímil se. „Tobias.“</p><p>Harry se pro sebe ušklíbl, ale čekal, že mu své jméno neprozradí. Severusů asi po Británii moc nepobíhalo. Naproti tomu jeho vlastní jméno bylo až příliš známé, než aby riskoval, že ho Snape pozná a uteče.</p><p>„Danny,“ představil se prvním jménem, které ho napadlo. Vrátil se k němu a natáhl ruku, lehce se otíraje o jeho vlastní pravačku. Usmál se, když ucítil pevný stisk. „Pokud by vám to nevadilo, navrhuji tykání. Vím, že jako mladší bych neměl, ale… Budeme tu spolu nějakou dobu bydlet. Mohlo by to být snadnější.“ V duchu se okřikl. Jak si mohl dovolit Snapeovi navrhnout tykání? Ale už se stalo, jeho ústa opět byla rychlejší než hlava.</p><p>„Souhlasím,“ odvětil a koutek se mu zvedl v naznačení úsměvu, který zmizel tak rychle, jako se tam objevil.</p><p>„Bezva. Uvidíme se ráno.“</p><p>„Vím, že to jméno není pravé, ale chápu to,“ ozval se ještě Severus tiše.</p><p>Harry se opřel o zárubeň. „To ani to tvé. A taky to akceptuji. Dobrou noc, Tobiasi.“</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zalití tepla z perlivého smíchu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
…tři, čtyři, pět… počítal Severus v duchu kroky. Pod konečky prstů vnímal zdrsněnou strukturu stěny a snažil se dostat do obývacího pokoje. …šest, sedm –</p><p>„Stop,“ zarazil ho Harry tiše, aby ho nepolekal, ale dostatečně nahlas, aby jej zaregistroval. „Před sebou máš polici ve výši očí. Ještě krok a narazíš do ní.“</p><p>„Tak znovu,“ povzdechl si, otočil se, odpočítal stejný počet kroků a odhodlaně učinil další pokus. …sedm, krok doprava, ruku k obličeji, nahmatat polici, nic neshodit, osm, konec police, devět, zeď, studená zárubeň, deset. Zhluboka se nadechl s pocitem uspokojení a vrátil se zase na začátek. Když si byl po pátém pokusu jist, odvážil se vstoupit.</p><p>„Pozor, pohovka,“ upozornil ho Harry a Severus natáhl ruce před sebe, aby ji nahmatal. Zde neměl zeď, díky které by se dokázal orientovat v prostoru, proto si připadal zvlášť nemotorný. Naštěstí byla jeho analytická část mysli naprosto v pořádku, proto neměl příliš problém si zapamatovat počty kroků, aby se někam mohl dostat, avšak nových informací bylo tolik, že se mu počty slévaly po celém dopoledni dohromady.</p><p>Příliš mu nepomáhala ani únava po noci strávené převážně neklidným polospánkem. Nebyl zvyklý nocovat v teple, tichu, v měkké posteli a pod hřejivou přikrývkou. Cizí prostředí, nové vjemy a adrenalin z prožitého dne jej vyčerpaly natolik, že paradoxně nemohl usnout. V hlavě se mu stále přehrávaly útržky posledních hodin a měl dojem, že se mu rozskočí hlava na milion kousků.</p><p>Potíže upadnout do osvěžujícího spánku mu činila i nedůvěra a léta strávená se smysly v pohotovosti. Uvědomoval si, že zřejmě udělal největší hloupost ve svém životě – pokud by vynechal vstup do služeb Pána zla –, neboť tak rychle podlehl nabídce lákavého pohodlí. Toho mladého muže vůbec neznal, a přesto se dobrovolně nechal odvést do jeho domu, který je Merlinvíkde, aniž by nad tím přemýšlel.</p><p>Vždyť – co když lže? Co když se za lékouzelníka jen vydává? Jeho hlas mu byl povědomý, klidně by mohl být jedním ze Smrtijedů. Neřekl mu pravé jméno, což mu zazlívat nemohl, ale přesto to v něm vyvolávalo množství otázek. Co ten tajemný Danny skrývá, že se mu nepředstavil? Možná jen, stejně jako on, nechtěl vykládat na stůl všechny karty. Možná je synem nějakého Smrtijeda, snaží se od něj distancovat, a proto to mlžení. Možná mu tím jen naznačil, že mu také příliš nevěří. Možná se v noci přikrade a zabije jej. Příliš mnoho teorií, ze kterých se mu točila hlava.</p><p>Doufal, že si v mysli vykresluje zbytečně scénáře přitažené za vlasy. Vždyť mu neudělal nic špatného, naopak, věnoval mu to, čeho si Severus nadevše cenil, dokud měl ještě svůj život v rukách –  část svého soukromí. Učinil něco, co by on sám nikdy pro neznámého člověka – a pravděpodobně ani pro známého – neudělal, pokud by z toho neplynul benefit i pro něj. Ovšem co by mohl mladík žádat na oplátku zrovna od něj? Byl nepoužitelná troska bez ničeho.  </p><p>„Kam teď?“ zeptal se a otočil hlavu směrem, ze kterého slyšel hlas naposledy.</p><p>„To záleží, kam chceš jít,“ odpověděl Harry nenuceně. „Osobně si myslím, že by sis měl odpočinout a sednout si ke mně na pohovku. Od rána se tu učíš orientovat, ale nemá smysl se přepínat víc, než sneseš.“</p><p>„Jsem v pořádku,“ namítl nepřesvědčivě a snažil se ignorovat bolest hlavy, která se vytrvale hlásila o pozornost.</p><p>„Samozřejmě,“ souhlasil pobaveně, „ale já na tom trvám. Takže, gauč máš pod rukama a věřím, že najdeš tu část, na které se sedí.“</p><p>Chvilku hodnotil tón hlasu a překvapilo ho, že v něm nenašel ani špetku sarkasmu nebo uštěpačnosti. Opatrně pohovku obešel a posadil se. Okamžitě ucítil, jak se mu úleva rozlévá do celého těla. „Možná… malá pauza nebude úplně od věci,“ připustil neochotně a ruce položil volně do klína.</p><p>„Tobiasi, není kam spěchat,“ prohlásil uklidňujícím tónem. „Mám teď dva dny volno. Za tu dobu se zorientuješ aspoň v určité části domu. Pak se k tomu postupně přidají další.“ Uvelebil se pohodlněji a zabořil si hlavu do opěradla gauče. Nohy si vytáhl nahoru a objal si kolena. „Už teď děláš pokroky. Z pokoje zvládáš sejít dolů, trefíš do koupelny a do obýváku, aniž by ses o něco přerazil. Za dopoledne je to úspěch.“</p><p>„Nechci tě zdržovat,“ opáčil s pokrčením ramen. Povzbudivá slova jej příjemně zahřála v nitru, přesto jej neuspokojila. Cítil se neohrabaně a méněcenně.</p><p>„Neblázni,“ zasmál se Harry. „Stejně nemám nic na práci. Seděl bych na gauči, jako sedím teď, a možná bych si pustil televizi.“</p><p>„Neměl bys spíš svůj volný čas trávit s přáteli nebo s rodinou?“ zeptal se tiše.</p><p>Harry dlouho mlčel. Rodinu neměl, rodiče zabil Voldemort, když mu byl sotva rok, kmotra zabila Bellatrix Lestrangeová. S mudlovskou částí příbuzných se nestýkal, od jeho plnoletosti si už neposílali ani přání k Vánocům. A přátelé… Hermiona se provdala za Viktora Kruma a obvykle s ním cestovala po světě při jeho famfrpálové kariéře. Neviděl ji aspoň půl roku.</p><p>Ron se stal bystrozorem a v práci měl stejně šílené směny jako on sám. Vídávali se většinou jen v těch případech, kdy za ním zrzek přišel služebně, což se stávalo jen zřídkakdy. Nedokázal si vzpomenout, kdy si dokázali najít společný večer, aby zašli někam poklábosit nad skleničkou něčeho dobrého.</p><p>Ginny se nepřenesla přes jejich rozchod. Nedokázala mu odpustit, že na něj téměř rok čekala zbytečně. Co na tom, že tělu nešlo poručit, to by skousnout dokázala, ale to, že jí za celou dobu, kdy hledal viteály, nedal vědět ani v náznaku, že jejich vztah pro něj nemá budoucnost, mu měla za zlé. Nenechala si vysvětlit, že to tehdy ještě netušil, natož aby měl myšlenky na romantické soužití. Po rozpadu jejich vztahu vstoupila do Holyheadských Harpyjí a rozhodla se věnovat famfrpálu.</p><p>Nejužší styky po válce udržoval s Georgem Weasleym, kvůli jejich smutku po ztrátě nejbližších spolu dokázali najít společné téma. V náruči toho druhého mohli alespoň malý prchavý okamžik zapomenout na svá trápení, aniž by ztráceli čas a energii na hovory, jež byly zbytečné. George ztratil své dvojče, bylo to, jako by přišel o část sebe samého, ale netoužil ze sebe žal ventilovat mluvením. Harry ho chápal, sám o mrtvých hovořit nechtěl, proto jim jejich mlčenlivé přátelství s občasnou výhodou pomáhalo. Avšak i ta počáteční vášeň, či spíše touha po uvolnění, postupně vychladla a jejich schůzky ztratily na pravidelnosti. Pomyslel si, že by možná nebylo špatné se s ním zase vidět. Byl si jist, že by jim společné upuštění stresového ventilu mohlo přijít k duhu.</p><p>„Je to složité,“ zamumlal nakonec, když pocítil osten osamělosti. „Rodiče nemám a přátelé bydlí dost daleko, než abychom se mohli nějak pravidelně scházet.“</p><p>Severusovi neušel trpký tón, kterým slova pronášel, ale netušil, co by měl odpovědět. Nikdy nevynikal v utěšování jiných, naopak, většinou to byl spíš on, kdo útěchu potřeboval, avšak nedostávalo se mu jí. Ani v dobách, kdy měl ke své matce blízko, za ní příliš nechodil se svými problémy. Měla jich sama dost – atmosféra v jejich domě byla bouřlivá, neobešla se bez alkoholového oparu u otce a fyzického násilí z jeho strany. A poté, co se s nimi přestal stýkat – z části proto, aby otci neposkytoval podněty k matčinu ubližování –, už neměl nikoho.</p><p>Lily s ním přestala mluvit, zahodila jejich silné dlouholeté přátelství kvůli jedné mizerné nadávce pronesené ve zlosti. Ani omluvy nepomohly, nechala ho stát před obrazem nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Nedbala jeho proseb ani slz, dala přednost Potterovi. A on, i přes nenávist, jíž k Jamesovi pociťoval, přesto chránil jeho syna a byl ochoten pro něj zemřít. Tehdy si myslel, že jeho mizerný život konečně skončí, místo toho zjistil, jak šeredně se mýlil. Teprve začal. A nyní seděl vedle mladíka, o němž nevěděl zhola nic, kromě jeho zaměstnání, a cítil z něj smutek. A neměl tušení, jak se zachovat.</p><p>Naštěstí toho byl ušetřen, neboť Harry se okamžitě vzpamatoval. „No, na tom nesejde. Dostal jsem nápad, možná by se ti mohl zamlouvat.“ Po smutku nebylo ani památky, v hlase prokvétal optimismus.</p><p>Severus se trochu uvolnil, ale přesto stále seděl, jako kdyby spolkl pravítko. „Poslouchám,“ řekl opatrně, neboť měl trochu obavu z toho, co by mu mladík mohl navrhnout.</p><p>Harry se nad jeho nejistotou pousmál. „K léčbě tvého magického jádra budeme potřebovat několik lektvarů. Nejsou běžné, proto je doma nemám a v nemocnici sice některé najdu, ale… asi se mi úplně nechce vysvětlovat, na co si je beru.“</p><p>„Rozumím,“ opáčil s jasně patrnou vděčností. Konečně se opřel a prsty jedné ruky pohladil měkké čalounění, zkoumaje jeho strukturu.</p><p>„Má světle šedou barvu,“ zamumlal mimoděk Harry, ale pak už pokračoval se svým návrhem: „Byl bych radši, kdybych ty lektvary vařil doma, aniž by se mi u toho někdo díval pod ruce. A…“ Zamyslel se nad volbou dalších slov a mírně se napjal v očekávání, jak se bude druhý muž tvářit. „…byl bych rád, kdybys mi s tím pomohl, pokud budeš souhlasit.“</p><p>Ušklíbl se. „Jak by sis to představoval?“ Stiskl rty v hořké lince. „Nevidím. Nepoznám, jestli je lektvar ve správné kvalitě.“ Ta nabídka se mu zamlouvala, lektvary sice nebyl jeho koníček nebo něco, co by ho vyloženě naplňovalo, ale byl v nich skutečný mistr. Avšak nedokázal si představit, jak by je měl bez očí připravovat.</p><p>„No, myslel jsem, pro začátek… Předpokládám, že bys některé přísady mohl rozeznat podle typické vůně, některé i podle hmatu. Protože jsi vyráběl lektvary pro lékárnu, usuzuju, že jsi v nich mnohem lepší, než kdy budu já. A já poznám po vůni aspoň základní ingredience.“ Muž se váhavě usmál a Harrymu se ulevilo. Zazubil se. Podařilo se mu Severusovi věnovat pochvalu, aniž by se prozradil, dokonce z něj vyloudil úsměv. Kdo by z toho neměl radost? „Koneckonců, můžeme to později vyzkoušet.“</p><p>„To by nejspíše bylo vhodné. Nerad bych se spletl a způsobil výbuch,“ odvětil suše.</p><p><br/>
Harry si pomyslel, že to je věc, která se nikdy stát nemůže, ale byl zticha, i když představa, že by se role otočily, ho takřka rozesmála. „Tak se odpoledne koukneme do laboratoře. Můžeš drtit, lisovat, vymačkávat šťávu anebo udělat jinou přípravu, ke které není potřeba nůž, to mi pak hodně usnadní práci,“ nadnesl, pro jistotu ignoruje poznámku o výbuchu. „Nerad bych ti musel připevňovat prsty zpět,“ dodal a kousl se do jazyka. Opět z něj slova vyletěla rychleji, než se nad nimi zamyslel. „Pro –“</p><p>„Skutečně? Myslel jsem, že být bez prstů by mohla být zábava,“ utrousil sarkasticky, ale beze stopy nevole.</p><p>„Promiň, nedělám to schválně,“ řekl omluvně a pokrčil ramena. „Budeš to mít se mnou těžké,“ upozornil ho pobaveně.</p><p>„To asi my oba,“ odpověděl popravdě a Harry se uchechtl.</p><p>„Budeme se muset snažit, abychom se vzájemně nezabili,“ řekl pak vážně a shodil nohy ze sedačky, aby se na ně následně postavil. „Ale teď se půjdeme podívat do kuchyně. Nevím, jak moc dobře znáš mudlovské přístroje, ale já jsem zjistil, že některé jsou celkem přínosné. A protože nemůžeš kouzlit, řekl bych, že je dobře, že je mám, jinak by sis sotva nalil vodu.“</p><p>„Příliš mnoho jich neznám,“ odpověděl popravdě a stoupl si. V Bradavicích je nepotřeboval a ve svém domě také ne. Nezabránil slabému úsměvu, když ho dlaň vzala jemně pod loktem a obklopila ho Harryho vůně.</p><p>„Tak se seznámíte,“ zabroukal spokojeně a vedl ho do druhé části místnosti. „Všechno ti tu ukážu a vysvětlím. A zítra bys mohl zkusit udělat snídani, co ty na to? Aspoň budu vědět, že když budu v práci, tak tu neumřeš hlady a žízní.“</p><p>Severus vycítil jeho zkoumavý pohled a snažil si ho představit. Došlo mu, že vůbec neví, jak jeho hostitel vypadá a pocítil z toho mírnou frustraci, ačkoliv si uvědomil, že na tom stejně nezáleží. Třeba ho jednou uvidí, i když s takovým výsledkem nepočítal. Jedem byl zasažen před tak dlouhou dobou, že už nepředpokládal, že by někdy mohl žít jinak než jako slepý moták. Přesto ho ten neskutečný optimismus nakazil. Byl prodchnut do každého slova, které mladý muž vypustil z úst v takové míře, že se nedalo jinak, než doufat. A tak Severus doufal, i kdyby jen proto, aby tu pozitivitu mohl poslouchat dál. Natočil k němu hlavu, vnímal, že je u něj velmi blízko, takřka cítil teplo jeho těla na svém.</p><p>Polkl. „Snídani klidně připravím, ale varuji tě. Její konzumace je pouze na vlastní nebezpečí.“</p><p>Zalila ho vlna tepla z perlivého smíchu, který se ozval těsně vedle jeho ucha.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Léčivá bolest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Probudilo ho slabé zahučení. Nějakou dobu mu trvalo si uvědomit, že leží v posteli a ne na plesnivé matraci ve svém nalezeném přístřešku, avšak když mu vzpomínky na předchozí den zavířily myslí, uklidnil splašeně bijící srdce. Povolil ruce zaťaté do pokrývky a neznatelně si oddechl. Pomyslel si, že ten zvuk muselo značit použití letaxové sítě, otázkou ovšem zůstávalo, kterým směrem se její uživatel vydal.</p><p>Zaposlouchal se, a když k jeho uším dolehl tichý šramot, usoudil, že buď přišel někdo za Dannym na návštěvu anebo se on sám odněkud vrátil. Marně se zatoužil podívat na hodinky, aby věděl, kolik je hodin. Neměl možnost zjistit denní dobu podle venkovního světla, ani nevlastnil hůlku, kterou by mohl vyčarovat Tempus. Ne, že by se mu to podařilo, i kdyby ji měl – poškození magického jádra provozování kouzel vylučovalo.</p><p>Protáhl se, neboť pokud byl vzhůru jeho hostitel, byla jistě dobrá doba na to, aby vstal také. Po prožitém dni se cítil unavený jako spráskaný pes, uléhal s bolestí hlavy a měl dojem, že musel počítat kroky i během spánku. Pozitivní však bylo, že konečně spal, ačkoliv o osvěžujícím snění nemohla být řeč. Přesto si odpočinul alespoň trochu.</p><p>Den byl namáhavý, ale k večeru se již celkem orientoval alespoň v přízemí domu, byl schopen si dokonce uvařit čaj, aniž by k tomu potřeboval mladíkovu asistenci. Byl šťastný z každé maličkosti, jež se mu podařila, přesto nedokázal svou radost dát více najevo, než jen slabým pousmáním sevřenými rty. Stále se nedokázal úplně uvolnit, pořád Dannymu nevěřil zcela, i když neměl hmatatelný důvod ho z čehokoliv podezírat. Podezřelé však bylo už to, že si ho vzal k sobě domů, zvlášť ve stavu, v jakém se nalézal. Neustále čekal, že se objeví nějaký další důvod než jen pohostinnost a ochota pomáhat. Zůstával ve střehu, aniž by nad tím blíže přemýšlel. Byl tak zkrátka zvyklý.</p><p>Potěšilo ho, že ačkoliv se k přísadám do lektvarů nedostal celé roky, přesto jich zvládl po hmatu nebo po vůni poznat slušné množství. Bylo povznášející znovu cítit ty známé vůně, které mu dodávaly na pocitu jistoty, i když mu hned následně přinášely vzpomínky, kterak marně čekal dlouhé roky na místo učitele obrany proti černé magii. Ten rok, kdy ho konečně získal, zničil svou duši. Zabil Brumbála, jediného člověka, co mu kdy věřil. V té chvíli zůstal na světě skutečně sám. Pokaždé, když se stalo v jeho životě něco milého nebo příjemného, bylo to vyváženo hořkostí a smutkem. Počítal s tím i tentokrát, ačkoliv neměl ani ponětí, v jaké formě nastane.</p><p>Posadil se, pravou rukou nahmatal na nočním stolku pásku, již si převazoval oči. Ušklíbl se, intuice jej k tomu, aby ji nosil, navedla dobře. Předpokládal, že kdyby si někdo všiml jeho bílých očí, zřejmě by s křikem utekl. Překvapovalo ho, jak byl Danny klidný. Sice jako lékouzelník musel vidět spoustu různých škod a zranění způsobených neodborným zacházením s kouzly, přesto to musel být šokující pohled. Osobně byl rád, že to vidět nemusí. Bledé oči mu připomínaly bludičky, které ze srdce nenáviděl.</p><p>Když už ji držel v prstech, lehce zavadil ještě o jiný předmět, ve kterém po krátkém zkoumání poznal lektvar proti kašli. Jeho srdce se mimovolně rozbušilo a žaludek se stáhl nervozitou. Večer tam lahvičku neměl, znamenalo to tedy, že mu ji tam musel donést Danny. Sledoval ho, když spal? Proč? Nebo mu ji sem dopravil levitačním kouzlem? Představa, jak mladík stojí u postele a pozoruje jeho spánek, jej zneklidnila.</p><p>Znovu mu to ukazovalo, jak chatrné jsou jeho smysly, neboť dříve se nestávalo, aby někdo mohl vůbec vstoupit do stejné místnosti, aniž by ho probudil. Sebenepatrnější zvuk jej vždy dostal do střehu, avšak tentokrát se to nestalo. Měly ho vzbudit už otevírané dveře. Avšak stejně, jako ho běžně někdo okrádal v noci na ulici, ani zde neměl šanci zjistit, co se okolo něj dělo. Přisuzoval to vyčerpání, neboť usínal špatně a pomalu, a když se mu to konečně podařilo, podobalo se to spíše upadnutí do kómatu, avšak nepovažoval to za omluvu, jen sebou za to pohrdal. Změkl, polevil v ostražitosti, stal se snadnou kořistí.</p><p>Se zavrčením se rozhýbal, toporně se převlékl z nočního úboru do půjčeného oděvu a po rychlé hygieně ve vedlejší místnosti postupoval opatrně podél zdi, hledaje schody. Jak se k nim přibližoval, zvuky se staly hlasitějšími – slyšel rachocení nádobí a šoupání předmětů v kuchyni, stejně jako tiché kroky. Jeho smysly oblažila vůně čerstvé kávy a čaje a v té chvíli v duchu zaúpěl. Slíbil přece, že udělá snídani.</p><p>Zrychlil, jak se odvážil, odpočítal potřebný počet schodů a kroků, vyhnul se polici na chodbě, a neomylně došel ke zvukům, jež vydával jeho hostitel. Na chvilku se zastavil na pomyslném rozdělení místnosti a snažil se zaměřit, kde přesně se Danny nachází – nepřál si ho pozdravit do zdi. Mladík to však vyřešil za něj.</p><p>„Tobiasi, dobré ráno,“ řekl vesele, zatímco na lince připravoval tác s teplými nápoji. „Vzbudil jsem tě?“</p><p>„Dobré,“ odpověděl s ulehčením, neboť opravdu byl nasměrován správným směrem. „Ne, myslím, že ne.“ I kdyby ano, nepřiznal by to.</p><p>„Je ještě poměrně brzy, ale já jsem z těch směn v práci tak vytrénovaný, že se budím snad dřív než v létě ptáci. No, aspoň jsem se stavil na Příčné a něco koupil, abychom měli co snídat.“ Zazubil se a prohrábl si střapaté vlasy. Jedním švihnutím hůlky odlevitoval tác na stůl a na obličeji se mu objevil hravý výraz. „Uděláme snídani spolu, co ty na to?“</p><p>„Jak myslíš,“ odvětil s pokrčením ramen a opatrně se vydal blíže k němu. „Pokud mi důvěřuješ natolik, abych to tu všechno nezničil –“</p><p>„Nesmysl,“ odbyl ho Harry a chytil ho za paži, aby jej dovedl ke sporáku. „Máš rád volská oka?“</p><p>„Kdo ne?“ zeptal se s povytaženým obočím.</p><p>„Určitě nějaký nepřítel,“ zavrčel temně, načež ucítil Severusovo zachvění a rozesmál se. „Ještě, že ty je máš rád, proto tě za nepřítele nemusím považovat.“ Pustil jeho paži. „Nelekej se,“ upozornil ho a stoupl si za něj.</p><p>Severus ztuhl a rozšířil oči. Byl tak blízko, že cítil teplo sálající z jeho těla na svém a spolu s tou nevtíravou vůní to bylo tak příjemné, že se mu málem podlomily nohy. Harry podvlékl jednu ruku pod jeho paží, zapnul sporák a z něj se začala linout vůně rozpuštěného másla. Natáhl se vedle na linku a Severus si překvapeně všiml, že najednou drží v dlani vejce.</p><p>„Uvolni se,“ zašeptal Harry a zezadu mu chytil obě ruce, navedl ho, kde má rozbít vejce a společně jej přenesli na pánev, celkem čtyřikrát.</p><p>Lektvarista téměř nedýchal, jak byl z toho důvěrného gesta rozčarovaný. Něco takového se mu nestalo ani za dřívějšího života, zdálo se mu to tak intimní, že až ztrácel dech. Ale nemohl tvrdit, že by mu to bylo nepříjemné, naopak, držel se, aby se do těla za sebou neopřel. Neřekl ani slovo, společně dokončili snídani, vyklopili jídlo na talíře. Harry to pak s pečivem kouzlem přenesl na stůl.</p><p>„Promiň, jestli jsem si dovolil moc,“ zamumlal Harry, než se od něj odpojil, a zrudl.</p><p>Sám netušil, co ho to popadlo, vždyť to byl Snape, pro Merlina! A on si dovolil něco tak… důvěrného, jako kdyby byl jeho milencem! V duchu si nadával za své bezprostřední jednání, v posledních dnech jako kdyby si racionální část jeho myšlení vzala dovolenou. Ale když viděl, jak nerozhodně postává jen kousek od něj, úplně vypustil, o koho se jedná. Navíc zjišťoval, že mu je Snapeova přítomnost příjemná, alespoň zatím. Z jednoho a půl dne nemohl přesně posoudit, zda to mezi nimi bude fungovat, přesto věřil, že ano.</p><p>Muž postrádal to nesnesitelné chování, jež ze srdce nenáviděl, když ještě chodil do školy. Roky na ulici jej naučily zřejmě jakési pokoře. Uštěpačný tón téměř zmizel a i svým typickým sarkasmem příliš nehýřil. To však mohlo být způsobeno i opatrností, za pár dní by se mohl ten starý nesnesitelný netopýr klidně vrátit v plné parádě.</p><p>Ale na to myslet nechtěl, přestal přemýšlet nad budoucností, neboť v takových případech akorát propadal trudnomyslnosti, jelikož žádnou neviděl. Jeho představy, že bude mít rodinu, se zatím nenaplňovaly a nějaký partner, jenž by mu byl po boku, se taktéž stále neukázal. Zakázal si proto myslet na budoucí čas a zvykl si žít přítomností – možná proto jednal impulzivně, aniž by uvažoval nad důsledky svého jednání.</p><p>Chtěl mu ukázat, že ho nepovažuje za méněcenného jen proto, že nemůže kouzlit a přišel o zrak. Bylo mu jasné, že Snape už nemá své dřívější sebevědomí a toužil mu jej navrátit. Zřejmě proto ho objal a vedl mu ruce, aby uvařili snídani spolu. V té chvíli mu to připadalo správné a mocně si v duchu oddechl, když se muž mezi jeho pažemi uvolnil a nechal se vést.</p><p>Snape byl vyšší než on, proto se musel často naklánět, aby přes něj viděl, nezabránil tak některým dotekům, jež mohly vypadat jako důvěrnější, ačkoliv nic takového v hlavě neměl. Culení z toho, jak jej černé dlouhé vlasy šimraly na tváři, však bylo na jeho tváři téměř po celou dobu. Muž se nechal důvěřivě vést a Harryho to hřálo u srdce, přesto mu v mysli stále blikala varovná kontrolka. Musel dávat pozor, aby jej lektvarista neodhalil. V tom případě si byl jist, že by utekl dříve, než by dořekl své příjmení. Mrzelo ho, že se musel uchýlit ke lži, ale nedalo se to udělat jinak. Mistr lektvarů byl opravdu nemocný a potřeboval pomoci. Ale dokud nebyl uzdraven, nepotřeboval vědět, kdo ho léčí. Harry mu tak mohl splatit dluh, jenž vůči němu cítil za vše, co pro něj tak odvážně udělal.</p><p>„Doufám, že se nezlobíš,“ dodal ještě, když Snape mlčel, a s jistou dávkou nejistoty ho vzal pod loktem, aby jej dovedl ke stolu.</p><p>„Bylo to poněkud… nečekané,“ připustil Severus bezvýrazným hlasem, „ale ne… nepříjemné.“ Usadil se na židli a upřel svůj nevidomý pohled před sebe, kdy slyšel vrznutí druhé židle. „Pár infarktových stavů ještě asi přežiji,“ utrousil pak ještě, než ochutnal uvařenou snídani a zjemnil svou tvář nadzdvihnutím koutků.</p><p>„Bezva,“ odpověděl Harry vážně, načež se rozesmál.</p><p>Severus byl konsternovaný z toho, jak je Danny neskutečně pozitivní. Snad nikdo v jeho životě nebyl tak bezprostřední, jako tento mladík. Výjimkou by mohla být akorát Lily ještě v dobách, kdy spolu tvořili přátelský pár. Ale ta doba se zdála na míle vzdálená, vzpomínka na její krystalicky čistý smích bledla za vztekem, který způsobil. Mezi Zmijozely, se kterými pak měl nejdůvěrnější styky, potažmo mezi Smrtijedy, takovéto emoce nebyly. Smích byl jen jakýmsi druhem šílenství, slýchal ho pouze při nemístných situacích, jako když byl někdo mučen. Noční můry z šíleného vřískotu, nad nímž se nesl vysoký hlas smějící se Bellatrix Lestrangeové, jej navštěvovaly často, stejně tak chladný a vysoký smích Pána zla.</p><p>Smích Dannyho však byl úplně jiný, byl tak čistý a upřímný, až Severus cítil, jak jeho ledem obalené srdce taje a koutky se mu samovolně zvedají. Ten perlivý projev jako kdyby sám o sobě byl lékem – bolelo to, poslouchat čiré štěstí, jež z něj tryskalo. Záviděl mu ten optimistický pohled na svět, tu bezprostřednost a možná i jistou naivitu. Zároveň však byl jako desinfekce, jež napřed v ráně zaštípá, aby následně dokázala ulevit. Dannyho smích léčil, zaléval Severusovo nitro, obaloval jeho duši do hřejivé náruče a konejšil ji.</p><p>Překvapilo ho zjištění, že doufá, že jej bude moci poslouchat věčně. A pokud ne, pak zatoužil, aby ten smích bylo to poslední, co před smrtí uslyší. Potřásl nad tím hlavou. Takovéto myšlenky si dávno zakázal, ale tentokrát s tím nešlo nic dělat. Magické jádro nebylo v pořádku, jeho nitrobrana se stala prakticky nefunkční. Nedokázal skrýt myšlenky a pocity za pečlivě vystavěnou zeď. Pouze výcvik a sebeovládání v předchozích letech mu zajišťoval ještě nějakou emoční stabilitu.</p><p>„Nechtěl bys jít na procházku?“ navrhl Harry opatrně, když v prapodivném tichu dosnídali. „V Příčné jsem ti koupil i nějaké oblečení, které by ti mělo sedět.“ Zatvářil se omluvně. „Víš, myslím, že bys zatím neměl nikam chodit sám, abys pak trefil zpět, ale předpokládám, že se ti asi nebude chtít jen sedět doma.“</p><p>„To by bylo příjemné,“ souhlasil s kývnutím hlavy, avšak tvář se mu stáhla do ztrápené grimasy, „ale neměl jsi za mě utrácet. Muselo to –“</p><p>„Nech to být, Tobiasi,“ zarazil ho ostřeji, než původně chtěl. Tak rád by mu řekl, že utrácení peněz, kterých měl víc, než sám potřeboval na několik životů, považoval jen za sotva slabou splátku za to, co pro něj kdysi udělal on, ale nemohl. Zatím ne. „Zaplatíš mi prací. Budeš drtit tolik ingrediencí, že mě za to budeš nenávidět,“ řekl už jemněji.</p><p>„Dobře,“ odpověděl suše. „S tím asi dokážu žít.“<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Zkoušení trpělivosti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Začíná sněžit,“ poznamenal Harry, když spolu sestoupili tři schody před domem. Roztáhl široký deštník, pod nějž se pohodlně vešli oba a naznačil Severusovi, aby se jej chytil za paži. „Škoda, že není jaro. Ty stromy, co tu mám, sice moc před sluncem nechrání, ale když kvetou, tak nádherně voní.“</p><p>„Musí to být… příjemné,“ odtušil Severus, nevěda, jak na to prohlášení reagovat.</p><p>„No, tak třeba to zjistíš sám, pokud přede mnou dřív neutečeš,“ pronesl vesele a vykročil, aby se mohli ze zahrady dostat ven a vmísit do ulic. Nečekal na odpověď a pokračoval: „Ta páska je pro mudly začarovaná tak, jako kdybys měl na sobě sluneční brýle. Mudlovští slepci to tak nosí, říkal jsem si, že to bude přijatelnější.“ Povzdechl si. „Už tak na sebe vážeme zbytečnou pozornost, ale tohle je aspoň spolehlivě umlčí.“</p><p>„Pozornost? Jakou zbytečnou pozornost?“ zeptal se a mimovolně se napjal. Mohl by ho snad někdo poznat?</p><p>„No, někdy mi připadá, že mudlové s určitými názory zůstali viset někde ve středověku. Je až nechutné, jak se dokáží tvářit, když zahlédnou něco, co není… běžné nebo podle jejich měřítek normální,“ řekl kysele a mimovolně si vzpomněl na tetu Petúnii a strýce Vernona.</p><p>Ti dva byli typickým příkladem mudlů, o kterých mluvil. To, že je čaroděj, nedokázali skousnout, dokonce se z něj nejednou snažili jeho schopnosti dostat násilím, a to ještě před tím, než mu přišel dopis z Bradavic. A to byl tenkrát ještě malý kluk, který netušil, že jednou bude mít zájem o muže. Kdyby to bylo patrné už tehdy, byl si jist, že by se to z něj nesnažili vymlátit, nýbrž by se ho zbavili rovnou.</p><p>„Asi úplně nerozumím, co máš na mysli,“ poznamenal s pokrčením ramen, ale mírně se uvolnil.</p><p>„Není běžné, abys tu potkal dva muže, co spolu někam jdou pod jedním deštníkem a málem se drží za ruce,“ vysvětlil někam k mokrému chodníku.</p><p>„Můžu jít sám,“ navrhl pevným hlasem bez jediné emoce. Nechtěl se ho pouštět, bylo příjemné kráčet a nemuset před sebe natahovat ruce, aby do něčeho nevrazil, ale zároveň mu netoužil způsobit jakékoliv nepohodlí mezi sousedy.</p><p>Harry na něj zdvihl překvapený pohled. „Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel,“ ubezpečoval ho rychle a na důkaz svých slov na malou chvíli přikryl volnou rukou dlaň, jíž měl na svém předloktí. „Jen… jsem nechtěl, aby ses cítil nepříjemně. Mně jsou ty jejich pohledy ukradené, dávno jsem si zvykl… že úplně nezapadám, ale…“</p><p>„To je v pořádku, Danny,“ uklidnil ho tiše. „Já jejich pohledy nevidím, takže mě to nezajímá.“ Natočil k němu obličej a koutky zdvihl v úšklebku. „A pokud bude někdo drzý nebo se nevhodně tvářit, tak řekni. Sundám si pásku a nechám ho, aby se mi podíval do očí.“</p><p>„To zní jako dobrý plán,“ prohlásil Harry s úsměvem. „Doufám, že ho nebudeme muset vyzkoušet. Nerad bych měl u domu zástup lidí, co by se také chtěli podívat.“</p><p>Severus na chvilku zůstal zaraženě mlčet a jen se nechal vést po chodníku. Vnímal tichý dech muže vedle sebe, poslouchal mumraj okolo, který byl sice hlasitější, ale on jej téměř vytěsnil. Soustředil se jen na hlas vedle sebe, který působil jako léčivý balzám na jeho poraněnou duši. Pod nohama cítil vlhké listí a slyšel cákání a šumění vody z louží, jež rozrážela auta na silnici. Sem tam k jeho uším zalétl útržek rozhovoru lidí, co procházeli okolo, ale tak krátký, že jen sotva zachytil víc jak pár slov.</p><p>„Dnes mám asi problém chápat, co mi říkáš,“ přiznal Severus nakonec. „Buď mluvíš v hádankách anebo nemám poničené jen jádro, ale i mozek.“ Potřásl hlavou a nechal se odvést o krok vedle, domyslel si, že před nimi mohla být louže, již bylo třeba obejít. „Proč by se někdo chtěl nechat vyděsit mýma očima?“</p><p>„A proč by se měli děsit?“ nechápal Harry. „Vždyť jsou jen zvláštní, ale to neznamená, že vypadáš jako bludička nebo něco na ten způsob.“ Pousmál se. „Nikdy dřív jsem to neviděl a věřím, že by asi spousta lidí na tebe hleděla s rozpaky, ale… Děsivé to vážně není.“</p><p>Pomyslel si, že děsivé spíš dokázaly být ty černé, jež měl dříve. Pamatoval si, jak jimi dokázal zírat tak, že by jimi v momentě zvládl zabít deset lidí najednou. Snad nikdy neviděl ty černé oči milé, pouze tvrdé, ocelové, přesto hluboké, sršící nekonečnou inteligencí. Jen jednou je viděl projevit kladnou emoci. Ve chvíli, kdy umíral, byly jeho onyxy plné slz a náklonnosti, z myslánky pak pochopil, že náklonnost choval k jeho vlastní matce. Bylo uklidňující tehdy zjistit, že i takový muž, jako je Snape, umí cítit i něco jiného než nenávist, vztek a mrazivou netečnost.</p><p>Po letech strávených na ulici se však Snape naučil – ačkoliv Harry nepředpokládal, že dobrovolně – alespoň nějaké pocity ventilovat. Dříve by nevěřil tomu, že ho uvidí se usmívat jinak, než jízlivě nebo pohrdavě. A zjistil, že ten drobný úsměv ze sotva zdvižených koutků mu imponuje, dělalo mu dobře, když ho na něm viděl. Z toho sklepního netopýra, jakým dříve býval, to najednou udělalo o mnoho lidštější bytost.</p><p>„Budu ti muset věřit,“ řekl tiše a cukl sebou, když mu na tlejícím listí podjela noha. Zavrávoral a chytil se Harryho pevněji, čímž se nakonec zakymáceli oba, ale neupadli.</p><p>„V pořádku?“ zeptal se Harry, sotva zadržuje smích ihned poté, co se srovnali. V mysli se mu vykreslila představa, kterak oba padají na zadek a kdovíproč mu to přišlo vtipné.</p><p>„Ano,“ ubezpečil ho Severus kysele. Nenáviděl tu bezbrannost, kterou cítil. Kdyby měl svůj zrak v pořádku, mohl by si všimnout, že má pod nohama něco, co klouže. Danny ho sice vedl svědomitě a on mu věřil, že ho nenechá do ničeho narazit, přesto byl nejistý, když kráčel neznámými místy.</p><p>Harry se na něj zamyšleně podíval a odhrnul si vlasy z čela, kam mu je nenechavý vítr pořád házel. „Proč vlastně nemáš hůlku?“</p><p>„Zlomila se,“ odpověděl se špatně skrývanou bolestí v hlase. Pro kouzelníka byla vždy rána, když o svou hůlku přišel – bylo to, jako kdyby mu někdo uřízl kus vlastního těla. Chyběla mu, tolik let mu věrně sloužila, až o ni přišel, když na ni spadl při své chabé obraně před Nagini.</p><p>„Myslel jsem slepeckou hůl,“ upřesnil a potlačil nutkání druhého muže obejmout. Ta lítost, kterou byla jeho slova protknuta, ho citelně zasáhla. Vzpomínal si na to, jak špatně nesl zničení té své, ačkoliv Hermioně tehdy tvrdil, že se o nic nejedná. „Víš, takovou tu bílou, dlouhou. Vím, že mudlovští slepci ji používají, aby před sebou mohli odhalit překážky.“</p><p>„Ach.“ Připadal si jako idiot, mělo mu to dojít. Mladík nepokládal netaktní otázky. „Vlastně nevím. Nevěděl jsem, kde bych ji měl získat. Pak jsem si asi zvykl na život bez ní.“ Mírně se ušklíbl. „Pokud mě ale všude budeš vodit, tak za pár dní polevím v opatrnosti a nezvládnu ani dva kroky, aniž bych si nerozbil hlavu.“</p><p>Harry ztuhl a zastavil se v polovině kroku. „Promiň. Nechtěl jsem, aby ses cítil nepříjemně.“</p><p>Začal se odtahovat a v duchu si vyčinil. Vždyť to měl, pro Merlina, čekat. Co si myslel? To, že se mu Snape představil pod jménem svého otce, přece neznamenalo, že to byl někdo jiný. Měl si uvědomit, že člověk, který dlouhá léta trávil život tím, že okolo sebe budoval neprostupnou hradbu, jím také zůstane. Nemohl očekávat, že Snape bude snášet s radostí jakékoliv projevy… čeho vlastně? Nemohl to nazvat náklonností, jen se chtěl zachovat mile a pomoci mu. Zdálo se mu jednodušší ho prostě vést, než ho nechat tápat, narážet a zakopávat o odpadky na zemi.</p><p>„Necítím,“ řekl Severus tiše a stiskl jeho zápěstí.</p><p>Vnímal, jak se na něj zaměřil pohled mladíka, ale hlavu k němu neotočil. Proklínal sám sebe za to, že nepřemýšlel nad svými slovy. Myslel to jen jako rýpnutí, které nemělo skrytý význam. Byl vděčný za to, že ho Danny vedl a nenechal jej upadnout, ale nevěděl, jak to dát najevo. Jeho srdce se tetelilo, když se mohl opírat o jeho předloktí a konečky prstů občas zavadit o chladnou kůži na zápěstí. Bylo to pro něj něco nového, tak dlouho se ho nikdo nedotýkal, že si teď každý dotek zatraceně užíval. A ve chvíli, kdy se začal odtahovat, se mu srdce rozbušilo z představy, že by snad o tu možnost mohl přijít a měl by opět kráčet sám. Zoufale nechtěl, proto polkl svou hrdost a zastavil ho.</p><p>„Jsi si jistý?“ zeptal se Harry neutrálním hlasem, ze kterého Severuse bodlo u žaludku.</p><p>Urazil ho? Nebo se ho dotkl? U Salazara, potřeboval na něj vidět, vědět, jak se tváří, zahledět se do očí barvy… jakou má vlastně Danny barvu očí? Jak měl zjistit reakci, když na něj neviděl a Danny do svého hlasu nepustil žádné emoce? Z ničeho nic ten hlas působil tak chladně, až se málem zapotácel. Znělo to jako švihnutí bičem, postrádal tu otevřenost, se kterou k němu obvykle hovořil. Obrátil se k němu, srdce mu zběsile tlouklo a namáhavě polkl, stále drže jeho zápěstí ve svých prstech v obavě, že by mu mohl zmizet.</p><p>„Naprosto,“ ubezpečil ho Severus a pokusil se o jakýsi vlažný úsměv. „Nemyslel jsem to… jak to vyznělo.“ V duchu si rval vlasy. To prostě nedokáže vyslovit jednoduchou omluvu?</p><p>„Dobře,“ odtušil Harry. „Víš, jsem v téhle situaci poprvé. Neznám tebe, ty neznáš mě. Je mi jasné, že to nebude jednoduché. Ale já nevím, co se ti honí v hlavě. A oba silně postrádáme oční kontakt, který by nám napověděl, jak svá slova myslíme.“ Zhluboka se nadechl a vložil do svého hlasu stopu naléhavosti. „Tobiasi, já vím, že mi nevěříš. Nedivím se ti. Ale jsem si jist, že časem ti ukážu, že mi věřit můžeš. Do té doby bych ale ocenil, kdybys byl trochu sdílnější, co se tvých… pocitů týče.“</p><p>„Já se pokusím,“ slíbil tiše. „Nejsem příliš zvyklý s někým mluvit, zvlášť o svých myšlenkách a pocitech.“</p><p>„Já po tobě nechci žádné tajemství, pro Merlina,“ zasmál se Harry a Severus cítil, jak pomalu taje. To už byl ten Danny, se kterým se seznámil. „Jen chci, abys byl upřímný a řekl mi narovinu, když ti bude něco vadit. Je to přijatelné?“</p><p>„Ano,“ odpověděl. Kdovíproč si připadal jako školák na hruškách, přitom k tomu neměl důvod.</p><p>„Děkuju.“ Zazubil se. „Tak teď bych ocenil, kdybys trochu povolil moje zápěstí, už docela solidně modrá.“ Severus s omluvou poplašeně uvolnil stisk a chtěl ruku stáhnout úplně, ale Harry ho místo toho chytil za dlaň. Přestalo sněžit, deštník schoval do kouzlem zvětšené kapsy a zamyšleně se na druhého muže podíval. „Cítíš se na přemístění?“</p><p>„Nevím,“ přiznal s pokrčením ramen.</p><p>„Tak to zjistíme, chci tě někam vzít,“ řekl zvesela, stiskl jeho dlaň pevněji a o malý okamžik později už na chodníku zůstaly jen čtyři neznatelné stopy, jež zmizely pod navátým listím.</p><p>Žaludek se Severusovi mírně zhoupl, ale tentokrát už nepociťoval naléhavou potřebu zvracet. Přesto ho následoval na roztřesených nohách hned poté, co se mladík ujistil, že je v pořádku. Jejich ruce zůstaly spojené a jemu to vůbec nepřekáželo, naopak, když ho pustil a ruce mu nasměroval před sebe na kus jakéhosi železa, bodl ho nevysvětlitelný pocit ztráty.</p><p>„Hned jsem zpět,“ ujistil ho Harry, a než se Severus stačil otočit za jeho hlasem, slyšel už jen spěšné vzdalující se kroky.</p><p>Na malou chvíli ho obestřela slabá panika. Kam šel? Kde ho nechal? Vrátí se? <em>Vrať se, pro Merlina!</em> Ledový kus železa, kterého se držel, jako kdyby vysílal mrazivé jehličky až k jeho nitru, kde jimi obaloval rozechvělou duši. Bál se, že ho vzal na cizí místo a rozhodl se ho tu nechat, neměl daleko k tomu, aby se roztřásl, avšak sám netušil, zda zimou nebo obavami. Lehce ohmatal nejbližší okolí a zjistil, že stojí u nějakého zábradlí. Silný vítr pohazoval s jeho vlasy sem a tam, jednotlivé prameny mu padaly do obličeje a domyslel si, že musí být někde vysoko. Nohy pevně zarazil do země. Co kdyby udělal krok špatně a někam spadl? Z hlubin pod sebou slyšel nejasný hluk, který ani svým zbystřeným sluchem nedokázal nikam zařadit. Kam ho to, zatraceně, vzal?</p><p>Zdálo se mu, že tam stojí sám už celé věky, zběsile doufaje, že se vrátí. Dech se mu zrychlil a zkrátil, srdce nekontrolovaně bušilo, ale Danny stále nešel. Zatínal ruce do zábradlí tak silně, až mu zbělely klouby, kousal se do vnitřku tváří, aby ze sebe nevydal jediný zvuk. Odolával pokušení na něj zavolat, nechtěl se ztrapnit a ukázat svou obavu. Nehodlal ze sebe udělat ustrašeného zbabělce, ačkoliv čím delší ten čas byl, tím těžší bylo se udržet.</p><p>Nakonec to už nedokázal vydržet, nervozita vybičovala adrenalin na maximum. Otočil se ve chvíli, kdy se kroky opět ozvaly a přibližovaly se.</p><p>„Danny?“ zachraptěl obezřetně.</p><p>„Moc mě to mrzí, Tobiasi,“ omlouval se a hlas měl opravdu zkroušený. Sáhl po jedné z jeho rukou a vtiskl mu do dlaně papírový kelímek s horkým nápojem. „Opatrně, ať se nespálíš.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Byl jsem koupit punč, je tu stánek, odsud sotva dvacet kroků, ale byli přede mnou lidi. Nechtěl jsem tě znepokojit,“ pokračoval nejistě. Všiml si Severusova vyděšeného pohledu, a i když byl pryč sotva pět minut, až v té chvíli si uvědomil, že to druhému muži muselo připadat mnohem delší.</p><p>„Nic se nestalo,“ vydechl a obemkl okolo hřejivého kelímku i druhou ruku. Byla to příjemná změna oproti ledovému kovu. „Jen… mi příště, prosím, aspoň řekni, kde jsme.“</p><p>„Vůbec mi to nedošlo,“ zahučel nešťastně a postavil se vedle něj, lokty opřel o zábradlí, dívaje se dopředu. „Myslím, že budu zkouška tvé trpělivosti.“</p><p>Severus opatrně ochutnal nápoj a pousmál se nad jeho sladkou chutí. „To zvládnu,“ ujistil ho a stejně jako on se opřel.</p><p>„Chodím sem rád,“ přiznal Harry pomalu po chvilce ticha. „Je tu půlkruhová vyhlídka na mudlovský Londýn. Okolo jsou i lavičky, ze kterých se dá dívat, ale jsou teď dost mokré. My jsme schovaní za stromem, je to celkem bezpečné místo na přemístění.“ Usmál se a napil zchladlého punče. „Nejradši to tu mám za silného větru. Mám pak skoro pocit, že letím na koštěti.“</p><p>„Rád létáš?“ zeptal se Severus. Potřeboval více jeho medového hlasu, a ačkoliv zrovna tento koníček nechápal, byl ochoten slyšet z těch úst cokoliv.</p><p>„Moc,“ přitakal a povzdechl si. „Zbožňuji ten pocit svobody, když letíš, vítr tě šlehá do obličeje a ty jsi tak vysoko, že lidé a starosti jsou menší než tečka za větou. Jenže na to nemám čas.“ Po očku se zadíval na lektvaristu vedle sebe a vzpomněl si, jak v prvním ročníku soudcoval jejich zápas ve famfrpálu. Nemohl si vybavit, jestli ho ještě někdy později viděl na koštěti, ale díky tomu zápasu věděl, že to umí. „A co ty? Umíš létat?“ zeptal se zvědavě, i když odpověď znal.</p><p>„Umím, ale létání není něco, v čem bych pěstoval zálibu,“ odpověděl a zlehka se ušklíbl. Famfrpál považoval vůbec za ztrátu času, navíc, pokaždé když si na něj vzpomněl, před očima se mu ukázal James Potter se svým arogantním úsměvem, do kterého mu chtěl šlápnout. A o několik let později se mu tím připomínal i druhý, mladší Potter, ačkoliv si sám pro sebe kysele přiznal, že ten ho neiritoval tolik. „Pokud jsem měl na výběr, volil jsem jiný způsob cestování.“</p><p>„Škoda, že ti nikdo neukázal, jak může být létání krásné,“ zamumlal Harry, dopil punč a všiml si, že Severus má ten svůj také vypitý.</p><p>Natáhl se pro kelímek, prsty se zlehka otřel o hřbet jeho dlaně a ucítil, jak se muž pod dotekem zachvěl a otočil k němu hlavu. Téměř zoufale zavyl, postrádaje možnost se mu podívat do očí. Přál si vidět emoce, které by se v nich odrážely, dávajíce mu najevo, jestli to, co dělá, je správné. Pak si však uvědomil, že je to jeho jediné štěstí a srdce mu pokleslo. Sbalil kelímky, uchopil bledé zkřehlé prsty do svých. Vážně se na jeho tváři mihl slabý úsměv? Nebyl si jist, ale přesto věřil, že se koutky sevřených rtů skutečně prohnuly směrem nahoru. Kdovíproč se mu v hrudi rozlil hřejivý pocit.</p><p>„Třeseš se. Vrátíme se do tepla.“ Počkal, až přikývne, než je přemístil zpět před dům.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dychtivost spojená s očekáváním</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>„Tak jo,“ ozval se Harry a odhodlaně zaklapl tlustou knihu o kouzelných bylinách. Vedle něj se ještě povalovaly další dvě – jedna o běžných a neobvyklých nemocech po pokousání kouzelnými tvory a jedna o nezvyklých a inovativních způsobech použití běžných ingrediencí. „Myslím, že základ mám.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ano?“ opáčil Severus klidně, ale srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dannyho slova přišla zničehonic a on je nečekal, navíc zamyšlenost jeho hlasu propůjčila neobvyklou hloubku a odhalila zase další tóninu jeho sametovosti. Připadal si neschopně a nevyužitě, když vedle něj seděl na pohovce a jen občas odpověděl na nějakou otázku, pokud se s ním mladík domlouval na určité přísadě. Toužil něco dělat – nějak se podílet – a ne jen nečinně posedávat a nechat mysl, aby bloudila pochmurnými myšlenkami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„No, uvidíme, co z toho vznikne,“ zamumlal a pohlédl na seznam ingrediencí, jenž si vypsal. „Zítra se budu muset stavit pro nějaké přísady, co tu nemám, ty vzácnější obvykle na běžné používání nepotřebuju.“ Vzhlédl k Severusovi a pousmál se nad jeho tázavým výrazem. „Dračí krev, pyl z popelavky, vílí prach a kůži z denivky tady fakt nemám.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Naštěstí jsou to poměrně dostupné přísady, i když jsou vzácné,“ odtušil Severus klidně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„To ano. Roh z muchlorohého chropotala budu muset objednat,“ pokračoval tiše, jako kdyby spíše mluvil sám k sobě, poklepávaje si brkem na spodní ret. „Škarolístek bych tu měl mít, tobolky škrtidubu taky…“ Prohrábl si věčně rozcuchané vlasy a protáhl se. „Nudit se nebudeš, teda aspoň doufám.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Věřím, že ne,“ opáčil tiše. „Pokud mi tady toho necháš dost na přípravu, rád se toho ujmu.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„To je dobře, ušetří to spoustu času. Pojď, ukážu ti, kde co najdeš.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se zívnutím se postavil na nohy a počkal, až se zvedne i Severus. Cítil se unavený a nemohl se dočkat, až si bude moci lehnout. Sice přes den nedělali nic náročného – Severus se dál učil orientovat v domě a Harry ho kontroloval během probírání se informací v knihách – přesto se cítil unavený jako kotě. Předchozí dva dny byly psychicky velmi náročné – přece jen, jak často si běžný člověk bere domů svého bývalého profesora lektvarů, nadto slepého?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Myslím, že ti to nechám na kuchyňském stole,“ rozhodl najednou a vytáhl z kapsy hůlku. Přivolávacím kouzlem nechal na dřevěnou desku doplachtit několik velkých láhví a nasměroval k nim druhého muže, aby se v nich mohl zorientovat. Nasadil omluvný tón. „V laboratoři se nevyznáš a já bych nechtěl, aby ses zranil.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„To je v pořádku,“ odtušil a začal očichávat a prsty zkoumat obsahy jednotlivých nádob, Harry mezitím ještě nechal přilevitovat misky a velký mosazný hmoždíř.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Postavil se ke kuchyňské lince, skrytě zívl a natočil si do sklenice vodu. Pozoroval, jak si slepý muž snaží v předmětech utvořit systém a pousmál se nad soustředěnou vráskou uprostřed čela. Sledoval štíhlé prsty, které převzaly funkci zraku, a znovu ho bodl osten lítosti. Zároveň si pomyslel, jak dokázal být život nespravedlivý. Muž před ním byl svým způsobem větší hrdina než on sám. On sice zbavil svět Voldemorta, ale jak? Měl prostě štěstí a vždy mu někdo pomáhal. Temného pána zabila vlastní odražená kletba, vlastně to byla jen obrovská náhoda. Snape oproti tomu několik let denně nasazoval svou kůži, snášel hněv černokněžníka, jistě byl i mnohokrát mučen. Topil se v nedůvěře ostatních, přesto ho to nezlomilo, a i na konci všeho neváhal obětovat svůj život pro něj. Harry se domníval, že Snape nejspíš smrt vítal, o to horší muselo být probuzení poté, co ho Nagini pokousala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potřásl hlavou, dopil vodu, sklenici odložil do dřezu a pomalu přistoupil k druhému muži. „Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se tiše a znovu zívl, tentokrát však znatelně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus k němu otočil hlavu. „Proč si nejdeš lehnout? Jsi unavený.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Půjdu,“ souhlasil a protřel si oči, v nichž ho po celém dni zaštípaly kontaktní čočky. „Dám si sprchu a odpadnu. Potřebuješ ještě něco?“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ne, myslím, že to všechno zvládnu. Ještě si to dvakrát projdu, ale naštěstí mi paměť ještě celkem slouží, na rozdíl od jiného,“ odpověděl s jasně patrnou hořkostí a mimovolně si poupravil tmavou pásku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Nemusíš ji nosit,“ zamumlal, „pokud ti to není pohodlnější. Tady tě nikdo neuvidí, kromě mě, a přede mnou své oči schovávat nemusíš.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Jsem na ni zvyklý,“ opáčil nevzrušeně. „Sice je občas nepříjemná, ale…“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokrčil ramena. Necítil se na to, aby mu vysvětloval, co pro něj znamená. Byl to určitý zvyk, kterého se obával vzdát. Páska, jež mu často lezla na nervy tím, jak se posouvala a často kůže pod ní svědila, mu neustále připomínala, co se mu stalo. Považoval ji za svou soukromou formu masochistického mučení, které mu dávalo najevo, jak je vše pomíjivé a jak byl zoufale nepřipravený. Očekával, že ho Pán zla zabije, ale ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že by k tomu použil hada, který to navíc zpackal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Rozumím. Nicméně, tu možnost máš.“ Vrhl na něj zamyšlený pohled. „Půjdeš už spát nebo tu ještě chvíli počkáš?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Nejsem ospalý, mohu počkat.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Dobře, tak já si skočím do sprchy, a pak ještě doladíme pár maličkostí.“ S tím se otočil a vykročil ke koupelně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>S úlevou vydechl, když mu horké kapky masírovaly ztuhlá ramena. Až v té chvíli, co mu voda s jemným šuměním stékala po těle, si uvědomil, jak byl celé dva dny napjatý. Zatoužil, aby své malé tajemství mohl někomu říci, podělit se o svého tajemného hosta, o nějž téměř zakopl. Ale i v případě, že by udržoval se svými přáteli nějaké bližší a pravidelnější kontakty, těžko by jej pochopili. I když se postaral o to, aby o Snapeových činech všichni věděli a podařilo se mu jeho jméno v kouzelnické společnosti očistit, přesto v očích jeho kamarádů zůstával Snape tím nesnesitelným profesorem, co jim dokola ztrpčoval jejich životy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zvlášť Ron mu nikdy nedokázal odpustit to, jak se k nim choval a jakým způsobem je ponižoval. Harry ho chápal, ale na rozdíl od něj mu odpustil de facto hned, co se seznámil s obsahem jeho vzpomínek v myslánce. Necítil k němu zášť, považoval to zkrátka za součást jeho role, ačkoliv by bez problémů vyjmenoval mnoho věcí, díky kterým zůstával nespravedlivě na školních trestech, nebo vzteky nemohl spát několik nocí. Ale to už bylo pryč, nezaobíral se minulostí, která se již udála. Snape už se zdál vytrestaný dost a on mu nemínil dávat najevo žádnou další satisfakci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prsty se snažil uvolnit si šíji a s nespokojeným zabručením toho nechal, neboť mu to nebylo nic platné. Zavřel oči, připomněl si Georgeovy ruce, které vždy věděly, kam sáhnout, aby ho po celém namáhavém dni uvolnily. Smutně se usmál při vzpomínce na jeho upřímné hnědé oči, jež kdysi jiskřily vždy, když se svým dvojčetem vymýšleli nějakou nezbednost nebo další věc, která kouzelníkům v době války přinášela radost. S Fredovou smrtí jiskřičky zmizely a Harryho zraku se ukázaly jen výjimečně, většinou ve chvílích, kdy je oba zcela pohltila vzájemná tužba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozhodl se, že se mu ozve. Už to bylo opravdu dlouho, kdy svého zrzavého přítele viděl naposledy. Pár dní, než se ujistí, že se u něj doma Snape dokáže zorientovat natolik, aby si neublížil. Ve chvíli, kdy nad svou volbou pokýval hlavou, se pocítil o něco lehčeji, jako kdyby z něj spadla část stresu a zmizela společně s vodou do odtokového kanálku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Už oblečen do širokých volných kalhot, v nichž obvykle spal, vyměnil u zrcadla kontaktní čočky za brýle. Dávno se zbavil těch kulatých, pořídil si moderní skla bez obrouček, přesto je nosil nerad. Na čočky si zvykl okamžitě, po brýlích sáhl většinou jen při velké únavě, kdy ho oči štípaly samy o sobě. Jeden čas i uvažoval, že by zašel k mudlovským specialistům, kteří dokázali laserovou operací jeho oční vadu vyléčit, nakonec však od toho záměru opustil. Ačkoliv rizika byla minimální, radši zůstával se svým chabým zrakem, než by o něj měl přijít úplně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>S dalším mohutným zívnutím se vrátil do kuchyně. Severus se otočil za zvukem jeho kroků a Harrymu se zdálo, že se na jeho tváři mihl slabý úsměv. Kdovíproč ho to potěšilo a vlastní koutky úst mu vystřelily vzhůru. Složil se na jednu z židlí vedle něj a opřel si hlavu o loket. „Zvládneš to tu?“ zeptal se napřímo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Pokusím se nic nezničit,“ opáčil Severus suše.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Tak to nemyslím,“ ohradil se unaveně. „Jsou to jen věci, nesejde mi na nich. Ptám se kvůli tobě. Nechci, aby sis ublížil. Neměl jsi příliš času na to, aby ses tu zorientoval.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus se za svou poznámku zastyděl. „Zvládnu to.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Dobře. Pokusím se tu přes den zastavit, ale nedokážu to slíbit. Většinou nestíhám ani pauzu na oběd,“ řekl s povzdechem a protřel si oči pod brýlemi. „Na lince ti nechám něco k jídlu, jinak máš cokoliv k dispozici.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Nedělej si starosti,“ prohlásil tiše a odhrnul si neposlušný pramen vlasů z obličeje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Tak fajn. Jdu si lehnout, už sotva koukám. Zítra začneme vařit.“ Zvedl se a pomalu odcházel, přitom se nevědomky lehce otřel konečky prstů o jeho ruku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severuse ten nečekaný dotek zastihl nepřipraveného. Byl sotva znatelnější než pohlazení motýlího křídla, přesto v něm vyvolal silnou odezvu. Jako prásknutí bičem mu vyslal do těla mrazení, jež mu obalovalo páteř s přesností vystřeleného šípu. Polkl a roztřeseně přikývl, zmatený sám ze sebe. Nerozuměl, proč na něj má něco tak lidského, jako obyčejný dotyk, takový vliv. Bylo to jen tou dlouhou osamělostí, kdy o něj nikdo nestál a on sám všechny od sebe odháněl? Možná, že kdyby žil stejný život jako ostatní, bral by to jako samozřejmost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotyky přece k životu patřily, ne? Běžně si jich všímal, sledoval ty nepatrné projevy náklonnosti, přátelství i soucitu, stejně tak i takové, co nic neznamenaly. Často po nich ve skrytu duše toužil, v místech, kam na nebezpečné myšlenky nedohlédl, pečlivě schovaných v nejhlubší vrstvě vědomí. Ale jeho schopnost nitrobrany a potlačování pocitů byla poškozená a nechávala ho napospas víření myšlenek, až měl místy dojem, že se zalkne nedostatkem vzduchu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Dobrou noc, Tobiasi,“ ozval se medový hlas, který jej znovu oblažil svou krystalickou čistotou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Danny,“ ozval se roztřeseně, „jakou barvu mají tvoje oči?“ Potřeboval vědět odpověď na otázku, s níž si lámal hlavu od jejich ranní procházky. Přitom na tom nezáleželo, stejně se na ně nemohl podívat, ale přesto toužil po tom, aby si mohl ty oči představit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se zastavil na schodech a vrhl po něm zkoumavý pohled. V Severusově tváři se mísila dychtivost s očekáváním a pousmál se, když si uvědomil, že o tom muž zřejmě nemá ani ponětí. „Zelenou,“ odtušil bezvýrazně a pokračoval v chůzi, nevěda, že Severusova hlava padla do dlaní a srdce mu hrozilo vypovězením služby.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hmatatelné ticho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Netušil, jak dlouho seděl na židli s hlavou uvězněnou v dlaních, než se konečně odhodlal se zvednout. Možná několik minut, možná několik hodin. Nevěděl, ale ztuhlý krk naznačoval, že se zdála reálnější spíše druhá možnost. Na moment se zaposlouchal do tichých vzdalujících se kroků, poté se mu hlava zaplnila neodbytnými myšlenkami a srdce se mu rozbušilo tak, že měl pocit, že mu z hrudi uletí jako pára valící se z přeplněného kotlíku. Zdálo se mu, že snad vyloudil i vzlyk, jenž se ztratil ve zvuku zavíraných dveří o patro výš, vzápětí nad tím však potřásl hlavou. On přece takové emoce <em>nedával</em> najevo. Navíc to bylo zcela iracionální.</p><p>Zelenookých lidí přece na světě žila spousta. Tak proč si on musel vzpomenout zrovna na Lily? A co hůř, na jejího syna? Ve chvíli, co mu na mysl připadl Harry Potter, se zděsil a málem se zalknul. Srdce mu udělalo několik přemetů, vsadil by se, že se mu dokonce na malou chvíli zastavilo, než se znovu rozletělo příšerně rychlým tempem. Začal horečně uvažovat. Bylo by snad možné, že by byl v domě syna své dřívější nejlepší přítelkyně? Že by snad osud vládl tak suchým humorem, aby je znovu svedl dohromady? Mladého muže, sotva odrostlého chlapce, a jeho, bývalého mistra lektvarů, aktuálně slepého motáka?</p><p>Ne, to tak být nemohlo. Připomněl si, jak neschopně se Potter projevoval na jeho hodinách, spolu s Longbottomem by dokázali vyhodit do povětří polovinu Bradavic, pakliže by on pokaždé včas nezasáhl, nebo pokud je nehlídala Grangerová. Potter se sice v šestém ročníku zlepšil, jak mu s nadšením referoval Křiklan, ale v situaci, když v umývárně zastavoval krvácení Dracovi, si potvrdil svou domněnku, ačkoliv přímý důkaz nikdy nedostal. Potter tehdy vařil podle jeho knihy a s jeho poznámkami by i takový trotl jako Longbottom nebo Goyle musel lektvary dovést k dokonalosti.</p><p>Ale tento mladík, i kdyby snad měl jeho knihu, by v ní nenašel tak složité lektvary, o jakých se spolu bavili přes den. To, jak zkušeně mluvil o jednotlivých ingrediencích, navrhoval různé kombinace, na něž Severus sotva pomyslel, vytvářel zcela inovativní návrhy – ne, tento mladý muž prostě nemohl být Potter. Také si vzpomínal, že ani v bylinkářství zrovna nevynikal, ačkoliv v něm nepodával tak příšerné výkony. Ale jako lékouzelník to musel dokonale ovládat. A Potter toužil po povolání bystrozora – to jen ty zelené oči ho zmátly a vyděsily. Prostě to byl jen další člověk, co je měl. Nic víc.</p><p>Ani vlastně nevěděl, proč by mu to tak vadilo. Nejspíš ani ne tak proto, že mu odhalil své nitro ve vzpomínkách, jež mu na konci věnoval. Ale ta představa, že by ho zrovna ten arogantní kluk viděl v tomto stavu, ho roztřásla. Nesnesl by takové ponížení, zřejmě by zemřel hanbou na místě.</p><p>Až ve chvíli, kdy sám sebe přesvědčil, že Danny <em>určitě není</em> Harry Potter, se konečně zvedl, aby se odploužil do sprchy a ihned poté do postele. Najednou na něj padla nesmírná únava, usnul dříve, než se jeho tvář pořádně setkala s voňavým polštářem. A po velmi dlouhé době se mu zdály sny, v nichž se míhaly zelené oči různých velikostí a tvarů.</p><p>Ticho, do něhož se probudil, mu dávalo pocit jistoty, že Danny již odešel do práce. Nepředpokládal, že by se stihl probudit dříve než on. Zoufale mu opět chybělo něco, podle čeho by mohl odhadnout čas, ale s tím nemohl nic udělat, proto tu myšlenku prostě ignoroval. Převlékl se, došel dolů do koupelny a po paměti našel umývadlo. Natáhl ruku, nahmatal holicí stojek a těsně vedle něj i pěnu ve spreji.</p><p>Mohl mladíka požádat, aby mu opět pomohl, ale byl rozhodnut ho neotravovat věcmi, které mohl nějakým způsobem zvládnout sám. Když na to téma předchozího dne přivedl neohrabaným způsobem řeč, jeho hostitel přišel s geniálním řešením. Severus nechápal, proč má Danny doma mudlovská jednorázová holítka, ale bylo mu to vcelku jedno, neboť ho zalil pocit spokojenosti, že ho nebude muset žádat o tak prostou věc.</p><p>Pustil vodu slabým proudem, páskou, jíž ještě na očích neměl, si svázal vlasy a nanesl si pěnu na tváře, doufaje, že si ji nevycákne na oblečení. Ruka se mu mírně třásla, než zkusmo přejel po líci. Zasykl, když ho zaštípala bolest. Příliš na ten proklatý krám tlačil a pořezal se. Další tah už volil jemněji, druhou rukou kontroloval, zda se oholil do hladka. Někam se musel párkrát vrátit, ale nakonec byl vcelku spokojen, až na štiplavou bolest na několika místech. Balzám po holení se použít neodvážil, ale i přes to, že se poranil, pocítil silné zadostiučinění. Dokázal to sám, bez pomoci. Nedokonale, ale sám.</p><p>***</p><p>„Tak jak jsi to tu zvládl?“ zeptal se Harry poté, co se vrátil z práce a našel Severuse u stolu, kde se snažil připravenou lžičkou z tobolek škrtidubu vydolovat co nejvíce tekutiny. Fígl byl v tom zmáčknout je v určitém místě, ale tobolky byly malé a klouzaly mu v prstech, než je dokázal uchopit pořádně.</p><p>Severus se mimovolně usmál, když konečně dorazil a oblažil ho svým hlasem. Měl dojem, že se ho už nedočká. Ačkoliv se snažil vyplnit dlouhé hodiny přípravou ingrediencí, čas mu ubíhal až bolestně pomalu. Ale nejhorší na tom všem bylo to nesnesitelné, přímo až hlasité, ticho.</p><p>Za roky, které trávil na ulici, mu odvykl. Ruch města, houkání aut, rozhovory kolemjdoucích, hlasitá hudba z restaurací, štěkot psů nebo i hučení tekoucí vody v řece se staly jeho každodenní kulisou. A absence jakéhokoliv hluku, kromě toho, co vyloudil on sám, jej děsila. Nemohl říci, že by mu ten venkovní rámus přímo chyběl, ale zdálo se mu, že ho ten nepřirozený klid zadusí. V jedné chvíli i pootevřel okno, aby dovnitř dolehl nějaký tlumený zvuk, ale brzy mu byla příliš velká zima, než aby tak vydržel.</p><p>Padalo to na něj, jako by se mu na hrudi usadil obrovský balvan, snažící se mu ukrást drahocenný kyslík z plic. V těch nekonečných hodinách, kdy v prázdném domě prodléval sám, si připadal jako vetřelec, zvlášť, když ani nemohl odhadnout, jak dlouho ještě bude osamocen. Chyběl mu mladíkův hlas, stejně jako jeho nakažlivý optimismus a nádherný čistý smích. Nic z toho mu však říci nemínil. Nehodlal se před ním ukázat v tak pokořujícím rozpoložení.</p><p>„Dalo se to vydržet,“ opáčil suše a otočil se za ním, tvář pečlivě vyrovnanou do kamenné masky. „Jen jedna věc mě rozčiluje.“</p><p>„Která?“ otázal se a prošel okolo něj, aby z kapes na stůl vyskládal další ingredience, jež koupil v nemocniční lékárně. Potom pokračoval ke kuchyňské lince, kam vyložil zbytek nákupu.</p><p>„Nejsem schopen odhadnout čas,“ přiznal s trhnutím ramen, než se vrátil zpět k získávání tekutiny z tobolek.</p><p>„Hm,“ zamumlal Harry a zamyslel se. „Myslíš, že bys poznal, kolik je hodin, kdybys mohl sáhnout na ručičky náramkových hodinek?“</p><p>„Možná,“ odtušil s povytaženým obočím. „Nikdy jsem to nezkusil.“</p><p>„Vydrž chvilku.“ Rychlým krokem se vydal do patra, kde v jednom z nepoužívaných pokojů našel, co hledal. „Na, zkus to.“ Podal mu stříbrné hodinky s poměrně velkým kulatým ciferníkem, z nějž kouzlem odstranil ochranné sklo.</p><p>Severus se konečky prstů seznamoval s předmětem, zkoumal maličké ručičky a nakrčil nerozhodně obočí. „Je půl páté?“</p><p>„Za pět minut,“ poopravil ho a usmál se, když lektvaristovy koutky neznatelně vystřelily nahoru. „To pro tvoji orientaci zatím stačí, časem to rozeznáš přesně.“</p><p>„Děkuji,“ řekl tiše a nevidomý pohled sklonil ke stolu.</p><p>Harry se zarazil a úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech. „Stalo se něco?“</p><p>Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen… cítím se trapně. Děláš toho pro mě až příliš.“</p><p>„S tím si nedělej starosti,“ opáčil lehce. „Ty hodinky dávno nenosím, stejně se válely v dalších nepotřebných krámech. Aspoň se využijí.“ Zkoumavě se na něj zahleděl. „Máš hlad?“</p><p>„Možná trochu,“ připustil a zvedl k němu hlavu. Až v té chvíli si uvědomil, že je <em>zcela určitě</em> hladový.</p><p>„Fajn, tak já udělám – Tobiasi, ty ses poranil,“ řekl zaraženě a bez upozornění k němu přistoupil a vzal jeho obličej do dlaně.</p><p>Severus ztuhl, když na své tváři ucítil příjemně teplou dlaň a obklopila ho ta úžasná vůně, a vzápětí se otřásl. Cítil, jak se nad ním sklání, teplý dech vonící po skořici ho pošimral na obličeji a raději pevně sevřel rukama lžičku a tobolku, aby snad nevychovaně neudělaly něco nemístného. S jistým zděšením si uvědomil, že zatoužil zdvihnout paže a konečky prstů prozkoumat tvář nad sebou, zjistit, jak mladík vypadá, poznat strukturu vlasů, ohmatat linii čelisti, dotknout se vějířků řas… Nosil vousy? Měl rty stejně sametové jako jeho hlas? Neměl daleko k tomu, aby frustrovaně zavrčel.</p><p>„Promiň,“ hlesl Harry a poplašeně ruku stáhl dřív, než si Severus ten dotek stihl vychutnat, vykládaje si jeho reakci po svém. Předpokládal, že mu byla jeho blízkost nepříjemná a znovu si v duchu vynadal. Jako kdyby neustále zapomínal na fakt, že muž před ním je Severus Snape a ne někdo z jeho přátel. Na Snapea se přece nesahá jen tak, ale on si prostě nemohl pomoci, nedokázal potlačit svou přirozenost.</p><p>„Za co?“ ozval se překvapeně. Horečně přemýšlel, co udělal, že se mu Danny omlouvá, a pak mu to došlo. Musel zaznamenat, že sebou škubl. V té samé chvíli by si nejraději nafackoval, což ho vykolejilo ještě více.</p><p>„Dám to do pořádku. Trochu to štípne. Můžu?“ pronesl Harry, aniž by odpověděl na položenou otázku.</p><p>„Nic to není,“ zamumlal mdle, ale přikývl. „Děkuji.“</p><p>Harry vyslovil zaklínadlo, bledá prořezaná kůže se okamžitě zacelila, a on se spokojeně usmál. „Už je to v pořádku. Musíš být opatrnější,“ upozornil ho měkce a zastrčil hůlku do kapsy. Vzdálil se do kuchyně, postavil vodu na čaj, prohrabal se lednicí a nákupem, a za malou chvíli už místnost provoněla vůně masa a zeleniny z těžké litinové pánve doplněná o různorodou směs koření.</p><p>Severus nasál lahodnou vůni do nosu a v odpovědi se ozvalo jeho břicho. Zadoufal, že se ten ponižující zvuk ztratil v syčení a prskání z kuchyně. Pokud si mladík něčeho všiml, neřekl nic. Ticho panovalo až do té doby, než spolu usedli ke stolu a jemu se zdálo, že je až příliš tíživé, jako kdyby se Danny z práce nevrátil a on tu znovu zůstával sám. Sám v cizím domě, jež působil nepřátelsky ve chvílích, kdy s ním mladý muž nehovořil.</p><p>Pevně tiskl příbor v roztřesených prstech a horečně uvažoval, co se, u Salazara, stalo? Proč s ním nemluví? Zapříčinil to on svým ucuknutím? <em>Prosím, mluv se mnou!</em> Hlava plná nejistoty hrozila, že se mu rozskočí na stovky zubatých kousků, ale v obličeji se mu nepohnul téměř žádný sval. Chtěl začít konverzaci, přerušit to mrazivé ticho, jež se mezi nimi vznášelo jako nepropustná zeď, ale netušil jak.</p><p>Nikdy nebyl expertem na zahajování rozhovorů. Měl se ho snad zeptat, jaký byl jeho pracovní den? Zda je unavený? Nebo na něco jiného? Ale na co? V té chvíli si připadal žalostně neschopný. Kdyby alespoň viděl do jeho tváře, třeba by zjistil, že se usmívá a situace, již si vykreslil, nemá s realitou co dělat. Ale co když se mračil, uražen, protože on, místo aby byl vděčný, před jeho dobře myšleným gestem ucukl a otřásl se? Neměl daleko k zoufalému zasténání a jednotlivá sousta mu hořkla v ústech.</p><p>Už už se nadechoval, aby tu mlčenlivou bariéru porušil aspoň zakašláním, když se ozval on.</p><p>„To ticho je otravné, nemyslíš?“ prohlásil tak nenuceně, že se Severus málem zasmál. „Muselo to tu pro tebe strašně nudné, celý den být sám a neslyšet nic než sebe.“</p><p>Harry zamyšleně pozoroval muže před sebou, očekávaje souhlasnou reakci. Předpokládal, že mu to muselo lézt na mozek, on sám ticho příliš nevyhledával, neboť mu citelně připomínalo vlastní osamělost. Obvykle si zapínal aspoň televizi jako kulisu, i když kolikrát ani netušil, o čem je probíhající pořad.</p><p>Nemohl si nevšimnout toho napětí, které mistra lektvarů opanovalo. Vidličku s nožem svíral tak pevně, až mu klouby bledých rukou ještě zesvětlaly. Zdálo se, že mu svým nečekaným dotekem způsobil nějaké nepohodlí, ale, pro Merlina, vůbec netušil proč. Zřejmě se bude muset více kontrolovat, usoudil nakonec s povzdechem.</p><p>„Jsem na samotu zvyklý,“ odpověděl lektvarista prázdným hlasem a na malou chvíli se zalekl. Bylo možné, aby na něj mladík používal nitrobranu? Poznal by to vůbec? Kdyby byl v pořádku, tak jistě, ale s poškozeným magickým jádrem těžko.</p><p>„To já taky, ale to neznamená, že mě to těší,“ opáčil kysele. Unaveně si přejel rukou přes tvář. „Tobiasi, prosím. Prostě mi řekni, když se ti něco nelíbí. Já… to prostě nedokážu sám odhadnout. Chci, aby ses tu cítil v rámci možností dobře, nebo aspoň pohodlně, ale musíš mi v tom pomoci.“ Zapátral v jeho obličeji a skoro zavrčel zklamáním, protože se v něm neodehrála žádná změna. „Nevidím ti do hlavy…“</p><p>Severus se nepatrně uvolnil, nakrčil čelo a mimoděk si poupravil pásku přes oči. „Je pravda, že to ticho bylo poněkud… otravné.“</p><p>Harry s úsměvem přikývl. „Ukážu ti, jak zapnout televizi. A teď –“ mávl hůlkou a prázdné talíře poslal do dřezu, kde se ihned samy začaly umývat, „– půjdu zkusit uvařit něco z toho, cos připravil. Budu rád, když mi budeš dělat společnost.“ <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Zákaz nepřístojných myšlenek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Poprvé byl Harry Potter rád, že na něj jeho bývalý profesor nevidí. Ačkoliv své vzdělání v oblastech lektvarů dávno prohloubil a vypiloval, nedokázal zabránit jisté nervozitě, když je měl vařit před ním. Ruce se mu mírně třásly během zapalování ohně pod kotlíkem ve své soukromé laboratoři, než se několika hlubokými nádechy uklidnil. Tentokrát za ním nebude pochodovat tichým plíživým krokem, jenž bude sotva znatelný podle šustotu pláště na podlaze sklepení, nebude mu hledět přes rameno a nebude se opovržlivě tvářit, kdykoliv se jeho oči setkají s obsahem kotlíku.</p><p>Bylo to sice smutné, že Snape přišel o zrak, ale v této chvíli to pro něj bylo uklidňující, ač ho kvůli tomu bodl osten výčitek. Přesto však věřil, že ten pocit se vypaří ihned, co začne něco dělat. To jen to první setkání po letech při práci, u které se vzájemně nenáviděli několik let, jej lehce vykolejilo.</p><p>Usadil ho na stoličku k mosazným vahám a nechal ho seznámit se svým hmatem se závažím a osahat si celý nástroj. Věřil, že by mu dokázal s vážením pomoci. Ryska zapadající mezi dva zobáčky se dala lehce nahmatat a Harry chtěl, aby si Snape připadal využitý. Cítil z něj tu frustraci, díky které si připadal neschopně – šířila se od něj jako hmatatelná aura. Zatím však neměl způsob, jak mu pomoci. A netušil, zda mu lektvar, který hodlal připravit, pomůže. Spíše předpokládal, že ne. Avšak protože Snape nebyl v ohrožení života, mohl pracovat beze stresu a zkrátka zkoušet nové postupy, dokud se neukáže, že nějaký působit bude.</p><p>Sáhl pro ostrý nůž a s léty vycvičenou praxí krájel potřebné ingredience na skleněném prkénku, jež začal před nějakou dobou používat místo dřevěného. Zjistil, že je mnohem lepší, zvlášť když ho vylepšil kouzly a zajistil jeho lepší odolnost a nerozbitnost. V dřevěném prkénku se často objevily rýhy po noži, v nichž se usazovaly zbytky ingrediencí a reagovaly pak s jinými, čímž je znehodnotily a lektvary ztratily na síle. Navíc se špatně čistilo a zůstávalo zanešené, takže jej musel často měnit. Sklo naopak nereagovalo vůbec s ničím, údržba se stala záležitostí jednoho švihu hůlkou a jednoduchého čistícího zaklínadla.</p><p>Nakrájel dvanáct listů škarolístku, vhodil je do vody, jež začala bublat, a stáhl pod kotlíkem plamen. Přidal vílí prach, pyl z asfodelu a nechal to vařit, pamatuje na to, že každé tři minuty musí obsah pětkrát zamíchat. Nastavil mudlovskou minutku, jež se mu k tomu nejlépe osvědčovala, a podal Snapeovi, jenž akorát složil bledé ruce na stůl, mističku s nadrceným práškem z rohu dvojrožce.</p><p>„Dva gramy, prosím,“ požádal a pozoroval, jak s vážným kývnutím plní jeho žádost, aby si oba mohli být jisti, že to zvládne.</p><p>„Jistě,“ odpověděl Severus a neomylně sáhl na příslušné mosazné závaží, které si před sebe vyskládal, a vložil ho na jednu z misek vah.</p><p>Hned poté začal malou lžičkou přesouvat jemný prášek na druhou misku, na níž byla položena ještě jedna menší, skleněná. Váha měla posunutou kalibraci tak, aby s mističkou počítala. Soustředěně nahmatal sklo, pomalu odsypával množství a malíčkem kontroloval rysku mezi jazýčky, dokud nebyl spokojen. Obrátil se k mladíkovi, ve tváři skepsi spojenou s nadějí, jež donutila Harryho se pousmát.</p><p>„Výborně, Tobiasi,“ pochválil ho a podal mu další ingredienci. „Tohle půjde. Je neuvěřitelné, jaký máš v prstech cit. Já bych to nezvládl.“</p><p>„Nemohu se spoléhat na nic jiného,“ řekl bezvýrazně. „Když jsem ztratil zrak, smysly se mi zbystřily. Myslím, že to se asi stane každému,“ doplnil s pokrčením ramen. „Nějak se to vykompenzovat asi musí. Kolik tohoto?“</p><p>„Čtyři gramy,“ odtušil. Minutka akorát zacinkla, zamíchal obsah kotlíku a nastavil znovu časomíru. „Už to tmavne,“ zamumlal, přemýšleje nad jeho slovy. Zdálo se to logické, že když o něco člověk přijde, musí se to nějak vykompenzovat. Slyšel i o lidech, kteří přišli o ruce a naučili se psát nebo malovat ústy či nohama, tak proč by člověk nemohl vidět skrze konečky prstů?</p><p>„Není to moc?“ ozval se slepec zamyšleně.</p><p>„No, myslel jsem, že základu uděláme víc,“ odpověděl a odhrnul si vlasy z čela. Pomyslel si, že by se měl ostříhat, začínaly mu lézt do očí a otravovat ho. Nedokázal pochopit, jak je mohl někdo dobrovolně nosit dlouhé. Znovu zamíchal vařící se lektvar skleněnou tyčinkou a spokojeně zaznamenal, že se zbarvuje do ruda. „Pak bude jednodušší zkoušet nové varianty a nebude potřeba to vařit pořád dokola.“</p><p>„V tom případě jsem pravděpodobně nejspíš vyextrahoval malé množství šťávy ze škrtidubu,“ zabručel a nechal ho zkontrolovat správné navážení. Mimovolně nasál jeho vůni a pousmál se, aniž by to tušil.</p><p>„Toho se neboj, vážení ti jde rozhodně lépe než odhad. Udělal jsi toho aspoň na dvacet litrů,“ zasmál se. Úsměv druhého muže neviděl, zůstal skryt za oponou černých vlasů, jež přepadla přes bledou tvář. Nasypal bílý prášek do vařící se směsi, promíchal, nechal pomalu bublat. Podal Snapeovi malé struhadlo a kořen lichokořenu. „Zkus, prosím, jestli ti to půjde. Opatrně.“</p><p>Severus zkontroloval velikost přísady, než ji počal strouhat, zatímco mladíkovy ruce bleskově krájely a drtily další z ingrediencí. Ta jednotvárná práce, bublání a zvuky krájení ho uklidňovaly. I vůně, která se nesla místností, ho konejšivě tiskla do objetí, obalovala jeho nitro, dodávala mu jakýsi pocit bezpečí. Tuto práci znal, a ač ji nemiloval, bylo to něco známého, co mu připomínalo běžný život, jaký kdysi žil, ačkoliv s hořkým koncem, neboť se to zdálo jako příliš dávno. A konec v nedohlednu.</p><p>Potřásl hlavou, hřbetem dlaně, ve které stále držel kořen, si zastrčil vlasy za ucho. Poslouchal zvuky nože a na malý okamžik zapřemýšlel. Jak se asi druhý muž tvářil? Měl soustředěnou vrásku na čele? Mračil se? Nebo usmíval? Někdo při soustředění míval povytaženou špičku jazyka, dělal to i Danny? Při té představě ho polilo horko. Rychle zaplašil takové myšlenky, ačkoliv se jim příliš nedivil.</p><p>Nebyl žádný nemohoucí stařec, pociťoval touhu stejně jako ostatní, ačkoliv se v tomto ohledu často zanedbával. Vlastně nejen on sám, vždyť neměl nikoho, co byl slepý. Kdo by se mu mohl divit, že jeho tělo reaguje na podněty a doteky, které mu tak dlouho byly odpírány? Co na tom, že neměly žádný erotický podtext, přesto i lehké dotknutí mu páteří projelo jako namydlený blesk, zrychlovalo mu srdeční tep a podněcovalo mu myšlenky směrem, který pro něj nebyl v této chvíli ani žádoucí, ani bezpečný.</p><p>Zřejmě by se měl o sebe postarat, a to co nejdříve, než jeho tělo zareaguje až příliš nepřiměřeně. A udělal to hned téhož večera, poté, co skončili s první fází lektvaru, a Danny odešel spát. Nechal svou mysl bloudit a vyvolávat představy, zatímco šumění vody skrylo jeho tiché steny ve sprchovém koutu. Nemohl si pomoci a cítil se vůči němu sprostě, ale představu, kterak ho zezadu objal a vedl mu ruce, z hlavy nedokázal vytěsnit stejně jako zelené oči. To bylo vlastně také to jediné, co o něm věděl, kromě toho, že byl o něco nižší a dokonale voněl.</p><p>Přemýšlel, jak asi vypadal, jako už poněkolikáté. Měl dlouhé nebo krátké vlasy? A co jejich barva? Mohla být hnědá, blond, ale klidně i černá či jinak barevná. Byl hubený nebo snad svalnatý? Určitě nebyl při těle, to by cítil, když jej objal. Jak asi vypadala jeho tvář? Kulatá či oválná? Ostře řezaná čelist či snad důlek v bradě a ďolíčky při úsměvu? Měl rty stejně měkké jako hlas?</p><p>Na malý okamžik mu v hlavě bleskla idea, jak by asi chutnal jeho polibek, ale rychle ji odehnal pryč. Zakázal si na Dannyho myslet takovým způsobem. Mladík byl k němu milý, snažil se mu pomoci. Nemohl se mu za to odvděčit něčím, čím by ho mohl urazit. Navíc si byl jist, že mu k němu nepřístojné myšlenky létají jen vzhledem k vlastní citové vyprahlosti. Poté, co si to v duchu vysvětlil, se mírně uklidnil, a když už pak ležel večer v posteli, cítil se mnohem lépe. Věřil, že potom, co se uvolnil, už budou jeho reakce způsobnější.</p><p>Nechtěl se vrátit na ulici jen proto, že by ho zradilo vlastní tělo, ačkoliv si dokázal připustit, že by se mu vůbec nepříčilo cítit u sebe někoho druhého. Dobře však věděl, že Danny to být nemohl, bylo tedy naprosto zbytečné na něj myslet nebo si ho představovat při svém uspokojování. Protože i kdyby snad mladík tíhl ke stejnému pohlaví, jistě by ho nezajímal zrovna on. Nejen, že byl starší, ale rozhodně si o sobě nemyslel, že by mohl pro někoho být přitažlivý. Zvlášť s očima bílýma jako bludička a vyhublou postavou, nemluvě o nepříliš příjemné povaze.</p><p>S povzdechem se převalil v posteli na bok a frustrovaně si zabořil prsty do vlasů, než si přitáhl pokrývku pod bradu. Nechtěl odsud. Zvykl si tak rychle, že kdyby se měl vrátit ven, do zimy a zoufalství, s neochvějnou jistotou věděl, že by se zbláznil. Musel si začít dávat pozor na to, co říkat a co dělat, ale především si udržet odstup za každou cenu, i když to bude zatraceně těžké. Potřeboval ho a nejen kvůli tomu, že mu nabídl střechu nad hlavou a prchavou šanci na vyléčení. Jeho hlas byl lékem sám o sobě, zahříval jeho ledové srdce svým optimismem, a letmé doteky mu dokazovaly, že přese všechno, co se mu v životě stalo, ještě stále zůstával člověkem.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jádro na osmičku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Byl otrávený na nejvyšší možnou míru a sotva Severusovi něco odfrkl v odpověď na pozdrav, když se konečně vypotácel z krbu a svalil se na pohovku. Unaveně si zajel prsty do vlasů a opřel se lokty o kolena. Neměl daleko k tomu, aby se třásl zlostí a málem vrčel. Zdálo se mu, že se v poslední době nedaří nic tak, jak by mělo, a únava mu na náladě taky nepřidávala. Směny v práci se mu prodlužovaly a vaření lektvarů ve zbytku času si také vybíralo svou daň. Potřeboval se pořádně vyspat, ale zřejmě mu něco ve vesmíru nepřálo, protože požadované volno mu bylo odmítnuto.</p><p>„Uvařil jsem čaj,“ řekl Severus mírně přiškrceně, nevěda, co si má myslet.</p><p>Jasně cítil, že má jeho hostitel zlost a vůbec netušil, co se stalo. Nevěděl, jestli něco neprovedl on, ale vždyť si dával takový pozor! Ten tón, kterým mu Danny na půl úst odpověděl, ho překvapil a ne zrovna příjemně. Ještě ho nezažil takto nenaloženého za ty dva týdny, co u něj bydlel. Míval občas horší náladu, sem tam – většinou, když Severus utrousil nějakou nevhodnou poznámku – se jeho hlas stal neutrálním, ale nikdy ne zlostným. Znervóznilo ho to a zbystřilo jeho smysly, zároveň mu srdce obalil strach. Měl dojem, jako kdyby se vrátil v čase a znovu měl vnímat chladný hněv jeho bývalého pána. Danny nebyl Pánem zla, věřil, že mu nechtěl ublížit, ale tím, že neznal důvod jeho podráždění a neviděl výraz jeho obličeje, se cítil neobvykle zranitelný.</p><p>Stál u linky, uvařený čaj, kterým ho chtěl překvapit, kouřil za ním, a on se nezmohl na víc, než se křečovitě držet linky a snažit se potlačit vlny třasu, jež se o něj pokoušely. Nehty druhé ruky zatínal do dlaně a doufal, že se mu ani náznak obavy nezobrazil v obličeji. To bylo pravidlo číslo jedna, pokud chtěl přežít jako dvojitý agent – nikdy nedat najevo strach, neboť to byla příliš velká zbraň pro nepřítele. Nikdy si nemohl dovolit ukázat své slabosti, kamenná maska mu na obličeji zůstávala tak často, až se zdálo, že mu vrostla do tváře. Jediné emoce, jež si dříve dovoloval ukázat, byl vztek. A právě toho se teď paradoxně obával.</p><p>Harry se jeho slovy vytrhl ze zamyšlení, narovnal se a otočil se za hlasem. U srdce ho bodly výčitky, neboť zděšení mistra lektvarů se nedalo přehlédnout, ačkoliv bylo vidět, jak se horečně snaží nedat nic najevo. A sice tvář neukazovala žádnou emoci, řeč vlastního těla ho zklamala. Zavřel oči, sevřel rty a postavil se, vydávaje se za ním. Neušlo mu, jak sebou Snape cukl při jeho krocích.</p><p>„Krásně voní,“ zamumlal a omluvně se zlehka dotkl mužova hřbetu dlaně.</p><p>„Něčím jsem tě urazil?“ zeptal se tiše a ruku stáhl.</p><p>„Ne, to vůbec ne,“ ujišťoval ho hned. „Zase zapomínám,“ zahučel a zakroutil nad sebou hlavou. Absolutně ho nenapadlo, že by si to mohl vzít muž osobně. Lektvarista se v domě už pohyboval s automatickou lehkostí, jako kdyby normálně viděl a Harrymu tak občas úplně vypadlo z mysli, že je vlastně stále nevidomý. „Promiň, to se tě vůbec netýká.“</p><p>„Chceš si o tom… promluvit?“ zeptal se o něco klidněji.</p><p>Pomyslel si, že taková otázka se asi při běžné konverzaci očekává. A nemohl sám před sebou předstírat, že ho to nezajímá, ačkoliv dříve by se nejspíše nezeptal. Dříve však nedělal spoustu věcí a další množství ignoroval, kdežto teď zjišťoval, že alespoň některé z nich nejsou vlastně vůbec špatné. Oblíbil si čas, kdy přišel Danny z práce a společně si vypili čaj, než se přesunuli do laboratoře. Mladík mu obvykle vyprávěl o případech z práce a on se často přistihl, že kolikrát ani nevnímá slova, jen se nechává kolébat melodičností hlasu. Navíc ho vážně zajímalo vše, co mu byl o sobě ochotný prozradit. Nebylo toho moc, ale všechny střípky si pečlivě střežil v paměti, doufaje, že se mu třeba díky tomu podaří zjistit, u koho to vlastně žije. </p><p>„Spíš si postěžovat,“ zabručel Harry a uchechtl se. „Jako obvykle. Dáme si ten čaj u stolu?“</p><p>„Dobře,“ odpověděl a konečně se odlepil od kuchyňského pultu.</p><p>Harry odlevitoval podnos a usadil se proti němu, natáhl se pro šálek a bezmyšlenkovitě si ho osladil. „Chtěl jsem si vzít den volna. Jeden jediný den. No, co myslíš?“ pronesl hořce. „Zamítnuto,“ pokračoval, aniž by čekal na odpověď. „Volno dostanu možná tak po Vánocích, jak to tak vypadá. Vážně mám občas chuť se jim na to prostě vykašlat.“</p><p>„Proč ti to nechtějí dovolit?“ zeptal se s nakrčením obočí. „Vždyť… jsi tam pořád. Každý den.“</p><p>„No jo, jenže jak je zima, tak se asi kouzelníci zbláznili. Já nevím, jestli se snaží zahřát vařením, ale těch nehod… Není nás dost. Všichni máme směny navíc. A nikdo mě nemůže nahradit.“ Zvedl k němu oči a povzdechl si. „Chtěl jsem tě vzít někam ven.“</p><p>„Mě?“ zeptal se překvapeně. „Proč?“</p><p>„Protože už musíš být úplně nepříčetný z toho, jak jsi furt zavřený tady.“ Zvedl se ze židle, pochodoval po místnosti a zeširoka gestikuloval. „Vím, že nic neřekneš, ale nejsem slepý. Vidím, na tobě, že jsi otrávený a znuděný – sakra, zase mluvím dřív, než se nad tím zamyslím,“ zahučel a zaklonil hlavu s útrpným pohledem na strop. Udělal to zase, opět <em>musel</em> mít nevhodnou narážku na jeho slepotu. Připadal si jako idiot. „Promiň.“</p><p>„V pořádku,“ řekl suše.</p><p>„Už nám to leze na mozek oběma,“ prohlásil otráveně. „Myslel jsem, že bychom se mohli jít najíst někam do mudlovské restaurace a projít se, ale zdá se, že si na to musím nechat zajít chuť a ty tím pádem taky.“</p><p>„Se mnou si nedělej starosti. Mně to nevadí,“ odpověděl bezvýrazně, ačkoliv ten nápad se mu zamlouval. Mudlové ho nemohli poznat a skutečně by se rád podíval na vzduch. Ale nezáleželo na tom. Na nepohodlí byl zvyklý.</p><p>„A kdyby jo, tak mi to stejně neřekneš, hm?“ obvinil ho překvapivě měkce a zasmál se na jeho pokrčení ramen. Co vlastně čekal? Že si mu Snape přijde stěžovat na to, že se nudí? To by se dříve zastavila Zeměkoule. Usadil se zpět, dopil čaj a protáhl se. „No, jdu pokračovat na těch lektvarech. Konečně budeme moct vyzkoušet první verze. Půjdeš se mnou?“</p><p>„Jistě,“ odpověděl s bušícím srdcem. Bylo otravné, že to nemohli dodělat najednou, ale po několika hodinách Danny na kotlíky musel seslat kouzlo, jež zmrazilo všechny procesy. Severus na nich nedokázal pracovat bez něj. A mladík potřeboval také někdy spát a jíst. Cítil se kvůli tomu provinile, ale na druhou stranu nemohl potlačit to zrychlení tepu z očekávání.   <br/>  <br/>***</p><p>„Cítíš nějakou změnu?“ Harry napjatě čekával Severusovu odpověď poté, co mu dal vypít první zkušební dávku lektvaru a mezitím na něj seslal diagnostické zaklínadlo. Byl si jist, že tento lektvar by působit měl, ačkoliv se musel podávat dlouhodobě, aby mohl postupně magické jádro opravit. S očními kapkami, jež měl připraveny na konferenčním stolku, už si příliš jistý nebyl.</p><p>„Brní to v hrudi,“ odpověděl nejistě. „Má to brnět?“</p><p>„Ano,“ ujistil ho s úsměvem, „to znamená, že to působí.“ Povytáhl obočí a poklepal si hůlkou po spodním rtu. „Víš, jak vypadá magické jádro?“</p><p>„Nikdy jsem po něm nepátral,“ přiznal po krátkém zaváhání a snažil se nedat do hlasu ani špetku zahanbení. Vždy byl patřičně hrdý na své rozsáhlé vědomosti a náhle si připadal jako školák, který se dostatečně neučil.</p><p>„Hmm, jak bych ti to vysvětlil…“ zamumlal a posadil se vedle něj na pohovku s nohama složenýma pod sebou. Počkal, až k němu muž natočí hlavu a nadechl se, než pokračoval. „Zkus si představit klubíčko vlny. Je to vlastně podobné, jako kdybys měl kuličku omotanou nekonečným množstvím slaboučkých vláken. Tato vlákna se však na rozdíl od vlny neustále pohybují, vlní se v určitém pravidelném směru. A z tohoto středu vybíhají další paprsky, nebo chceš-li, vlákna, která pokračují do zbytku těla.“</p><p>„Zajímavé,“ podotkl zaujatě a uvelebil se pohodlně, poslouchaje líbezný hlas.</p><p>„Když se použije správné kouzlo, je možné ta vlákna vidět. Jsou nádherně barevná, září nepřeberným spektrem barev podle toho, kam míří,“ vysvětloval dál, „za předpokladu, že je magické jádro zdravé. Čím víc vláken má, tím je vyšší magický potenciál čaroděje.“</p><p>„A pokud není zdravé?“ zeptal se tiše a sklonil hlavu do klína, v němž měl složené ruce.</p><p>„Vlákna jsou špatně. Nemíří do správných bodů a jsou spletená do sebe. Nezáří barvami, ale tím, jak vnímají chybu, se barví do šedi.“ Promnul si čelo, snaže se zformulovat slova tak, aby dávala smysl. „Představ si třeba jízdní kolo. Víš, co to je? Mudlové na tom jezdí.“</p><p>„Jistě.“</p><p>„Fajn, takže… Máš střed, ze kterého vybíhají jednotlivé paprsky přímo k okraji kruhu. Takhle si můžeš zjednodušeně představit to jádro, akorát místo do kruhu míří od srdce do mozku, nohou, rukou, orgánů… až do konečků prstů. Ale když se kolo rozbije, paprsky se zkroutí, popraskají a zohýbají. Když se z kola stane osmička, nelze na něm jet.“ Usmál se, když Severus pokýval hlavou na znamení, že mu rozumí.</p><p>„Tedy, pokud použiji tvá slova, mé magické jádro je momentálně ve stavu osmičky,“ řekl mdle a mimovolně se otřásl.</p><p>Harry se zasmál. „Taky by se to tak dalo říct. Víš, tvůj potenciál je velmi silný, těch vláken máš opravdu hodně, takže bude nějakou dobu trvat, než se rozmotají, uhladí a znovu se rozzáří. Ale to brnění, které cítíš, je znamení, že se některá vlákna snaží dostat na svá místa.“</p><p>„Nikdy jsem o tom neslyšel,“ zamumlal. Mladíkovo vysvětlování ho však zaujalo a doslova hltal každé jeho slovo.</p><p>„Něco na ten způsob mohou vidět i mudlové, ačkoliv jen velmi zjednodušeně. Říkají tomu čakry. Pomocí určitých bodů na těle dokáží poškozená vlákna vrátit na svá místa, ale jen ty hlavní, co nesouvisí s magií, ale s fungováním těla jako takového.“ Ušklíbl se a odhrnul vlasy za ucho. „Občas to využívám taky. Ale představ si, že někteří to za magii považují.“</p><p>„Mudlové za magii považují úplně vše, co nedokáží vysvětlit,“ utrousil suše a potřásl hlavou. „Buď jsou z toho nadšeni, jako kdyby objevili poklad, anebo to nenávidí tak, že by až druhého člověka div nezabili,“ dodal kysele, při vzpomínce na věčně opilého otce a na dětství prožité ve strachu, kdy jim znovu ublíží.</p><p>Harrymu bleskli před očima Dursleyovi a otřásl se. „Vím, co myslíš.“ Protáhl se a zívl. „Už to brnění přešlo?“</p><p>„Ano,“ odpověděl překvapeně. Tak se zaposlouchal do jeho vysvětlování, že si ani nevšiml, že mravenčení ustalo.</p><p>„Jsi připraven na vyzkoušení kapek do očí?“</p><p>Mimovolně se napjal. Snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit, že je připraven, ale zoufale nebyl. Nedokázal potlačit touhu znovu vidět, avšak obavy, že to nebude fungovat, ho drtily tak, že mu to skoro znemožňovalo dýchat. Přesto nasucho polkl a roztřesenými prsty odvázal pásku, již se stále nedokázal vzdát, i když ji nenáviděl.</p><p>„Do toho,“ pronesl bezvýrazně, zaťal si nehty do dlaní a vyrovnal se, jako kdyby spolkl pravítko.</p><p>Harry zaváhal, když bral malou lahvičku s kapátkem do dlaně. „Tobiasi… je to první pokus. Pravděpodobně nebude fungovat.“ Nasadil omluvný úsměv a zapíchl se do bílých očí, ačkoliv to druhý muž nemohl vědět. „Prosím, nebuď… zklamaný.“</p><p>„Nebudu,“ ujistil ho chladně, aniž by změnil svůj kamenný výraz a podvolil se téměř něžnému tlaku teplých prstů, jež mu mírně zakláněly hlavu.</p><p>Vzápětí ucítil chladnou vlhkost postupně v obou očích, která ho donutila zamrkat. Nic víc se nestalo. Na své tváři vnímal horký dech, Danny byl nebezpečně blízko. Domyslel si, že sleduje, jestli se nějaká změna neděje z vnějšku a zatoužil konečně pohlédnout do těch zelených duhovek, jež na něj hleděly z tak bezprostřední blízkosti, až z toho tajil dech. Uslyšel frustrovaný výdech, čalounění se prohnulo, jak se mladík vracel na svou stranu pohovky a ani mu nemusel číst myšlenky, aby mu bylo jasné, že pokus selhal.</p><p>„Zítra to zkusíme znovu. Přidám – “ začal otráveně Harry, ale Severus ho přerušil.</p><p>„V pořádku, Danny. Nic se neděje,“ ujistil ho a gratuloval si, že se mu nezachvěl hlas.</p><p>Počítali s tím oba, přesto i on pocítil osten zklamání. Více ho v tu chvíli však překvapilo, že má špatný pocit z Dannyho. Nechtěl, aby si vyčítal, že se lektvar nepovedl podle očekávání a uvědomoval si, že na tom má svůj podíl viny, vždyť mu přece neřekl, jaké zvíře jej pokousalo. Koho by napadlo, že to byla Nagini? Nemohl mu mít za zlé, že se netrefil. Hřálo ho u srdce, že to zkoušel. A na malou chvilku pocítil nutkání mu říci pravdu, jen aby jeho hlas opustilo to zklamání, jež téměř cítil, ale pak to zavrhl. Nedokázal mu říci své pravé jméno, nehodlal se před ním odkrýt. Raději by zůstal do konce života slepý, než aby přišel i o ten nepatrný zbyteček hrdosti, co se v něm ještě ukrýval.</p><p>„Všechno nemůže být hned,“ pokoušel se jej svým způsobem utěšit, ačkoliv mu bylo jasné, jak žalostný ten pokus je.</p><p>Harry se na něj otočil a povytaženým obočím. Vážně se ho Snape snažil uklidnit? Málem se rozesmál. Když se však nad jeho slovy zamyslel, uznal, že má pravdu. Vyvíjel lektvar, který ještě nikdy nikdo nevařil. Lektvarista byl jediný člověk na světě, který přežil pokousání Voldemortovým mazlíčkem – malediktové se nedali běžně koupit –, proto nezbývalo, než pokračovat dál metodou pokus-omyl.</p><p>„Máš pravdu,“ řekl už o něco veseleji.</p><p>Sledoval, jak si chce znovu zavázat pásku přes oči a zmateně zjistil, že to nechce. Nemohl si pomoci, ale fascinovaně si prohlížel jeho tvář, jež byla konečně, po dlouhé době, odkrytá. Nebyl hezký, ale nemohl mu upřít určité charisma, jež z něj sálalo, stejně jako jistá odhodlanost. Nechápal, kde ji v sobě bere. Snape byl zlomený muž, který se to horečně snažil nedávat najevo a Harry věřil, že ostatní lidi by bez problému oklamal. On s ním však trávil spoustu času. Vnímal detaily, které si mistr lektvarů ani neuvědomoval. Zřetelně si všímal, jak se z každého jeho doteku otřese a toužil vědět proč. Bylo mu to tak moc nepříjemné, nebo si to vykládal špatně? Neodvažoval se zeptat, ale přesto nad tím často přemýšlel. Snape se netvářil znechuceně, spíše vyděšeně, pokud by se ten výraz k němu mohl přiřadit. A to Harryho mátlo.</p><p>„Málem bych zapomněl,“ vyhrkl, když už měl muž pásku v úrovni očí. Snape se zarazil, spustil ruce opět do klína a tázavě nakrčil obočí. „Něco jsem ti přinesl.“</p><p>„Proč?“ otázal se tiše.</p><p>„Aby ses tu nenudil,“ prohodil ledabyle a sáhl do kapsy pro předmět, jenž příslušným zaklínadlem zvětšil do správné velikosti. Posunul se k němu blíže a podal mu ho.</p><p>„To je…“ Zmateně ohmatával předmět, jenž měl tvrdý obal a uvnitř spoustu čtvrtkového papíru. Zamračil se. To měl být vtip? „…kniha?“</p><p>„Jo, ale ne jen tak ledajaká,“ ujistil ho, a aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, vzal ho za ruku, otevřel svazek a položil mu dlaň na jednu ze stránek. Sledoval, jak se mu rozšířily oči úžasem, zatímco konečky prstů zkoumal vystouplé body.</p><p>„Co je to?“ zašeptal ohromeně.</p><p>„No, jestli se ptáš na obsah, tak to mi budeš pak muset říct ty. Absolutně netuším,“ zasmál se Harry a opatrně stáhl svou dlaň, aniž by přestal sledovat bílé oči. „Mudlové vymysleli abecedu pro slepce. Mám pro tebe i tabulku, podle které se můžeš učit znaky. Říká se tomu Braillovo písmo.“ Uchechtl se. „Snad jsem ti nepřinesl nic, z čeho ti budou krvácet oči.“ Plácl se do čela a zahučel. „Promiň!“</p><p>Severus jeho přeřeknutí ani nezaregistroval, fascinovaně přejížděl bříšky přes znaky a v hrudi ho hřálo podivné, bolestivé teplo. Otočil se na něj, nevidomý pohled plný emocí. „Děkuji.“</p><p>„Rádo se stalo,“ šeptl tiše.</p><p>Vějířky vrásek okolo bílých duhovek se prohloubily, víčka se přivřela, černé klenuté řasy se chvěly. Mistr lektvarů nepohnul v obličeji ani svalem, ale oči se usmívaly tak, až se Harrymu málem zastavilo srdce.   <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vzájemné využití</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>„Kolik ještě?“ zeptal se Harry unaveným hlasem a neupraveným rukopisem podepsal lékařskou zprávu pacienta, jehož právě propustil z malé ordinace domů.</p><p>„Poslední,“ oznámila stejně zmoženě jeho kolegyně s rukou na klice od dveří.</p><p>„Snad to bude rychlé,“ zamumlal si pro sebe a nasadil na obličej svůj profesionální úsměv, ačkoliv mu činil dost velké potíže.</p><p>Připadal si utahaný jako kotě a toužil jen spát, alespoň čtyřicet osm hodin v kuse. Poslední dny byly vážně náročné a frustrující. Čtrnáct dní uplynulo jako voda a k vytvoření lektvaru, co by dokázal Snapeovi vyléčit zrak, nebyl ani o krůček blíže. Avšak nejhorší na tom všem bylo, že ačkoliv vážně toužil, aby mu pomohl a vrátil mu dar vidění, zároveň se toho dne obával. Zvykl si na jeho přítomnost, líbilo se mu, že na něj doma někdo čekal, měl si s kým promluvit, s kým vypít čaj. Lektvarista se pomaličku stával hovornější, i když stále zůstával obezřetný. Harry zjišťoval, že mu je jeho společnost příjemná a o to více si uvědomoval, že bude v pořádném maléru, až Snape zjistí, kdo se o něj vlastně stará.</p><p>Už bylo pozdě na to, aby mu přiznal svou totožnost. Sice si to pořád dokola zdůvodňoval tím, že je to pro oba jednodušší, ale nerad lhal. Kdyby mu však prozradil své jméno, Snape by odešel. Byl si tím jist. A venku by umrzl. A to nehodlal dopustit, proto dál pokračoval v klamu, ač to bylo těžší a těžší. Nejednou už měl nakročeno k tomu, aby jej oslovil pravým jménem, vždy se naštěstí včas kousl do jazyka, ale s postupující únavou měl větší problémy se soustředit. Volno mu však vytrvale odpírali a vlastní ctižádost mu nedovolovala odpočinout si ani doma, ani když na něj bývalý profesor naléhal, aby se nepřepínal. </p><p>„Pusťte ho dál, Sarah,“ požádal, potřásaje hlavou, aby si ji pročistil a zbavil nežádoucích myšlenek. Pohlédl ke dveřím a profesionální úsměv se vyměnil za upřímný.</p><p>„Zdravím,“ prohlásil George a nejistě se zazubil, Harry si však všiml, že pouze ústy. Oči zůstávaly zastřené smutkem.</p><p>„Ahoj.“ Zvedl se od stolu, rychlým pohledem jej zhodnotil, zjisil, že jde o osobní návštěvu, a otočil se na svou kolegyni. „Můžete jít. Toto není pacient.“</p><p>„Výborně,“ vydechla žena spokojeně a sebrala u svého stolu kabelku. Nadšení, že jednou opustí práci o něco dřív, z ní přímo sálalo. „Nashle, Harry.“</p><p>„Nashle,“ oplatil jí pozdrav, počkal, až za sebou zavře a vykročil ke svému příteli s roztaženými pažemi.</p><p>George mu vděčně obmotal ruce kolem krku a v okamžiku se přisál na Harryho ústa. Ten se usmál, přitáhl si jej za pas blíže a s nadšením opětoval polibek a vychutnával si jeho sladkou chuť plnými doušky.</p><p>„Máš čas?“ zamumlal George, aniž by se jejich ústa od sebe vzdálila, hbitými prsty mu začal rozepínat knoflíčky na citronově zeleném hábitu a natlačil ho ke kartotéce, jež zabírala velikostí celou jednu stěnu. „Ta barva je příšerná, víš to? Vůbec ti nesluší.“</p><p>„Na tebe vždycky,“ opáčil Harry s uchechtnutím a pomohl mu zbavit se hábitu, aniž by reagoval na narážku na odstín, který taktéž považoval za odpudivý. Ledabyle ho jednou rukou odhodil na židli za stolem a slastně vydechl, když se jejich polibek prohloubil a jazyky se setkaly na půli cesty, kde se proplétaly navzájem.</p><p>George se odtáhl a skousl si spodní ret, ruce zastrčil pod Harryho košili. „K tobě nebo ke mně?“</p><p>Harry na malý okamžik chtěl říci, že k sobě, ale včas si uvědomil, že jeho dům není prázdný. „K tobě,“ zašeptal a nadrženě zasténal, když chladné prsty mapovaly jeho pokožku. „Ale hned, nebo si tě vezmu tady.“ Zmáčkl mu pevný zadek a odpovědí mu byl hlasitý vzdech a pohled matný stejnou touhou, co sám pociťoval.</p><p>***</p><p>„Ani nevíš, jak mi to chybělo,“ přiznal a vtiskl mu polibek na zpocená záda, než se udýchaný svalil vedle něj. Počkal, až se George přetočí z břicha a natáhl se, aby mu věnoval vláčný polibek. Oba to měli rádi – tvrdý sex hnaný obvykle zoufalou touhou po uvolnění, a poté něžné mazlení, kterým jako kdyby se omlouvali za vzájemné využití.  </p><p>„To i mně,“ odsouhlasil a otočil se na bok, aby si viděli vzájemně do očí. Povzdechl si. „Harry, musím ti něco říct.“</p><p>„Stalo se něco?“ zeptal se a srdce se mu rozbušilo nervozitou. Bylo snad něco s Ronem? Nebo on sám něco nevědomky pokazil?</p><p>„Všechno je v pořádku, víceméně,“ ujistil ho s úšklebkem. Natáhl ruku, odhrnul přerostlé vlasy z Harryho čela. „Víš, že ta jizva už prakticky vůbec není vidět? Od té doby, co jsme spolu byli naposledy, zase zesvětlala. Dej tomu ještě pár týdnů a bude úplně pryč.“</p><p>„No tak, vyklop to, ta pitomá jizva mě nezajímá,“ zahučel a přitáhl si jeho ruku k tváři, aby ho políbil do dlaně. „Co jsem provedl?“</p><p>„Ty? Vůbec nic,“ ozval se se smutným úsměvem. Naklonil se k němu, políbil ho na tvář a pomalu vstal, hledaje oblečení po všech koutech, kam ho nedočkavě odhazovali ve chvíli, kdy se do malého bytu nad prodejnou Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí přemístili krbem z nemocnice. „Chtěl jsem se rozloučit.“</p><p>Harry potřásl hlavou. „Rozloučit? Jak to myslíš?“ Zaraženě chytal do prstů části oblečení, které mu George házel podle toho, jak je nalézal. „Někam cestuješ?“</p><p>Na chvíli se zastavil zády k němu, ramena mu klesla v těžkém výdechu, oči rozostřeně hleděly přes okno do Příčné ulice. „Já už nemůžu, Harry,“ šeptl tiše. „Nejde to. Všechno stojí za zlámanou hůlku. Nemůžu tu vydržet.“</p><p>Harry částečně chápal, o čem mluví, přesto mu příliš nerozuměl. Natáhl si kalhoty, přistoupil k němu a zezadu ho objal, ruce spojil na jeho břiše. Políbil ho na rameno. „Co se stalo?“</p><p>„Prostě to v sobě dusím už moc dlouho,“ řekl dutým hlasem a překryl Harryho dlaně svými. „Pořád se přetvařuju, před mamkou, před Ronem, před zákazníky… Jen před tebou nemusím, ale vidíme se tak málo, že to jako terapie nestačí.“ Povzdechl si a otočil se, aby si mohl hlavu opřít o Harryho rameno. „Navíc tě nechci jenom využívat.“</p><p>„Ty mě ne –“ začal protestovat, ale nedostal příležitost.</p><p>„Harry, nehádej se se mnou, prosím,“ řekl unaveně. „Obchod jsem nechal Deanovi se Seamusem. Stěhuju se k Charliemu do Rumunska. Zkusím tam otevřít pobočku. Charlie mě tu za hodinu vyzvedne a poletíme spolu na košťatech. Budu u něj bydlet, než si najdu něco vlastního.“</p><p>Harrymu se zadrhl dech a mimovolně zaťal nehty do jeho zad. „Necháš mě tu samotného, není ti to trapné?“ zeptal se ho s úsměvem, ale v hloubi duše cítil, že se v něm něco trhá. Měl George rád, v posledních letech to byl právě on, s kým dokázal aspoň na chvíli vypnout a jen si užívat probíhající okamžik. Nechtěl se s ním loučit. Nechtěl být na všechno sám.</p><p>„Pojď se mnou,“ navrhl s pokrčením ramen a odtáhl se, aby se mohl doobléknout, a podal Harrymu košili.</p><p>Zavrtěl hlavou. „To nejde.“</p><p>Zmateně se zamračil. „Proč? Co tě tu drží? Já vím, že mezi námi není láska, ale co by nám chybělo? Vždyť ty sám jsi kolikrát říkal, že bys nejradši někam vypadl. A v dračí rezervaci se léčitel hodí vždycky.“</p><p>Byla to lákavá nabídka, ale nemohl ji přijmout z vícera důvodů. Při pohledu do jeho upřímných očí zatoužil, aby mu mohl říci o Snapeovi, podělit se o to tajemství, jež ho vysilovalo proto, že se neměl komu svěřit. „Ta láska by nám chyběla,“ řekl místo toho druhý důvod. „Nefungovalo by to. Pár týdnů, měsíců, možná… Ale pak…“</p><p>„Asi máš pravdu.“ Přikývl a posadil se zpět na postel, jež byla ještě celá zmuchlaná od jejich milování. Paží učinil zvací gesto a Harry si sedl k němu. „Třeba se do někoho zamiluju a ty bys mi pak překážel,“ rýpl si a drcl do něj ramenem.</p><p>„Přál bych ti to,“ odtušil upřímně a koutky mu na chvíli vystřelily nahoru. „Ale stejně mi budeš chybět.“</p><p>„Občas se tu ukážu. A můžeš za mnou kdykoliv přiletět. Klidně i s někým, koho si najdeš,“ slíbil mu vážným hlasem.</p><p>„Jo, dám ti vědět, jakmile se proberu tím zástupem ctitelů, co mi denně buší na dveře,“ podotkl s notnou dávkou sarkasmu. „Všichni totiž čekají na Pottera, co je od nevidím do nevidím v práci a nemá čas ani na svůj život.“</p><p>„Co ty víš,“ pronesl teatrálně a zašklebil se, „třeba je někdo blíž, než si vůbec myslíš. Třeba se stačí jen rozhlédnout.“</p><p>„Jo, celý dav.“ Mávl nad tím rukou a zúžil oči. „Nebo bych mohl zkusit sbalit Malfoye, co se škádlívá, se prý rádo mívá.“ Zasmál se zděšení, jež se zrcadlilo v druhé tváři. „Merlinžel, nevím, kam se odstěhoval. Tak mám asi smůlu a holt mi bude muset stačit vlastní ruka.“</p><p>„Ty jsi trouba,“ zachechtal se a Harry pocítil uspokojení. Byl rád za ty výjimečné okamžiky, kdy se zrzek aspoň na chvilku uvolnil a závoj smutku vyměnil za veselí. „Přijdeš k nám na Vánoce?“</p><p>„Sloužím pohotovost,“ odmítl otráveně.</p><p>„Vymlouváš se na to už třetí rok,“ vyčetl mu nesouhlasně. „Mamka s taťkou by tě rádi viděli. A Ron si neustále stěžuje, že na něj nemáš čas.“</p><p>„No, já si to nevybírám,“ ohradil se a stiskl rty do pevné linky. „Nemám ženu a děti, tak nemám nárok na volné Vánoce. Za poslední měsíc jsem neměl jediný den volna. Dneska jsem měl kliku, že jsem mohl vypadnout dřív, jinak nemám den bez přesčasu.“</p><p>„To mě mrzí,“ hlesl účastně a objal ho kolem ramen.</p><p>„To je fuk. Až mi prasknou nervy, mrsknu jim hábitem na stůl a otevřu si vlastní praxi.“ Zvedl k němu pohled a skousl si spodní ret. Nechtěl řešit práci. „Kolik máš ještě času?“</p><p>„Dost,“ řekl s šibalským úšklebkem poté, co zkontroloval stříbrné náramkové hodinky a vzápětí se ocitl zády na posteli pod útokem Harryho nenechavých prstů a rtů.</p><p>„Stejně mi budeš chybět,“ zamumlal mu do ramene poté, co volný čas vypršel, a vzdechy prolínající malý pokoj utichly. „Mám pocit, že kdybych tě v posledních měsících nezanedbával, tak bys neutíkal…“</p><p>„Odjel bych, i kdybychom se vídali každý den. Přestaň na sebe brát vinu úplně za všechno,“ vyčinil mu a odtáhl se z objetí. „Bereš si toho až moc. Nemůžeš zachránit všechny. A nikdo ti to nedává za vinu.“</p><p>„Je to těžké,“ přiznal neochotně a cítil, že pokud urychleně neodejde, zhroutí se. V očích ho zaštípaly slzy a jen tak tak vydržel Georgův čokoládový pohled.</p><p>„Já vím. Ale… Harry, měl bys taky za tím vším už udělat tlustou čáru a začít žít, nejen přežívat v práci a pak doma počítat každou minutu do dalších povinností.“ Vzal mu obličej do dlaní. „Přiletím za tebou, až rozjedu obchod. A ty se stav kdykoliv, jo?“</p><p>„Jasně,“ odpověděl smutně, překryl jeho ruce a naposledy jej políbil. „Dávej na sebe pozor. A pohlaď Norbertu po čumáku,“ loučil se, než jej pohltily plameny krbu. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Narušení zaběhlé rutiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Srdce se mu rozbušilo, když štíhlými prsty zkoumal malé ručičky na náramkových hodinkách a zjistil, že se blíží čas, kdy se Danny obvykle vracel domů. Sice si tím nemohl nikdy být jistý, už se párkrát stalo, že přišel později, ale přesto spíše počítal s tím, že přijde každou chvílí. Odložil knihu, kterou se snažil přečíst. Šlo to pomalu, znaky se mu pletly a mnohokrát musel sáhnout pro tabulku, aby se ujistil, že si výčnělky na tvrdém papíře vyvodil správně.</p><p>Věnoval tomu každý den alespoň hodinu. Vždy poté, co zpracoval připravené přísady, se posadil na pohovku a bříšky prstů zkoumal slepecký text. Zpočátku k tomu byl skeptický a po knize sahal jen proto, aby svému hostiteli dokázal, že si jeho daru váží. Později však zjistil, že čtení v Braillově písmu pro něj představovalo výzvu, navíc se již od útlého věku rád vzdělával. Toto byla jen nová forma učení, která by se mu v dalším životě mohla hodit a učinit ho snesitelnějším. Možná, že by byl schopen si s tím i nalézt nějakou mudlovskou práci. Byl ochoten dělat cokoliv, jen aby se nemusel vracet na ulici.</p><p>Na podivné čtení se nakonec vrhl s větší vášní, než na začátku očekával. Když však konečně rozluštil alespoň část daného textu, nevěděl, zda se urazit nebo se rozesmát. Danny mu věnoval mudlovskou pohádku o Popelce. Nevěřícně kroutil hlavou nad tou drzostí, než si uvědomil, že mladík za to nemohl. Sám mu řekl, že netuší, jakou knihu mu přinesl. A nakonec byl vlastně spokojen, protože se mohl abecedu učit alespoň na jednoduchém textu.</p><p>Zvedl se a protáhl si ztuhlá záda, než se, jako každý den, vydal ke kuchyňské lince, aby mohl připravit čaj. Pociťoval nad sebou hrdost, po domě se pohyboval se sebejistotou, jako kdyby v něm žil roky a ne něco málo přes měsíc. Jeho mysl počítala kroky podvědomě tak, že si to ani neuvědomoval a neomylně jej poslala ke skříňkám. Nahmatal mudlovskou rychlovarnou konvici, napustil do ní vodu, nechal ji přivést k varu a opatrně připravil šálky s konvičkou. V druhé skříňce našel skleněnou dózu s lístky čaje, precizním způsobem odměřil požadované množství přiloženou lžičkou a nasypal jej do konvičky.</p><p>Konal zcela automaticky, stejnou činnost prováděl každý den, a proto ho značně překvapilo, že po zalití čaje, při vracení spotřebiče na místo, zavadil rozepnutým rukávem košile o jeden z hrnečků, který se začal s nepříjemným zvukem kymácet. Ten zvuk naprosto narušil jeho koncentraci. Vyděsil se, že se šálek rozbije. Rychle položil konvici a levou rukou se natáhl, aby hrneček zastavil, ale netušil, že mu v cestě stojí čajník.</p><p>Vykřikl bolestí, když se ozval tříštivý zvuk po dopadu nádoby na vydlaždičkovanou podlahu a vařící voda mu spálila ruku a vystříkla na bosé nohy. Uskočil, snažil se dostat ke dřezu, pustit ledovou vodu, zchladit opařenou kůži. Syčel prudkou bolestí a znovu vykřikl, když mu noha uklouzla po úlomku porcelánu a spadl za ním na podlahu tak nešikovně, že se mu hlava odrazila od dlažby. Zmoženě si zabořil jednu ruku do vlasů, přetočil se na bok a chtěl se opřít o zem, ale ostrá bolest ve dlani ho dohnala k frustrovanému vzlyku. Cítil, jak se mu střepy zabodly do opařené ruky, která nepříjemně pulzovala. Bolelo to o to více, že to naprosto nečekal. Vyhrabal se do sedu, opřel se o skříňku a zasténal, když se do bolavého temene udeřil o úchytku na dvířkách. Schoulil se do klubíčka, přitáhl kolena k hrudníku, svíral zápěstí pořezané ruky v druhé dlani a oči jej pálily. Slzy vzteku, frustrace a bezmoci opustily jeho oční víčka ve stejné chvíli, kdy zahučely plameny krbu.</p><p>V té chvíli se mu trhaný dech zastavil v hrdle a srdce vynechalo několik úderů, než se rozběhlo šíleným tempem. Silně se kousl do vnitřku tváře a roztřásl se. Cítil zděšení a neskutečnou potupu, zoufale nechtěl, aby ho Danny viděl v takové situaci, kdy seděl na podlaze mezi rozbitým nádobím a z ruky mu odkapávala krev. Potřeboval více času, aby se vzchopil, aby se dokázal postavit na rosolovité nohy, pomalu posbírat porcelánové střepy. Jako kdyby mu snad někdy život něco daroval. Nedokázal zabránit dalším slaným kapkám, jež mu stekly po tvářích, proto sklonil alespoň hlavu, když se od krbu ozvaly kroky.</p><p>„Tobiasi, jsem – pro Merlina, co se stalo?“ zvolal Harry s jasně patrnou obavou v hlase. Na vteřinu se zahleděl na Severuse, rychlým pohledem zaznamenal mokré kalhoty, vodu na podlaze a krev kapající z dlaně, z níž vyčuhovaly kousky střepů, jež bývaly šálkem. Včas se zarazil, aby nevyslovil reparo. Tím, jak by se jednotlivé úlomky chtěly spojit v původní celek, by zbytečně poraněnou tkáň ještě více potrhaly. Místo toho použil jen sušící kouzlo na podlahu a oblečení, skláněje se k němu.</p><p>„Nechtěl jsem,“ zašeptal lektvarista omluvně a neochotně zdvihl hlavu. Obočí měl zkřivené bolestí a obavou.</p><p>„Nic se nestalo,“ opáčil lehce. Překvapeně zaznamenal vlhké líce, poklekl k němu mezi střepy a něžně mu tváře setřel, chtě mu tím dodat povzbuzení.</p><p>Severus rozšířil oči pod páskou a na okamžik se už už do toho jemného doteku opřel, ale poté jej obestřela Harryho vůně a on mimovolně ztuhl a sevřel bolavé zápěstí silněji. Jeho zbystřený čich zaznamenal vedle známého parfému ještě nějaký cizí a mezi nimi se proplétal pach spjatý s milováním. Nemohl se mýlit, ta vůně byla příliš specifická, než by se dala s něčím zaměnit. V hrudi ucítil nepříjemné bodnutí, jež doposud neznal. Bolelo to víc než opařená kůže a pořezaná dlaň, spíše mu to připomínalo trhání duše na kusy.  Něco podobného zažil, když musel sledovat, jak mu Lily kvůli vlastní hlouposti bere Potter. To se však aktuálnímu pocitu nemohlo rovnat, ale nemohl si vybavit, zda už tehdy měl většinu emocí dokonale kontrolovanou a uzamčenou – což zatím stále nedokázal –, nebo by to mohlo znamenat, že city, jež cítil ke své dávné kamarádce, nebyly tak hluboké, jak si myslel.</p><p>Ale to by pak znamenalo, že snad něco cítil k tomu mladíkovi, to však nemohlo být možné. Jak by mohl pociťovat něco jiného než vděk k někomu, koho neznal? Netušil, kdo to je, jak vypadá, jakou měl minulost, nevěděl o něm zhola nic! Jeho logicky zaměřená mysl se ocitla pod náporem rozporuplných dojmů a zdálo se, že mu bolavá hlava pukne. Nemohl sám před sebou popřít, že je mu Dannyho přítomnost příjemná, rád ho poslouchal, oblíbil si jejich hovory, tetelil se pokaždé, když se zasmál. To ale přece nemohlo stačit k nějaké hlubší náklonnosti než v přátelské rovině!</p><p>Najednou se cítil naprosto nezkušeně. V oblastech sociálního cítění se neorientoval, díky své minulosti a lidem, kteří se v ní vyskytovali, neměl příliš možností je rozvíjet. Zaúpěl by, kdyby byl sám, ale takto sotva potlačil zmučený sten. Konečky prstů se dotýkaly jeho tváře, stíraly potupný poklesek jeho vlastního těla a Severus si nepřál nic tak moc, jako se moci do toho doteku opřít, vychutnat si teplo, jež z něj vycházelo, odhodit svou masku a nechat se konejšit. Děsilo ho to, děsily jej nebezpečné myšlenky a reakce, které dával najevo.</p><p>Odvrátil tvář a ruka se stáhla. V té chvíli byl poprvé vděčný, že nevidí. Nevěřil, že by ten pohled snesl. Dokázal si představit, jak zeleň září uspokojením po ukojené touze, věřil, že má Danny líce zabarvené do růžova. Vůně byla intenzivní, předpokládal, že se zrovna vrátil od někoho, kdo mu dopřál potěšení. A napadlo ho, že kdyby se nezdržoval sexem, nic by se nestalo a on by tu neseděl jako hromádka neštěstí s krví odkapávající na studenou dlažbu. Vzápětí si v duchu za svou myšlenku vynadal. Nebylo to vůči Dannymu fér. Byl mladý a měl svůj život, v němž on sám sotva sehraje nějakou větší roli, ale nemohl si pomoci. Osten ublížení a žárlivosti v něm zabolel, navzdory logice postavené na hlavu.</p><p>„Pojď, ošetřím ti to,“ pronesl Harry zaraženě a přerušil tak tok Severusových myšlenek. Nechápal jeho reakci. Napřed to vypadalo, že před dotekem neuhne a spíše cítil, než by skutečně viděl, jak se koutky mistra lektvarů nepatrně nadzdvihly, ale potom znovu uhnul, odvraceje od něj svou tvář. Bylo to snad tím, že mu dal najevo, že ví o jeho chvilkové slabosti? Chtělo se mu frustrovaně zavrčet.</p><p>Natáhl se, nekompromisně ho vzal za loket a pomohl mu na nohy, opatrně ho odváděje k pohovce, kam ho posadil a hůlkou si přivolal několik lektvarů a svou lékařskou brašnu, kde měl nejdůležitější propriety k první pomoci. Vzal jeho dlaň do své, sáhl po skleněné nádobce s temně modrou kapalinou a tiše si povzdechl.</p><p>„Naliju ti na dlaň znecitlivující lektvar. Možná to trochu zaštípe, ale bude to jen chvilka. Některé kousky jsou dost hluboko, nechápu, jak se ti to povedlo,“ řekl Harry a zakroutil hlavou.</p><p>Severus seděl se zády rovnými jako pravítko, obličej klopil někam k nohám a doufal, že ošetření bude co nejrychlejší. „Chtěl jsem udělat čaj,“ zamumlal a mimovolně se přikrčil, jako kdyby očekával úder.</p><p>Harry se na něj zkoumavě zadíval. „Co se nepovedlo?“ zeptal se a začal opatrně pinzetou vytahovat střepiny, které s cinknutím dopadaly na konferenční stolek.</p><p>„Zavadil jsem rukávem o jeden ze šálků. To mi narušilo koncentraci,“ oznámil bezvýrazně. Styděl se za své selhání, ačkoliv nahlas by to neřekl. Proklínal se za to, že si některé činnosti zautomatizoval tak, že ho i nepatrná maličkost nezapadající do přesně daného rituálu naprosto rozhodila. „Nechtěl jsem ho rozbít.“</p><p>Přikývl, i když ho druhý muž nemohl vidět. „Kde všude jsi zraněný? Dokážeš mi to říct?“ Vytáhl poslední kus porcelánu a jemně přejel přes dlaň, aby se ujistil, že v ní nic nezůstalo. Sáhl do dlaně pro hadřík, namočil ho do růžového lektvaru a otíral kůži, jež se po jeho péči začala zacelovat a zbavovat se krve. „Příště to rozbij.“</p><p>„Nárty a hlava,“ odpověděl po krátkém zaváhání. A srdce, blesklo mu hlavou, ale rychle tu myšlenku zadupal pod zem. Jistě mu vířila mozkem jen proto, že se aktuálně cítil skutečně mizerně a tupá bolest temene snoubící se s palčivou bolestí opařených nohou mu na náladě nepřidávala. A tentokrát ani sametový hlas nedokázal nemožné, nedokázal jeho nitro rozechvět tak jako pokaždé.</p><p>„Je mi to líto,“ řekl Harry tiše, vyměnil hadřík za misku, do níž namočil své prsty. „Výtažek z hrbouna,“ osvětlil chladný balzám, jenž mu začal vtírat do pokožky. „Zdržel jsem se.“</p><p>Opět ho překvapilo, jak má lektvarista jemné ruce. Nechápal, jak to dokázal i po tolika letech na ulici, spíše by je očekával zhrublé. Díval se na jeho skloněný profil a vnímal zoufalství, jež z něj čišelo. Horečně uvažoval, jak by mu zdvihl náladu, ale měl dojem, jako kdyby druhý muž jeho přítomnost trpěl. Nerozuměl tomu, nemohl si vybavit, čím by ho mohl naštvat nebo urazit. Bylo to jen tím setřením slz? Nebo ho hlodalo něco jiného?</p><p>„Mně přece nic vysvětlovat nemusíš,“ ujistil ho Severus chladně. „Ty jsi tu doma,“ dodal a konečně mohl stáhnout ruku k sobě, když ho mladík pustil.</p><p>„Ty teď momentálně taky,“ odpověděl s pokrčením ramen. „Nohy nahoru, prosím.“</p><p>„Ne,“ řekl s rázným zavrtěním hlavy a zkusmo protáhl prsty ruky, zjišťuje s potěšením, že ho nebolí.</p><p>„Proč?“ otázal se Harry ohromeně a dlaň, jež držela misku s balzámem, mu klesla do klína. „Byl jsem nešetrný? Nebo –“</p><p>„Ne,“ odporoval a o něco mírněji dodal: „To je příliš… osobní.“</p><p>„Jak myslíš,“ zabručel, zvedl se z pohovky a do dlaní mu položil nádobku. Nezabránil stopě dotčení, jež se mu prokmitla v hlasu. „Před sebou máš lektvar proti bolesti hlavy. Měl by sis aspoň na chvíli lehnout.“</p><p>Švihl hůlkou, rozbité nádobí i střepy odlevitoval do odpadkového koše a na malou chvíli zauvažoval, že by uvařil nový čaj. Místo toho dalším pohybem hůlky uklidil lékařské náčiní na své místo a bez dalšího slova odešel do laboratoře, kde se sesunul za  pracovní pult a opřel si obličej do dlaní. Co, pro Merlina, dělal špatně? Příjemný pocit, který se mu rozléval po těle po milování s Georgem, se vytratil a ke smutku z jeho odjezdu se přidala ještě podivná frustrace a ublíženost. Tak moc se snažil, aby Snapeovi pomohl, ale přesto to asi nebylo dost.</p><p>Oni dva zřejmě nebudou mít nikdy to štěstí, aby si dokázali nevjet do vlasů nebo si gesta či skutky toho druhého nevykládat po svém. To jeho odmítnutí ho pálilo jako štiplavá facka, o to víc, že tomu prostě nerozuměl. Jasně viděl ten nepatrný úsměv, když se dotkl jeho tváře, tak proč najednou ta změna? Zmáhala ho únava, jak se pokoušel tomu přijít na kloub, a žádné uspokojivé řešení se nenabízelo. Možná měl George pravdu. Možná skutečně nešlo zachránit všechny. A možná by si to měl přestat konečně vyčítat. Snape byl přece stále Snape. Nestane se někým jiným jen proto, že by si to on sám přál. Myšlenky mu vířily hlavou ve zmatených spirálách, naléhavě mu v ní vibrovaly a novou verzi očních kapek připravil prakticky automaticky, aniž by vnímal, že pracuje.</p><p>Snape za ním nepřišel a popravdě jej ani nečekal, ale sám sebe zaskočil, když si uvědomil, že zde jeho přítomnost postrádá. Za těch několik týdnů si na něj tak zvykl, že mu laboratoř najednou zdála příliš rozměrná jen pro jeho osobu. Bylo to poprvé, co s ním ve světlé místnosti plné nádob s ingrediencemi, kotlíků a kahanů nebyl. Neobsluhoval mosazné váhy, nepodával mu připravené přísady, nízká židlička zůstala prázdná, hluboký hlas nediskutoval nad možnostmi využití bylin a dalšího materiálu.</p><p>Bylo mu smutno z toho všeho. Pociťoval lítost nad tím, že je zde sám. Že mu nerozumí, že mu nedokáže vrátit zrak. Že mu lže o své totožnosti i o tom, že tu jeho zná. Že si na jeho přítomnost ve svém domě zvykl tak moc, že bolest z jeho odchodu bude nepředstavitelná.</p><p>Zjistil, že to možná přijde dříve, než očekával, když o několik hodin později bez zbytečných slov přistoupil k muži sedícímu u stolu a vpravil mu nové kapky do očí. Zalapal po dechu a Severus se napjal.</p><p>„Cítíš něco?“ hlesl Harry se srdcem až v krku.</p><p>„Ne. Stále vše při starém. Co se děje? Něco špatně?“ odpověděl chraptivě a stáhl obočí v očekávání dalšího zklamání.</p><p>„Ne, ne, vůbec ne,“ koktal rozrušeně a svalil se vedle něj na židli. „Duhovky se lehce zabarvily. Je to jen slabé, sotva viditelné, ale… Možná tvým očím aspoň vrátíme barvu a budeš moct zahodit tu otravnou pásku.“<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Překvapivé zjištění</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chtěl pozdravit, když vystoupil z krbu a sklepal si z ramen zbytečky stříbrného popela, ale včas se zarazil. Před očima měl prapodivnou podívanou – Snape napůl seděl a napůl ležel na pohovce, o jejíž roh se opíral. Vedle něj spočívala otevřená kniha, ruce měl volně položené v klíně a nebylo pochyb o tom, že spal. Páska se mu svezla z obličeje a Harry tak měl po dlouhé době nerušený výhled na tvář mistra lektvarů, která byla ve spánku uvolněná.</p><p>Pousmál se, opatrně odložil pracovní tašku na zem a zul se, aby jeho kroky na podlaze nevydávaly žádný zvuk. Nechtěl ho probudit, pohyboval se tiše a obezřetně, když se velmi pomalu posadil vedle něj. Připadal si poněkud nepatřičně, když se jal zkoumat vzhled druhého muže, ale zároveň si nedokázal pomoci. Vídal ho dříve každý den ve škole, chtěl porovnat změny, jež se na jeho tváři projevily a které díky pásce téměř neviděl. V těch krátkých okamžicích, kdy ji měl sundanou, se mohl tak akorát soustředit na změny v očích, ale ty od posledního pokroku žádné nenastaly. Duhovka se z bílé změnila na jakýsi slonovinový odstín, jenž byl sotva patrný, ale předpokládal, že je na správné cestě. Stačilo jen přijít na vhodný poměr přísad, ale to se ukazovalo těžší a složitější, než původně předpokládal.</p><p>Sledoval tvář, která, orámovaná černými vlasy, ve spánku vypadala hezčí, než když byl lektvarista vzhůru. Nyní ji nestahovaly přísné črty, nebyla zformovaná do chladné masky, jíž Harry považoval za Snapeovu obranu. Vrásky na čele se téměř vyhladily, nápadné zůstaly jen u očí skrytých za dlouhými klenutými řasami a dvě ostřejší okolo úst. Nedokázal říci, že by byl Snape hezký, ale ztráta strohosti jako by jej projasnila, jako kdyby se alespoň částečně pokoušela jeho duše vyjít na povrch a ukázat světu, že její majitel není jen protivným člověkem, ale osobou, která je zahořklá díky nepěkné minulosti.</p><p>Vyzařovalo z něj však neoddiskutovatelné charisma, které zatím viděl jen u velmi malého počtu mužů. Jistě by mezi ně mohl počítat Brumbála, který se, dokud byl naživu, i přes vysoký věk stále pyšnil noblesou a elegancí, nemohl si toho samého nevšimnout i u Luciuse Malfoye nebo Kingsleyho Pastorka či Siriuse. Ale ani z jednoho z nich to nesálalo tak, jako ze Snapea. Nerozuměl tomu. Byl si celkem jistý, že kdyby se do stejné situace dostal on, minimálně by zešílel, pokud by si rovnou nesáhl na život. Ale bývalý profesor se i přese všechno dokázal stále držet s hlavou nahoru, i když měl nestřežené okamžiky, v nichž si Harry všímal bolesti a dalších emocí.</p><p>Bylo mu jasné, že muž nedokáže uspokojivě používat svou nitrobranu, protože jinak by byl skoupý i na ty nepatrné úsměvy, jimiž ho někdy obdaroval. O to více si jich cenil, neboť se blížila doba, kdy se magické jádro opraví natolik, aby ji znovu začal ovládat.</p><p>Povzdechl si. V posledních dnech se Snape stejně neusmíval, a kdyby to v malém domě bylo možné, řekl by, že se mu i snaží vyhýbat. Nerozuměl tomu, netušil, co bylo spouštěčem té nečekané odtažitosti. Sice mu stále pomáhal, ale téměř nemluvil, sám od sebe prakticky vůbec. Zdálo se mu, že za tím muselo být mnohem více než jen setření slz. Chybělo mu jejich povídání, místo kterého mezi nimi vládla napjatá atmosféra. Absenci těch drobných, přesto upřímných úsměvů, vnímal jako osobní ztrátu.</p><p>Hrudník muže se zdvihl v silnějším nádechu a ústa se mu pootevřela. A Harryho v tu chvíli napadla hříšná myšlenka. Zaměřil se na úzké, avšak příjemně vykrojené rty, pohledem je obkroužil a zauvažoval, jaké by to bylo, kdyby je ochutnal. Srdce se mu při té ideji rozbušilo rychleji, v podbřišku ho zašimralo. Jak by mohl chutnat jeho polibek? Byl by stejně strohý jako on sám, nebo by byl naopak jemný a vláčný? Jak měkké by ty rty mohly být? Pasovaly by k těm jeho?</p><p>Překvapilo ho, že ho představa líbání Snapea nevyděsila, ale naopak mu sevřela útroby v očekávání. Přistihl se, že už se téměř naklání, aby se jich mohl dotknout, převést myšlenky v čin, okusit horko jeho dechu a setkat se s druhým jazykem. Tepová frekvence mu ještě narostla a vnímal, že se mu třesou ruce. Probudil by se, kdyby ho políbil? Jen se nepatrně dotknout, jak by to zjistil? Ale kdyby se probral, jak by reagoval?</p><p>Už se téměř dotýkal svým nosem toho druhého, když se vzpamatoval. Opřel se o čalouněné opěradlo, vytáhl si nohy nahoru a frustrovaně si zajel prsty do vlasů, než si objal kolena. Co ho to napadlo? Líbat Snapea? Co by si tak o něm pomyslel? S hořkostí došel k závěru, že by ho zřejmě považoval za úchyla a mohl by být rád, kdyby ho jen ze sebe shodil.</p><p>Přesto v něm ta nenadálá tužba zažehla jakýsi plamínek zvědavosti, kterou chtěl později prozkoumat. Dříve na lektvaristu nepohlížel s jiným než s profesionálním a vděčným, s postupem času pak přátelským zaujetím. Ale najednou se mu do podvědomí dostala i jiná náklonnost, možná jistá forma přitažlivosti, která mu však nebyla příliš po chuti. Ne proto, že by mu vadilo, kdyby se časem do něj zamiloval – i když to nepředpokládal –, ale pokud věděl, neměl šanci. Snape přece miloval jeho matku, jaká by byla možnost, že by se mohl zajímat i o muže? Navíc zrovna o něj?</p><p>S jeho štěstím? Nulová. S hořkostí si vzpomněl na Georgova slova, kterými mu sděloval, že má objekt zájmu možná blíže, než si myslí, a musel se tiše uchechtnout. Toto bylo ještě více nepravděpodobné, než že by skutečně pozval na rande Malfoye, i kdyby byl jeho typ. Naposledy se podíval na lektvaristovu tvář, než se zvedl, aby udělal čaj. Byla to už jejich rutina, ačkoliv ode dne, kdy Snape nedopatřením rozbil čajový servis, se nedala považovat za nejpříjemnější část dne.</p><p>Mávl hůlkou, nechal kouzla, ať vše přichystají sama a postával u linky, čekaje, až bude vše přichystáno. Zlobilo ho, že neví, co se přesně stalo a proč rodící se přátelský vztah mezi nimi ochladl. Udržovalo ho to v nepříjemném napětí a i s přihlédnutím k jeho pracovním povinnostem, díky nimž byl unavený, ho stálo nemalé úsilí, aby udržel milý tón. Předpokládal, že by všechno možná vyřešilo pár dní volna, třeba ta situace nebyla taková, jak mu to připadalo, ale dovolenou nebude mít dříve než po Vánocích, které budou až za několik dní. A nebyl si jist, zda do té doby nevyskočí z kůže.</p><p>Severuse probudil cinkavý zvuk, jenž ho vymrštil do sedu. Automaticky si sáhl na zápěstí, zkoumaje čas, zatímco otáčel hlavou, jako kdyby se snažil rozhlédnout. Potřásl nad tím znechuceně hlavou a pocítil lehké pohlazení látky na obličeji. Rychlým pohybem nahmátl pásku padající mu do klína, aby si ji nasadil cestou k lince, aby připravil čaj.</p><p>„Ahoj,“ ozval se Harry a odlevitoval podnos na stůl.</p><p>„Ahoj,“ odpověděl zaraženě. „Už jsi doma?“</p><p>Pokrčil ramena. „Skončil jsem trochu dřív. Dáš si čaj?“</p><p>Přikývl. „Udělal bych ho.“</p><p>„Já vím,“ opáčil a počkal, než se Snape usadí, pak si sedl taky. Otráveně se zatvářil na látku, co měl přes oči, ale nekomentoval to. „Nechtěl jsem tě budit.“</p><p>„Nechtěl jsem usnout,“ zamumlal a objal prsty šálek, „ale vše potřebné jsem –“</p><p>„Nevadí, že jsi usnul, pro Merlina,“ skočil mu do řeči. „A kdyby nebyly přísady hotové, tak by se nic nedělo. Ale zaráží mě to. Něco se děje? Necítíš se dobře?“</p><p>Severuse zalila vlna tepla ze starostlivosti jasně zřetelné v hlasu. „Nemůžu v noci spát,“ řekl nepříliš ochotně. „Už asi tři dny,“ dodal, snaže se o bezstarostný tón, který mu příliš nevyšel.</p><p>Harry se na něj zamyšleně díval. „V čem je problém?“</p><p>„To brnění je příliš silné,“ vysvětlil někam do svého šálku a ušklíbl se. „Abych řekl pravdu, je to, jako kdyby se mi po hrudníku proháněl testrál.“</p><p>„Proč jsi něco neřekl?“ zahudral Harry. „Otoč se se židlí,“ požádal, zatímco už svou odsunul a přistupuje k němu, kouzlil diagnostické zaklínadlo.</p><p>„Nechtěl jsem tě otravovat,“ hlesl, když se mladík zastavil před ním.</p><p>„Tak mě příště otravuj, buď tak hodný,“ požádal ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu. „Rozepni si košili, prosím.“</p><p>„Proč?“ Nechtěl. Zoufale netoužil vystavovat své hubené tělo a zjizvený krk před svým hostitelem.</p><p>Harry si povzdechl, ale trpělivě čekal. „Víš, jak jsem ti vysvětloval, jakým způsobem fungují magická vlákna?“ Počkal na přikývnutí. „Jedno z těch hlavních se snaží dostat na své místo, ale nedaří se mu to, protože ho blokují další. Proto to tak nesnesitelně brní.“ Zastrčil si hůlku do kapsy a přešlápl. „Říkal jsem ti, že občas využívám stejné principy, co mudlové. Někdy ta vlákna prostě potřebují pomoci. Stačí mi pár vrchních knoflíčků.“ Protočil očima, když se Snape stále neměl k pohybu. „Já tě nevykoukám a jestli ti to pomůže, klidně můžu zavřít oči, stejně je k tomu nepotřebuju.“</p><p>„Jen jsem se zamyslel nad tvými slovy,“ odpověděl bezvýrazně a s vnitřním nádechem učinil, o co byl požádán.</p><p>Srdce se mu divoce rozběhlo, když ho Danny obešel a ucítil, jak mu posouvá vlasy na stranu. Seděl rovně jako svíce, prsty zatínal do židle a doufal, že ho vlastní tělo nezradí. Musel se kousnout do tváře, když na svém krku ucítil teplé prsty. Nikdy nevěřil, že by něco tak prostého jako letmý dotek, mohl být tak intenzivní, až mu to způsobovalo fyzickou bolest. Vnímal, jak mu prsty zkoumá ramena, šíji a vrchní část zad, cítil je i u klíčních kostí. Mladík střídal intenzitu doteků, někdy se to zdálo jako pohlazení nejjemnějším peřím, jindy zatlačil tak silně, až to skutečně bolelo. Ale to nebylo nic proti tomu, jaký ohňostroj vjemů vířil v jeho těle. Byl tak blízko, že se mu ježily chloupky vzadu na krku, kdykoliv se horký dech otřel o jeho pokožku. Netušil, co je horší, jestli ty přesné doteky, co mu vysílaly do těla mravenčení, nebo ta blízkost, avšak zároveň vzdálenost za neprostupnou hradbou.</p><p>Toužil se otočit, sáhnout po něm, obejmout ho, přitisknout své rty na jeho, zjistit chuť polibku, vyplenit jazykem ústa, z nichž vycházel ten medový hlas. Neudělal nic, seděl bez hnutí s očima rozšířenýma, bílé klouby prstů ostře kontrastovaly s rukávy černé košile. Nevnímal, co mu Danny říká, nedokázal se soustředit na nic jiného, než na palčivou bolest, která mu svírala srdce, ačkoliv si stále odmítal přiznat její důvod.</p><p>Harry čím dál víc sklesle sledoval Snapeovo držení těla. Nemohl si nevšimnout, jak je napjatý. Pomohl vláknu se dostat do správného směru, spokojeně zaznamenal, jak se rozzářilo a pomalu vrátil černé vlasy zpět na ramena, přitom mu upravil shrnutou košili zpět. A rozhodl se zariskovat, z té nevědomosti byl otrávený a zklamaný. Nohou si přitáhl židli, posadil se a přisunul přímo za něj a ruce spustil z ramen na hrudník, začínaje pomalu zapínat jednotlivé knoflíčky.</p><p>„Mělo by to být lepší. Snížím koncentraci lektvaru, aby se postup vláken zpomalil a nestalo se to znovu. Potřebuji, abys mi řekl, když bude něco špatně,“ informoval ho bezvýrazným hlasem.</p><p>„Dobře,“ souhlasil chraptivě a doufal, že se ho přestane dotýkat. Zároveň si zoufale přál, aby opěradlo židle mezi nimi nebylo a on se mohl opřít do jeho hrudi.</p><p>„Tobiasi, co dělám špatně?“ zeptal se tiše s hlavou téměř u jeho ucha. Neušlo mu, že se otřásl a nálada mu opět klesla.</p><p>„Nemyslím, že bys dělal něco špatně,“ odpověděl rychle, „všechny postupy dodržuješ –“</p><p>„Já nemluvím o lektvarech.“ Dopnul poslední knoflík, ale ruce nestáhl, nechal je volně položené na jeho hrudi.</p><p>„A o čem tedy?“</p><p>„O tobě.“</p><p>„O mně?“ vydechl nechápavě.</p><p>„Něco se stalo,“ podotkl Harry smutně a odolal pokušení si opřít bradu na jeho rameni. Místo toho rozostřil pohled před sebe. „Nevím co, ale nelíbí se mi to. Chtěl bych vědět, co jsem udělal špatně, že ses tak stáhl do sebe.“</p><p>„To se ti –“</p><p>„Víš, já nejsem nejchytřejší člověk na světě. Ale – a teď to, prosím, neber jako urážku – nejsem slepý. Ale i kdybych byl… Všímám si, že pokaždé, když se tě dotknu, tak sebou přinejmenším cukneš, jako kdybych měl dračí spalničky.“ Mimovolně mu zaryl nehty do hrudi. „Myslel jsem, že už mi věříš. Mrzí mě, že to tak není, ale přežiju to. Jen mi vadí, že nevím, co se stalo.“ Začal se odtahovat a překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když ho za zápěstí chytily Snapeovy ruce.</p><p>„Tak to není,“ odporoval tiše.</p><p>„A jak tedy? Vysvětli mi to. Tahle… nálada se mi nelíbí,“ přiznal po pravdě. „Je to unavující, nevědět, na co myslíš a ani to nemoci odhadnout z tvého obličeje, protože ho skrýváš za páskou a za nějakou zbytečnou kamennou maskou.“ Prudce vydechl a klesl bradou na jeho rameno, zavíraje oči. „Emoce nejsou zlé, Tobiasi.“</p><p>Severus jej mimoděk stiskl pevněji a lehce se opřel o jeho tvář, kterou měl tak nebezpečně a hříšně blízko. „Nejsem zvyklý je příliš projevovat,“ prohlásil neochotně, „protože pokaždé, když jsem to udělal, vymstilo se mi to. Buď jsem si nedal pozor na jazyk a někoho jsem urazil tak, že už to nešlo vzít zpět, nebo jsem ukázal svou slabost. Zvykl jsem je proto držet pod pokličkou a nedávat tak najevo nic, co jsem nechtěl.“ Mírně sklopil nevidoucí pohled a pustil jeho zápěstí, své ruce složil v klíně. „Není to nic osobního vůči tobě. Nechtěl jsem tě urazit. V průběhu let jsem si však okolo sebe vypěstoval, řekněme, jakousi bublinu, do které se nikdo dobrovolně netoužil dostat. Nejsem tak zvyklý na doteky nebo jiné projevy běžného lidského chování.“ Doufal, že se s jeho vysvětlením spokojí. Nelhal mu, jen mu neřekl vše.</p><p>„To je celé?“ ujišťoval se Harry skepticky a pomalu stáhl ruce, avšak hlavu ponechal na Snapeově ramenu. „Proč se to… hm, zhoršilo ten den, co –“</p><p>„Protože jsem se cítil trapně,“ vyhrkl a jen silou vůle se udržel, aby nevykřikl, že důvodem je vztah, který mladík má. „Omlouvám –“</p><p>„Dobře. Díky, že jsi mi to řekl.“ Usmál se a neochotně se odtáhl a postavil. „Zkusím si to příště nebrat osobně.“ Vrátil židli na místo. „Půjdeš se mnou?“</p><p>„Jistě. Beze mne bys to ještě popletl a místo snížení koncentrace bys ji zvýšil,“ zamumlal povýšeně a Harry si byl jist, že kdyby měl tu otravnou pásku z očí dole, viděl by v nich pobavené jiskřičky.</p><p>„Samozřejmě, bez tebe jsem ztracen,“ prohodil teatrálně a ušklíbl se. „Tak dej hlavně pozor, abys nezakopl o vlastní nohu,“ vrátil úder a zvonivě se rozesmál.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nečekaná pomoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Tobiasi, jsi tady?“ zavolal Harry, jen co vyšel z krbu, když ho nenašel v obývacím pokoji a vzápětí nad sebou zakroutil očima – kam by asi Snape chodil? Bylo ještě brzy na to, aby si šel lehnout, přesto pokrčil ramena a vydal se po schodech nahoru, kde zaklepal na dveře jeho ložnice. O okamžik později už na vyzvání vstoupil dovnitř a usmál se, když ho našel u stolu, kterak prsty zkoumá knihu. Všiml si, že už je téměř u konce a umínil si, že mu musí přinést novou.</p><p>„Říkal jsi, že přijdeš až ráno,“ podotkl Severus, zvedaje se ze židle. Netušil, že Harry stojí jen o krok dál, proto do něj narazil, až se oba zapotáceli. Ruce mu automaticky vystřelily okolo mladíkova krku a cítil, jak jej přidržel okolo boků. Srdce se mu na okamžik zastavilo, když si uvědomil, že mu doslova vpadl do náruče. Na čelisti ho polechtal teplý dech a jen silou vůle se kousl do vnitřku tváře, aby hlasitě nevydechl. Byl tak blízko! Toužil se do toho objetí opřít, položit si hlavu na jeho rameno, vnímat opojnou vůni a aspoň na chvíli předstírat, že to tak je v pořádku.</p><p>„Netušil jsem, že mě tak rád vidíš,“ pronesl Harry pobaveně a zaúpěl. Aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, zabořil si hlavu na jeho klíční kost, schovávaje si tak obličej. „Promiň. Zase si nedávám pozor na pusu.“</p><p>„Kdybych se měl hroutit z každého tvého přeřeknutí, už bych byl mrtvý,“ zachraptěl a neubránil se úsměvu. Na tváři ho šimraly voňavé vlasy a jen neochotně se odtáhl z objetí, ve které ani nedoufal. Co na tom, že k němu došlo omylem – s jistým pocitem sebetrýzně zatoužil takové omyly dělat častěji, ačkoliv mu to drásalo nervy. Danny někoho měl. Nestál o něj, o slepého, starého motáka. Úsměv povadl, změnil se zpět do typického strohého semknutí rtů v pevné lince.</p><p>„Naštěstí máš nervy ze železa,“ souhlasil Harry a povzdechl si. Objímat Snapea bylo příjemnější, než by kdy čekal. „Za hodinu musím být zase v práci. Dal jsem si pauzu – chtěl jsem zjistit, jestli jsi v pořádku – a něco ti přinesl,“ pokračoval po chvilce a usadil se na desce stolu, druhý muž se posadil zpět na židli.</p><p>Místnost už nebyla tak prázdná, jako když do ní slepce přivedl. Během pár dnů po jeho nastěhování se mu to pokusil alespoň trochu zútulnit, kromě postele a nočního stolku sem z nepoužívané místnosti ještě přesunul stůl se židlí, pohodlné křeslo v červené barvě a velkou skříň, kam si mohl odložit alespoň těch několik málo kusů oblečení a předmětů, jež od něj dostal.</p><p>„Už zase?“ ozval se nesouhlasně. Připadal si nepatřičně, když stále něco přijímal a neměl to jak oplatit. „Proč?“</p><p>Harry pokrčil ramena. „Je Štědrý den,“ oznámil jen tak mimochodem a hlas mu zvážněl. „Mrzí mě, že tu jsi celý den sám, tak jsem ti chtěl aspoň něčím tu nudu zpříjemnit.“ Zarazil se a cítil, že rudne. Prohrábl si vlasy a trochu nepatřičně se uchechtl. „Teda, ne, že by moje přítomnost zaručovala nějakou zábavu, ale… To je jedno. Prostě natáhni ruku.“</p><p>„Dobře,“ odpověděl tiše a učinil, jak po něm požadoval. V dalším okamžiku už zkoumal malou krabičku.</p><p>„Otevři to,“ pobídl ho s jistou dychtivostí, která Severusovi neušla.</p><p>Připadalo mu, jako kdyby byl mladík obdarovávaný a těšil se sám, a neodolal pobavenému ušklíbnutí. Sám však byl zvědavý, proto s otevíráním neotálel a jal se zkoumat předmět uvnitř. Vyklopil si ho do dlaně, krabičku odložil na stůl a zjistil, že mu v ruce leží krátký řetízek ze silnějších oček s nějakým přívěskem. Zdvihl hlavu, prsty nechávaje na dárku a tázavě nadzdvihl obočí.</p><p>„Víš,“ začal Harry, jemně mu řetízek vzal z ruky a připnul mu ho kolem levého zápěstí, „přemýšlel jsem nad tou nehodou, co se ti tu stala. Sice se nestalo nic vážného, ale mohlo.“ Rozostřil pohled před sebe, drže Severusovu dlaň stále ve své. „V té chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že nemáš jak mi dát vědět, že sis ublížil. Dokud nebudeš mít magické jádro zcela v pořádku, nedokážeš ani vyčarovat patrona. Měl jsem na to myslet dřív.“</p><p>„To není nutné,“ namítl chabě. Příliš nerozuměl, kam tím míří, ale na hrudi ho hřál pocit, který příjemně bolel. Ani se nepozastavil nad tím, že ruku nestáhl, v té chvíli měl dojem, že to tak má být.</p><p>„Ten řetízek je očarovaný. Koupil jsem ho v mudlovském zlatnictví. Přívěšek má tvar holubice a má představovat naději. To ale není tak podstatné.“ Mimovolně konečky prstů začal přejíždět po hřbetu jeho dlaně a usmál se, když Snape neucukl. Kdovíproč ho to potěšilo. „Já mám ten samý, jsou spolu propojené celkem důmyslným kouzlem, které jsem se kdysi naučil,“ vysvětlil a v duchu poděkoval Hermioně za očarované galeony, díky nimž se mohli domlouvat v pátém ročníku na setkávání Brumbálovy armády. Tentokrát si však zaklínadlo přizpůsobil ke své potřebě.  </p><p>„Propojené? Jak to funguje?“ zeptal se omámeně, užívaje si ty opatrné doteky a celkovou mladíkovu blízkost. Ani si neuvědomoval, kdy přesně nastal ten zlom, kdy si je místo snahy o útěk začal užívat. Děsil se toho, avšak nedokázal si pomoci, bylo to příjemné, i když s hořkým podbarvením.</p><p>„No…“ mírně zrozpačitěl a byl rád, že druhý muž nemohl vidět, jak rudne, „pokud ho, hm, použiješ správně, tak se oba ohřejí. Tak budu vědět, že se mám vydat za tebou.“</p><p>Severus se zamračil. „Když ho správně použiji? Co to znamená? Co musím udělat?“</p><p>„Musíš se soustředit, jako kdyby ses chtěl přemístit, akorát místo toho, aby sis představil, kam se chceš dostat, musíš myslet na mě.“ Hned jak to dořekl, zrudl jako rajské jablíčko a zauvažoval, že měl vymyslet jiný princip fungování. S tímhle Snape nebude souhlasit.</p><p>„Myslet na tebe,“ zopakoval dutě a srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji. Myslet na Dannyho? Vždyť v posledních dnech na něj myslel téměř neustále, ačkoliv si to snažil celkem zbytečně zakázat. Pomyslel si, že by musel mít mladík náramek neustále rozžhavený. Ne, to bylo neakceptovatelné, nemohl se přece ztrapnit takovým způsobem. Pak si uvědomil jednu zásadní věc – nemusel mít přece strach. S nefunkčním jádrem nebude schopen řetízek rozehřát.</p><p>„No, já vím, že to zní hrozně divně,“ zahučel Harry, stáhl jednu ruku a přejel si jí po tváři, snaže se vymyslet, jak z té situace ven, aby nevypadal jako… co vlastně? Idiot? Magor? „Uznávám, že mě nenapadlo nic lepšího a že myslet na mě není zrovna výhra, ale –“</p><p>„To nebude fungovat,“ zarazil jeho blábolení chladně a neochotně stáhl ruku na klín. Nahmatal konečky prstů přívěsek a potřásl hlavou, zatímco ho zkoumal bříšky.</p><p>„Proč?“ Sledoval, jak se Snape opět halí do své nepropustné aury a potlačil zmučené zaúpění. Co zase, pro Merlina, bylo špatně?</p><p>„Protože s nefunkčním jádrem –“</p><p>„Kdybych si myslel, že to nepůjde, vymyslel bych jiný způsob,“ namítl a uklidnil se, když se dovtípil, proč se opět stáhl do sebe. „Na toto kouzlo není třeba mnoho magické síly. Prostě to zkus. Teď to bude i snazší, když jsem vedle tebe.“</p><p>Chvíli beze slova seděl, hladil přívěsek a přemýšlel. Nechtěl to zkoušet a zjistit, že to nedokáže. Nechtěl zjistit, že to půjde, protože pak by měl hrůzu z toho, že by s každou myšlenkou Dannyho přivolal. Potřeboval vědět, jak moc citlivé to je a v duchu si rval vlasy, protože netušil, jak se zeptat, aniž by se prozradil.   </p><p>„Má to nějaké omezení?“ zeptal se nakonec a vstal, rozcházeje se k oknu, jako kdyby se z něj chtěl podívat ven a sledovat bílé vločky padající tiše na zem. Vnímal, jak ho propaluje očima. Vlasy se mu ježily na zátylku a pociťoval z toho nervozitu.</p><p>„Nejsem si jistý, jestli by to fungovalo na nějakou extra velkou vzdálenost, ale Londýn a okolí to pokryje bez problémů. Můžeme pak někdy vyzkoušet, jak velký to má dosah,“ odpověděl a sevřel prsty desku stolu, opíraje se tak o ni.</p><p>„A, co když na tebe pomyslím i v jiném případě?“ zeptal se tiše a zaťal si nehty do dlaní. Nedokázal přijít na inteligentnější a méně nebezpečný způsob otázky.</p><p>„Jak to myslíš?“ tázal se zvědavě a srdce mu poskočilo. Bylo by možné, že by na něj Snape myslel? Těžko.</p><p>„No, třeba ve chvíli, kdy zjistím, že se blíží čas tvého návratu a jdu připravit čaj. Nerad bych, aby se spustil poplach zbytečně,“ odpověděl stroze a v duchu si gratuloval, jak z té ošemetné situace ladně vybruslil. </p><p>Harryho srdce opět kleslo. Samozřejmě, že na něj Snape nemyslel. Jak ho to vůbec mohlo napadnout? A proč ho to vlastně štvalo? Jen proto, že si před pár dny pomyslel, že by byl dobrý nápad jej políbit? Povzdechl si, sklouzl ze stolu a přešel vedle něj. Jejich ruce se téměř dotýkaly, zřetelně cítil sálavé teplo, které z jeho dlaně vyzařovalo. „Toho se neboj,“ ujistil ho s poněkud hořkým úsměvem. „I kdybys na mě myslel celý den, tak se náramek nerozehřeje sám od sebe. Musíš se u toho skutečně soustředit, jako při přemístění. Ale pozor, přemisťovat se ještě nezkoušej. To ještě nezvládneš.“</p><p>„Rozumím,“ řekl a ulehčeně povolil napjatá ramena. „Zkusím to.“ Soustředil se, odhodlal se k tomu, aby jeho mysl zaplnila jen představa Dannyho a zcela jej pohltila. Na chvilku měl pocit, že mu tělem projelo to známé chvění jako ve chvíli, kdy se chtěl dostat na jiné místo. A najednou prázdno. „Nic se nestalo, že?“ Dal si záležet, aby do hlasu neprokmitl ani náznak frustrace a zklamání, které se v něm rozlilo.</p><p>„To byl jen první pokus po dlouhých rocích, kdy jsi nemohl kouzlit. Zkus to znovu. Napoprvé se člověk taky málokdy přemístí,“ povzbuzoval ho s úsměvem.</p><p>Zkoušel to. Skutečně se snažil, až ho to unavilo tak, že se musel posadit na postel, ale přesto se nic nestalo. Tentokrát už bolest ze selhání nedokázal potlačit, těch pokusů bylo tolik, že se držel z posledních sil, aby ho neovládl vztek na sebe samého. „Nejde to. Děkuji za tvou snahu, ale bylo to zbytečné. Jsem prostě k ni –“</p><p>„Šššš,“ položil mu prst na rty a Severus strnul. Netušil, že je mladík tak blízko. „Zkusím ti pomoci, hm?“</p><p>„Jak?“</p><p>„Postav se. Uvolni se. Nebraň se. A soustřeď se,“ přikázal sametovým hlasem, který Severuse málem znovu shodil na postel. Přesto udělal, co po něm chtěl, ačkoliv poznámka o tom, aby se nebránil, mu na klidu příliš nepřidala.</p><p>Jako ve snách vnímal, jak se k němu Danny přiblížil. Prsty jemně, ale rozhodně zajely do černých vlasů, shodily pásku z očí kamsi pryč. Zadržoval dech a srdce mu uhánělo jako zběsilé, snažilo se utéci z hrudi ven, popadnout mladíka a obejmout ho, když to Severus sám nezvládl. Prsty sklouzly po tváři, jedna ruka doputovala na bedra, kde se zastavila a druhá vyhledala tu jeho. Ucítil chladný řetízek na jeho zápěstí, automaticky kolem něj obemkl prsty. Třásl se, nechal se přitisknout tak blízko, až se mezi ně nevešel ani list papíru. Prudce vydechl a rozšířil oči, když na tváři ucítil měkké rty a zároveň uslyšel tichý příkaz k soustředění. Splnil to automaticky, křečovitě sevřel jeho zápěstí silněji, druhou paží ho objal okolo zad. A v následujícím okamžiku se oba řetízky zahřály, vysílajíce jim do rukou příjemné vibrace.</p><p>„Říkal jsem, že to zvládneš,“ zašeptal Harry a využil toho, že jej má tak blízko. Neodvážil se ho políbit na rty, jen se těmi svými opět otřel o hladce oholenou tvář. „Veselé Vánoce. Doufám, že se ti můj dárek líbí.“</p><p>„Velmi,“ zachraptěl, nezmoha se na souvislou větu. Bylo to tak intenzivní, a, u Salazara, tak intimní, že se mu rozklepaly nohy a cítil, že pokud to objetí bude ještě chvíli trvat, tak ho tělo zradí a prozradí. Jak ale mladík mohl vědět, že zrovna toto pomůže? Byl až tak průhledný? Mohl by něco tušit? Myslel, že mu hlava praskne z neodbytných otázek, na něž neměl odpovědi a v této chvíli se nad nimi ani nemohl pozastavit.</p><p>Harry od něj poodstoupil, zrušil kouzlo a neubránil se úsměvu. Neodstrčil ho a podařilo se mu to. Měl ohromnou radost. „Musím zpátky do práce. Přijdu až někdy nad ránem. Ale mám týden volna, tak až se vyspím, mohli bychom jít na procházku a někde se najíst, co říkáš?“ </p><p>„To by bylo… milé,“ souhlasil a nevidomým pohledem ho vyprovázel ven, poslouchaje tiché kroky.</p><p>„Tobiasi,“ ozval se Harry ještě mezi dveřmi a zadíval se do slonovinových duhovek, „jsem rád, že jsi tady. Dobrou noc.“ Nečekal na odpověď, seběhl schody a vrátil se krbem do práce, nechaje Snapea konsternovaného uprostřed pokoje.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jedno malé uklouznutí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chvěl se. Dýchal mělce přes pootevřená ústa. Nedokázal se zastavit. Už to trvalo příliš dlouho, než aby to byl ochoten vůbec zkoušet. Zkrátka to potřeboval vědět, zjistit, jestli si jeho řeč těla vykládá správně. Měl dojem, že při tom cudném polibku na tvář cítil, jak jeho tělo reaguje na vzájemnou blízkost. Hmotně toužil poznat pravdu, proto, když už to napětí nedokázal snést, prostě vyrazil do útoku.</p><p>Přistoupil k němu, když opatrnými pohyby připravoval čaj. Pousmál se nad tím, jak sebou trhnul, když mu svýma rukama položenýma na boky naznačil, aby se otočil. Skousl si ret, jasně viděl ten tázavý výraz, nakrčené obočí a vyrýsovanou linku na čele. Byl zmatený, ale on ho nehodlal nechat tápat v nejistotě příliš dlouho. Pustil jeho boky, konečky prstů přejel po jeho svěšených rukou a zastavil se až na obličeji, aby zahodil ten otravný kus látky, který ho neskutečně iritoval. Chtěl vidět jeho reakci.</p><p>Vnímal jeho zrychlený dech, prstem na rtech umlčel jeho otázku. Přiblížil se a vytáhl na špičky, mírně zakolísal. A zaútočil. Přisál se na jeho ústa, zaplétaje mu jednu ruku do vlasů, druhou pokládaje na záda, kde silně sevřel látku košile. Severus nespolupracoval, zůstal strnule stát, ale neodradilo ho to. Chápal, že musí být v šoku, ale to, že jej neodstrčil, ho povzbudilo. Jen malý okamžik trvalo, než se jeho rty proti němu pohnuly, silné ruce jej chytily kolem pasu a natlačily na kuchyňskou linku, a v té samé chvíli jako by veškerá zaraženost mistra lektvarů zmizela.</p><p>Harry prudce vydechl, když se mu Severus probojoval do úst a rukama zajel pod tričko. Sváděl bitvu s jeho jazykem, vzdechy se mísily s netrpělivým vrčením během zápolení s knoflíčky košile. Nebylo proč čekat. Chtěl ho. Teď a tady. Výmluvně se svým klínem otřel o ten jeho, potěšeně zaznamenal, že ani jemu to není lhostejné. Opustil měkká ústa, odhodil košili a svlékl si tričko. Zasténal, když konečně mohl pocítit jeho nahou kůži na své, ale bylo to tak zoufale málo! Chtěl víc. Potřeboval víc! Potřeboval se s ním spojit v jedno tělo, potřeboval být v něm.</p><p>Rty mu přitiskl na krk, rukama bloudil, kam dosáhl, užívaje si doteky, které mu Severus oplácel a vrněl blahem nad vzdychy, jež mu věnoval. Zněly jako rajská hudba, která jeho chtíč prudce zintenzivňovala. Obrátil se s ním, přirazil ho ke skříňce, nehty mu vytvářel rudé cestičky po zádech, jazykem kroužil okolo bradavek.</p><p>„Chci tě,“ zapředl mu do ucha, jen co se narovnal. Neomylně zamířil do jeho kalhot, nahmatal pulzující erekci a silně ji stiskl. Severus jen bezmocně vzdychl, zatínaje mu prsty do ramenou. „Trváš na posteli?“ zeptal se hlasem zhrublým vzrušením, rozepínaje volnou rukou poklopec černých kalhot, jež následně spadly na zem i se spodním prádlem a odhalily impozantní mužství, dosud spočívající v Harryho ruce.</p><p>„Ne,“ vydechl a vyklenul pánev, přirážeje do teplé dlaně.</p><p>„To rád slyším,“ zavrněl, vlhce ho políbil a otočil ho zády k sobě.</p><p>S prudkým bušením srdce se posadil. Dech měl velmi rychlý, téměř se zalykal. Rukama si frustrovaně zajel do vlhkých vlasů a hned poté si upravil nepohodlnou erekci v pyžamových kalhotách. Padl zpět do propocené postele, neměl daleko k fňuknutí.</p><p>„Pro Merlina,“ zasténal, snaže se myslet na cokoliv, aby jeho tvrdý problém zmizel, ale nebyl schopen zaměřit myšlenky na nic jiného než na sen, který ještě dozníval. Cítil to vzrušení, které se ho v něm zmocňovalo a ani po probuzení neopadávalo. Překvapilo ho to. Přece to, že ho chtěl před pár dny políbit a na Štědrý den mu dal pusu na tvář, hned neznamenalo, že ho přitahuje. Nebo ano?</p><p>„Zatraceně, lehni,“ zavrčel zoufale směrem ke svému klínu, vytáhl zpod hlavy polštář a schoval si pod ním obličej.</p><p>Muselo to být tím, že nikoho neměl a se Severusem byl v každodenním kontaktu. Jedna krátká chvilka s Georgem evidentně nestačila k tomu, aby nebyl nadržený. Byla prostě krátká a už z ní zbýval jen slabý opar vzpomínek. Pokusil se přetočit na břicho, ale to bylo snad ještě horší, při tom pohybu se mu shrnula kůžička přes naběhlý žalud a mimovolně se několikrát posunul po matraci, aby to zopakoval, než se zarazil. Uvědomil si, že takto to nepůjde. Samo to nepřejde, bude si muset pomoci. A představovat si, jak dokončuje to, co ve snu nestihl, se jevila jako skvělá volba na zpříjemnění doteků, které by mnohem radši přenechal někomu jinému, v této chvíli konkrétně někomu slepému a černovlasému. Nemělo smysl to zkoušet potlačit, zbytečně by to bolelo a stejně by nakonec došel k závěru, že to bez uspokojení nezvládne.</p><p>Nechal své myšlenky bloudit, stejně jako ruku vykonávat ty veskrze známé pohyby, aniž by se jen na malý okamžik zarazil nad tím, že se uspokojuje nad představou milování se Severusem. To přišlo až o chvíli později, když prováděl čisticí kouzla a vysoušel propocenou postel, s dalším překvapením. Kdy, pro Merlina, začal o Snapeovi přemýšlet jako o Severusovi? Muselo to přijít někdy v uplynulém týdnu, který utekl tak rychle, že se sotva stihli otočit, a čekal je poslední společný den, než bude muset zase do práce.</p><p>Nechtělo se mu tam, měl dojem, že snad ještě ani nestačil nasbírat nové síly, aby znovu dokázal zvládat ty nápory pacientů, zvlášť když konečně zaznamenali další pokrok v Severusových očích. Lektvarista sice stále nic neviděl, ale barva už se už se pomalu vracela do normálu. Ačkoliv měla do černé ještě daleko, odstín světle hnědé už vypadal přirozeně. Díky tomu ho konečně přesvědčil, aby přestal nosit tu otravnou pásku a mohl si tak vychutnat pohled na všechny emoce, které muži v obličeji zachytil, i když jich nebylo mnoho. Pokud však nějakou ukázal, i kdyby jen na moment, Harry si vždy všiml a pokaždé, když se vějířky vrásek okolo jeho očí prohloubily, ukazujíce tak skutečný úsměv mistra lektvarů, ho zalila vlna tepla. Severusův obličej jako kdyby se projasnil, ztratil svou strohost a nepřístupnost, již si budoval většinu života. A on zjišťoval, že by byl schopen téměř čehokoliv, jen aby ty okamžiky na jeho tváři zachoval napořád. </p><p>Cítil se poněkud v rozpacích, když konečně zklidnil rozbouřenou mysl a sešel dolů, aby udělal snídani. Severus už v kuchyni byl, připravoval čaj a kávu a Harrymu se vrátil sen jako bumerang. V podbřišku ho zašimralo, když zatoužil udělat přesně to, co konal v něm. Ta nenadálá tužba ho vykolejila, předpokládal, že pokud si dopřeje uvolnění, zmírní se, ale zdálo se, jako kdyby ji jeho přítomnost burcovala. Potřásl hlavou, zůstávaje stát mezi dveřmi, jako kdyby si potřeboval dodat odvahu vstoupit.</p><p>„Už jsi vzhůru,“ poznamenal Severus, aniž by se otočil a přestal se zaléváním čajových lístků horkou vodou.</p><p>„Jo,“ odpověděl nepříliš duchaplně a zhluboka se nadechl, aby mohl konečně vstoupit. „Jak ses vyspal?“ zeptal se na nevinnou otázku, snaže se ze své hlavy vytěsnit nebezpečné myšlenky. Ale copak to šlo? Ten sen byl příliš živý, než aby ho mohl jen tak zamést pod koberec, zvlášť když mu pak vědomí podstrčilo stejně živé pokračování. Cítil, že rudne a byl rád, že ho Severus nevidí a nemůže použít nitrozpyt. Kdyby zjistil jen malý zlomek toho, co se mu honilo v hlavě, pomyslel by si o něm, že je přinejmenším úchyl, a kdyby věděl, při jakých obrazech se sám sobě věnoval… zabil by ho. Určitě.</p><p>„Přijatelně,“ odtušil a zarazil tok mladíkových myšlenek. „Budeš stát mezi dveřmi nebo se posadíš? Pokusil jsem se udělat snídani. Netuším, jestli bude jedlá, ale…“ pokrčil ramena, „třeba budeme oba příjemně překvapeni.“</p><p>Vyčkávavě se otočil směrem ke svému hostiteli, který se konečně odlepil od zárubní a vydal se za ním. Neušla mu jistá nervozita, která z jeho tónu sálala, ale neptal se, ačkoliv si sám před sebou dokázal přiznat, že umírá zvědavostí. Během toho týdne, kdy spolu trávili čas prakticky neustále, kromě nocí, zjistil, že se děsí toho, že bude zase v domě sám. Zvykl si tak rychle, že se tomu divil. Líbilo se mu prodlévat v jeho přítomnosti, připravovat lektvary, povídat si, chodit s ním na procházky, při kterých ho vedl za ruku a zřetelně mohl cítit teplo jeho těla.</p><p>Byl však také nervózní, ačkoliv se to snažil nedávat najevo. Každým dnem čekal, že Danny odejde za svou přítelkyní a nechá ho tak v chmurných myšlenkách, avšak dosud se tak nestalo, což nedokázal pochopit, ale neodvažoval se zeptat. Nechtěl zjistit, že je třeba někde na cestách, vrátí se za pár dnů a bude si Dannyho společnost nárokovat pro sebe. Pociťoval z toho frustraci a zoufalství, protože nic nevěděl a o to více se obával dne, kdy k tomu dojde. Měl dojem, že je nepřirozeně zranitelný vůči citům a emocím, jež mu v nitru kroužily až příliš intenzivně, snažíce se ho dohnat k nějaké konfrontaci. Ale on zoufale nechtěl, raději se utápěl v nejistotě, schován za pevnou hradbou netečnosti, kterou si horko těžko vybudoval, když jeho nitrobrana začínala fungovat. Jen díky tomu s ním dokázal mluvit a nedávat najevo hořkost.</p><p>„Vypadá to lákavě,“ uznal Harry a mimovolně mu na malý okamžik položil ruku na rameno. Potěšeně zaznamenal, že už sebou při jeho dotecích neuhýbá, ale vzápětí si nad tím povzdechl – stejně to bylo jedno. Sice se nechoval, jako kdyby měl dračí spalničky, přesto to nic neznamenalo. „Vezmu to ke stolu.“ Odlevitoval tác s obloženými chleby a horké nápoje, usadil se proti němu a na chvilku si zabořil hlavu do dlaní, než si nalil kávu. Cítil, že bude potřebovat něco, co ho trochu probere a rozežene nevhodné myšlenky. „Máš nějaké přání, co bys chtěl dneska dělat? Mám poslední den volna, můžeme někam jít. Včera jsem zahlédl, že má být na Trafalgar Square novoroční koncert nějaké mudlovské kapely, mohlo by to být fajn.“</p><p>„Pokud se ti chce.“ Pokrčil ramena. „Přizpůsobím se. Nemám žádné speciální přání.“ Jen být s tebou, povzdechl si v duchu. „Ale ty by sis měl odpočinout, když máš zítra znovu nastoupit do práce.“</p><p>„Vůbec se mi tam nechce,“ odfrkl, „je mi lépe s tebou doma.“ Zarazil se. Vážně to řekl nahlas? „No, možná bychom mohli využít příležitost a jít na procházku, těžko říct, kdy se pak zase dostaneme ven. Může být?“ vychrlil ve snaze zamluvit svůj přešlap.</p><p>„Jistě,“ řekl neutrálním hlasem, který sotva udržel. Srdce mu bušilo. Vážně řekl Danny, že je mu lépe doma s ním? Nejen doma, ale konkrétně s ním? Ne, musel se přeslechnout. Ale v koutku duše věděl, že se nepřeslechl a kdovíproč se snažil neculit jako blázen.</p><p>***</p><p>„Už jsem tu,“ zamumlal Harry, vstoupivše do laboratoře, kde na něj Severus čekal. Ještě byl poněkud zkřehlý z procházky, která se nakonec protáhla na delší dobu, než oba čekali, proto šel rychle uvařit čaj, aby se mohli zahřát, než se ohřejí u kotlíků.</p><p>„Výborně,“ poznamenal se stopou nadšení a vděčně obemkl zmrzlé prsty okolo horkého hrnečku.</p><p>Nenáviděl zimu. Příliš mu připomínala léta strávená na ulici, která se mu díky Dannymu zdála už tak vzdálená, jako kdyby nikdy neexistovala. Přesto věděl, že stále zůstávala reálná šance, že by se tam mohl znovu dostat. Uvědomoval si, že pořád jen využívá Dannyho dobré srdce, ale kdykoliv může nastat změna a on opět nebude mít kam jít. Zauvažoval, zda by už jeho magické jádro nemohlo být natolik v pořádku, že by ho ochranná kouzla dokázala vpustit do domu. Došel k závěru, že se bude muset zeptat, jinak to nezjistí.</p><p>„Danny,“ ozval se, když se mu konečně rozehřály prsty a mohl s nimi začít drtit semena pískavice, „chtěl jsem se zeptat… kdy si myslíš, že by mohlo být mé magické jádro funkční alespoň z části?“</p><p>„To už je,“ odpověděl s úsměvem. „Pokud by nebylo, nebyl bys schopen zaktivovat náramky.“</p><p>„Oh. Jistě,“ souhlasil tiše a sklonil hlavu níž, aby si mladík nevšiml, že zcela jistě rudne a jen sotva zabránil svým prstům, aby se nedotkly místa, kde se ho dotýkaly sametové rty. „Ale to je pouze slabý začátek, že?“</p><p>„No, vlastně jsem si říkal, že bychom se mohli příští víkend vydat pro tvou novou hůlku,“ řekl lehce, oči upřené na Severuse, který se po tom sdělení napřímil jako pravítko. Pobaveně se usmál, když se jeho nevidomý zrak rozšířil. „Nebude trvat dlouho a jádro bude v pořádku, už zbývá jen několik vláken, které je třeba rozplést. Neříkám, že to bude za týden, ale jednoduchá kouzla už bys pomalu mohl zkoušet.“ Přidal do jednoho kotlíku pískavici, již mu podal a soustředěně míchal, zatímco Severus krájel blánu z dračího srdce. Byl rád, že se ukázalo, že s nožem dokáže pracovat, aniž by se pořezal, ačkoliv nemohl krájet příliš rychle. To však ani jednomu nevadilo.</p><p>„Myslíš to vážně?“ vydechl a pro jistotou nůž odložil. Třásly se mu prsty. Představa, že by znovu mohl držet hůlku a být alespoň trochu soběstačný, byla tak opojná, že málem zapomněl dýchat. Pak však posmutněl a zahalil se do masky chladu. „Ale vždyť na tom nezáleží. Nemám –“</p><p>„– peníze, já vím,“ zarazil ho s mávnutím ruky. „To neřeš.“</p><p>„Ale –“</p><p>„Severusi, já ti tu hůlku koupit chci, tak mi to, prosím, dovol.“  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. S pravdou ven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Myslel, že se přeslechl. V té samé chvíli, kdy ho uslyšel vypustit své jméno z úst, strnul. Srdce se mu rozběhlo zběsilým tempem a na moment zapomněl, jak se dýchá. <em>Musel se přeslechnout</em>. Tobias je přece tak podobné Severusovi, že ho musel šálit sluch. Nebylo přece možné, aby mladík tak dlouho předstíral, že neví, koho má v domě. Nebo byl skutečně tak dobrý? Ale proč mu to neřekl hned?</p><p>Odstrčil nůž, ruce se mu rozklepaly tak, že by si s ním uřízl prsty, kdyby pokračoval v krájení. Několikrát nasucho polkl, než se odhodlal k jednoduché otázce. „Co jsi to říkal?“ zeptal se chraptivě.</p><p>„Že už té dračí blány bude dost, můžeš mi ji podat,“ odpověděl a zamyšleně pozoroval výraz v Severusově obličeji. Vypadal, jako kdyby zahlédl mrtvolu. Natáhl se k němu, aby si převzal přísadu a překvapeně zamrkal, když ho chytil za zápěstí. „Děje se něco?“</p><p>„To předtím,“ řekl se skrytou hrozbou v hlase, která Harryho donutila polknout.</p><p>„Že ti chci koupit hůlku?“ navrhl zmateně. Co se to, pro Merlina, stalo?</p><p>„Oslovil jsi mě Severusi.“ Zesílil stisk na zápěstí. „Chci vysvětlení.“</p><p>Harry se zarazil. Srdce se mu rozbušilo tak, že ozvěnu cítil až v uších. Krve by se v něm nedořezal. Několikrát otevřel ústa, aby promluvil, ale nedokázal vydat ani hlásku. Tohle totálně podělal. Ale kdy ho oslovil? Vůbec si to neuvědomoval! Zhluboka se nadechl. „Špatně jsi slyšel. Proč bych –“</p><p>„Nelži,“ zavrčel a volnou ruku zaťal v pěst. „Možná jsem slepý, ale uši mi slouží dobře. Mluv!“</p><p>„Ne,“ zašeptal, prudce se mu vytrhl a utekl z laboratoře pryč, mávaje hůlkou, aby zastavil procesy varu v kotlících.</p><p>Jako v transu se zastavil na chodbě, přemýšleje, že by mohl prostě vypadnout z domu. Uniknout od toho rozlitého kotlíku, neřešit následky. Ale co by si pomohl? Stejně by se tomu nevyhnul, jen by to zbytečně oddálil a déle by se stresoval otázkami začínajícími na <em>co kdyby</em>. Měl chuť si nafackovat. Proč si nedal pozor na pusu? Co když teď Severus odejde? Tak trochu doufal, že by neodešel, ale ta možnost tu stále byla. A on nechtěl, aby odešel.</p><p>Pomalu se rozešel do obýváku, kde připravil láhev skotské a dvě sklenice, předpokládaje, že by se alkohol mohl hodit jim oběma. Severus přišel jen o chvíli později, tvář chladnou a vytesanou jak z mramoru. Harry se pod tím výrazem schoulil na sedačce, třesoucími se prsty si přisunul skleničku ke rtům a napil se na kuráž, ale tentokrát mu zlatavá tekutina nepřinesla uvolnění, nýbrž hořkla v ústech. Druhou sklenici se zamumláním odlevitoval k Severusovi.</p><p>„Jak dlouho už to víš?“ zeptal se lektvarista dutým hlasem a ani nevnímal chuť nápoje, co jej zaštípal v hrdle.</p><p>Byl zmatený a nervózní, pociťoval i silnou obavu. Netušil, co si teď má o mladíkovi myslet. Pokud věděl jeho totožnost, proč se neodtajnil i on sám? Proč mu to neřekl? Napadaly ho jen děsivé scénáře o tom, že musel být jedním ze Smrtijedů nebo jejich dětí. Avšak do toho mu nezapadalo jeho chování. Kdyby byl skutečně někým, kdo k němu pociťuje nepřátelství, proč by byl tak milý? Vnímal to jako zradu a jen horko těžko se držel, aby udržel nicneříkající výraz obličeje.</p><p>„Od prvního dne,“ doznal tiše. „Co jsi tady,“ upřesnil a zavřel oči, aby se na něj nemusel dívat. Napřed uvažoval, že by mu řekl, že to ví pouze pár dní, ale nemělo to smysl. Zbytečně by se do toho zamotal. Bylo jednodušší přiznat barvu a zodpovědět všechny otázky, ačkoliv se toho děsil.</p><p>„Od prvního dne,“ zopakoval ohromeně a zkřivil tvář v nesouhlasu. „Proč jsi to neřekl?“</p><p>„Copak to není jasné?“ zahučel a zvrátil hlavu do čalounění za sebou.</p><p>„Ne,“ odpověděl suše. „Jasné není naprosto nic. Nic nedává smysl.“</p><p>„Naopak, když se nad tím zamyslíš, tak to dává naprostý smysl,“ oponoval rezignovaně. „Tys nechtěl, aby tě někdo poznal. Jen jsem… se podle toho zařídil.“ Vložil do svého hlasu stopu naléhavosti. „Severusi, je mi líto, že jsem ti lhal. Ale udělal bych to znovu. A víš proč?“</p><p>Zavrtěl hlavou, uvolnil ztuhlý postoj a konečně se posadil. „Poslouchám.“</p><p>Harry na něj mrkl a frustrovaně si prohrábl vlasy, zatímco se snažil v hlavě poskládat myšlenky vířící tak rychle, že je jen sotva stíhal zaznamenávat. Pociťoval nutkání se k němu vrhnout a obejmout ho, ale neodvážil se pohnout ze svého místa. Povzdechl si. „Víš, když jsem tě sem vzal, původně jsem to chtěl udělat tak, že bych tě odsud přenesl k mudlovskému doktorovi poté, co bych ti upravil paměť. Když jsem zjistil, že jsi kouzelník, tak jsem pomýšlel na to, že tě prostě u sebe nechám pár dní, uzdravím tě z toho nejhoršího, a pak ti pomůžu sehnat příbuzné nebo bydlení.“ Zakroutil hlavou, rád, že ho Severus nepřerušuje. „Jenže pak, když ses vykoupal… Viděl jsem, jak zoufale nechceš, aby tě někdo poznal, protože jsi příliš hrdý, než abys někomu ukázal, co za trosku se z obávaného Snapea stala.“</p><p>„Jak milé,“ utrousil suše a založil si ruce na prsou.</p><p>„Nemyslím to zle.“ Mávl nad tím rukou. „Možná bych tě i tak vzal k Mungovi, ale dal jsi mi na srozuměnou, že bys radši byl na ulici, než abys šel tam, tak jsem se rozhodl, že tě prostě zkusím vyléčit sám. Nechtěl jsem, aby ses tam vrátil.“</p><p>„Proč?“</p><p>Pokrčil ramena. Jak mu to měl vysvětlit, když si v důvodech byl stále nejistý? „Sám pořádně nevím,“ zamumlal a dopil sklenici. „Řekněme, že vím, cos udělal, abys pomohl Potterovi. Zasloužíš si něco lepšího než ulici a hlad.“</p><p>„Jak to, že víš, co jsem udělal?“ zeptal se zaraženě.</p><p>„Protože se postaral o to, aby to věděla celá kouzelnická společnost. Ihned po válce se vrhl do očišťování tvého jména. Kdybys tenkrát zaklepal na dveře jakéhokoliv kouzelníka, pravděpodobně by ti pomohl.“ Vlastně mu řekl pravdu, pomyslel si, ačkoliv o sobě mluvil ve třetí osobě. Nelhal, pouze to maličko upravil. Domníval se, že by nebylo vhodné, aby se Severus dozvěděl další šokující zjištění hned v ten samý den. Musel v té hře pokračovat, dokud nebude v pořádku. Pak už se to stejně prozradí a on odejde, ale alespoň snad zdravý.</p><p>„To je… nečekané,“ zamumlal a zvažoval, zda by to mohla být pravda. Skutečně byl na ulici úplně zbytečně? Kdyby se tenkrát pokusil někoho vyhledat, mohl být už dávno zdravý a v pořádku? Nemusel by celých pět let tvrdnout venku, sužován rozmary počasí a hladem? Chtělo se mu frustrovaně vrčet. „Proč jsi mi to tedy neřekl?“</p><p>„Protože jsem netušil, jak na to zavést řeč,“ odvětil klidně. Bušící srdce se mu konečně zpomalilo do normálu, když už to vypadalo, že ho Severus nepraští. „Nechtěl jsem tě… znepokojovat.“</p><p>Zamračil se. „A hodlal jsi mi to někdy říct? Nebo kdyby ses nepřeřekl, nechal bys mne ti dál důvěřovat?“</p><p>„Určitě nejpozději v den, kdy by ses uzdravil. Nebo až by se ti aspoň vzpamatovalo magické jádro,“ vysvětlil a povytáhl obočí. „Ale nemyslím si, že bys mi měl co vyčítat. Ty sám jsi nechtěl, abych věděl, kdo jsi. Tak by ses teď nemusel rozčilovat nad tím, že jsem vlastně splnil tvoje přání.“</p><p>„To je něco jiného.“ Semkl rty do pevné linky a pohodil hlavou.</p><p>„Ne, to tedy není,“ namítl. „To, že nevidíš, tě sice staví do nevýhody, ale s tvojí inteligencí se nic nestalo, stačí se nad tím zamyslet. Jen jsem chtěl, abys byl v klidu. Kdybys jen tušil, že tě znám, odešel bys.“</p><p>„Měl bys o starost méně,“ prohodil s hraným nezájmem.</p><p>Harry zaúpěl. „Pro Merlina, asi vezmu zpět, co jsem řekl. Někdy se vážně chováš jako idiot a ne jako inteligentní člověk.“</p><p>Vyskočil na nohy, třásl se od vzteku. „Tohle nemusím poslou –“</p><p>„Pravda. Nemusíš,“ uznal naprosto vážně a v duchu se uchechtl. Tohle byl konečně ten Snape, kterého znával z dřívějška. „Nemusíš nic. Ale pak si nestěžuj, že jsem ti něco neřekl.“ Jedním mávnutím hůlky doplnil alkohol a pořádně se napil. „A vůbec nevíš, co jsem tím myslel.“</p><p>„Tak mi to řekni!“ vykřikl a udělal dva kroky blíž k němu. Skleničku postavil na stolek, zaťal pěsti. „Vysvětli to a nemluv v hádankách.“</p><p>Harry po jeho příkladu odložil sklenici, hůlku nechal na sedačce, zvedaje se na nohy. Byl tak blízko, vnímal, jak se třese. V mysli mu problikl noční sen a jen sotva se udržel, aby ho místo řečí nepolíbil. Kde se tam, zatraceně, vzala ta přitažlivost? „Chci, abys tu byl,“ řekl prostě a vzal jeho ruce do dlaní. Díval se do jeho hnědých očí, i když on ho vidět nemohl. Přesto ho to uklidňovalo.</p><p>„Proč?“ vydechl, překvapen tím elektrizujícím dotekem. Neucukl, povolil pěsti, ačkoliv jím stále protékal vztek. Nechal ho, ať jim vzájemně proplete prsty. Bylo to tak příjemné, že pomalu zapomínal, proč se vlastně zlobí.</p><p>„Ze začátku prostě proto, že jsem ti chtěl pomoct. Ale teď…“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Mám tě rád,“ hlesl a sklonil hlavu, jako kdyby se bál, že by ho mohl za ta slova zpražit nevidomým pohledem. Neviděl tak, jak se Severusovy oči rozšířily.</p><p>„Mě nikdo nemá rád,“ řekl chladně, potřásaje hlavou, ale u žaludku pocítil bodnutí. V Dannyho hlase zaslechl upřímnost, mohla by to být pravda? Ač byla jeho důvěra v něj silně otřesena, něco v něm samém se po té možnosti natahovalo jako můra za světlem. Chtěl, aby to byla pravda, toužil po tom, i když by to nahlas nepřiznal.</p><p>„Už jo,“ ujistil ho a pousmál se, než se odvážil zvednout hlavu. Stál od něj na půl kroku, viděl, jak se mu chvějí ramena. Opatrně jednu ruku zdvihl a položil ji na tvář mistra lektvarů, čekaje odstrčení, které se nestalo. „Časy se mění.“</p><p>Opřel se do jeho dlaně, neschopen proti tomu bojovat, mimovolně přivřel oči. Ten dotek teplé dlaně byl tak opojný, až se mu z něj točila hlava. „Pokud je to pravda,“ zachraptěl, „tak mi řekni, kdo jsi ty.“</p><p>„Promiň, ale neřeknu.“ Harry zavrtěl hlavou, s pohlazením stáhl ruku a unaveně si s ní přejel přes obličej.</p><p>„Nemyslíš, že by to bylo fér?“ ozval se rozmrzele a na důraz svých slov mu stiskl prsty.</p><p>„Souhlasím, přesto ti to neřeknu… zatím. Nemusíš to vědět.“ Povzdechl si. „Ale slibuju, že se to dozvíš… časem. Každopádně tě můžu ujistit, že nejsem žádný bývalý Smrtijed. A taky, že jsem o tobě nikomu neřekl a ani neřeknu, pokud sám nebudeš chtít.“ Vrhl po něm prosebný pohled, úpěnlivou žádost vetkl i do svého hlasu. „Prosím, dokážeš to akceptovat?“</p><p>„Proč bych ti měl věřit?“</p><p>„Protože jsem zatím neudělal nic, čím bych ti ublížil. Prosím…“</p><p>Chvíli přemýšlel, než přikývl. „Prozatím.“</p><p>„Děkuji,“ šeptl s ulehčením. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. nával euforie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Dobrý den, pánové, jak vám mohu pomoci?“ zeptal se nižší, kulatý kouzelník ve fialovém hábitu, jakmile Harry se Severusem vešli do malého obchůdku. Místnost se zdála téměř prázdná, kromě jednoho psacího stolu zde nebyl žádný nábytek. Pouze podél všech stěn se táhly regály od země až po strop plné podlouhlých krabiček.</p><p>„Můj otec potřebuje novou hůlku, ta stará se mu, Merlinžel, zlomila,“ objasnil Harry důvod jejich návštěvy a jemně postrčil šedivějícího muže před sebe.</p><p>Naštěstí měl – pro všechny případy – doma vždy zásobu mnoholičného lektvaru. Sebrat pár vlasů dvěma mudlům na ulici už nebylo nic těžkého. Sám vypadal jako zhruba osmnáctiletý mladík s hnědými vlasy po ramena, pihovatým nosem a pár kily nadváhy. Severus získal podobu asi padesátiletého, nakrátko střiženého muže se začínající pleší a vyklenutým břichem. Naprosto tuctová dvojice, pomyslel si Harry, když je zahlédl a s opatrností je zbavoval několika vláken z hlav. Nikdo si je nebude pamatovat déle než pár hodin.</p><p>„Jistě,“ zamumlal kouzelník, promnul si prsty a zaměřil se na Severuse, který měl hlavu nakloněnou k Harrymu, ale otočil se za zvukem. „Jste pravák nebo levák?“</p><p>„Pravák,“ odpověděl Severus bezvýrazně, snaže se udržet svou nedočkavost na uzdě. Tak moc chtěl opět držet hůlku mezi prsty, že jen sotva zvládal ovládat ruce, aby se mu netřásly. Ta možnost, že by se znovu mohl cítit jako plnohodnotný kouzelník, jej naprosto omámila tak, že téměř nedokázal myslet na nic jiného. Toužil po tom, aby se dokázal znovu postavit na vlastní nohy, aby byl konečně soběstačný v některých oblastech života a mohl tak Dannymu splatit alespoň část dluhu, který vůči němu pociťoval.</p><p>Zároveň se však neuvěřitelně obával, že to nevyjde. Nevěřil, že už by mohl mít magické jádro natolik v pořádku, aby nějaká hůlka vůbec byla ochotná si jej vybrat za svého majitele. Sice postupem času získal důvěru v Dannyho schopnosti, přesto v něm léta nemohoucnosti zanechala hořkost, s níž se k nadějím stavěl skepticky už z principu – protože kde není naděje, tam nemůže přijít bolest ze zklamání.</p><p>„Výborně. Zkusíme tuto,“ prohlásil prodavač, vytáhl namátkou jeden balíček z regálu za sebou a položil krabičku na stůl. Téměř obřadně nabídl hůlku v ruce před sebou. „Dvanáct a půl palce, týkové dřevo, jádro žíně z jednorožce.“</p><p>„Tady,“ zamumlal Harry a jemným dotykem na zádech Severuse popostrčil blíž. Sám převzal hůlku z natažené paže a položil mu ji do třesoucích se prstů. „Otec má poškozený zrak,“ vysvětlil zmatenému kouzelníkovi a mávl rukou, aby zastavil jeho koktavé omluvy.</p><p>„Nic,“ hlesl Severus, když zkusmo švihl hůlkou.</p><p>„Nevadí, zkusíme jinou. Třeba tato: patnáct palců, dub, vílí vlas.“ Prodavač vyměnil hůlky v jeho ruce a vytřeštil oči, když se po jednom mávnutí vysypala z regálů polovina krabiček. </p><p>„Vrbové dřevo, patnáct palců, dračí blána.“</p><p>Stůl se změnil v hromadu třísek.</p><p>„Tis, dvanáct palců, žíně z jednorožce.“</p><p>Harrymu zčervenaly vlasy a zježily se do všech směrů.</p><p>„Hlohové dřevo, pero z ptáka Noha, třináct palců.“</p><p>Severus nadskočil při zvuku tříštícího se skla za zády. Ten zvuk byl naprosto nečekaný a rozbušil mu srdce. Prodavač hůlek neřekl ani slovo, vrátil vše do původního stavu a podával mu další. Když už mu prošla prsty dvacátá sedmá hůlka, neudržel se a frustrovaně zavrčel směrem, kde tušil mladíka: „To nemá smysl. Pojďme pryč.“</p><p>Harry viděl zoufalství ve změněné tváři a rychle přemýšlel. Byl si jist, že nic neuspěchal, že je skutečně vhodný čas na to, aby lektvarista opět mohl kouzlit. „Dáte nám chvilku, prosím?“ požádal tiše kouzelníka a úsměvem poděkoval, když zmizel v zázemí. Přistoupil k Severusovi, položil mu ruku na rameno. „Severusi, nevzdávej to ještě.“</p><p>„Vždyť vidíš sám, že je to ztráta času,“ řekl, snaže se o chladný tón, který se mu příliš nepodařil.</p><p>Zuřil. Zlobil se na sebe, na to, že si dovolil na chvíli doufat. Měl očekávat, že se nic nestane, že je stále příliš porouchaný, než aby se mohl stát zázrak. Měl chuť se sbalit do klubíčka, poslat Dannyho ke všem čertům za falešné sliby a plané naděje, ale nic z toho neudělal. Věděl, že jemu dávat vinu nemohl. A také si neochotně připustil, že svůj vztek na něj směřuje pouze z toho důvodu, že byl pro něj nedosažitelný ještě více než vidina celkového uzdravení. Zlobil se za jeho sametový hlas, za ten neutuchající optimismus, který z něj přímo sálal, za jeho schopnost se od srdce zasmát. Za to, že se mu dokázal dostat pod kůži, ačkoliv mu neprozradil totožnost. A zlobil se na sebe, protože se před ním ukazoval jako neschopný trouba, o kterého nemá zájem ani ta pitomá hůlka!</p><p>„Nevěříš mi?“ tázal se Harry tiše. Zatoužil ho obejmout a vysvětlit mu, že všechno bude v pořádku.</p><p>Zmateně nakrčil čelo.  „Co to s tím má společného?“</p><p>„Všechno.“ Vložil do svého hlasu naléhavost. „Vím, že si myslíš, že to nedokážeš. Myslíš, že máš magické jádro stále natolik poškozené, že tě žádná hůlka nebude chtít poslouchat. Tak to není.“</p><p>„Vidíš mi snad do hlavy?“ ucedil kousavě. Skutečně byl tak průhledný?</p><p>„To ani nemusím, stačí se na tebe podívat.“ Povzdechl si, rychlým pohledem zkontroloval, že je prodavač stále vzadu a dovolil si ho letmo pohladit po tváři. Bylo to divné, chyběl mu Severusův obličej. „Uvolni se a věř si. Věř mně. Nevzal bych tě sem, kdybys to nedokázal.“</p><p>„Neřekl jsem, že ti nevěřím,“ hlesl dutým hlasem. „Jen –“ Zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtěl mu vysvětlovat své pocity. Stejně, jak se zdálo, o nich věděl až dost. „To je jedno. Pokud chceš v té komedii pokračovat, tak bychom si měli pospíšit, dokud mnoholičný lektvar funguje.“</p><p>„Samozřejmě. Hned, jak slíbíš, že přestaneš zlobit a začneš mi věřit. A soustředit se,“ odrazil s úsměvem a hravě do něj drcl ramenem. Zasmál se, když mu Severus odpověděl přísným semknutím rtů, a zavolal prodavače zpět.</p><p>„Něco mě napadlo,“ zahlaholil kouzelník, nesa v ruce další krabičku. „Tato hůlka je nesmírně stará, vyráběl ji už praděd mého praděda. Dodnes se nenašel nikdo, kdo by byl natolik mocný kouzelník, aby ho hůlka přijala. Samozřejmě, takoví kouzelníci jako Brumbál, Potter nebo Snape by ji jistě držet mohli, ale pan Potter má jinou hůlku a ostatní dva jsou, Merlinžel, mrtví.“ Nevšiml si, jak sebou Harry i Severus škubli. „Cypřišové dřevo, dvanáct a čtvrt palce, jádro žíně testrála.“</p><p>Několikrát polkl, než se odvážil převzít hůlku do ruky. Poznámka o soustředění mu připomněla situaci, při které ho mladík políbil na tvář a kdovíproč se musel držet, aby se neuculil. Ta vzpomínka na jemné vláčné rty mu však pomohla naladit se na pozitivnější vlnu. Ve chvíli, kdy se jeho prsty obemkly okolo dřeva, okamžitě pocítil, jak do jeho těla proudí nesmírná energie, jež mu slastně začala vířit podél páteře, roznášejíc mu teplo až do konečků prstů. Byla to ta pravá. Věděl to, vnímal, jak se poznává s jeho magickým jádrem, jak se jednotlivá vlákna s brněním natahují za tím zdrojem síly, který právě držel ve své dlani.</p><p>„Znamenitě,“ podotkl vyjeveně kouzelník. „Jsem rád, že hůlka nalezla svého majitele zrovna, když jsem v práci já.“ Naklonil se nad stolem. „Prozradíte mi své jméno, pane?“</p><p>„Ne,“ řekl rázně, a pak na něj spiklenecky mrkl, načež Harry sotva zabránil zalapání po dechu, „ale můžete tvrdit, že jste ji prodal Severusi Snapeovi.“</p><p>„Vy jste vtipný chlapík,“ poznamenal se smíchem. „Bude to osmnáct galeonů a deset srpců.“    </p><p>„Mohu mít prosbu?“ zeptal se Severus pod návalem blaženosti z toho, že konečně drží v ruce svou novou hůlku, jakmile si přehodili kapuce dlouhých plášťů přes hlavy a vyšli z obchodu na Příčnou ulici. Plánovali se okamžitě přemístit zpět domů, ale pod návalem sebeuspokojení neodolal. Potřeboval to vyzkoušet.</p><p>„Cokoliv budeš chtít,“ slíbil Harry s úsměvem a na chvilku se zapotácel, jak se mu začala měnit podoba. Odešli z obchodu, který po panu Ollivanderovi přebral jeho syn, právě včas. „Pojďme někam stranou,“ navrhl, bez okolků ho chytil za paži a vedl jej do jedné z postranních uliček. Nechtěl, aby si jich někdo všiml a, nedej Merlin, poznal. „Co by to mělo být?“</p><p>„Vzhledem k tomu, že víš, kdo jsem, tak pravděpodobně i víš, že mám svůj dům,“ řekl tiše a spokojeně zaznamenal, že ho mladík nepustil, ale stále zůstal držet jeho předloktí v prstech. Ani si pořádně nestihl všimnout, kdy se ty drobné doteky a gesta staly každodenními chvilkami bolestného štěstí, jež si vychutnával plnými doušky, ačkoliv poté, co pominuly, si za to nadával. Nedokázal si však pomoci, potřeboval je, potřeboval vnímat i ten nepatrný a prchavý pocit zájmu.</p><p>Harry vytřeštil oči a mimovolně zaťal nehty do jeho paže. „Ty máš dům? Tak proč –“</p><p>„Nedokázal jsem se do něj dostat,“ vysvětlil kysele. „Dům mě nepoznal a dal mi to dost silně najevo.“ Otřásl se při vzpomínce na bolest, kterou pocítil při sežehnutí obrannými kouzly. „Zřejmě to bylo tím poškozeným jádrem.“</p><p>„Rozumím,“ hlesl Harry s účastí. Severus v jeho očích vystoupal zase o něco výš. Nedokázal pochopit, jak ten muž vůbec dokázal zůstat na nohách. Mít místo k žití, teplo, majetek, ale nemoci se do něj dostat, muselo být tak frustrující, že jeho by to dozajista srazilo na kolena. „Co chceš ode mě?“</p><p>„Chtěl bych… vyzkoušet, zda už se dostanu dovnitř. Možná, že teď, když mám díky tobě hůlku… už to půjde. Mohl bych ti aspoň zaplatit a –“ chrlil rychle, jak ho ta představa zcela zajala do svých tenat.</p><p>„A opustit mě?“ špitl a pocítil, jak ho štípou oči. „Už ti tak strašně lezu na nervy?“ Roztřásla se mu brada. Z hrdla se mu dral vzlyk, který jen tak tak udržel v sobě kousáním do vnitřku tváře. Ani netušil, jak ho ta možnost, že by byl doma zase sám – bez něj –, vyděsí. Jako kdyby mu železná pěst sevřela plíce a nedovolovala mu nadechnout se. Nechtěl, aby odešel. Potřeboval ho u sebe čím dál víc. Stal se důvodem, proč se těšit domů a zvlášť, když se jejich vztah překvapivě ještě zlepšil poté, co se přeřekl s jeho jménem. Měl ho rád. Skutečně rád a náklonnost se každým dnem zvyšovala.</p><p>„Ne,“ řekl hned a rychle chytil jeho zápěstí, neboť cítil, jak stahuje paži. „To jsem neřekl,“ namítl tiše a v té samé chvíli by dal levou ruku za to, aby mu mohl vidět do tváře. Skutečně slyšel v jeho hlase bolest? „Jen bych to chtěl zjistit a přispět ti.“ Nadechl se, ruku nepouštěl a mimoděk ji stiskl pevněji poté, co automaticky propletl jejich prsty. „Původně jsem ti chtěl všechno zaplatit buď poté, co bych se do domu dostal, nebo bych ti to splácel, jestliže bych našel nějakou práci.“</p><p>„Víš, že mě ty peníze nezajímají,“ přerušil ho.</p><p>„Vím, ale já se kvůli tomu cítím mizerně,“ přiznal upřímně.</p><p>„Dobře. Jak ti mám pomoci?“ zeptal se odevzdaně. Pokud se do domu dostanou a Severus tam bude chtít zůstat, stejně to neovlivní. Ale pořád bylo pro něj přijatelnější, aby tam šel s ním a věděl, že je v pořádku, než aby se tam dostával Merlinvíjak.</p><p>Lektvarista si zastrčil pramen vlasů pod kapucí za ucho a tvář se mu projasnila nadšením. „Můžeš nás tam přemístit, prosím?“</p><p>„Kam?“ Musel se pousmát tváří v tvář emocím, které dal druhý muž najevo.</p><p>„Cokeworth je město,“ prozradil. „Protéká jím řeka a u velké fabriky stojí vysoký tovární komín. Od něj tě dokáži navést. Znáš to město?“ zeptal se s mírnou skepsí.</p><p>„Ano, znám,“ odpověděl opatrně. Jak by mohl neznat místo, kde se jeho matka narodila? Navíc si v té chvíli uvědomil i jinou situaci – to, jak chtěl strýc Vernon celou rodinu odvézt před dopisy z Bradavic, ve kterých se měl Harry dozvědět, že je kouzelník. Tenkrát v tom městě strávili noc. Akorát si vůbec neuvědomil, že Severus tam musel bydlet také, ačkoliv mu to mělo být jasné podle vzpomínek, které mu před smrtí odevzdal. „Chceš tam jít hned?“</p><p>„Pokud by ti to nevadilo…“</p><p>„Jistě, že ne. Jdeme na to.“<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tkalcovská ulice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Řeka tekoucí městem se líně vinula mezi namrzlými břehy, jež byly porostlé opadanými keříky, které v bílé pokrývce čněly jako kostlivcovy prsty. Na jednom z nich se osamělá kachna snažila nalézt alespoň něco k jídlu, než se s vylekaným kejháním vznesla do vzduchu poté, co se s hlasitým lupnutím kousek od ní zjevily dvě postavy v dlouhých kápích, pod nimiž nebylo vidět do obličejů.</p><p>Harry rychlým zrakem přehlédl terén, zaměřil se na vysoký tovární komín, používaje ho jako záchytný bod, ke kterému se Severusem zamířil. Jejich ruce se ani zde nerozpojily, ani jednoho nenapadlo, že by se měl toho druhého pustit. Ačkoliv bylo pro Harryho složitější tímto způsobem slepého muže vést, odmítal ho chytit jinak. Jejich propletené prsty uklidňovaly jeho bušící srdce, které se mu snažilo zabránit, aby tuto cestu podstupoval. S každým dalším krokem jeho nohy těžkly, až měl dojem, že jsou jak z olova.</p><p>Obával se, že se Severus dostane do svého domu a bude v něm chtít zůstat. Zároveň se však strachoval, že se mu to nepodaří. Nemyslel si, že by měl magické jádro natolik v pořádku, aby jej dům uznal jako svého pána. Hůlka s tím problém neměla, neboť hůlky si často vybírají své kouzelníky v době, kdy magický potenciál dětí ještě nebývá zcela vyvinut. Ale dům, jenž byl začarován jistě mocnými kouzly dospělého, nadto mimořádně silného kouzelníka, se dle jeho názoru nenechá ukolébat nedostatečnou silou.</p><p>Podle úsečných instrukcí zahnuli do Tkalcovské ulice a procházeli kolem rozbitých a prkny zatlučených oken, dokud nedospěli k poslednímu domku. Bylo zcela evidentní, že v ulici nikdo velmi dlouho nebyl, sníh byl na dláždění narušen pouze stopami nějakých zvířat, která Harry nedokázal identifikovat. Zastavili se tři metry před domem, když se otočil k Severusovi, jenž se hodlal okamžitě rozejít směrem ke stavbě.</p><p>„Severusi, je nějaká možnost, jak bych ti mohl pomoci?“ zeptal se s obláčkem páry, jež se před jeho ústy vytvořila v mrazivém vzduchu. „Třeba zrušit kouzla nebo tak něco…“</p><p>„Ne,“ odtušil bezvýrazně. „Ta kouzla jsou má vlastní a…“ Zaváhal. Nechtěl mu přímo říkat, že při zamykání domu použil kromě běžných zaklínadel i černou magii. „Reagují především na mou krev a na mou magii. Kdokoliv jiný smí vstoupit až ve chvíli, kdy ho já odemknu a vpustím návštěvu dovnitř.“</p><p>Přikývl. „Rozumím. Ale… Slib mi něco.“</p><p>Na tváři lektvaristy se objevil nechápavý výraz s nakrčením čela. „Co by to mělo být?“</p><p>Našel i druhou dlaň, stiskl ji stejným způsobem, jako tu první. Už už se natahoval, aby ho objal, ale nakonec jen přešlápl, ruce však vytáhl nahoru, pokládaje je na Severusovu hruď. „Bojím se, že na toto je ještě brzy a dům tě odmítne. Zatím nejsi zcela při síle a zdravý. Prosím, slib mi, že pokud se to nepodaří, tak se opět nestáhneš do sebe.“</p><p>„Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal se nejistě, cítě u žaludku mírné napětí z naléhavosti sametového hlasu.</p><p>„Pokaždé, když se ti něco nepovede, přestaneš mluvit a schováváš se za tu svou pitomou kamennou masku. Ani ti nemusím vidět do hlavy, abych na tobě poznal, že tě to trápí a že si pak připadáš méněcenný a k ničemu.“ Sledoval, jak se Severusovo čelo vyhladilo a jeho rty se spojily do úzké linky, než se koutek zdvihl do mírně zahanbeného výrazu, kterým mu dal více než jasně najevo, že se jeho myšlenky ubírají správným směrem. „Vím, že si chceš dokázat, že na to máš, ale domnívám se, že na to příliš spěcháš,“ pokračoval Harry tiše. „Mně nic dokazovat nemusíš a ani nechci, abys měl pocit, že mi něco dlužíš. Byl bych radši, kdybychom se vrátili domů a ty bys mohl začít zkoušet jednoduchá kouzla, aby ses sžil se svou hůlkou.“</p><p>„Proč ti na tom tak záleží?“ tázal se překvapeně.</p><p>„Už jsem ti to říkal. Mám tě rád. Nechci, aby ses trápil něčím, co nedokážeš zatím ovlivnit.“ Opřel se o jejich spojené ruce. „Prosím, pojďme domů a zkusíme to jindy.“</p><p>Severus zhluboka nasál vůni z vlasů, jež ho zašimraly na bradě a znovu, ani netušil po kolikáté už, zatoužil vědět, jaký mají odstín. Na hrudi ho hřál vyslovený zájem; z té upřímnosti, která jeho hlasem protékala, se mu hruď zalila příjemným teplem a neubránil se úsměvu. „Ukaž mi cestu ke dveřím a pak ustup, prosím,“ řekl místo slibu, který po něm mladík žádal. Ta tři slova v něm rozechvěla celou sérii pocitů, jež se propletla s euforií držící se ho od chvíle, kdy si ho vybrala hůlka. Něco takového snad ještě nepocítil – bylo to silnější než cokoliv, co se mu kdy v životě stalo příjemného. Ale přesto tam byl ten hořký konec, který mu vysvětloval, že je mu to stejně platné, jako zmrzlému zimník.</p><p>To, že ho má Danny rád, pro něj znamenalo mnoho, ale k čemu to bylo? Srdce věnoval někomu jinému a <em>mít rád</em> bylo sice na jednu stranu pro jeho osamělou duši až dost, na druhou však žalostně málo. A on si potřeboval alespoň dokázat, že není k ničemu, snad proto, aby v sobě dokázal najít odvahu k tomu, aby o něj mohl nějakým způsobem zabojovat. Nyní mu neměl co nabídnout – zatím netušil, zda bude moci kouzlit, neměl nic. Byl si jist, že pokud se bude moci dostat do domu, vlastní sebevědomí mu prudce stoupne. Bude mít znovu alespoň něco – zázemí, peníze, jistotu domova.</p><p>Věřil, že ho Danny nevyhodí na ulici – už ano –, ale kdo ví, co na něj řekne jeho přítelkyně, až se o něm dozví? Pochyboval, že by jí o něm mladík řekl, navíc mu důvěřoval, když mu tvrdil, že ho nikomu nevyzradil. Ale jak dlouho se dá skrývat nájemník před partnerem?</p><p>„Prosím,“ zopakoval tiše do jeho vlasů.</p><p>„Tři schody,“ upozornil ho Harry se zřetelnou nevolí, odváděje ho blíže k domu. Napjatě sledoval, jak se Severus opatrnými kroky blíží ke dveřím a ani si neuvědomoval, jak silně zatíná nehty do svých zpocených dlaní. „Zatraceně!“ zvolal o okamžik později.</p><p>Okolí domu zčernalo dusivou temnotou se zelenými blesky. Jeden z nich uchopil Severuse jako chapadlo kolem pasu, než ho prudce mrštil o několik metrů dál, aby se poté vrátil zpět do temnoty. V další vteřině nebylo po žádné magii ani vidu ani slechu. Jediné, co dokazovalo, že se vůbec něco přihodilo, byl Severus ležící s roztaženýma rukama i nohama na dlažbě pokryté sněhem, jenž se pod ním začal okamžitě se syčením rozpouštět.</p><p>„Severusi,“ zašeptal, potlačuje vzlyk, jakmile se k němu sklonil. „Jsi v pořádku?“ otázal se, vida, že se mu zvedá hrudník a otřel mu pár kapek krve z pokousaného rtu.</p><p>„Měl jsem tě poslechnout,“ hlesl a zavřel oči, do nichž se mu draly slzy. Na co myslel? Bolest ze zaklínadla, které ho odhodilo pryč, byla nic ve srovnání s agónií zaplavující jeho mysl. Proč ho neposlechl? Proč se před ním musel zase ztrapnit? K ničemu. Neschopný. Nezasloužil si, aby se o něj Danny zajímal. Toužil zemřít na místě a otočil hlavu na stranu, když mu první slza vyklouzla z koutku oka.</p><p>„Půjdeme domů, ano? Zvládneš vstát? Bolí tě něco?“ ptal se Harry a rychle kouzlil diagnostická zaklínadla.</p><p><em>Srdce a poraněná pýcha.</em> „Na tom nezáleží. Nech mě tady,“ vyslovil část svých myšlenek nahlas. U Salazara, to mu ještě chybělo.</p><p>„Co prosím? Severusi, vstaň, jinak tě domů odlevituju,“ pohrozil naoko rozezleně, ale srdce mu bolestivě tlouklo do žeber.</p><p>„Dobře se mi leží,“ utrousil, snaže se o sarkastický tón a zástavu slz, sbíraje se s jeho pomocí na nohy.</p><p>Harry, všímaje si slaných krůpějí na ztrhané tváři, neváhal ani na okamžik, když udělal půlkrok a smazal tak jejich vzdálenost. „Tak si lehneš doma. Budeš to potřebovat,“ zamumlal, obtáčeje své ruce kolem jeho pasu. Pevně se k němu přitiskl a o malý okamžik později už stáli přede dveřmi jeho vlastního domu.</p><p>Severus se do toho objetí opřel, hnán neukojitelnou potřebou po útěše. V hlavě si nadával do největších idiotů. Věděl, že by se měl od mladíka odlepit, vyčarovat na obličeji neutrální výraz, předstírat, že se nic nestalo. Avšak zjistil, že to zkrátka nejde.</p><p>Zapotácel, se, když se přemístili k Dannymu před dům, ruce mu samy vylétly okolo jeho krku. Skryl si obličej k němu do ramene. Zoufale doufal, že ho nepustí. Byl si jist, že si svou slabost později vyčte, ale v této chvíli to vytěsnil. Neměl už sílu dál hrát svou roli. Chtěl být alespoň na malou chvíli prostě obyčejným Severusem – ne bývalým Smrtijedem, ne dvojím agentem, ne mužem schovávajícím všechny pocity v hlubokém nitru. Nechtěl, aby Danny odemkl, neboť by to znamenalo, že ho pustí, až budou vcházet do domu. Potřeboval ještě chvilku, jen maličkou, aby se dokázal sebrat, aby ty zpropadené slzy přestaly téct.</p><p>„Pojďme do tepla,“ zašeptal mu do ucha konejšivý hlas společně s dlaní, která ho pohladila v úrovni beder. Nepatrně přikývl do těžké látky pláště a narovnal se, otáčeje hlavou. Teplá dlaň na tváři jej zastavila, stočila mu ji zpět. „Nedělej to,“ hlesl prosebně.</p><p>„Co?“ zachraptěl, opíraje se s přivřenýma očima do té sametové hebkosti.</p><p>„Neschovávej se zase přede mnou,“ zaprosil Harry, klepl hůlkou za sebe, aby otevřel dveře a vtáhl je oba dovnitř. Na malý okamžik ho pustil, aby ze sebe shodil plášť a rychlými pohyby z něj svlékl i ten jeho, zatímco se oba zouvali z mokrých bot.</p><p>Severus si mimovolně setřel slzy rukávem a s kapkou uspokojení zaznamenal, že už byly poslední. Co však byla kapka spokojenosti v moři zoufalství? Měl sto chutí se vydat rovnou nahoru, zalézt do postele, sbalit se pod dekou do klubíčka a prostě se rozplynout. Mladík mu to však nedovolil, beze slova jej chytil za ruku a vedl do obýváku, kde ho nekompromisně natlačil do sedačky.</p><p>Severus si povzdechl, zabořil hlavu do dlaní. „Promiň. Chovám se jako idiot.“</p><p>„Ne, nechováš. Je pochopitelné, že jsi chtěl vyzkoušet, co všechno zvládneš. Mrzí mě, že to nevyšlo,“ opáčil upřímně, nechal kouzla připravit čaj a zastavil se před mužem. Zaváhal. A hned poté se rozhodl. Vylezl na sedačku, posadil se těsně vedle něj a s hlubokým nádechem mu položil ruku okolo ramen, tahaje ho tak k sobě na hrudník do objetí. Severus mu v náruči ležel odevzdaně jako hadrová panenka, ale nebránil se, což Harrymu dodalo odvahu. „Pojď ke mně blíž,“ požádal, posunul se do rohu, opřel se a přitiskl si Severuse zády k sobě, obmotávaje své paže okolo něj. Hlavu mu položil na rameno, rty jen kousíček od jeho ucha. „Slibuju, že se do domu dostaneš. Jen mi dej víc času.“</p><p>Lektvarista nevěděl, jestli ho pálilo více to objetí, celková blízkost, tón hlasu nebo ta skutečnost, že by se stačilo jen nepatrně natočit a ochutnat rty, jež málem cítil na svém uchu. Vnímal jeho pokrčené nohy kolem svých stehen, potlačil touhu je uchopit a přimáčknout k sobě blíž. Místo toho mu rukama objal paže a opřel se do Dannyho hrudi, vychutnávaje si ten bolestný pocit naprosté nádhery.</p><p>Jak dlouho toužil po tom, aby ho objal a mohl ho mít tak blízko? S hořkostí si uvědomoval, že to mladík dělá jen z lítosti nad jeho stavem, ale k čertu s tím! Celý život musel lhát sobě i ostatním, proč by se nemohl klamat ještě chvíli představou, že za tím je něco víc než pouhá lítost? Byl unavený, psychicky vyšťavený a citově vyprahlý. Potřeboval alespoň ten nepatrný kousek něhy, jenž se mu dostával.</p><p>„Co bys chtěl dělat?“ zeptal se Harry, když odpověď nepřicházela. „Chceš se seznámit se svou hůlkou?“ Pousmál se a stiskl mu prsty jedné dlaně. „Víš, že tvá hůlka má stejné jádro, jako měla Bezová hůlka?“</p><p>„Vím,“ hlesl. Bylo velmi málo hůlek, jež se mohlo pyšnit jádrem z žíně testrála. Znamenalo to, že bude skutečně velmi mocná. „Nejsem si však jist, jestli bych chtěl dnes zjistit, že nedokážu ani obyčejné <em>reparo</em>.“ Nepotřeboval se cítit ještě mizerněji než teď.</p><p>Harry se tiše zasmál a tváří se otřel o jeho obličej. Neušel mu slabý výdech uniknuvší z úst lektvaristy. Líbilo se mu objímat ho. A bylo mu líto, kam až celá situace musela zajít, než se k tomu odhodlal, ale dříve by mu to nejspíše nedovolil. „Reparo by se ti jistě podařilo,“ ujistil ho. „Ale je to na tobě. Nemusíš dělat nic. Když budeš chtít, můžeme takto zůstat až do rána.“</p><p>„Dobře,“ odpověděl zastřeně. To mu vyhovovalo. Chtěl tak zůstat co nejdéle. Zamračil se, když jedna paže z jeho břicha zmizela. Vzápětí se pokojem začala linout tichá melodie z gramofonu stojícího na skříňce pod oknem, a teplé prsty mu odhrnuly vlasy za ucho. Vydechl, když ucítil na své tváři Dannyho obličej.</p><p>„Vzpomínáš si, jak jsme se poprvé bavili o tvém magickém jádru?“ prohodil Harry zamyšleně, navraceje ruku zpět pod Severusovu dlaň. Počkal, až přikývne. „Jsem přesvědčený, že skutečně tvá slepota souvisí s ním. Jak se ti uzdravuje, oči se ti zatmavují. Věřím, že až budou všechna vlákna na svém místě, začne se ti vracet zrak.“ A pak mě opustíš, pomyslel si sklesle. „Až bude tvé jádro v pořádku, vrátíme se do Cokeworthu. Může být?“</p><p>„Pokud myslíš, že to bude mít smysl…“ Nechtěl na to myslet. Zatoužil jen zůstat takto, poslouchat jeho hlas snoubící se s jemnou melodií gramofonu a vypnout mozek.</p><p>„Věř mi,“ prohlásil lehce. „Dáš si čaj?“</p><p>„Nemám chuť,“ odmítl a zdvihl ruku, chytaje opatrně do prstů pramínek vlasů, jenž ho zašimral na spánku. „Jakou mají barvu?“</p><p>„Černou,“ vydechl, cítě, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce.</p><p>„Vůbec nic o tobě nevím,“ postěžoval si a zděšeně se kousl do vnitřku tváře. Původně to vůbec nechtěl říci nahlas.</p><p>„Na mně není nic zajímavého,“ odtušil ledabyle, ale žaludek mu sevřela chladná pěst obav.</p><p>„Mýlíš se. Já… Chtěl bych si tě prohlédnout. Smím?“ požádal s patrnou nesmělostí a malou dušičkou. Dovolí mu to?</p><p>„Jak?“ Lehce nakrčil obočí a usmál se, když se mu před očima zatřepotaly prsty druhého muže. „Oh. To mi nedošlo,“ přiznal rozpačitě. Srdce se mu rozeběhlo rychleji a musel se zhluboka nadechnout. „Klidně.“ Věřil, že ho nepozná a přímo bažil po tom, aby se jej dotýkal.</p><p>Muž na nic nečekal, odtáhl se a otočil na sedačce tak, aby seděl proti němu s jednou nohou pod sebou. Počkal, až se i Danny posadí pohodlněji, než z něj vyšlo tiché svolení. Natáhl ruce před sebe, dotkl se zvedající se hrudi a jemně konečky prstů pokračoval výš, než nahmatal jemné vlasy, do nichž zabořil prsty.</p><p>Harry zavřel oči, ruce volně položené v klíně zatínal do sebe. Seděl k němu napůl bokem, proto se natočil, aby mu umožnil lepší přístup. Jestli si myslel, že mu druhý muž sotva párkrát přejede dlaní přes obličej, šeredně se mýlil. Něžné prsty mu zkoumaly snad každý vlas zvlášť, než se se stejnou zvědavostí posunuly na čelo. V duchu si oddechl, když si uvědomil, že jizva nad pravým obočím už prakticky neexistuje – poslední její slaboučká světlá linka se dala považovat za škrábanec nebo hlubší vrásku –, přesto zadržel dech, neboť se na tom místě lektvarista zdržel dlouho, než se posunul na oči.</p><p>Severus mu je prsty obkroužil, zkoumaje každou jednotlivou vrásku vnějších koutků, konečky prstů polechtal vějířky dlouhých řas. Připomněl si, že má zelené oči a dokázal si představit, že musely být nádherné se svým mandlovým tvarem. Doufal, že do nich bude moci jednou pohlédnout a alespoň na malý okamžik zjistit, jestli jiskřily tak, jak předpokládal.</p><p>Nedokázal už dýchat nosem, musel pootevřít ústa, dech se mu zastíral a zrychloval. Aby to zamaskoval, položil otázku, při níž se posunul na tváře, na které položil celé plochy dlaní. „Kolik je ti let?“</p><p>„Bude mi dvacet čtyři,“ vydechl Harry do jeho rukou a jen tak tak se udržel, aby ho do nich nepolíbil.</p><p>Netušil, zda to bylo jen dlouhou sexuální abstinencí, ale ty jemné doteky ho vzrušovaly, až z toho byl překvapen. Cítil, jak tvrdne. Každé jednotlivé pohlazení bylo jako prásknutí biče, které mu do páteře vysílalo kruté ostré jehličky. Zatraceně, potřeboval víc než jen toto! Otevřel oči; Severus byl tak blízko, že mohl cítit mužův trhaný dech na své tváři. Nebo to tiché sténání bylo jeho vlastní? Netušil, nezajímalo ho to. Prsty na rtech mu přinesly ostré brnění, jež se zastavilo až v bederní části zad. Nedokázal už jen sedět a nechat se zkoumat. Lektvarista možná chtěl jen zjistit, jak vypadá, Harry se však rozhodl zajít dál. S mučivým výdechem mu zabořil prsty do dlouhých vlasů, aby konečně mohl ochutnat ta ústa, jež byla příliš blízko, než aby jim dokázal déle odolávat. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Vyvracení mylných domněnek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Zarazil se. To se nemohlo dít. Určitě ho Danny nepolíbil, ne. Šálení smyslů? Možná. Severus netušil, ale cítil, jak se jeho rtů dotýká naprostá sametová dokonalost. Tak ho to překvapilo, že nebyl s to se pohnout, jen v šoku přemýšlel, zda vůbec dokáže ještě dýchat.</p><p>V nitru se mu vyrojil ohňostroj emocí a srdce, jež do té doby splašeně bilo při zkoumání Dannyho tváře, vynechalo několik úderů, než se rozběhlo takovým tempem, že se bál, že vyskočí z hrudi a zastaví se nejdřív na konci Londýna. Měl dojem, že by mohl létat; v té chvíli mu bylo tak lehce, že se až divil, že ještě nelevituje a nedrhne hlavou o strop. Hejno kolibříků mu bláznivě poletovalo v břiše, z dlaní ve vlasech ho mravenčilo až v konečcích prstů a vzrušení, které pociťoval jen z prosté možnosti se dotýkat mladíka, k němuž cítil hlubokou náklonnost, ještě zesílilo.</p><p>Bylo to dokonalé, splnil se mu sen, Danny ho políbil. A přesto nebyl spokojený. V mysli se mu vyrojily dvě myšlenky, které se spolu začaly málem hádat – jedna ho ponoukala, aby si vzal, co se mu nabízelo a druhá ho téměř prosila, ať se stáhne dřív, než ho bolest položí na kolena. Aniž by tušil jak se rozhodnout, zjistil, že tělo mezitím začalo jednat samovolně. Posunulo mu ruce za Dannyho krk, přitáhlo ho blíž, začalo opětovat polibek.</p><p>To něžné klouzání rtů bylo jemné jako polechtání motýlími křídly, ale zároveň tak intenzivní, že ho brněla celá páteř. Zatoužil se probojovat skrz, ochutnat vnitřek úst, setkat se s druhým jazykem a svést s ním bitvu v horkém vlhku. Ve chvíli, kdy se však jedna Dannyho paže posunula na jeho rameno, získal znovu vládu nad svým tělem.</p><p>S hlubokým zmučeným výdechem zamítl jeho žádost o vstup, jíž dal najevo špičkou jazyka, odtahuje se s třasem z polibku, načež si opřel hlavu o jeho čelo. „Ne,“ hlesl chraptivě a sám se za to slovo nenáviděl. Věděl, že bude litovat, protože si opět – jako celý život – odepřel alespoň malý kousek potěšení, který by mu později přinesl vzpomínku na krásný okamžik. Avšak také věděl, že kdyby to dovolil, o to víc by se později nenáviděl. Nechtěl dopustit, aby se ta hezká chvíle změnila na výčitky svědomí a nadávky k sobě samému. Už takto to bolelo, protože mladík mu nepatřil.</p><p>„Proč?“ zašeptal Harry a naklonil se, aby ho znovu políbil. Nechtěl se nechat odradit, chtěl pokračovat. Severus však zavrtěl hlavou a sklonil ji. „V čem je problém?“ ptal se zoufale.</p><p>„Není to správné,“ odvětil dutě. Stáhl své ruce do klína a vnímal, jak z něj krásný pocit, který měl, dokud ho mladík objímal a nechal se prozkoumávat, odtéká rychlostí burácející řeky.</p><p>Harry útrpně zavřel oči, sevřel jeho vlasy do pěsti, druhou ruku nechávaje na rameni druhého muže. „Jde o to, že nejsem žena? Že nejsi gay?“ Upřímně doufal, že ho odmítl kvůli tomu, protože to by byla věc, se kterou by sice nedokázal nic udělat, ale smířil by se s tím lehčeji, než kdyby důvod zněl jinak. Proti přírodě jít nemohl. Ale proč by pak nejen snášel, ale i vyhledával ta drobná gesta náklonnosti? Přál si, aby ten důvod byla nějaká banalita, kterou by zvládl překonat.</p><p>„O to nejde,“ zamumlal a zvedl ruce, aby jemně vysvobodil dlaň mladíka ze svých vlasů. Začínalo ho to zmáhat. U Salazara, copak mu nedocházelo, co přesně je špatně na tom, co udělal? Vždyť tím ubližoval více lidem, nejen jemu. Unaveně se opřel o pohovku, ruce nechal klesnout znovu do klína.</p><p>„Tak o co?” dorážel zmateně. „Severusi, já ti nerozumím,“ šeptl a frustrovaně si zabořil prsty do nepoddajných vlasů.</p><p>Narovnal se, tvář ukryl za pečlivou masku klidu. „Jsi zadaný,“ vysvětlil chladně. „Co je na tom k nepochopení?“ Začínal uvažovat, že se zvedne a odejde, neboť zjišťoval, že je jeho sebeovládání až příliš pokoušeno. Zuby nehty se držel, aby na něj nezačal zoufale křičet.</p><p>„Cože?“ vyhrkl Harry a pootevřel ústa v úžasu. „Jak jsi na to, pro Merlina, přišel?“ Hořce se zasmál. „Nevíš, jak bych to asi zvládal? Jsem buď v práci, nebo doma s tebou. Kdy bych měl mít vztah?“</p><p>To byla otázka, na kterou neměl odpověď, proto ji ignoroval. „Cítil jsem z tebe cizí parfém,“ poznamenal suše.</p><p>„Z práce jsem cítit po všem možném,“ zabručel s pokrčením ramen. „Musel ses splést. Nikoho –“</p><p>„Nejen parfém,“ upozornil ho o stupeň hlasitěji. „To je v pořádku, jsi mladý a –“</p><p>Nedokázal to pochopit. „Kdy? A co jsi cítil?“</p><p>„Vůni sexu,“ řekl mdle, zvedaje se na nohy, pyšný, že se mu nezachvěl hlas, „tehdy, když jsem si pořezal ruku.“ Neměl chuť se o tom bavit. Pociťoval zklamání, protože mu Danny lhal. A o to víc, že to nebylo poprvé, co mu nějakou skutečnost zatajil. Rozešel se směrem ke dveřím s úmyslem jít nahoru a nějak to celé rozdýchat, útrpně zavřel oči, když ho mladík chytil za zápěstí.</p><p>„Necháš mě to vysvětlit?“ požádal Harry tiše.</p><p>Konečně mu v hlavě zapadla ozubená kolečka na svá místa a spousta situací nyní dávala smysl. Nadával si, že se tehdy neosprchoval už u Georga. Původně měl v plánu to udělat hned doma, ale to ještě netušil, že místo toho bude muset ošetřovat Severuse. U bývalého milence to už nestihl, zbývalo posledních pár minut, že jej měl vyzvednout Charlie. Nyní však už zřejmě chápal tu změnu nálady, která nastala ve chvíli, co se k muži sklonil a zjišťoval, jak moc je poraněný, ačkoliv se mu to zdálo k neuvěření. Vážně lektvarista žárlil? Navzdory situaci se usmál, cítě neurčitý pocit tepla, který se mu rozléval po těle až do konečků prstů. Ta možnost ho zcela uchvátila a vyvolala mu chvění v bederní oblasti páteře. Modlil se jen, aby ho nechal všechno vysvětlit, a aby si to tím nepokazil úplně.    </p><p>„Je to trochu trapné,“ pokračoval Harry, když se Severus odvrátil, ale cukl rameny. Nesnažil se odejít, to bylo dobré znamení. „Měl jsem… kamaráda s výhodami,“ přiznal s hořícími tvářemi. Kdyby mu někdo někdy v minulosti řekl, že se bude před svým bývalým profesorem zpovídat ze svého milostného života, nejspíš by ho odkázal do čtvrtého patra Nemocnice svatého Munga. „Ale už to skončilo. Odstěhoval se v ten den pryč a od té doby jsme se neviděli.“</p><p>Obešel ho, zastavil se přímo před ním, naléhavě mu pohlédl do očí, jako kdyby v nich snad mohl najít jiskru pochopení. Zornice však byly bez lesku, nedávaly najevo, že by na něj hleděly a jen stále slepě zůstávaly upřené na neexistující místo. Frustrovalo ho, že nemůže využít očního kontaktu, který by dodal jeho slovům punc pravdomluvnosti. I tak se vpíjel do nevidomého zraku, doufaje, že se mu upřímnost přenese i do hlasu.</p><p>„Nemám nikoho jiného a nejsem zrovna pyšný ani na tento bývalý vztah-nevztah, ale…“ Všiml si, že Severus trochu povolil napjatá ramena, ačkoliv v obličeji stále nechával chlad a nezájem. Přesto ho to povzbudilo. „Mrzí mě, že sis o mně udělal chybný úsudek,“ hlesl. Rozhodl se zariskovat a zvedl ruku, pokládaje ji na tvář druhého muže a palcem ho pohladil po lícní kosti. „Jak moc jsem u tebe klesl?“ zeptal se s výrazem odsouzence před popravou.</p><p>Severus horečně uvažoval a snažil se pochopit sdělené informace. Mohla by to být pravda? Skutečně to byla jen nějaká dřívější avantýra bez citového opodstatnění? Mohl mu věřit? Nebo spíš – měl by mu věřit? Potřeboval více času, aby dokázal vyhodnotit, co z toho pro něj plyne, ale ten zřejmě neměl. Nezalíval mu, že měl takový vztah, on sám v dřívějších dobách také sem tam vyhledával objetí bez lásky, čistě pro ukojení tělesných potřeb. Jen ho překvapilo, že by někdo jako on neměl plnohodnotné partnerství. Zdálo se mu to nemožné, avšak taktéž ho to uvolňovalo. Mohlo by to skutečně znamenat, že ty drobné doteky a milá slova znamenaly něco víc než jen zdvořilost? Opět se mu chtělo zoufale zavýt, neboť se nemohl o upřímnosti přesvědčit pohledem do zelených očí před sebou.</p><p>„Severusi?“ ozval se Harry přiškrceně, když muž neodpovídal. „Řekni něco, prosím.“</p><p>„Já…“ Netušil, co by mu měl odpovědět. Měl dojem, že mu praskne hlava z událostí celého dne.</p><p>„Chápu,“ špitl a zamrkal, aby zabránil slzám, jež se z ničeho nic snažily prodrat zpoza klenutých řas. „Omlouvám se. Už to nikdy neudělám. Nechci, aby ses tu cítil nepříjemně.“ Povzdechl si, přitáhl si ruce k tělu a otočil se k němu zády, skláněje pohled k podlaze. „Jdu zkontrolovat lektvary.“</p><p>„Nechoď,“ vylétlo z něj, ani nevěděl jak. Jednal impulzivně, až ho to samotného zaskočilo, ale po rychlé analýze dospěl k názoru, že to bylo přesně to, co chtěl.</p><p>Harry se zarazil v půlce kroku a okamžitě se s bušícím srdcem otočil zpět. Skutečně to řekl nahlas? Nepřeslechl se? „Jsi si jistý?“</p><p>„Jsem,“ zachraptěl a jako důkaz rozpřáhl paže.</p><p>Vzápětí už k sobě tiskl mladé tělo a měl dojem, jako kdyby prázdnota, do té doby zahalující jeho osamělé srdce jako temný rubáš, ustoupila někam do pozadí. Najednou byl úplný a ke spokojenosti by mu naprosto stačilo jen mladíka držet až do smrti, setrvat v kouzelném okamžiku, kdy se chmury a nedůvěra rozplývaly jako sníh na jarním slunci. Neobratně mu na zádech vykresloval nesmyslné obrazce, užíval si ruce, které ho obtáčely kolem pasu, dýchal vůni z vlasů, které ho lechtaly na tváři.</p><p>Neodolal, zabořil do nich svůj nos. Dýchal mělce a trhaně, poslouchal i Dannyho neklidný dech a uvědomil si, že se mu koutky úst zvlnily v mírném úsměvu. Přesunul jednu ruku na jeho tvář, slabě se odtáhl a dvěma prsty mu zdvihl bradu, aby dokázal odhadnout, kde má ty sladké rty, jež hodlal spojit s těmi svými, tentokrát však plnohodnotně. Přibližoval se pomalu, nechtěl se ztrapnit tím, že by se netrefil. Palcem obkroužil ty sametové plátky, cítě, jak se pod jeho pohlazením pootevírají, než zkrátil poslední zbyteček vzdálenosti a zajal je svými rty tak opatrně, jako kdyby se bál, že by pod silnějším dotekem zmizely.</p><p>Poletování motýlků, jež cítil, když ho Danny políbil poprvé, bylo nic proti uragánu, který se rozbouřil v jeho nitru. Zapotácel se, neschopen pod tím náporem zůstat klidně stát. Mladík mu odpovídal se stejnou něhou, jakou mu věnoval. Jemně se svými rty otíral o jeho ústa, pravou ruku postupně zaplétaje do havraních vlasů, zatímco si ho levačkou přitáhl tak blízko, že by se mezi ně nevešel už ani list papíru. Vnímal, jak mu srdce splašeně bije ve snaze se svým rytmem sladit s tlukotem druhého svalu. Ruce se mu třásly a nohy jako kdyby mu chtěly odmítat poslušnost. Bez odporu se nechal natlačit na zeď, vděčně uvítal její chlad do zad, jenž ho nepatrně probral a on se tak dokázal vzpamatovat.</p><p>Přitvrdil, pustil se do líbání s divokou vervou. Obě ruce mu vložil na zátylek, jako by se bál, že by mu chtěl utéci. Na zlomek vteřiny se odpojil, aby se mohl zhluboka nadechnout a jakmile ucítil němou žádost, vyhověl. Nechal ho vstoupit do svých úst, dovolil mu zkoumat jejich vnitřek, než se mu svým jazykem vydal naproti. Netušil, kdo z nich vydal ostrý vzdech, když se jejich špičky setkaly, jemně se seznamujíce, než spolu začaly tančit v horkém vlhku.</p><p>Severus nikdy nepocítil za svých čtyřiačtyřicet let něco takového, do té doby nepoznal polibek, při němž by jeho duše jásala. Bylo k neuvěření, že se to stalo právě nyní, s mladým lékouzelníkem, kterého ani nikdy neviděl. Možná proto to bylo tak intenzivní, možná proto cítil každý dotek a každé pohnutí rtů jako prásknutí žhavého biče. Měl dojem, že se v tom polibku rozpustí; léčil jeho rozbité nitro, slepoval jednotlivé zubaté kousky dohromady lépe, než by to kdy zvládl jakýkoliv lektvar. Pomalu se začínal blížit pochopení, co Brumbál myslel tím, že je láska nejmocnější magií. Sice zatím stál na úbočí vysoké hory, avšak věřil, že je vrchol na dosah.</p><p>„Tohle jsem chtěl udělat už tak dlouho,“ zašeptal Harry do jeho úst, aniž by se vzdálil na nepatrný kousek vzdálenosti. Stále se nepřestali vzájemně svými rty dotýkat, nechávajíce se zcela pohltit okamžikem, na nějž oba čekali, aniž by to tušili o tom druhém.</p><p>„Ani nevíš jak já,“ odpověděl upřímně pod návalem euforie. Při běžné příležitosti by mu to nejspíše nepřiznal, ale dnešní den byl příliš náročný, než aby mohl v sobě udržet všechny emoce. Musel vypustit alespoň něco. Zkřivil obočí v nejistém výrazu. „Uvědomuješ si ale, že bych mohl být tvůj otec?“</p><p>„Ale nejsi, díky Merlinovi,“ odpověděl s úsměvem a mazlivě přejel špičkou jazyka po jeho rtech. V duchu se pobaveně uculil. Kdyby jen tušil, jak blízko byl pravdě. Stačilo by jen málo – aby se tehdy jeho matka zamilovala do něj a ne do Jamese Pottera. „To by byla skutečně prekérní situace.“ Zasmál se, políbil ho do koutku úst. Konečně se cítil šťastně. Už mu ani nepřipadalo divné, že se tak cítí zrovna se Severusem. Ten společně strávený čas je natolik sblížil, že mu to připadalo jako ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě. „Je mi tak dobře…“</p><p>„Mně taky, ale… tu situaci mi kazí jedna věc,“ přiznal a přejel svými prsty po tváři před sebou.</p><p>„Jaká?“ zeptal se s obavou v hlase.</p><p>„Nevím, kdo jsi. Nechci ti říkat Danny, když vím, že se tak nejmenuješ,“ vysvětlil tichým hlasem.</p><p>„Je to jen jméno,“ odpověděl zastřeně a zabořil si obličej do jeho hrudi, pokládaje ucho k srdci, poslouchaje uklidňující zvuk. „Je nepodstatné. Povaha je přece důležitější, ne? Klidně mi dej přezdívku, jestli se ti to jméno nelíbí, ale…“</p><p>„Jen mi slib, že mi řekneš pravdu dřív, než to zajde příliš daleko,“ požádal s povzdechem.</p><p>„Definuj <em>příliš daleko</em>,“ zabručel s úšklebkem. Příliš daleko už to zašlo, jen o tom Severus neměl ani ponětí. Harryho kvůli tomu hryzalo svědomí, ale ještě se přiznat nedokázal. Ne v této chvíli, kdy ho konečně držel v náruči. Musel ho napřed doléčit, a pak… se uvidí. „Slibuju,“ zamumlal, zvedl hlavu, políbil ho na hladce oholenou hranu čelisti, než svými rty opět vyhledal ty jeho s úmyslem je líbat až do té doby, než půjdou spát. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Splátkový kalendář</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>„Vypadá to dobře. Každé vlákno je na svém místě a září barvami jak duha na obloze,“ zhodnotil Harry spokojeně a ukončil diagnostické zaklínadlo. „Už se nemusíme bát, že by se něco zkomplikovalo, týden je to beze změny. Myslím, že můžu bez obav říct, že tohle jsme zvládli. Podáš mi kapky?“</p><p>„Jistě,“ odtušil Severus, zkušeným pohybem vyklepl hůlku z rukávu černé košile a mávl s ní do prostoru. „Accio oční kapky.“</p><p>Harry chytil lahvičku, která se na popud zvedla ze stolu a připlula mu do dlaně. „Skvěle. Zakloň hlavu, prosím,“ požádal a jen co lektvarista učinil, co po něm chtěl, kapátkem odměřil potřebnou dávku lektvaru do očí, které zářily svou původní onyxovou barvou.</p><p>Severus zamrkal, aby se tekutina roznesla pod víčky a chtěl se znovu narovnat, ale nebylo mu to umožněno. Harry využil situace, rychle odložil lahvičku na stolek před pohovkou a usadil se mu obkročmo na klín. Položil si hlavu do prohlubně pod lektvaristovou bradou a spokojeně obmotal ruce kolem jeho trupu, nasávaje mužovu vůni. Severus se usmál do jeho vlasů a jemně ho začal hladit po zádech, užívaje si mladíkovy blízkosti.</p><p>Čas, který trávil v domě sám, mu plynul pomalu, zvlášť když už nebylo potřebné, aby připravoval další přísady do lektvarů. Magické jádro bylo opraveno a očního lektvaru připravili dost, aby vydržel půl roku. Nudil se, ačkoliv mu mladík přinesl další knihy, a i když se konečně počasí umoudřilo a on se s nimi mohl posadit i ven, přesto mu to příliš čas neukrátilo.</p><p>Snažil se kouzlit; Danny vyklidil jednu z vrchních místností a přetvořil ji na jakousi tělocvičnu podobnou tréninkové komnatě, v níž se dala zkoušet zaklínadla a možnost zranění se díky vybavení minimalizovala. Byla plná polštářů a předmětů, na kterých mohl trénovat jednoduchá kouzla, celá místnost pak byla zaštítěná tak, aby žádný aspekt magie nepronikl ven. A musel slíbit, že pokud by se mu něco stalo, okamžitě použije náramek k jeho přivolání.</p><p>Zlepšoval se každým dnem, ačkoliv si zatím netroufal na složitější kouzla a aplikoval jen ta na běžná zjednodušení života. Ta totiž mohl používat, aniž by potřeboval svůj zrak a zatěžoval tak uzdravující se magické jádro postupně. Zároveň však zjistil, že se na něm pětiletá dysfunkce podepsala a po použití magie byl unavenější než dříve. Nevzpomínal si, že by se tak někdy cítil, pokud za sebou neměl nějaký souboj, ale mladík to přirovnával ke stavům podobným po mudlovské zlomenině. Mudlové poté, co se zlomená kost uzdravila, museli ještě několik týdnů až měsíců cvičit a rehabilitovat, než se původní kondice vrátila. A Severus mu po několika týdnech dal za pravdu – čím déle kouzlil, tím snadnější to bylo.</p><p>Zažíval něco, co s klidným svědomím konečně mohl považovat za štěstí. Těšil se na chvíle, kdy se Danny vrátil z práce a vítal se s ním v objetí. Jeho srdce roztávalo obrovskou rychlostí a s každým dalším polibkem cítil, jak se mu v něm mladý lékouzelník zabydluje víc a víc. Zároveň si uvědomil, že mu to své věnoval na stříbrném podnose. S každým dalším dotekem a pohlazením jeho kouzlu propadal hlouběji. Náklonnost k Dannymu ještě zesílila poté, co zjistil, že ani on mu není lhostejný a duše se mu díky tomu třepotala stejně jako motýlci v břiše. Poslední dva měsíce se mu zdály jako sen. Nádherný sen, ze kterého se nikdy nehodlal probudit. Bylo mu příliš dobře, než aby se toho pocitu chtěl vzdát.</p><p>Jediné, co mu stále nedalo pokoj a neúnavně mu bušilo na okraj vědomí, byla nevědomost. Danny vytrvale odmítal prozradit své pravé jméno a Severus si nedokázal představit, komu by tak moc záleželo na tom, aby ho nepoznal. Napadala ho pouze dvě jména – Potter a Longbottom –, ale ta dvě lektvarová paka to prostě být nemohla. Nedokázal si připustit, že by byť jeden z nich dokázal uvařit kapky na kašel, natož tak složité lektvary, které spolu připravili, než se podařily najít ty účinné. Byl otrávený z toho, že nevěděl a tápal. Ale objetí, polibky a upřímnost v hlase ho vždy dokázaly na nějakou dobu ukolébat a uklidnit.</p><p>Většinou ty myšlenky i schválně potlačoval sám. Zkrátka mu bylo tak dobře, že si to nechtěl kazit. Tak dlouho žil v naprosté mizérii, že si chtěl konečně jednou vychutnat pocit štěstí a spokojenosti, i kdyby to mělo každou chvíli skončit a on měl znovu padnout na dno. Možná i právě proto se snažil si ten dobrý pocit nabrat do zásoby, ukládal si ho do vzpomínek a chránil na nejstřeženějším místě ve své mysli.   </p><p>Potřásl hlavou, pousmál se, jak ho vlasy pošimraly na tváři, a ucítil, jak k němu mladík zdvihl hlavu. „Promiň, zamyslel jsem se. Říkal jsi něco?“</p><p>„To by mě zajímalo, na cos myslel,“ prohlásil Harry pobaveně a naklonil se, aby se svým nosem mazlivě otřel o Severusovu tvář. „Ne, nemusíš mi to říkat,“ ubezpečil ho, když ucítil, jak se napjal. „Ale ptal jsem se, jak moc jsi unavený.“</p><p>„Ani ne. Dnes to šlo samo.“ Neodolal, zabořil prsty do jemných kadeří. Líbilo se mu v nich probírat.</p><p>„Výborně,“ zhodnotil s pokýváním hlavy. „Myslím, že už je čas na to, abys vyzkoušel přemístění.“ Zavřel oči a musel se zhluboka nadechnout. „A… taky jsem ti slíbil, že až budeš zdravý, tak se vrátíme k tvému domu,“ řekl dutým hlasem. „Takže až budeš chtít, stačí říct. Jsem si jistý, že už to bude bezpečné.“</p><p>Severusovi se při těch slovech rozbušilo srdce. Mnohokrát přemýšlel, zda už je konečně vhodný čas na to, aby znovu vyzkoušel ochranná kouzla svého domu, ale nechtěl se mladíka ptát. Když však přišlo na věc, zjistil, že příliš neprahne po tom, aby se do něj zkoušel dostat. Ještě si živě vzpomínal na let vzduchem a bolestivé žahnutí magie, a pokud by měl být k sobě upřímný, aktuálně se necítil na to, aby to prožíval znovu. Místo toho se zaměřil na první část návrhu.</p><p>„Nejsem si jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad. To přemisťování myslím. Mám za to, že je potřeba si to určité místo vybavit do detailů a já nevím, zda to dokážu,“ pronesl zamyšleně.</p><p>„Taky jsem nad tím přemýšlel a zjišťoval jsem si pár informací s kolegy na oddělení s pacienty trvale poškozenými zaklínadly, taky jsem se stavil na ministerstvu a vyptal se na odboru kouzelné dopravy,“ informoval ho a svezl se z jeho klína na sedačku vedle něj. Opřel se mu o rameno, vyhledal jeho dlaň a propletl s ní prsty.</p><p>„A co ses dozvěděl?“ tázal se napjatě.</p><p>„No, pořádně tomu nerozumím. Ale co jsem pochopil, tak je sice nejspíš potřeba, abys místo viděl, než se tam přemístíš, ale pak hlavně záleží na tom, co cítíš v sobě. Představ si,“ stiskl si kořen nosu, když Severus potřásl hlavou, „že se třeba budeš chtít podívat někam, kde jsi byl jako malé dítě. V té době tam na tom konkrétním místě mohl být strom, potok, dětské hřiště a zeleninový záhon. Ale to, že to tam bylo, když ti bylo deset, neznamená, že to bude vypadat stejně, jako když se tam dostaneš za dvacet let. Místo toho tam může stát klidně dům. Tím pádem není nezbytné, abys to místo viděl, ale je vhodné, abys tam už někdy byl.“</p><p>„Chápu, kam tím míříš.“ Odhrnul si pramen vlasů z obličeje a na čele se mu vyrýsovala hluboká vráska, jak mu docházely souvislosti a přemýšlel o nich. Ne poprvé ho napadlo, že se ztrátou kouzelných schopností musel přijít i o některé vědomosti, protože zrovna toto bylo tak jasné a logické, že nechápal, jak to mohl zapomenout, jsa přesvědčen o tom, že to dříve jistě věděl.</p><p>„Při přemístění sice přemýšlíš nad tím, jak to tam vypadalo, ale magie je mnohem důmyslnější. Samovolně si z podvědomí vezme potřebné informace, které jí napoví, kam přesně chceš. Nalezne si citové vazby, pocity, které tě k tomu místu vážou, vzpomínky s tím místem spojené,“ vysvětloval Harry dál, mimovolně rozepnul knoflíček rukávu černé košile a začal Severuse jemně hladit po zápěstí a předloktí. „Takhle to zní strašně jednoduše, ale z toho vysvětlování na ministerstvu mi šla hlava kolem. Požádal jsem o vysvětlení pro naprosté idioty a řekli mi toto.“ Zasmál se a zavrtěl. „Tohle už jsem aspoň pochopil.“</p><p>„Věřím, že jsi chápal i jejich původní vysvětlení,“ hlesl měkce a volnou rukou si ho přitáhl blíže. Líbilo se mu, jak Danny vypráví a vysvětluje, a tentokrát to nebylo jen kvůli sametovosti hlasu. Zdálo se mu, jako kdyby jeho slova ožívala a on tak mohl to, co říkal, vidět ve své mysli. Harry se na to konto uchechtl. „Až se jednou rozhodneš, že nebudeš zachraňovat staré mrzáky, měl bys učit.“</p><p>Harry vystřelil jako na pružince. Postavil se před něj, překřížil ruce na hrudi a zamračil se. „To jako myslíš sebe?“</p><p>„Jistě,“ odsouhlasil suše. „Nebo nás je tady víc? Promiň, nemůžu se podívat.“</p><p>Harry zíral na tu zcela vážnou tvář a naprosto netušil, co má dělat. V jednu chvíli se chtěl rozesmát, v tom samém okamžiku však měl chuť i ho pořádně seřvat. Nakonec se rozhodl pro střední cestu a hovořil neutrálním hlasem. „Teď mě poslouchej, Severusi.“ Naklonil se nad něj, rukama se opřel o opěradlo sedačky za jeho hlavou. Zapíchl se pohledem do nevidomých očí. „Předně nejsi žádný mrzák. Byl jsi nemocný, ale už zbývá poslední krok a budeš v pořádku. Doufám. Ale na tom nesejde. Víš proč?“</p><p>Jeho hlas se z neutrality přesunul do vrčivého tónu a Severus naprázdno polkl, než pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. Překvapila ho ta reakce a přemýšlel, proč se mladík tak naštval. Vždyť jen vyslovil pravdu, navíc mu – svým způsobem – i složil poklonu, tak co, pro Merlina, bylo špatně? Nechtěl, aby bylo něco zle, ale usoudil, že by bylo vhodné ho nechat domluvit a neskákat mu do řeči. Zároveň potlačil v tu chvíli nevhodnou touhu ho prostě chytit kolem krku a stáhnout zpět na svůj klín. Byl tak blízko, že cítil horký dech na své tváři a jeho pohled mu ježil chloupky na zátylku. Jak moc opět zatoužil, aby se do těch očí mohl podívat a vykoupat se v zeleném odstínu! Místo toho se kousl do vnitřku tváře a nechal ruce v klíně.</p><p>„Možná je na čase ti připomenout, kdo vlastně jsi, nebo spíš, jak tě vidím já. Jsi Severus Snape – jeden z nejstatečnějších mužů, co znám. Nedokážu si na tvém místě představit nikoho jiného, kdo by dokázal to, co ty, a nezešílel z toho. A teď nemyslím jen to, že jsi skončil slepý a bez možnosti kouzlit,“ pokračoval Harry a prudce oddechoval. Měl chuť s ním zatřást, aby se probral. „Dlouhá léta jsi nastavoval krk kvůli chlapci, kterého jsi nenáviděl, ale i kvůli ostatním kouzelníkům. Nechci ani vědět, co všechno jsi musel snášet u –“ na zlomek sekundy zaváhal, „– Ty-víš-koho, ale i přes to všechno sis dokázal udržet respekt a hrdost. Tak o sobě přestaň mluvit takovýmhle stylem!“</p><p>„Proč se tak zlobíš?“ vydechl Severus chraptivě.</p><p>„Protože mě tím štveš. Pro Merlina, kde je tvoje sebevědomí? Vždyť vůbec nejsi starý mrzák. Vždyť jsi… krásný. Tvoje duše je nádherná.“ Harryho hlas se snížil do šepotu, prsty při posledních slovech laskal tvář před sebou. Opřel si hlavu o jeho čelo, povolil strnulý předklon a jedním kolenem se opřel o pohovku. „Přestaň o sobě pochybovat.“</p><p>Dech se mu zadrhl. Ta slova se do něj zapíchla jako nůž. Bolela, ale tak zvláštně, jak to doposud nepoznal. Zasekla se někde u žaludku, který zmačkala do malé kuličky, odkud vysílala drobné ostré jehličky do zbytku těla. Ruce se mu chvěly, když je zdvihl, aby si mladíka přitáhl zpět na klín a srdce mu chtělo utéci z hrudi.</p><p>„Vůbec mě neznáš,“ odporoval jemně. „Netušíš, co všechno jsem musel dělat, abych… Moje duše rozhodně není čistá a nádherná. Je zničená a rozbitá.“ Pohladil mladíka po tváři a ústa mu zvlnil slabý úsměv. „Díky tobě je to však celé mnohem snesitelnější. Přesto nemá cenu si nic nalhávat. Jsem slepý a je dost pravděpodobné, že tak zůstanu a rozhodně ne tvou vinou. A mladý už také nejsem. Nezavírej oči před zjevnými fakty jen proto, že se mě snažíš utěšit.“</p><p>Harry si teatrálně povzdechl a obrátil oči v sloup. „Nedáš s tím pokoj? Jsi v nejlepších letech. Vždyť nemáš ještě ani jeden šedivý vlas. A ztráta zraku z tebe ještě nedělá mrzáka. Jen je to… malá komplikace. Nic víc.“</p><p>„Vážně?“ zeptal se s vyklenutým obočím.</p><p>„Dobře, malá úplně ne, ale…“ Narovnal se a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. „Nic, s čím bychom si neporadili. Hm?“ navrhl lepší definici Severusova hendikepu.</p><p>„Opět musím konstatovat, jak šokující je tvůj optimismus,“ zabručel, ale usmívat se nepřestal. Líbilo se mu to. Bylo hezké tomu všemu věřit. A nechtěl Dannymu kazit radost.</p><p>„To jsem celý já,“ pronesl a zazubil se. „Cvok, blázen a praštěný optimista.“ Ztišil hlas do tajemného šepotu. „Ale dej si pozor. Slyšel jsem, že je to nakažlivější než dračí spalničky a kropenatka.“</p><p>„Budu se mít na pozoru,“ slíbil vážně. Koutky mu cukaly. „Z toho bys mě už nevyléčil.“</p><p>„Ani bych to nezkoušel,“ ujistil ho měkce a zaplul prsty do jeho kadeří. „Líbí se mi, když se usmíváš.“</p><p>Severus se chytil za srdce. „V tom případě už mi není pomoci. Už jsi mě naprosto zkazil a já teď zemřu v dobré náladě.“ Zamračil se. „Za to mi zaplatíš,“ zavrčel nebezpečně.</p><p>„Moc rád,“ zasmál se Harry a v náhlém popudu ho políbil. „Prosil bych splátkový kalendář,“ šeptl, aniž by opustil rty, které ho dychtivě líbaly nazpátek. „První část ti věnuji právě teď.“</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Silueta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>„Kde začneme?“ zeptal se Severus tiše s jistou nervozitou odpoledne druhého dne. Jarní větřík si pohrával s jeho vlasy a házel mu jednotlivé prameny do obličeje, ale nedbal jich. Duševně se připravoval na své první přemístění po dlouhých letech a neubránil se lehkému chvění.</p><p>„To záleží na tobě,“ pronesl Harry, když za nimi zavřel dveře od domu a postavil se vedle něj na schody. Sáhl do kapsy, přesvědčuje se tak, že má esenci z třemdavy připravenou k použití, pokud by došlo k odštěpu. „Budeš mě muset vzít s sebou, abych se náhodou nepřemístil jinam než ty.“</p><p>„Zajímavý způsob, jak zaobalit možnost, že by se mi to nepovedlo,“ utrousil suše.</p><p>„Ale vůbec ne. Já o tobě nepochybuji. Nicméně naše vnímání míst mohou být různá. Nechci, aby ses ztratil,“ odporoval s úsměvem. Vzal ho za ruku a potěšeně zaznamenal, že Severus sám propletl jejich prsty a stiskl je. Bylo to tak přirozené, že se mu z toho samovolně zdvihaly koutky a zvyšoval tep. Už si ani nevzpomínal na ty začátky, kde sebou lektvarista vyděšeně otřásl při každém letmém doteku. „Přemisťování je jako jízda na kole. Nezapomíná se.“</p><p>„Výborně, to se mi ulevilo,“ opáčil sarkasticky. „Škoda, že jsem nikdy na žádném nejel a nemohu tak posoudit, zda je to přirovnání adekvátní.“</p><p>Harry potlačil protočení očima. „Věř mi.“</p><p>„To dělám už několik měsíců,“ upozornil ho a zhluboka se nadechl. Natáhl si kapuci mudlovské mikiny a stáhl si ji co nejvíce do očí, Harry udělal totéž. Protože netušili, jak dlouho budou cestovat meziprostorem, domluvili se na vynechání mnoholičného lektvaru. „Věříš však ty mně?“ Otočil k němu hlavu, jako kdyby chtěl vyhledat oční kontakt, jenž by mu napověděl. Frustrovaně si však vnitřně povzdechl, neboť mu to nebylo nic platné.</p><p>„Absolutně,“ ubezpečil ho vážně.</p><p>„Děkuji.“ Stiskl ho pevněji, představil si první místo a vzápětí už měli oba pocit, jako by je někdo tahal skrze úzkou trubku. „Kde jsme?“ ptal se poté, co nabrali rovnováhu.</p><p>Harry se rozhlédl. „Nemám tušení. Je tu nějaká louka s rozložitým stromem a širokými větvemi. V dálce jsou vidět zasněžené špičky hor a okolo je akorát tak pár skal.“</p><p>„Můžeme k tomu stromu blíž, prosím?“ požádal zastřeně.</p><p>„Jistě.“ Odvedl ho k němu, sledoval, jak se zlehka dotkl drsné kůry a na malý okamžik zavřel oči. Pochopil, že to místo pro Severuse muselo mít nějakou silnou citovou vazbu. „Řekneš mi, kde jsme?“ tázal se tiše.</p><p>„Narazil jsem na to místo náhodou. Myslím, že jsem se jednou spletl při přemisťování a skončil tady. Bylo… osvěžující najít místo, kde jsem nemusel… na tom nezáleží.“ Nechtěl mu sdělovat podrobnosti. Někde nahoře ve větvoví by ještě zřejmě našel iniciály své a kamarádčiny, které tam vyryl v den svatby Lily a Pottera. Toto místo bylo jako jeho soukromá svatyně, kde nemusel předstírat nic. Mohl zde být pouze sám sebou, obyčejným Severusem. Zde mohl dát průchod emocím, které jinak musel zadržovat v sobě.</p><p>„Rozumím. Chceš tu zůstat?“ navrhl Harry chápavě.</p><p>Zavrtěl hlavou a potlačil vlnu sentimentu, která ho na chvilku zajala do spárů. „Ne.“ Natáhl ruku, počkal, až se ho chytí a přenesl je jinam. „Prasinky?“</p><p>„Ano, přímo naproti Chroptící chýši,“ souhlasil a rychle si stahoval kapuci do obličeje.</p><p>Nechtěl, aby ho někdo poznal a prozradil tak jeho totožnost. Ještě stále na to nebyla ta vhodná chvíle, ačkoliv cítil, že už to dlouho skrývat nevydrží. Severus dorážel stále častěji – čemuž se nedivil – a jemu samotnému se protivilo, že mu lže. Na druhou stranu, konečně se cítil dobře. Měl se za kým vracet, s kým trávit čas, ke komu se tulit, s kým si vyměňovat polibky. Bylo to snad špatné, že si ty chvíle čiré radosti chtěl užívat co nejdéle? Tak moc se bál, že jakmile Severus zjistí, u koho celou dobu je, tak odejde, že to neustále odkládal. Otravný hlásek ho pořád nutil vyjít s pravdou ven a znemožňoval mu klidné spaní, avšak zatím se mu ho dařilo ještě ignorovat a Severusovy narážky zahrávat do autu, ale byl si jist, že lektvarista nebude trpělivý pořád.</p><p>Přemístili se ještě několikrát na různá místa, než se odpoledne přehouplo k večeru. Severus uznal, že schopnost neztratil a sebevědomí mu o něco stouplo. Naposledy se zastavili na Grimmauldově náměstí a Harrymu dalo hodně práce nedat najevo, jak moc dobře ho zná. Stáli ruku v ruce před bývalým sídlem Fénixova řádu a mladík usilovně přemýšlel, proč se přemístili zrovna na to čtvercové náměstí s travnatým parkem uprostřed. Neodvážil se zeptat, místo toho se otočil na obličej s nepropustnou maskou a jemně se dotkl tváře.</p><p>„Vrátíme se domů?“ otázal se tiše.</p><p>„Ano,“ hlesl a potřásl hlavou, vytěsňuje tak vzpomínky na minulost, které se mu každým dalším přemístěním vracely jako bumerang. Zamyslel se a nechal se pohltit tím pocitem, který ho opanoval pokaždé, když byl u Dannyho doma. Připravil se na přemístění, nadechl se a místo toho, aby se přesunuli, vnímal, jak se jeho zápěstí rozehřívá. „Zdá se, že nás budeš muset přemístit ty,“ poznamenal kysele. V té chvíli se cítil neskutečně trapně. Chtěl se vrátit k němu, ale nepočítal s tím, že místo toho zahřeje náramek.</p><p>„To nám trochu komplikuje situaci,“ zhodnotil Harry jemně. Rozhlédl se, vytáhl hůlku z kapsy a zašeptal: „Finite.“ Náramky obou dvou přestaly vydávat teplo a on pro jistotu opět uklidil hůlku.</p><p>„Myslel jsem na tvůj dům,“ vysvětloval Severus rychle a cítil, že rudne.</p><p>„No, nemůžu říct, že mě to netěší,“ uculil se. „Zřejmě to souvisí s tím, že jsi můj dům nikdy neviděl a tvoje jádro prostě vyhodnotilo tvoji vůli po svém, i když je to zvláštní. Nicméně, budeme muset vymyslet něco jiného, abys odněkud trefil.“</p><p>„Asi ti úplně nerozumím,“ přiznal zmateně.</p><p>„No,“ poškrábal se pod kapucí na spánku, „předpokládal jsem, že bys třeba někdy chtěl jít ven.“ Pustil jeho dlaň, namísto toho jej vzal kolem pasu a vedl k jedné z laviček okolo parku, kam se posadili. „Taky jsem si myslel, že bys uvítal, kdyby ses mohl vrátit mezi kouzelníky. Samozřejmě, až budeš připraven,“ dodal spěšně, když se muži rozšířily oči.</p><p>„Ještě jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel.“ Ze rtů mu unikl slabý povzdech a odolal pokušení si zabořit tvář do dlaní. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a žaludek stáhl. Mluvil pravdu, skutečně ho ta možnost ani nenapadla. Nedokázal si představit, alespoň v této chvíli, že by se měl objevit mezi čaroději. Bylo mu jasné, že pokud se k tomu odhodlá, bude z toho obrovský mediální šum, který si nepřál. Nechtěl na sebe poutat pozornost. Rozhodně ne, dokud zůstával slepý.</p><p>„Však k tomu není žádný spěch,“ ujistil ho Harry a cukl koutky. „Jen jsem si říkal… Poslední měsíce jsi jen se mnou. Divím se, že ti ještě nelezu na nervy, nebo smekám, že to umíš fakt dobře skrývat.“ Prstem na rtech umlčel jeho protesty. „Chtěl bych, abys věděl, že můj dům není tvé vězení. Teď, když jsi zdravý a víme, že se dokážeš bez problémů přemístit, už mě nutně nepotřebuješ k tomu, aby ses dostal někam, kam budeš chtít jít.“</p><p>Přikývl. „Rozumím.“</p><p>„Problém je ale v tom, že se nedokážeš vrátit. To musíme nějak vymyslet,“ pokračoval zadumaně a poklepal si prsty na spodní ret. „Možná bychom mohli najít nějaké místo v Londýně, které znáš, a bude dostatečně blízko, aby ses naučil cestu. Další možnost je se prostě přemístit někam do Londýna a aktivovat náramek. Podle něj tě najdu.“</p><p>„Ta první možnost se zdá přijatelnější. Nechci tě otravovat, pokud to není nezbytné,“ zhodnotil bezvýrazně.</p><p>„Neotravuješ mě,“ ohradil se a položil mu ruku na stehno, které mimoděk začal hladit. „Dělám to pro tebe rád.“ Vyskočil na nohy a protáhl se. „Mám hlad. Pojďme domů. Zítra mám ještě volno, tak můžeme vymyslet, kudy a odkud se ke mně vrátíš.“ Natáhl ruku, zlehka se dotkl Severusova ramene, aby věděl, kde se ho má chytit a srdce mu poskočilo, když se muž narovnal a beze slova jej objal. „Pokud se tedy nechceš vrátit k sobě domů.“</p><p>„Chci tam jít, abych ti mohl splatit aspoň část dluhu. Zůstat tam… netoužím,“ hlesl do vlasů, které jej šimraly na bradě.</p><p>„Dobře,“ špitl, cítě, jak ho v hrudi zalévá teplo. „Pojďme se najíst.“ Počkal, až Severus přikývne a za malou chvíli už seděli u večeře, kterou společně připravili před tím, než se vydali ven.</p><p>Ani si neuvědomili, jak jsou unavení z půldenního cestování, takže jakmile se najedli, vystřídali se ve sprše a šli každý do své postele. Harry moc nepřemýšlel nad tím, proč vlastně stále spí každý sám, když oba očividně strádali, pokud nebyli spolu, avšak usoudil, že ještě není úplně vhodný čas jejich vztah nechat pokročit, nejen kvůli slibu. Věděl, že Severus to nenechá zajít nikam dál, dokud nebude znát jeho pravé jméno. A protože s vidinou prozrazení předpokládal, že se jejich vztah už nikam neposune, ani se nijak nesnažil o to, aby se mezi nimi rozvinulo něco víc než jen líbání, doteky a objetí. Zatím se to dalo zvládat, ačkoliv mu touha zastírala myšlení.</p><p>Proto se neubránil překvapení, když se poté, co se jen v pyžamových kalhotách zachumlal do deky a brýle odložil na noční stolek, ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. V té chvíli ho ospalost rázem přešla, znovu sáhl pro zvětšovací skla a s bušícím srdcem zavolal: „Dále.“ Zarazil ho výraz druhého muže, proto rychle vystřelil z postele a šel mu naproti. Chytil ho za ruce. „Severusi, co se stalo? Třeseš se.“</p><p>„Něco se změnilo,“ zachraptěl a sklonil pohled do jeho obličeje.</p><p>„Co se změnilo? Něco je špatně? Sedni si,“ chrlil ze sebe a vedl ho k lůžku, na nějž ho málem natlačil. Oběhl postel, přičemž zakopl o její nohu, jak se zbrkle natahoval pro hůlku odloženou na nočním stolku. „Au, sakra,“ zasykl a skákal po jedné noze, drže si nakopnutý palec v ruce.</p><p>„Nemusíš se kvůli mně zranit,“ napomenul ho Severus s prapodivnou něhou. „Nic špatného se neděje.“</p><p>„Už se stalo,“ zabručel a složil se na zelený huňatý koberec před jeho nohy. „To je jedno. Přestaň mě napínat.“</p><p>Široce se usmál a s nebývalou jistotou vzal mladíkův obličej do dlaní. „Vidím tvou siluetu.“</p><p>Harry na něj chvíli ne příliš duchaplně civěl, než mu došel význam slov a zalapal po dechu. „To – to… to je úžasné,“ zakoktal nadšeně, snaže se tu informaci vstřebat. Vytáhl se na kolena, prsty levé ruky položil na Severusovu tvář. „Můžu?“</p><p>„Jistě,“ souhlasil a podvolil se jemnému tlaku, který mu zakláněl hlavu.</p><p>„Lumos,“ zašeptal Harry a opatrně odtáhl oční víčka od sebe, aby prozkoumal černé duhovky. „Zornice reagují na světlo,“ informoval ho profesionálním hlasem, ke kterému automaticky sklouzl, jakmile zkontroloval i druhé oko. „Nox.“ Usmál se a odložil hůlku na zem. „Ani nevíš, jak jsem rád, že se moje teorie se zrakem a jádrem potvrdila. Doufám, že se to bude ještě zlepšovat.“</p><p>Pokrčil ramena. „I kdyby ne, aspoň nebudu zakopávat na každém kroku.“</p><p>„Taky pravda,“ uznal s úsměvem.</p><p>„Děkuji ti,“ zašeptal a sklonil se, aby ho mohl políbit. V té chvíli přetékal takovou vděčností a radostí, že sotva zvládal dýchat. Měl dojem, jako kdyby byl najednou úplně jiným člověkem. Zabořil mu ruku do vlasů a zavadil o drátek. „Nosíš brýle?“ zeptal se překvapeně.</p><p>Zavřel oči a skousl si ret. Ani mu nedošlo, že to za celou dobu Severus nezjistil. „Jen výjimečně večer. Jinak používám kontaktní čočky.“</p><p>„Zajímavé,“ utrousil, ale nezaobíral se tím.</p><p>Zkrátil zbytek vzdálenosti, druhou ruku položil na holé rameno a ucítil, jak se pod jeho dotekem pokrylo husí kůží. Přitiskl své rty na Dannyho ústa a zamručel ve snaze ho vytáhnout nahoru, s čímž mladík milerád spolupracoval. Ani nevěděl jak, najednou pod ním ležel na posteli s nohama ještě na zemi a nechal si plenit ústní dutinu, zatímco svým jazykem drancoval tu jeho. Vychutnával si omamnou blízkost, bříšky prstů zkoumal rozpálenou pokožku a dech se mu zrychloval.</p><p>„Severusi…“ zamumlal Harry, odpojil se z polibku a pokračoval na jeho šíji, tvořil vlhkou cestičku jazykem směrem k zapnutému knoflíčku pod bradou. Vnitřně se uchechtl, to mu bylo podobné. Za každé okolnosti pečlivě zapnutý jak jeptiška v klášteře. Rukou zabloudil pod košili, objevoval zatím neprobádané území štíhlého břicha a cítil, jak mu vzrušení začíná napínat kalhoty. Přestal přemýšlet, nechal se vést instinktem a tužbou, která ho začala pohlcovat. Zasténal, když ucítil silný stisk na bocích a vzrůstající erekci pod sebou, slyše stejné mělké vzdechy, jaké vydával sám. Nadzdvihl se, posadil se na jeho klíně a třesoucími se prsty začal rozepínat knoflíčky, když ho ruce chytily za zápěstí.</p><p>„Ne,“ zachraptěl Severus zničeně.</p><p>„Proč?“ zaúpěl zdrceně. Vždyť cítil, jak ho chce stejným způsobem jako on, tak v čem byl problém?</p><p>„Ne, dokud mi neřekneš, kdo jsi. Slíbils to,“ připomněl mu tichým hlasem.</p><p>Nasucho polkl a krve by se v něm nedořezal. Ztuhl. „Ne,“ hlesl prosebně. Všechny buňky v těle křičely, ať je zticha a on je toužil poslechnout. „Prosím. Nechtěj to po mně…“ Slezl z něj, posadil se vedle a objal si kolena.</p><p>Lektvarista se vytáhl do sedu a vzal mu bradu mezi prsty. „Proč? Kdo jsi, že mi to nechceš říct?“</p><p>„Odejdeš, když ti to řeknu. Opustíš mě,“ fňukl a pohled se mu zamlžil neprolitými slzami.</p><p>„Neopustím, slibuji,“ zašeptal, opíraje si čelo o to jeho.</p><p>Kysele se ušklíbl a odvrátil se. „Neslibuj dopředu.“</p><p>„Pro Merlina, jsi snad Longbottom?“ zvolal a nebyl daleko od toho, aby s ním zatřásl.</p><p>„Ne, je to horší, Severusi.“ Jedna nevychovaná slza opustila Harryho oční víčko a sklouzla po tváři dolů. „Jsi v jedné posteli s Potterem.“<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Noční můra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Severus se zarazil v půlce pohybu a srdce se mu zastavilo. „Máš dojem, že je teď vhodná chvíle na žerty?“ zeptal se chladně.</p><p>„Skutečně si myslíš, že si dělám legraci?“ odpověděl s notnou dávkou kyselosti. „Vidíš snad, jak se směju? Úplně smíchy padám.“ Zabořil si hlavu do dlaní a zatahal se za vlasy. „Kdo jiný bych byl? Kdo jiný by měl potřebu ti tajit jméno? Vždyť je to logické! Divím se, že jsi na to dávno nepřišel sám!“ vykřikl nešťastně.</p><p>„Ale to nedává smysl,“ zachraptěl a prudce si zaťal nehty do dlaní. Měl dojem, že se svět musel zbláznit a odmítal to vzít v potaz. Nevěřil mu. To prostě nemohl být Potter! „Potter byl na lektvary naprosto levý. S Longbottomem by dokázali vyhodit Bradavice do vzduchu. To prostě –“</p><p>„Změna je život,“ zašeptal a vstal z postele. Zamířil k oknu, z nějž se zahleděl na zahradu. Jestli však doufal, že ho pohled na temnotu, z níž sotva vystupovaly tmavší větve stromů, uklidní, nestalo se tak. Opřel se o parapet, silně do něj zaťal prsty. Srdce mu tlouklo jako o závod a sotva zvládal zadržet slzy. „Víš, lektvary se mi začaly dařit poté, cos mě je přestal učit. Myslím, že naše vzájemná nenávist překonala jakoukoliv moji snahu v tvých hodinách uspět, i když jsem fakt stál o to, abych ti dokázal, že nejsem takový lempl, za kterého jsi mě měl. Díky tvé učebnici jsem v šestém ročníku zjistil, že mi to může i jít.“ Uchechtl se. „Je to paradox, že mě lektvary začaly bavit až poté, co mi na krk nedýchal ten nejlepší z nejlepších.“</p><p>Severus napjatě poslouchal a nepřerušoval ho. Byl příliš šokovaný, než aby se zmohl na pořádnou odpověď a jen na sebe nechal dopadat slova, která se mu v té chvíli zdála jako hromada kamení.</p><p>„Když Voldemort padl a škola se opravila, dodělal jsem si poslední ročník, vrátil se k bylinkářství a díky Nevillovi zjistil, že to vlastně není tak nudné, jak se zdálo,“ pokračoval Harry tiše. „OVCE potřebné ke studiu lékouzelnictví jsem složil s nejlepšími známkami.“</p><p>„Chtěl jsi být bystrozor,“ namítl skoro prosebně.</p><p>„Přešlo mě to. Ve válce zemřelo až příliš dobrých lidí, včetně tebe – respektive jsem si to myslel.“ Otočil se k němu čelem, sledoval shrbený profil a povzdechl si. „Chtěl jsem životy zachraňovat, ne je brát a ničit jako bystrozor.“</p><p>„Jak šlechetné,“ utrousil, ale nedokázal už dát do hlasu ten sarkasmus, kterým ho častoval dříve. Už to nešlo.</p><p>Harry cukl koutky v jakémsi hořkém úsměvu, posadil se na pelest zády k němu a objal si nahá ramena. „Vím, že se teď zlobíš. Chápu to. Ale pochop ty mě. Nemohl jsem ti to říct dřív.“</p><p>„Měl jsi mi to říct,“ nesouhlasil mrazivě.</p><p>„Jo, jasně. A co by se stalo?“ vypálil, aniž by se k němu otočil. „Odešel bys. Ten zápal plic tě mohl zabít, uvědomuješ si to vůbec? Neměl jsi kam jít, neměl jsi pořádně co na sebe, kde se schovat, kde se zahřát. Nemohl jsi kouzlit, nemohl jsi k sobě domů. Zatraceně, Severusi, kdybych ti hned na začátku řekl, že jsem Potter, utekl bys a teď bys mohl být mrtvý!“</p><p>„Takže přece jen došlo na tohle? Teď mi budeš předhazovat, že Vyvolený zachránil toho chudinku Snapea?“ zavrčel a narovnal se na posteli.</p><p>„To si myslíš?“ rozčílil se a vystřelil na nohy.</p><p>„A co si mám asi po tvém prohlášení myslet?“ vyprskl a se zaťatými pěstmi se poněkud neohrabaně postavil, sleduje temnou siluetu na druhém konci lůžka.</p><p>Harry zhluboka oddechoval a propaloval ho očima. „Vážně jsi mě za těch několik měsíců tak málo poznal?“ ztišil hlas a zkřivil obličej bolestí pod vlnou vzteku, kterou cítil z druhého muže. „Všechno, co jsem ti tehdy řekl, byla pravda. Jediné, co jsem vynechal, byl vděk, který jsem vůči tobě pociťoval a zároveň jsem chtěl splatit dluh. Nasadil jsi pro mě život a málem o něj přišel. Co hůř, dopadl jsi tak, že kdybych na tvém místě byl já, <em>přál</em> bych si zemřít.“ Zavrtěl hlavou, natáhl se pro tričko, jež viselo na dveřích skříně, a oblékl si ho. Najednou mu bylo příliš chladno, ale věděl, že se ani tak nedokáže zahřát. Ten chlad pramenil z duše, která se tříštila na malé zubaté úlomky.</p><p>Přistoupil k němu na šíři dlaně. „Asi nemá smysl říkat, že… Je mi jasné, že odejdeš. Chápu to. Zlobíš se, protože jsem ti lhal. Ale víš co? Udělal bych to znovu. Protože teď už vím, že máš kam jít a jsi skoro v pořádku.“</p><p>„Da – Harry, já…“ začal, ale slova mu zmrzla na jazyku. Netušil, co říct, aby to dávalo smysl a neudělal ze sebe idiota.</p><p>„Do háje, Severusi, zamiloval jsem se do tebe,“ šeptl a sklonil hlavu. Tak moc se k němu chtěl přivinout, ale neodvážil se ho ani vzít za ruku. Cítil, jako by mezi nimi byla najednou tak široká zeď, jaká mezi nimi nestála ani v době, kdy ještě chodil do školy. „Do toho,“ zamumlal. „Připomeň mi, jaký jsem arogantní zmetek, a pak…“ Opsal rukou nesmyslné gesto. Nedokázal vyslovit, aby odešel, pokud by to bylo jeho přání. V té chvíli by to znělo příliš definitivně. A on zoufale nechtěl, aby šel.</p><p>Severus horlivě přemýšlel a měl dojem, že se zblázní. To, co mladík říkal, dávalo svým způsobem děsivý smysl. Stala se jeho nejhorší možná noční můra – celou dobu byl v domě syna svého dávného soka. Ale skutečně to byla noční můra? Kdyby to zjistil na začátku, tak jistě. Avšak po tolika měsících, kdy mezi nimi kvetlo porozumění a náklonnost, už to jen tak tvrdit nemohl. U Salazara, vždyť on ho miloval, jak by ho mohl znovu nenávidět?</p><p>Přesto to bolelo, vhánělo to do mysli přehršel nepříjemných vzpomínek, které se draly do popředí s úmyslem zašlapat to dobré, co s ním prožil. Potřeboval čas. Čas na to, aby ty informace vstřebal, aby se dokázal vyrovnat se skutečností, že se zamiloval do Harryho Pottera a zhodnotit, zda mohlo být možné, aby i on opětoval jeho city. Čas promyslet si reakci, zvážit důsledky, naplánovat si další krok. Ale to on neměl. Proklínal se za svou nerozhodnost, vnímal trhaný dech kouzelníka před sebou a touhu ho sevřít v náruči.</p><p>U Salazara, proč to muselo být tak těžké? Nechtěl, aby to bylo složité. Ne v této chvíli, která měla být radostná a neměla se zvrtnout v hádku. Litoval svých slov, která po něm v afektu vyštěkl. Vždyť měl pravdu, skutečně mu za těch několik měsíců dokázal více než dostatečně, že není tím arogantním pitomcem, za kterého ho roky považoval.</p><p>„Severusi, sakra, tak řekni něco,“ zahučel Harry a nevydržel už klidně stát. Vrhl se k němu, uhodil ho do hrudi. „Pošli mě do háje, nazvi mě –“</p><p>„Mlč,“ zarazil ho a všechny špatné pocity pro tu chvíli zabouchl pod zámek. Odsunul je do spodní vrstvy mysli, místo nich se nechal zaplavit touhou. Po něm, po pocitu být milován, po troše štěstí a lásky, které nepoznal za celý život. Byl také jen člověkem. Navzdory všemu, čím si prošel, jaká příkoří snášel, jakých skutků se sám dopouštěl, pořád v něm zůstával plamének tužby po něčem víc, než byla nenávist a pohrdání. A ten se rozhořel s Harryho přítomností tak silně, že již nešel uhasit. Potřeboval ho. „Nemluv, prosím,“ hlesl téměř neslyšně a objal ho tak pevně, až mladík v jeho pažích zasténal.</p><p>Zkrátka pro tu chvíli z hlavy vytěsnil, že se jedná o Pottera. Musel, jinak by zešílel. Prala se v něm všechna pro a proti a on se tím nechtěl zabývat. Kdo by mu mohl mít za zlé, že chtěl ve svém mizerném životě zažít i něco pěkného, aniž by myslel na důsledky? Co na tom, že to pak bude horší. Potřeboval být v přítomnosti. Být s ním. Pro něj to nebyl Harry Potter. Byl to mladý muž, který mu pomohl, který ho uzdravil, a do kterého se zamiloval, aniž by pořádně věděl jak. V tom okamžiku prostě nebylo jméno důležité. A pokud by snad měl něčeho později litovat, tak ať. To už zažil tolikrát, že mu na tom nezáleželo.</p><p>„Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit,“ zašeptal Harry do jeho hrudi.</p><p>„Já vím,“ šeptl do vlasů a ucítil, jak mladík zvrátil hlavu.</p><p>Ani netušil, který z nich udělal ten první pohyb, který vyústil v polibek tak hladový a surový, že málem narazili zuby o sebe. Jazyky okamžitě vyrazily vpřed, nehty se silně zaťaly do míst, kde byly položeny. Zbožňoval jeho polibky. Nikdy nezažil něco tak povznášejícího, žádný před ním neměl tak sladkou chuť, nekopíroval ústa v tak dokonalé synchronizaci. Harryho rty k těm jeho pasovaly jako dílky skládačky, panovala mezi nimi perfektní shoda. Intimní a vzrušující, nevinné a láskyplné. Možná proto bylo jejich líbání tak jedinečné, protože s příchutí lásky se stávalo automaticky vláčnější, chutnější a procítěnější? Severus netušil, ale nedumal nad tím.</p><p>Srdce mu bušilo v ohnivém rytmu, adrenalin ze vzteku protekl jeho žilami a změnil se v tužbu tak silnou, že se mu podlamovala kolena. Vzdychl, když mu Harry zaplul rukama pod košili na zádech, to pohlazení na nahé kůži pálilo jako rozžhavené železo. Měl dojem, že musí zákonitě shořet pod návalem vjemů, které se absencí zraku umocňovaly. Každý dotek mu způsoboval mravenčení, roznášel elektrické impulsy po těle, obaloval mu páteř mrazivými jehličkami.</p><p>Aniž by opustil svým jazykem horko jeho úst, sám se vydal prozkoumat holou kůži svými prsty. Třásl se, stejně jako se chvěl mladík před ním. A když tentokrát ucítil, jak mu rozepíná košili, nezastavil ho. Sám mu svlékl tričko a zalitoval, že si nemůže prohlédnout to mladé tělo, které se k němu tisklo. Místo toho mapoval pokožku svýma rukama, vnímal každý sval, každou křivku, každý chloupek na hrudi a břiše, cítě uvězněné vzrušení otírající se mu o stejně tvrdý klín. Zdálo se mu neuvěřitelné, že zrovna on by dokázal u někoho vznítit touhu v tom stavu, v jakém byl. Slepý, nemotorný, zahořklý a stále hubenější, než býval. Harryho doteky však jeho pochybnosti mazaly tak rychle, že je sotva zaznamenal, a aniž by se nadál, najednou opět ležel pod ním na posteli.</p><p>„Smím?“ zeptal se Harry chraptivě, sedě na jeho klíně, zahakuje prsty za pyžamové kalhoty. Překážely mu. Potřeboval ho cítit celého, nejen polovinu. Tvář mu ozdobil široký úsměv, když Severus přikývl. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Naplnění citové potřeby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>Sevřel si spodní ret mezi zuby, když mu stáhl kalhoty a malá lampička na nočním stolku odhalila jeho vztyčené mužství v plné kráse. Zadržel dech, potlačil touhu se na něj vrhnout. Nechtěl to uspěchat. Toužil mu dát najevo, co vše pro něj znamená, svou lásku, kterou k němu hořel. Zahodil ten nepotřebný kus oblečení, za ním letěly do neznáma i jeho pyžamové kalhoty a brýle. Ihned nato se položil na bok vedle něj, přitáhl si ho k sobě a znovu se přitiskl na jeho ústa, bloudě rukama po zádech. Levou nohu mu přehodil přes stehna a mimovolně vyklenul pánev, když se jejich mužství dotkla.</p><p>Odhrnul mu pramen vlasů z obličeje, zadíval se do Severusových černých očí, doufaje, že i když to nevidí, alespoň to vycítí. Užíval si jeho hlazení, dech se mu zkrátil. Nemohl se toho nabažit. V té chvíli se cítil volně jako pták, aniž by myslel na to, že je to zřejmě naposledy, co se tak cítí. Byl si jist, že ráno odejde. Ale i když mu ta obava svírala útroby, násilím ji potlačil. Hodlal ten čas nepromarnit a udělat mu z toho nezapomenutelný zážitek. Toužil mu ukázat, že i když je Potter, tak to mezi nimi nic nemění. Stále to byli oni dva. Šlo přece o jejich duše, ne o hloupá jména.</p><p>„Strašně dlouho jsem o tomhle snil,“ zašeptal, něžně klouzaje svými rty po Severusově tváři. „Ne o sexu,“ upřesnil, „ale o té vzájemné blízkosti. Přál jsem si vedle tebe usínat, objímat tě, probouzet se s tebou v objetí.“</p><p>„Nic takového jsi ani nenaznačil,“ podivil se, prsty putuje po hrbolcích páteře od krku až k hýždím.</p><p>„Nemohl jsem,“ vysvětlil a polibky pokračoval na jeho zjizvený krk. Každou jednotlivou linku způsobenou Voldemortovým hadem zulíbal a jazykem polaskal. Litoval, že jeho dovednosti nesahají tak dalece, aby mu je mohl odstranit. Jemu nepřekážely, bral je jako mužovu součást, avšak věděl, že Severusovi vadí a připomínají mu odporný zážitek. „Nebyl jsem připravený říct ti pravdu. Ani teď nejsem. Ale už s tím nic neudělám. Už je to všechno na tobě.“ Jemně ho položil na záda a obkročmo se na něj posadil, podpíraje se rukama o postel vedle Severusova hrudníku, aniž by rty opustil jeho pokožku. Neudržel v sobě vzdech, když mu silně sevřel boky.</p><p>„Jak to myslíš, na mně?“ ptal se chraptivě.</p><p>„Tak jak to říkám. Je na tobě, co mi dovolíš, kam to necháš zajít, co pak uděláš – prostě všechno,“ hlesl a vytvořil vlhkou cestičku okolo klíčních kostí. „Miluju tě, Severusi. Strašně moc tě chci. Jsi nádherný,“ šeptal dál. Posunul se níž, zasténal, jak se jejich přirození třela o sebe. „Ale pokud mi řekneš, že ty nechceš, akceptuju to.“ Zdvihl hlavu, nervózně se uchechtl. „Ale narovinu přiznávám, že to bude nejtěžší věc, kterou bych musel udělat.“</p><p>Severus pod jeho slovy roztával a vláčněl, cítě, jak se jeho nitro zaplavuje příjemným teplem. Ještě nikdy se necítil tak milovaný a chtěný, jako v této chvíli. Jak by také mohl, když jediný člověk, kterého on sám do té doby miloval – nebo si to alespoň myslel –, k němu nic podobného necítil? Sex vždy vyhledával jen k uspokojení tělesných potřeb, nadto navíc z valné většiny s neprovdanými ženami ze smrtijedských kruhů, které byly více než povolné, jen občas vyhledal náruč muže. Ale toto bylo jiné.</p><p>Tady nešlo o naplnění tělesných potřeb, nýbrž těch citových. Bytostně toužil dojít naplnění právě s ním, potřeboval se s ním spojit v jedno tělo, splynout v jednu duši, ukojit citovou vyprahlost, věnovat mu svou lásku. „Nechci tě zastavovat,“ ujistil ho hlasem zhrublým touhou a jako zdůraznění svých slov zvedl nohy, které mu zaklesl za zády.</p><p>Vzápětí už jen bezmocně sténal se zaťatou rukou v prostěradle a tvořil rudé cestičky po jeho ramenou. Harry nasál jednu bradavku do úst, stiskl ji mezi zuby a jazykem hbitě kmital po jejím hrotu, zatímco dlaní obkresloval tělo pod sebou. Každý dotek pálil jako oheň, v podbřišku mu cukalo, nedokázal nic než se pod ním kroutit. Tak dlouho nikoho neměl, že to nešlo dusit v sobě. Horlivě mu vycházel vstříc, nohama si ho přitahoval, hladově vstřebával všechen intimní kontakt. Myšlenky, jež se mu do té doby proháněly v hlavě, byly umlčeny kouzlem okamžiku a nahrazeny palčivou tužbou po společném souznění.</p><p>Pokojem se prolínaly vzdechy a občasné mlasknutí, jak se Harry během Severusovy přípravy vracel nahoru pro polibky, jichž se nemohl nabažit, nebo jazykem vytvářel další vlhké cestičky po těle, jež se mu zdálo naprosto nádherné. Líbal ho všude, kam dosáhl, zatímco k prvnímu prstu s naneseným lubrikantem postupně přidal další dva, snaže se ho co nejvíce uvolnit. Nechtěl mu ublížit, nechtěl mu způsobit bolest.</p><p>Severus se při třetím prstu neklidně ošil. To už nebylo tak příjemné jako předchozí dva. Ten pocit však vyšuměl s horkým dechem v klíně. Sotva se stačil nadechnout, když se se svým penisem ocitl v božském teple šikovných úst, jež si s ním hrála, sála ho a olizovala. Vydal hrdelní zvuk, přirazil proti tomu teplému chrámu, jenž v něm vzbuzoval dlouho nepoznanou rozkoš. Kousal se do tváří ve snaze se krotit, prsty jedné ruky zapletl do střapatých vlasů, druhou si roztřeseně zajel do svých. Už to trvalo moc dlouho, ale necítil se na to, aby ho popohnal. Raději by si ukousl jazyk, než by ho prosil o zmírnění tlaku ve slabinách.</p><p>Harry však, jako by to vycítil, ještě naposledy obkroužil naběhlý žalud jazykem, než se zvedl na paty a usoudil, že víc už pro jeho uvolnění udělat nemůže. Zahleděl se na Severusův obličej, který byl polapen ve víru vášně a usmál se, když v něm našel vepsaný souhlas. Natáhl se pro další množství lubrikantu, nanesl ho okolo jeho vstupu i na svůj úd, a pokrčil mu nohy v kolenou výš. Uvědomoval si, že by pro něj bylo lepší a jemnější, kdyby ho otočil na břicho, ale nebyl toho schopen. Chtěl ho objímat a nechat se objímat, cítit ho tak blízko, jak to jen půjde. Toužil mu hledět do očí, ačkoliv Severus ten pohled vidět nemohl. Ale především ho chtěl u milování líbat, krást mu vzdechy, věnovat mu ty své. Vyhledal jednu jeho ruku, propletl prsty navzájem a pomalým pohybem do něj začal pronikat.</p><p>Severus zhluboka dýchal, když cítil, jak se jeho nitro zaplňuje tvrdým svalem a pokud cítil nějakou bolest, nedal to najevo. Zformoval svá pootevřená ústa do mírného úsměvu. Konečně! Konečně se dočkal toho splynutí a sám nedočkavě vyšel naproti, jen aby ho konečně cítil v sobě a mohl ho přitáhnout na své tělo. Znovu překřížil nohy za jeho zády, popohnal ho, rukama si ho přitáhl za ramena na sebe. Srdce mu bušilo a jediné, co ho mrzelo, bylo to, že se nemohl zadívat do těch smaragdových očí nad sebou. Alespoň si tedy v mysli představil, jak jsou matné touhou a jiskří vzrušením. Vnímal, jak se Harry nad ním třese námahou při čekání, než mu dá najevo, že může pokračovat, ale on si chtěl tu chvilku ještě vychutnat.</p><p>Nadzdvihl hlavu, našel jeho ústa, vklouzl do nich jazykem. Oproti prvním surovým polibkům byl tento něžný, jemný jako třepotání motýlích křídel. O to procítěnější se mu zdál. To líné klouzání jazyků o sebe, když spolu tančily v jedněch a druhých ústech, střídajíce je snad podle náhody, snad podle jakéhosi podivného pravidla, jej uchvacovalo. Mazlivě po rtech přejížděl špičkou jazyka, bříšky prstů hladil zpocené čelo. Cítil se úplný, a když se v něm poprvé zkusmo pohnul, nechtěně ho kousl do rtu.</p><p>„Promiň,“ šeptl a zaťal mu nehty do ramenou.</p><p>„Posluž si,“ odpověděl zastřeně a přidal na tempu. Jednou rukou se zapřel vedle Severusovy hlavy, druhou zasunul pod něj a přitáhl si ho za rameno, co nejblíže to šlo.    </p><p>„Já – nechtěl…“ hlesl do jeho úst a políbil ho jako omluvu.</p><p>„Já vím,“ zamumlal do polibku a odpojil se z něj, hlavu skláněje k jeho uchu. Polechtal mu jazykem lalůček, zatímco v jeho nitru klouzal bez odporu sem a tam. Křečovitě se držel, aby vydržel co nejdéle. Nechtěl ho zklamat tím, že by vyvrcholil příliš brzy a odpadl. Toužil mu dopřát potěšení a hlavně především jemu. V té chvíli mu nezáleželo na sobě, pouze na Severusovi.</p><p>Těla se leskla potem, vzdechy protkávané občasným fňuknutím nabíraly na intenzitě, rudé cestičky od nehtů pokrývaly čím dál větší plochy těl. V náhlém popudu se přetočili, Severus převzal kontrolu, chtě mu alespoň trochu oplatit péči, již mu věnoval. Zpomalil, ačkoliv nebyl daleko od vrcholu, na němž balancoval. Toužil ten pocit prodloužit co nejdéle. Jeho havraní vlasy okolo nich popadaly jako černý inkoust, lechtaly Harryho na hrudi, kterou Severus pokrýval polibky. Ochutnával slanou pokožku, rukama mu dráždil bradavky, sténal pod dlaněmi masírujícími jeho hýždě, penis uvězněný mezi břichy klouzal po vlhkých kůžích.</p><p>Přišlo to znenadání. Oči se mu rozšířily, zornice stáhly a na malý okamžik ztuhl, vydávaje z hrdla hlasitý zvuk, se kterým dosáhl okraje propasti. V nitru mu vybuchl ohňostroj emocí, a kdyby napůl neležel na Harryho těle, upadl by na něj. Měl dojem, jako kdyby se mu duše vydala do oblak na vlnách extatické slasti, která se znásobila ve chvíli, kdy ho Harry následoval a naplnil mu nitro stejnou tekutinou, kterou on pokryl jejich břicha. <br/>Na malý moment na něj nalehl celou vahou, roztřesené ruce ho neudržely. Zabořil nos do jeho krku a zůstal tak do okamžiku, než z něj mladík neochotně, ale opatrně vystoupil. </p><p>Harry se ještě vydýchával, když ho ze sebe nechal slézt a přitáhl si ho do silného objetí. Euforie mu dosud kolovala v žilách, když se natiskl svým čelem na Severusovo a vrátil mu neposedné vlasy za ucho. Chtěl mu toho říct tak moc, ale obával se narušit tu atmosféru naprostého souznění, jež se mu však zdála tenká jako sklo. Proto jen dýchal, hladil ho po nahém boku a potěšeně zavrněl, neboť mu muž oplácel tímtéž. Nebyl v té chvíli schopen ani sáhnout pro hůlku, aby je očistil – toužil se jen přitulit a zůstat tak navždy. Přesto věděl, že to nemůže vydržet.</p><p>Byl si tím jist stejně tak, jako s určitostí mohl ráno čekat na obloze slunce, proto zhluboka vstřebával sílu toho okamžiku, kdy na něj Severus hleděl s onyxovýma očima přetékajícími emocemi. Leskly se neprolitými slzami a on se najednou vyděsil. „Ublížil jsem ti?“ zeptal se nervózně a skousl si ret. To nechtěl, pro Merlina!</p><p>„Ne,“ ujistil jej měkkým hlasem a vrásky okolo očí se prohloubily při upřímném úsměvu. Jemně jej políbil na špičku nosu, ačkoliv původně doufal, že se trefí na tvář. „Ty nikdy. Pamatuj si to,“ zašeptal a v hlase mu prokmitla bolest.</p><p>Harryho to zasáhlo jako dobře mířená facka. Brada se mu roztřásla a z hrdla se mu dral vzlyk, který ale hodlal rozhodně potlačit. Pohladil ho po boku, zvedl se, nahmatal vedle postele hůlku, podal si přivolávacím kouzlem brýle a dalším je oba očistil. Ztěžka se posadil na postel, odložil předměty na stolek a vrátil se k němu, přikrývaje je pokrývkou.</p><p>„Odejdeš,“ konstatoval prázdným hlasem.</p><p>Objal ho. „Harry –“</p><p>„Já to chápu. Vážně,“ skočil mu do řeči a položil se na záda, Severuse přitahuje k sobě blíž. „Nebo se o to aspoň snažím. Nic neříkej, prosím. Nech mě v té bublině naprostého štěstí ještě chvíli.“ Povzdechl si a zoufale se zatahal za vlasy. „Nezapomeň si vzít s sebou kapky. Bez mých poznámek je neuvaříš a stejně je nepřečteš.“</p><p>„Harry –“</p><p>„Nevysvětluj mi to. Jen… mě obejmi,“ požádal, polykaje slzy. Nechtěl se před ním rozplakat. Vtiskl mu polibek na čelo, pohladil ho po tváři a zavřel oči.</p><p>Myslel, že s rozbouřenými emocemi nedokáže usnout, proto byl velmi překvapen, když se ráno probral do bílého dne. Zvuk ptačího zobáku klepajícího na okno mu narušilo příjemné snění a vrátilo ho do kruté reality s druhou polovinou postele ledovou jak dotek smrti. Roztřeseně vstal na rosolovité nohy, nasadil si brýle a otevřel okno, aby vpustil sovu dovnitř. Jen, co odvázal těžký cinkající váček, odletěla ven, snad aby neměl šanci po ní chtít poslat odpověď.</p><p>Rozvázal uzlík, ignoroval množství galeonů, které dalece přesahovalo množství peněz, jež za Severusovu léčbu utratil. Sáhl pro kousek pergamenu, na němž byla neupraveným rukopisem napsána slova, jež ho zdrtila a rozplakala.</p><p>
  <em>Omlouvám se. Nedokážu to. Není to tvoje vina. Děkuju ti za vše. S.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Citelné postrádání chvění</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dny probíhající ve stereotypním oparu se překlenuly v týdny. Stromy se zazelenaly, květy opadaly, jaro se přehouplo v začátek léta. První dny Harry doufal, že se Severus vrátí. Sice věděl, že k němu domů netrefí, ale doufal, že by se mohl přemístit alespoň do Londýna a použít náramek, podle nějž by ho dokázal najít. Začal číst Denního věštce, nad kterým už dávno zlomil hůl, ale ačkoliv se každé číslo odhodlal přečíst od prvního do posledního písmenka, o Severusovi v něm nebylo ani slovo. Podle toho usuzoval, že buď se jeho zrak stále nezlepšil natolik, aby byl schopen nebo ochoten se se do kouzelnické společnosti vrátit, nebo – a to si odmítal připouštět – se mu něco stalo. Věděl, že do svého domu se dostal – jinak by mu peníze neposlal –, avšak tím jeho povědomí o něm skončilo. Nebýt několika drobností, které po něm zůstaly, myslel by si, že to všechno byl jen obzvlášť krutý sen.</p><p>Jak ubíhaly týdny, doufat postupně přestával, maje na paměti, že to přece čekal hned od začátku, takže by s tím měl být smířený. Avšak zoufale nebyl. Chyběl mu. Stýskalo se mu po něm, po jeho přítomnosti, hlase, poznámkách, polibcích i objetích. Po jeho suchém humoru, po té sarkastické části osobnosti, která se s uzdravením magického jádra opět konečně vrátila, ačkoliv v menší míře.</p><p>Ponořil se do práce, aby nemusel na nic myslet, ale ani to ho neuspokojovalo dostatečně, neboť v zaměstnání nemohl být pořád. Musel také někdy spát a odpočívat, navíc ani vedení nesouhlasilo s tím, aby měl tolik přesčasů, o které se dobrovolně hlásil. Až s pohrůžkou nuceného volna mohl nechat myšlenky se soustředit nad pacienty pouze při standardní pracovní době, po níž se vracel do prázdného domova, kde měl dojem, že na něj padají zdi.</p><p>Často se přistihl, jak jen sedí na gauči, zírá do zapnuté televize, která mu dělala jedinou společnost, aniž by vůbec tušil, co v ní hraje. Neměl chuť na nic a na nikoho, k jídlu se nutil a jen odpočítával minuty, které zbývaly k tomu, aby si mohl dát sprchu a zalézt do Severusovy postele. V ní se tulil k polštáři, který už dávno ztratil lektvaristovu vůni a pokračoval v zírání, tentokrát však do zdi, než konečně usnul a mohl se ráno vrátit do práce.</p><p>Nejhorší však byly volné víkendy. Při těch myslel, že zešílí. Viděl ho všude, při každé činnosti. Neubránil se myšlence na to, že by si konečně spolu mohli užít pěkné počasí, na rozdíl od zimy, kdy byli nuceni skoro pořád zůstávat v domě, rychle však takové idey zaplašil. K čemu by mu byly? Severus o něj nestál. Dávná minulost v něm přetrvala až příliš silně, než aby se dokázal přenést přes to, že ho vyléčil zrovna on. Harry však zoufale nechápal proč.</p><p>Myslel, že mu za ty měsíce, co se trpělivě a poněkud neohrabaně seznamovali a sžívali, ukázal, že není ten arogantní parchant, za kterého ho měl během studií. Evidentně myslel špatně, ale to tu bolest z odchodu nezmenšovalo. Nechápal to. Vždyť i on se přes to přenesl, proč nemohl i Severus? Místy měl chuť se prostě přemístit do Tkalcovské ulice, zaklepat na ten dům a hezky od plic na Severuse vychrlit všechno, co ho trápilo, všechen vztek, který k němu pociťoval, protože mu odmítl dát šanci. Nikdy však nedošel dál než na vlastní zápraží. Příliš se obával dalšího odmítnutí, než aby to chtěl vůbec zkoušet.</p><p>Udržoval v sobě jakýsi poslední plamínek naděje, že mu to třeba dojde. Že se ozve, napíše dopis, přemístí se do Londýna, ukáže se ve společnosti… prostě cokoliv, co by mu ukázalo, že je v pořádku a má smysl o něj bojovat. Ten plamínek odmítal úplně uhasit, ale postupem času jeho svit a žár slábly, až byl tenký jako nit, držící pohromadě na jediném vlákně.</p><p>Akorát vykonával svou oblíbenou činnost – tupé zírání před sebe –, když se jednoho pátečního večera ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Muselo se připomenout několikrát, než byl schopen ten zvuk identifikovat. Nikdo za ním nechodil. S nikým se nestýkal. Neměl na nikoho náladu. Jako ve snách vstal, došel ke dveřím, mysle si něco o domovních prodejcích, kteří se v okolí občas vyskytovali, a překvapeně zalapal po dechu. Jakmile otevřel dveře, proletěla okolo něj rudá kometa, ocitl se v pevném objetí a na rty se mu přisála sametová jemnost.</p><p>Neodolal, usmál se a obmotal své ruce kolem krku návštěvníka. „Georgi…“ zamumlal a vděčně zabořil nos do jeho ramene. „Co tu děláš?“</p><p>„Jsme s Charliem na víkend u rodičů. Tak jsem si říkal, že když na mě kašleš a nepřijdeš za mnou do Rumunska, budu tě muset zkontrolovat,“ vyčinil mu, ale jeho slova postrádala jakoukoliv útočnost. „Ron si stěžoval, že ses mu za celou dobu neozval a že ses pokaždé, když se tě pokusil někam vytáhnout, na něco vymluvil.“ Odtáhl se a pohlédl mu zpříma do očí. „Prý se chováš divně. A jak tak na tebe koukám, vypadáš příšerně. Takže neodejdu, dokud mi neřekneš, co se děje.“ Ušklíbl se. „Mým odjezdem to asi nebude.“</p><p>„To je milé, že mi bez pozdravu vynadáš a ještě mi řekneš, jak hrozně vypadám,“ utrousil a odtáhl se, dotčený tón však zjemnil úsměvem. „Taky tě rád vidím. Pojď dál a zavři za sebou.“</p><p>„No, tys mě taky nepozdravil, tak jsme si asi kvit,“ pobaveně poznamenal, ledabyle nohou přirazil dveře a následoval ho do kuchyně.</p><p>„Co si dáš?“ zeptal se Harry zamyšleně. „Moc toho tu nemám, ale něco by se našlo. Čaj, kafe, whiska –“</p><p>„Tebe,“ řekl narovinu a zezadu ho objal, tiskne jej ke kuchyňské lince. Bez zaváhání mu začal líbat krk na místě, o kterém věděl, že ho má citlivé a rukama zabloudil pod tričko na břicho. „A potom třeba kafe. Na tom nesejde. Chyběls mi,“ zašeptal sametovým hlasem do jeho kůže a usmál se, slyše Harryho vzdychnutí.</p><p>„No, já se nemusím vařit, to je fakt,“ uznal zastřeně, otočil se a on sám přirazil zrzka ke skříňce.</p><p>Na malou chvilku pocítil osten provinění kvůli Severusovi, ale rychle ho zaplašil. Nechtěl ho, tak proč by nevyužil toho, že má možnost přijít na jiné myšlenky s někým, kdo mu je blízký? Proč by měl George odmítnout, když ho Severus opustil a dal mu najevo svůj nezájem? Na co by měl stále jen prodlévat v mizérii? Zrzek mu nabízel objetí, uvolnění, dával mu najevo, že je pro něj žádoucí a chtěný. Kdo by se mu mohl divit, že po tom s jistým nadšením skočil?</p><p>Ani nezaznamenal, že se posunuli na gauč, trička ponechávajíce někde na zemi mezi sedačkou a jídelním stolem. Vnímal jen horké doteky, líbaje měkké rty, dech se zrychloval. Kalhoty následovaly zbytek oblečení, už jen spodní prádlo zbývalo, ale nechtěl tak spěchat. Toužil si užít ten pocit, že je chtěný. S každým dotekem vláčněl, vzrušení se stupňovalo, s každým polibkem a pohlazením jazyka jeho hrdlo upouštělo více vzdechů. Ale také vnímal, že tomu něco chybí.</p><p>George byl velmi šikovný milenec, za ty roky, co se spolu scházeli, přesně věděl kam sáhnout, kde být jemný, na kterých místech být drsnější. Znali svá těla navzájem dokonale, poznali svá tajná přání, vyzkoušeli spoustu věcí, aby sex udělali zajímavějším. Ale Harry zjišťoval, že mu to v této chvíli nestačí. Chybělo mu to chvění, jež cítil během milování se Severusem. Scházelo mu třepotání srdce, které by mu dalo najevo, že se jedná o něco víc, než jen o sex ze vzájemné tužby. Dokud nepoznal, jaké to je, splynout s někým milovaným v jedno tělo, neměl pocit, že by bylo něco špatně. Teď ano. Po jednom zážitku se sice nemohl považovat za žádného odborníka, přesto zjišťoval, že tohle už nedokáže.</p><p>Zmučeně zasténal, narovnal se a posadil na paty, chytaje George, jemuž se akorát chystal stáhnout ten poslední kousek látky zahalující nedočkavé mužství, za ruce. „Promiň. Nemůžu. Nedokážu…“ špitl zoufale. Cítil, že se mu do očí tlačí slzy a připadal si jako naprostý idiot. Nenáviděl se za to, že se nechal ovlivnit vzpomínkami na Severuse. Nenáviděl Severuse, protože kvůli vzpomínkám na něj právě ublížil jedinému člověku, kterému na něm v posledních letech skutečně záleželo.</p><p>„Udělal jsem něco?“ otázal se George zmateně. Posadil se, pustil jednu ruku, aby si odhrnul vlasy z čela, než ji opět chytil. Harry zavrtěl hlavou a sklopil pohled. „Tak to je vážný,“ zabručel, naklonil se a přitáhl si ho blíž, aby ho objal. Pokud se cítil uražený nebo dotčený, nedal to najevo. „Tak spusť. Kdo si získal srdce Harryho Pottera? A proč není s tebou?“ Nereagoval na to, že Harry v jeho objetí ztuhl. „Já to očividně nejsem.“</p><p>„Kéž bys to byl ty,“ šeptl bez rozmýšlení. Ani se nepozastavil nad tím, jak rychle George poznal pravou příčinu – znal ho opravdu dobře. „Ty mě máš aspoň rád, to by bylo snesitelnější.“ Útrpně zavřel oči a v duchu si nadával. Věděl, co bude následovat – palba zvědavých otázek. A nebyl si jist, zda je připraven o svém tajemství komukoliv říkat. </p><p>„Prosím tě, kdo by tebe neměl rád?“ podivil se s povytaženým obočím. Harry na to jen pokrčil ramena. George ho pohladil po tváři, zvedl se a došel do kuchyňské části, cestou mu podal oblečení a navlékl si své. Orientoval se tu jako doma, takže mu netrvalo dlouho, než se k němu vrátil s dvěma hrnky horkého kakaa. Vložil mu jeden do rukou, polštářek z gauče přeměnil na chlupatou deku a uvelebil se s vlastním šálkem vedle něj. Napřáhl ruku, objal ho, přehodil přes ně pokrývku. „Povídej.“</p><p>Harry se k němu vděčně natiskl, opřel si hlavu o jeho rameno. „To nepochopíš.“</p><p>„Víš, že mně můžeš říct všechno,“ připomněl mu nevtíravě. „Ať mi řekneš cokoliv, zůstane to u mě. A i kdybys mi řekl, že ses zamiloval do Umbridgeové, tak se ti nebudu ani smát, ani tě nebudu odsuzovat,“ řekl s naprostou vážností, která absolutně nekorespondovala s jeho minulostí, kdy byl schopen i tu nejserióznější věc obrátit v žert. Ta schopnost jako by v něm zemřela spolu s jeho dvojčetem.</p><p>„No, ropucha to zrovna není, ale netopýr by byl nejspíš ten správný výraz,“ hlesl ztěžka. Možná měl George pravdu. Měl k němu nejblíž, nikdy mu neublížil, nikdy ho nezradil. A on už byl na konci sil. Dech se mu zadrhával, žaludek se kroutil a podvědomí vysílalo neodbytné signály, jež ho upozorňovaly na to, že sám se z toho brzy zblázní. Svěřit se někomu, koho znal dlouhé roky víc než jen dobře, nakonec neznělo až tak hrozně.</p><p>„Netopýr?“ ujišťoval se s cukajícími koutky a hravě do něj drcl. „Není na tebe netopýr, ehm… poměrně malý?“</p><p>„No, já vážně nemyslím zvíře,“ uchechtl se, ale ihned zvážněl. Pořádně se napil, pousmál se nad teplem z horkého nápoje, které se v jeho nitru snoubilo s tím, které v něm vyvolal George svou účastí a snahou mu zlepšit náladu.</p><p>„Tak už mě nenapínej. Kdo je ten šťastný?“ dorážel zvědavě. „Hádám, že orientaci jsi nezměnil, takže šťastná to nebude.“</p><p>„No, to fakt ne,“ opáčil a zhluboka se nadechl. „Snape.“</p><p>„Co s ním?“ ptal se zmateně.</p><p>„To je odpověď,“ vysvětlil tiše s pohledem upřeným na hladinu kakaa. „Miluju Snapea.“</p><p>George se zarazil a zkřivil čelo. „Ale… jak by to mohlo být možné? Vždyť… je přece mrtvý. Sám jsi viděl, jak zemřel…“ nadnesl opatrně. </p><p>„No, to je sice pravda,“ připustil, „ale on přežil. Oslepl a přišel o možnost kouzlit. Nezapomeň, že jeho tělo se nikdy nenašlo.“ Zavřel oči, připomněl si, jak ho potkal poprvé. Špinavého, zarostlého, hladového a nemocného. Kdyby tehdy nezakašlal, nevšiml by si ho. Otřásl se, když si uvědomil, co by to znamenalo. „Já… náhodou jsem ho potkal. A vyléčil ho, nebo aspoň částečně.“</p><p>„Myslím, že mi toho budeš muset říct víc. Vůbec tomu nerozumím,“ přiznal rozpačitě.</p><p>„Je to na dlouho,“ zamumlal Harry. „A připadám si blbě. Místo toho, abychom si užili, se tu snažím nerozbrečet a vyprávím ti –“</p><p>„Harry, copak mě tak málo znáš?“ povzdechl si, opíraje si bradu o jeho střapatou hlavu. „Evidentně se trápíš. A já nechci, aby ses trápil. Nemám tě přece jen na sex, i když uznávám, že bych byl rád, kdyby sis to rozmyslel. Ale nejde mi jenom o to. Pomáháme si navzájem už dlouho. Na způsobu nesejde, hm?“</p><p>„Ach jo. Teď se cítím ještě hůř,“ zasténal. Vzal oba prázdné hrnky, položil je na stůl. Natáhl se pro hůlku, zvětšil pohovku, aby se na ni pohodlně vešli. „Obejmeš mě?“ požádal poněkud stydlivě a vděčně se zavrtal nosem do jeho hrudi poté, co George rozpažil. Zdálo se mu přijatelnější vyprávět tak, aby se mu nemusel dívat do očí. „Akorát nějak začínala zima…“ <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Drobné pošťouchnutí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ze začátku z něj slova vycházela těžce, ale George se ukázal jako dokonalý posluchač. Trpělivě nechal Harryho vyprávět, v patřičných situacích pokládal doplňující otázky, mlčel, když to bylo potřeba. Hladil ho po zádech, nepustil ho ani na malou chviličku. Harry mu v té chvíli připadal jako štěně, kterému někdo velmi ublížil. Nechal ho vyplakat, objímal ho až do chvíle, kdy mu vyčerpaně usnul v náruči. Přehodil přes ně deku, uvelebil se pohodlněji a dlouho hleděl zamyšleně do stropu, než sám usnul neklidným spánkem, z nějž se probral jako první. Opatrně, aby ho nevzbudil, se vysoukal z nepohodlné pozice a s tišícím kouzlem šel připravit snídani.</p><p>Harryho probudila lahodná vůně, z níž se mu v ústech tvořily sliny ještě dřív, než vůbec otevřel oči. Vymotal se z deky, široce zívl a zamžoural na George, který akorát připravoval čaj, a usmál se. Zdálo se mu až skoro k neuvěření, jak lehce se u něj pohyboval, věděl, kde se co nachází, choval se jako doma. Asi jako on v Doupěti nebo u něj v bytě. Úsměv se změnil v jakousi bolestnou grimasu. Byli by pro sebe dokonalí, kdyby se k přátelství přidaly city.</p><p>„Už jsi vzhůru,“ konstatoval zrzek, aniž by se otočil a přerušil tak Harryho úvahy dřív, než stihly nabýt konkrétnějších rozměrů. „Dobré ráno.“</p><p>„Ahoj,“ zachraptěl. „Skočím si do koupelny a pomůžu ti. Měl jsi mě vzbudit.“ Zamrkal, protřel si štípající oči. „Zatraceně, nevyndal jsem si večer čočky. Hned jsem zpět.“</p><p>„Žádný spěch,“ ujistil ho a hodil na pánev několik vajec.</p><p>„Jsem tu,“ řekl Harry o několik minut později a s potěšeným úsměvem nasál vůni snídaně. Zjistil, že není, s čím by mohl pomoci, tak se opřel bedry o linku a sevřel kuchyňskou desku do rukou, neboť netušil, co s nimi. „Promiň mi ten včerejšek.“</p><p>George se na něj na okamžik otočil, než se vrátil pohledem na pánev, hlídaje volská oka, aby se nepřipálila. „Ty brýle ti nesluší. Je to strašný nezvyk po těch letech, co je nenosíš,“ utrousil s povytaženým koutkem. „A za co přesně se mi omlouváš?“</p><p>Rozpačitě si prohrábl vlasy na zátylku a mimovolně posunul brýle po kořenu nosu výš. „No, ehm… za všechno?“ navrhl nejistě. „Určitě jsi sem nepřišel proto, abys mě viděl tak… jak jsi mě viděl.“</p><p>„Jak se to vezme,“ odpověděl a shrnul vejce na velký talíř. Vzápětí ho i se slaninou a topinkami odlevitoval na stůl, jako další za ním plachtil čaj. Došel k Harrymu, položil mu ruce na ramena, zapíchl se do jeho pohledu. „Už jak jsem přišel, jsem říkal, že neodejdu, dokud mi neřekneš, co se děje. Jasně, myslel jsem, že to bude jako vždycky – že si to spolu rozdáme a povídat si budeme až potom,“ prohlásil a v očích mu zajiskřilo. „Ale nakonec mi vůbec nevadí, že to dopadlo takhle. Jsi pro mě důležitější než sex. A vážím si toho, cos mi řekl.“ Neodolal, rozcuchal mu vlasy. „Pojď se najíst. Jsi nějak moc hubený a to se mi nelíbí.“</p><p>„Ty mi skládáš jeden kompliment za druhým,“ opáčil sarkasticky. „Vypadám strašně, brýle mi nesluší, jsem moc hubený…“ vyjmenovával a jednotlivá slova doprovázel prsty na ruce. „Neznat tě, řekl bych, že se mě snažíš sbalit.“</p><p>Pokrčil rameny a zasmál se. „Třeba jo.“ Usadili se přes roh vedle sebe, aby pohodlně dosáhli do jednoho talíře. „Jsi nešťastný. Proto ti to nesluší.“</p><p>„No, s tím teď moc neudělám. Ale jedna věc mě napadla,“ naznačil tiše a vidličkou převaloval kousek slaniny po talíři. „Ještě pořád v Rumunsku potřebují lékouzelníka? Docela uvažuju, že… teda, pokud tvoje nabídka pořád platí,“ zamumlal myšlenku, která ho napadla v koupelně. „Tady už mě nic nedrží, takže…“</p><p>„No, vlastně jsem chtěl o něčem podobném mluvit,“ prohlásil ledabyle. „Určitě by ses měl zvednout a někam jít. Ale obávám se, že Rumunsko to není.“</p><p>Potřásl hlavou. „Nechápu.“</p><p>„Trochu jsem přemýšlel. Jo, já vím, že obvykle na lidi nepůsobím, jako kdybych to uměl, ale mám i světlé chvilky.“ Gestem ruky zarazil Harryho protesty. „Víš co, nebudu ti lhát. Ta představa, že ty a Snape… se mi dvakrát nelíbí. Nějak si ho nedokážu představit jinak než jako parchanta. Neberu mu zásluhy a statečnost, věřím, že to, co se mu stalo, ho změnilo… Ale přesto ho nemám rád a teď na něj mám ještě větší vztek.“</p><p>„Georgi –“</p><p>„Navíc nedokážu pochopit, jak po tom, co jsi měl takového krasavce, jako jsem já –“ zazubil se, „– můžeš chtít někoho s tak velkým nosem.“</p><p>Harry už nevydržel a rozesmál se. „Jsi idiot. Jsi sice hezčí, ale…“ Zvážněl. „Musel bys ho poznat. Vzhled není všechno a to, co nemá na vzhledu, má tady,“ poklepal si prsty na srdce, „a tady,“ vysvětlil, ukazuje na hlavu.</p><p>„Budu předstírat, že jsi právě nenaznačil, že jsem dutý jako bambus,“ ušklíbl se. „Ale to je teď jedno. Prostě ho nemám rád. Ale ty ano. Asi to nikdy nepochopím, jenže na mně nezáleží.“ Zapíchl svůj pohled do Harryho smaragdů. „Měl bys jít za ním.“</p><p>„No jasně, už startuju koště,“ odsekl Harry a odložil nakousnutou topinku. „Máš dojem, že toužím po tom, aby mě poslal k čertu i osobně?“</p><p>„Já si nemyslím, že tě pošle do háje,“ odporoval tiše. „Z toho, co jsi říkal… tě asi má rád taky, ne? Nebo jsi měl jiný pocit?“</p><p>Harry se zamyslel. Nemohl říct, že by ze Severuse necítil náklonnost, zvlášť po tom prvním polibku, díky němuž si vysvětlili nedorozumění, jež mezi sebou měli. Nechtěl věřit, že by to na něj jen hrál. Věřil, že by to poznal, vždyť lektvarista byl pro něj v posledních dnech jako otevřená kniha. Sice se mu už jádro uzdravilo a mohl aktivně využívat znalosti nitrobrany, avšak po těch měsících, kdy to nedokázal, už byl Harry schopen většinu emocí rozeznat. A byl přesvědčený, že mu Severus v ničem nelhal, kromě jména na začátku. Ne, Harry si byl jist, že k němu druhý muž něco cítil.</p><p>„Ne,“ zamumlal, „ale to, kdo jsem, je silnější. Prostě nechce Pottera, dal to snad jasně najevo. Kdyby chtěl, mohl se vrátit. Napsat mi, kontaktovat mě. Neudělal nic. Nic!“ Mimoděk zaťal nehty do dlaní, až se mu do nich vyryly rudé půlměsíce. „A já bych měl jít za ním?“</p><p>„A cos čekal?“ odpověděl s povytaženým obočím. „Vážně sis myslel, že by zrovna Snape jen tak přiznal barvu a přiběhl by?“</p><p>„Co tím chceš říct?“ zabručel a založil si ruce na prsou. Chuť na lákavě uvařenou – a již vystydlou – snídani už ho přešla, proto talíř přisunul k zrzkovi.</p><p>„Podívej, já se Snapea nehodlám zastávat. Ani náhodou. Osobně si myslím, že je to kretén, když se prostě sbalil, zmizel a opustil tě. Ale trochu mu rozumím.“ Pohodlně se opřel, ukusoval topinku, na kterou si nabral slaninu a vejce a na chvilku se zamyslel, aby si v hlavě urovnal slova. „Uvědom si, co se mu stalo, co všechno prožil. Tvůj otec mu přebral holku, šikanoval ho. Díky Siriusovi ho málem zabil Lupin, ale nakonec ho tvůj táta odtáhl do bezpečí. Ty-víš-kdo zabil tvou matku, zůstal jsi ty a on tě musel chránit, protože mu to nakázal Brumbál.“ Povytáhl obočí a zjemnil výraz při pohledu do otrávené tváře přítele. „Od začátku jste si nesedli, ale on pro tebe stejně nasadil krk. Stalo se mu něco, z čeho by se každý normální člověk zbláznil nebo by si sáhl na život. A pak se pravděpodobně zamiloval do někoho, kdo pro něj poprvé po tolika letech neměl jen pohrdání nebo nedůvěru, ale byl na něj tak hodný, jak to umíš jenom ty.“ Cukl koutky v neveselém úsměvu. „Potíž je v tom, že ale nevěděl, že jsi to ty.“</p><p>„Nechápu, kam tím míříš,“ přiznal zmateně Harry.</p><p>„Prostě se na tebe upnul jako můra ke světlu, čemuž se vůbec nedivím. Osobně si myslím, že kdybychom se vídali denně, tak jsem se do tebe zamiloval sám už před lety,“ prohlásil pobaveně a lehce znachověl. „Podle mě, když jsi mu konečně řekl pravdu, tak byl prostě v šoku. Proto se nesbalil hned, proto se s tebou vyspal a odešel až potom. Určitě si to prostě potřeboval všechno nechat projít hlavou, promyslet si, co dál –“</p><p>„Nějak tomu rozumíš –“ odfrkl Harry posměšně.</p><p>„– a vsadím druhé ucho, že zjistil, že tě miluje, ale nemá odvahu za tebou jít, tak dělá to, na co byl zvyklý. Prostě ignoruje sám sebe – a v tomhle případě i tebe – a emoce dusí v sobě,“ pokračoval, aniž by se nechal přerušit.</p><p>Harry vyskočil na nohy a začal přecházet okolo linky sem a tam. „Já neříkám, že to nedává smysl,“ brblal s nádechem hysterie. „Ale co když se pleteš? Co když si to všechno jenom namlouvám – a ty se mnou –, protože tomu prostě chci… chceme věřit?“ V očích se mu zaleskly slzy. „Co když k němu přijdu a on mě prostě pošle někam, protože je to prostě Snape a já Potter? Co když –“</p><p>„Tak aspoň zjistíš, že je to skutečně kretén a není pro tebe dost dobrý,“ zarazil jeho otázky, které beztak bez bývalého profesora nedokázali zodpovědět. „Tak jako tak je to lepší, než se tu užírat v nejistotě.“</p><p>Harry si založil ruce na prsou. „Nepůjdu za ním. Nechci, aby mě poslal do háje. Už to udělal jednou, stačilo mi to.“</p><p>„V tom případě za ním půjdu já,“ oznámil to s takovou definitivností, až Harry zalapal po dechu.</p><p>„Nevíš kam,“ odporoval. „A i kdybys věděl –“</p><p>Georgovi docházela trpělivost. Vstal, silně chytil přítele za ramena a na poslední chvíli si zakázal s ním zatřást. „Tak předně – vím, kde bydlí, protože jsi mi to včera řekl. A i kdyby ne, nezapomeň, že Ron a taťka pracují na ministerstvu. Zjistit adresu bývalého Smrtijeda není nic těžkého.“</p><p>„To bys neudělal,“ hlesl vyděšeně, chytaje jeho předloktí.</p><p>„Věř mi, že udělal,“ ujistil ho chladně. Povzdechl si. „Harry, co je to s tebou? Vždyť jsi vyřídil Ty-víš-koho. To se vážně bojíš jednoho umaštěného profesora?“</p><p>„To je něco jiného,“ zamumlal se staženým obočím. „Kdyby mě Voldemort zabil, nic bych necítil. Pokud by mě Severus definitivně odmítl, musel bych s tím žít a pomalu umírat.“ Zamrkal, vpil se do jeho pohledu. „Vem mě s sebou. Slibuju, že nebudu fňukat a bude to mezi náma jako dřív. A třeba –“</p><p>„Ne,“ odvětil měkce. „Ty si teď půjdeš dát horkou sprchu. Jestli chceš, přidám se a namasíruju ti ramena.“ Zasmál se a pohladil ho po tváři. „Potom se oblékneš a přemístíš se přímo ke Snapeovi. Já se stavím v bytě a v Doupěti, a pak se sem vrátím.“ Ignoroval Harryho vrtění hlavy. „A pokud tě ten bastard odmítne, vezmu tě s sebou do Rumunska. Platí?“</p><p>„Slibuješ?“ špitl zastřeně. „Protože tě vezmu za slovo.“</p><p>„Samozřejmě. A teď už jdi do té sprchy.“</p><p>Harry váhal. Zoufale do Tkalcovské ulice nechtěl, skutečně netoužil zjistit i osobně, že o něj Severus nestojí. Na druhou stranu cítil, že by nejspíš bylo vhodné tuto část definitivně uzavřít, aby mohl udělat tlustou čáru a odrazit se dál. Upnul se na přítelův slib. Začít znovu mimo Británii se mu zdálo jako přijatelná náplast. A věřil, že s Georgem by spolu mohli vycházet přinejmenším několik měsíců, ačkoliv se nemilovali. A během té doby by se mohla stát spousta věcí, která by jejich budoucnost naznačila o něco více.</p><p>„Dobře,“ zamumlal nakonec neochotně a pomalu se od něj odpojil, aby splnil jeho rozkaz. Ve dveřích se zarazil. „Ani jsem se tě nezeptal, jak se máš,“ zaúpěl provinile.</p><p>„Mám se skvěle. A ty to přestaň zdržovat a padej do té sprchy.“   <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Cítit se úplný</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pořád si nemyslel, že to byl dobrý nápad. S nohou na prvním stupni domu zaváhal. Měl chuť se prostě otočit a Georgovi zalhat. Ale přece jen po malé chvilce rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou. Poznal by to a pak by sem šel sám. Věřil tomu, že by toho byl schopen. Nakonec, vždyť měl přece pravdu – sice s velkým štěstím, ale Voldemorta porazil. A i kdyby ne, přesto měl alespoň dost odvahy, aby mu čelil. Dokonce šel za ním dobrovolně pro smrt jen proto, aby ochránil své blízké. Co proti tomu bylo promluvit si s mužem, jehož miloval? O život přece tentokrát nešlo. Ale co když ano? Nepřeháněl, když Georgovi tvrdil, že by pomalu umíral, pokud by ho Severus skutečně odmítl tváří v tvář. Protože vzkaz na papíře byl jen dopis, který se mohl cestou zatoulat nebo zničit. Slova vyřčená nahlas však už byla příliš definitivní, než aby se dala ignorovat nebo aby mohl předstírat, že se k němu nedostala.</p><p>Se srdcem bušícím tak, že mu hučelo až v hlavě, zaklepal na dveře domu v Tkalcovské ulici dříve, než by si to mohl rozmyslet. Žaludek měl jako na vodě, docela vážně uvažoval o tom, že to bude neskutečný trapas, pokud mu pozvrací boty, jako to tehdy v šestém ročníku udělal McLaggen na Křiklanově večírku. Cormac si za to vysloužil měsíc školního trestu, ale co by si vysloužil on v této chvíli, opravdu netušil. Zbývalo mu jen doufat, že mu nepovolí nervy, jež měl napjaté jako velmi tenkou strunu.</p><p>Zadržel dech, když za dveřmi zaslechl kroky. Pootevřely se jen o kousek, ale i to stačilo k tomu, aby Harry na chvíli zmateně civěl, než mu srdce udělalo v hrudníku přemet. Vypadal jinak. Černé vlasy byly krátké, světle hnědé, tmavé oblečení vyměnil za modrou mudlovskou mikinu. Avšak i črty obličeje působily jinak. Spíše jako by hleděl na Severusova bratra. Toho však, pokud věděl, neměl, proto ho napadlo jediné rozumné vysvětlení, které se dalo očekávat – musel na sebe použít matoucí nebo maskovací kouzlo, aby ho lidé v Cokeworthu nepoznali.</p><p>„Kdo je tam?“ ozval se Severus hlubokým sametovým hlasem, ze kterého Harrymu proletěly ostré jehličky po páteři. Málem už zapomněl, jak podmanivý ten hlas je.</p><p>„Trochu jsem doufal, že už by to mohlo být po té době lepší,“ vydechl a neubránil se zklamání, ačkoliv se snažil ho do hlasu nepromítnout.</p><p>Severus zalapal po dechu a přidržel se zárubně. To nemohla být pravda. Přece před ním nemohl stát Harry, ne po tolika týdnech. Sevřel hůlku, již držel v pravé ruce schovanou za dveřmi, pevněji, jako by mu snad mohla dodat jakousi pofidérní jistotu. Kolena se mu podlamovala a cítil, že srdce muselo vynechat několik úderů. Potřásl hlavou. „Je to lepší,“ odpověděl obezřetně. „Už vidím i barvy, ale vše je rozmazané, jako bys hleděl přes mlhu.“</p><p>„Možná, kdyby se změnil poměr světlíku a klanoprášky, tak –“ začal Harry, mimovolně udělal krok vpřed, ale zarazil se, když Severus potřásl hlavou.</p><p>„Harry… proč jsi přišel?“ zeptal se tiše, ačkoliv si nebyl úplně jist, zda to vůbec touží vědět.</p><p>„Chci si promluvit,“ řekl pevnějším hlasem, než na jaký se cítil. Dokud se konverzace nesla v duchu Severusova zdravotního stavu, pohyboval se na jisté půdě. S mužovou otázkou mu utekla rychleji než tekutý písek.</p><p>„Není o čem mluvit,“ odmítl, avšak bez ráznosti, která by jeho slova podpořila. Spíše to znělo jako odevzdanost s osudem, který si dobrovolně vybral.</p><p>„Nesouhlasím.“ Nehodlal sem přijít a nechat se vyhodit bez vysvětlení. „Myslím, že mám minimálně právo na zodpovězení některých otázek,“ pokračoval pevně. Zpocené dlaně zastrčil do kapes a zamračil se. „A taky na tvou podobu.“</p><p>„Nechápeš to. Jdi domů. Jsem vděčný za tvou pomoc, ale to je všechno,“ namítal, snaže se protknout do slov chlad, ale zoufale se mu to nedařilo.</p><p>Avšak co mu měl říct? Že se zachoval jako největší idiot pod sluncem, když od něj odešel? Že se mu to v hlavě rozleželo ještě toho dne, ale nedostal odvahu se vrátit? Že se opět zachoval jako zbabělec? Že spolu nemají o čem mluvit, protože on sám to pokazil tak, že už to nešlo vzít zpět? Že mu zároveň nechtěl ničit život, protože kdo by o něj dobrovolně stál? Že nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že ta slova o lásce mohla být pravdivá? Chtělo se mu frustrovaně vrčet, protože si uvědomoval více než jasně, že přesně tohle všechno by mu měl říci, ale Salazar pomáhej, ono to nešlo.   </p><p>„Lžeš, Severusi,“ obvinil ho a udělal další krok dopředu. „Kdybys mi byl pouze vděčný, tak bys z toho nedělal takovou vědu. Navíc bys se mnou neudržoval ty dva měsíce vztah. Kdybychom se spolu jen vyspali, možná bych tomu byl ochotný věřit a nechal tě být, ale…“ Pohlédl mu do očí, natáhl ruku, pokládaje ji na hladce oholenou tvář. Najednou zjistil, že je až děsivě klidný a nechápal, proč za ním nedošel už dřív. Jasně v těch onyxových očích viděl emoce, jež mu zůstávaly dlouhé měsíce skryty. Věděl, že mu není lhostejný, jen nechápal, proč se ho snaží přesvědčit o opaku. „Možná mě nemiluješ, ale něco ke mně cítíš. A to nemůžeš popřít. Protože kdybys mě rád neměl, neodešel bys. A ano, jsem si vědom, jak blbě to zní, ale ty moc dobře víš, co tím myslím.“</p><p>Severus přikryl tu hebkou dlaň svou rukou a jen silou vůle se do toho doteku neopřel. Byl tak moc blízko, až se mu z toho točila hlava. Nevěděl, co si počít. Chtěl ho prostě chytit do objetí, vyhledat ta sametová ústa, spojit se s ním v horkém polibku. Cítit se zase úplný, opravit vlastní vinou poraněnou duši. Stačilo jen málo – jen učinit malý krok. Pokud by ho však vykonal, tentokrát už by neexistovala cesta zpět. Mohl mu to udělat? Mohl dopustit to, aby ho k sobě připoutal? Byl proti němu tak mladý. Mohl mu ukrást nejlepší léta v životě? Kdo mu na to dal právo?</p><p>Ty otázky ho drtily, ruka na tváři pálila jako cejch, touha po objetí svírala plíce, až se mu místy zatmíval zamlžený obraz. Jak rád by spatřil ty smaragdové oči, které ho pronásledovaly celý život. Moci se tak vykoupat v té svěží zeleni, nechat se jí pohladit. Povzdechl si a přikývl. Harry měl pravdu. Alespoň některé odpovědi by si zasloužil. Udělal krok zpět, ruku nepustil. Doslova ho vtáhl do nitra svého domu, do kterého by se bez něj nikdy nedostal.</p><p>Harry za sebou nohou zabouchl dveře, sledoval, jak se Severus na malou chvilku soustředil, než si rychlým pohybem zastrčil hůlku do rukávu. Vlasy se prodlužovaly, získávaly svou přirozeně černou barvu, rysy se zostřily. Mudlovské oblečení se změnilo na typický černý hábit s nesmírným množstvím knoflíčků, z jehož rukávů vyčnívaly sněhobílé manžety. Skousl si ret, když před ním konečně stál ten správný muž, do něhož se zamiloval a pomalu učinil váhavý půlkrok směrem blíž, až se ocitl v jeho osobním prostoru a mezi nimi zbývalo posledních pár palců.</p><p>„Dáš si čaj?“ zachraptěl Severus, uchopil dlaň pevněji, stáhl ji dolů a propletl jim prsty.</p><p>Znovu měl dojem, jako kdyby ho vlastní tělo neposlouchalo. V srdci věděl, že Harryho potřebuje více než vzduch k dýchání, ale rozum se ho snažil odradit, neboť se obával, že mu zničí život. Předpokládal, že pokud by ho rázně poslal pryč, zřejmě by mu znovu ublížil, ale byl si jist, že by se z toho za nějakou dobu oklepal a prostě zapomněl. Chtěl dát na tu rozumovou část, ale copak to šlo, když tělo jednalo samo, hnáno základním instinktem, který mu velel ukrojit si trochu štěstí pro sebe?</p><p>„Rád,“ odpověděl Harry zastřeně a v tmavé chodbě zkusmo položil volnou ruku kolem pasu druhého muže. „Děláš nejlepší čaj, jaký jsem kdy pil. Ale abych byl upřímný, mnohem radši bych si dal něco jiného…“</p><p>Nakrčil zmateně čelo. „Co by to mělo být?“</p><p>„Ty,“ šeptl a natáhl se na špičky. Dřív, než mohl odpovědět, dřív, než mohl protestovat, dřív, než by ztratil odvahu, ho k sobě přitáhl a políbil.</p><p>Váhavě se otřel o rty, na které myslel častěji, než bylo zdrávo. Ve chvíli, kdy se jich dotkl, mu tělem projel blesk, který jako kdyby ho popohnal, dávaje mu najevo, že se nehodlá spokojit se zdrženlivým polibkem. Rozpletl prsty, zabořil mu je do vlasů, odhrnuje mu je tak za ucho, neboť jim popadaly do tváří, když se k němu Severus sklonil, aby polibek opětoval. Prudce zasténal, cítě, jako ho silné paže k sobě tisknou tak, že ztrácel dech. V té chvíli z něj spadl i ten poslední nepatrný kousek napětí a nahradil se úlevou. Už věděl, že udělal správnou věc a v duchu si připomněl, že musí Georgovi poděkovat. Nebýt jeho, trápil by se dál. Oba by se trápili.</p><p>Ústa po sobě klouzala chvilku něžně, aby se vzápětí jemné líbání přeměnilo v téměř brutální potřebu se spojit. Jazyky se probojovaly dopředu, sváděly tichou bitvu protkanou občasným mlasknutím a vzdechy, snažíce se dostat do jedněch i druhých úst. Prsty se zatínaly, ruce bloudily všude, kde dosáhly, srdce proti sobě bila v ohnivém staccatu. Konečně se cítil úplný, duše se v jeho nitru třepotala pod absolutním návalem čirého, krystalicky čistého štěstí, které už si hodlal udržet napořád.</p><p>„Proč jsi přišel zrovna teď?“ ptal se Severus udýchaně, když se museli odpojit a proklínal zatracenou potřebu dýchat.</p><p>Opřel si hlavu o jeho čelo, snad aby skryl svůj spokojený úsměv, který nešel zadržet. Myšlenky z rozumu jako by vyšuměly, najednou úplně zmizely a nechaly za sebou jen náznak hořkosti nad sebou samým. Jak mohl jen uvažovat o tom, že by ho poslal pryč? Jak vůbec mohl odejít? Vždyť až s ním se dokázal cítit opět jako člověk. Díky němu zjistil, jak sladce může chutnat život. Nebýt Harryho, zůstal by v mizérii, nejen fyzické, avšak i psychické, která byla mnohem horší. Vděčil mu za všechno, ale to nebyl ten důvod, proč s ním chtěl zůstat. Miloval ho. Čistě, hluboce, nesmírně. Ta láska vznikala postupně, malý plamínek vděčnosti se drobnými gesty a činy rozrůstal v tak mohutný plamen, který měl jistě sílu spálit všechno špatné, co by se okolo jen ochomýtlo. A jemu konečně došlo, že udělá vše pro to, aby nikdy neuhasl.   </p><p>„No…“ Harry zrudl a zabořil si nos do černého hábitu. „Potřeboval jsem nakopnout. Víš, jak jsem ti říkal, že jsem měl toho, ehm, kamaráda s výhodami?“ načal opatrně a v duchu zaúpěl, když se Severus napjal.</p><p>„Ano,“ odpověděl bezvýrazně.</p><p>„No, neviděl jsem ho… od tehdy,“ vysvětloval, narážeje tak na tu nešťastnou příhodu, při níž si Severus poranil ruku. „Až do včera. Já… Přišel ke mně a… nebudu ti lhát, rád jsem ho viděl. A chtěl jsem se s ním vyspat. Myslel jsem, že by mě to přivedlo na jiné myšlenky, protože ty jsi mě opustil.“ Mírně se odtáhl, pohlédl mu do očí a zadoufal, že on skrz mlhu zahlédne v těch jeho upřímnost. „Jenže ono to nešlo. Nemůžu spát s někým jiným, když u toho myslím jen na tebe. Ne, že bych měl výčitky, ty jsem měl tak možná prvních pár vteřin, ale…“ Odhrnul si ofinu z čela, přešlápl v jeho náruči a cukl koutky. „Chybělo mi u toho to, co jsem cítil při milování s tebou. Chyběl jsi mi ty. Takže k ničemu nedošlo, místo sexu jsme si polovinu noci povídali a… Teď jsem tady.“   </p><p>„Asi mu budu muset poslat děkovný dopis,“ zachraptěl a úlevně vydechl.</p><p>„George bude nadšený,“ zasmál se. V hrudi se mu rozlilo příjemné teplo, protože toto bylo asi nejblíže k vyznání lásky, které by od Severuse mohl dostat. A jemu stačilo málo.</p><p>„Ne!“ zaúpěl mistr lektvarů a teatrálně zvrátil hlavu. „Neříkej, že ty a Weasley…“</p><p>„To už skončilo,“ šeptl. „A nikdy v tom nebyla láska. Tebe miluju, to je důležitější, ne?“ Znovu se natáhl pro polibek, tentokrát však neomylně sáhl po knoflíčkách, které se jal rozepínat, aby mohl pod svýma rukama hladit nahou kůži. „A taky chci, jen tak mimochodem,“ dodal zastřeným hlasem.</p><p>„To by se dalo považovat za sexuální obtěžování,“ zachraptěl Severus, který nezahálel a hnán stejnou potřebou zbavoval mladíka přebytečných vrstev oblečení podobnou rychlostí. Čaj byl zapomenut, když se potáceli chodbičkou směrem k pohovce, která byla blíž než postel, aniž by se od sebe vzdálili jen na nepatrný kousek.</p><p>Harry se ušklíbl a hravě jej shodil na gauč, aby na něj vzápětí skočil za ním. „Jo.“<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>KONEC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>